Searching for the Moon
by BriyerRose
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella is left alone until a change she never dreamed of happening could lead her to the man of her dreams. Will learning from the past help her accept her future? PART 1 Ch1-54:COMPLETED / Part 2/Sequel: ON HOLD AT THE PRESENT TIME! See user profile for more details/pics! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Part 1: Chpt 1:Intro & Alone and Changes

**AN: This PART ONE of a two part story! This part of the story is 54 chapters long and includes many twists and turns. I hope that you like my first story and will review to let me know what you think. I love to hear from my readers! Thanks to everyone in advance for adding this story to their alerts or favorites!**

**I do not own anything. All of the books in the Twilight Saga are owned by SM.**

**** This story may have some well known characters acting differently than they are portrayed in the books, but I have my reasons; so just trust me and enjoy the story for what it is. Also this story will eventually contain lemons, just so you are warned. ****

* * *

Preface: some information that will help you understand the story because I am changing the history a little:

Bella is half Quiluete, Renee her mother is a full descendant and is Billy Black's younger sister, whom makes her Jacob Black's aunt and Bella and Jacob are cousins along with being best friends.

Bella knows all the legends of the tribe including the cold ones and wolf spirits, but like many of the younger generations think of them as stories until she meets the Cullen's. She knows what they are, but it does not stop her from falling in love with Edward. All of the major events in Twilight and the beginning of New Moon take place including her 18th birthday and Edward leaving her in the woods. She proceeds to into her zombie stage until she decides she wants to break her promise to be safe she made to Edward and finds two motorcycles that she gets her best friend and cousin, Jacob, to help her with.

Everything has been getting better, even though her heart is still broken, but she is no longer a zombie. All during this time period she notices that she is not feeling quite right and is growing extremely fast considering she thought she would forever be 5'4. She is also developing muscles in her legs, arms, and abs that she had not been working towards. Along with all of this she is constantly running a temperature, but does not feel ill. She is noticing these changes in Jacob too until one day he disappears and will not answer any phone calls of visits from his cousin. This is where my story picks up.

Chapter 1: Alone and Changes BPOV

Three weeks that how long I have been without Jacob and I am alone way to much without my distractions that I relied on so much. Memories of the lost love that left me with a large gaping hole in my chest have been beginning to creep back into to forefront of all my thoughts. To much time by myself in this house and I can't even get Uncle Billy or Dad to get Jacob to talk to me. They just keep saying he is sick and needs time to rest, but for some reason I get the distinct feeling that they are lying to me, but why?

I need a distraction; even though I hate TV it has to be better then twiddling my thumbs and staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. I made my way to the living room and flipped on the television. At first it seems to be working until a trailer for a upcoming vampire movie comes on, and even though I know that there is nothing remotely similar between Hollywood's version of vampires and the real ones, just the mentions sends me into tears. I have to see Jacob even if he is sick I need his sunny attitude. I race out of the house and get my rusted old truck started. As I make my way to La Push it suddenly hits me I know why Jacob is avoiding me because it is similar to how he described Embry and Jared when they started to hang out with Sam Uley. _Stop the memory that name brings up right this second Bella._ My best friend and cousin Jake has been brought into whatever gang that had taken control of La Push. How did I not see this before? _Because you have been wallowing in your memories of the vampire that broke your heart. _Shut up!

Okay how to save my cousin? There has to be a way to make him come back to me and not be influenced my peer pressure. I was so consumed in my mind on how to save Jake that I didn't realize that I was pulling up to the familiar red house of my uncle. I turned off my truck and just decided to try and get in the house. Running up the driveway I was shocked that I did not trip, my recent growth spurt has been not very good for my already dangerous status on clumsy hit list. Knocking on the old door it was immediately answered by my Uncle Billy with a scowl on his face.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he questioned me with a stern tone. "I just want to see Jake, I am really worried about him and I want to make sure that he is okay." I answered back. "Jake was feeling better, but he is not in he went to Port Angeles with some friends to the movies, said he would be gone all day," he answered, but for some reason I did not believe him. "Oh that's good. I am glad he was feeling well enough to get out of the house," I said a little depressed that he didn't want to come and see me after three weeks apart, but I still needed answers. "Do you know which friends he was going with?" I asked my uncle. "No not all of them" he seem evasive; and I knew better than to mention Sam's name. "Was it Embry?" I asked. "Yes I think that Embry was going along" he seemed cheered by this. "Oh that's good I know that they have not spent a lot of time around each other lately. Do you mind if I wait here for him to get back?" I question. I was not leaving today without seeing Jake. "Well I don't think that's a very good idea young one" he seemed that was not what he really wanted to say but was not budging on this no seeing Jake thing that everyone had all of a sudden come up with. "Please Uncle Billy I just need to have one little conversation with him and then he can go back to avoiding me if he wants to. I just need to see him so that he can tell me to my face to not hang around him so much" I answered trying to hold in the tears. "Oh young one I will call Jake and see if that will be possible why don't you go down to the beach and I will tell him to meet you there," Billy seemed really concerned about me. "Okay thanks Uncle. I will be at the cliffs if he wants to come. Love you," I yelled as I ran back towards my truck. "Love you too sweetheart," I barely heard over to roaring of my old truck.

I made my way to the cliffs that I had seen Sam's 'gang' jumping off of a few weeks back and just took in the beauty of being up so high and how the ocean went on forever and it was strangely calming. I could get lost into the never ending blue and cloudy sky and forget losing HIM and my best friend avoiding me like HE did. I wasn't there long before a loud bang on my window made me jump and yelp. "Bella my dad said you wanted to see me," a guy who looked like my Jake but with more rounded and protruding muscles. His hair was cut short, almost a buzz cut and his jaw was tensed. His eyes and facial expression were nothing of the joking, caring ball of sunshine that I had seen in him three weeks ago. Now there was darkness in him and right now that darkness was directed at me. "Jacob" my voice was barely a whisper, but he seemed to have heard it and gave a stiff nod. "What do you want Isabella." Jake said in a voice that was close to a growl. "I missed you and wanted to see that you were okay. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him in a stronger voice. It was only when he looked over his shoulder that I noticed three other similar looking individuals staring at me with scowls on their faces. The one that looked to be the oldest, one I recognized as Sam Uley gave a nod and the others took off into the woods around the cliffs. _Strange._ Jake turned back with a slightly less severe expression and started walking towards the back of the truck. I got out and followed him as he sat on the bed of the truck.

"Jake what happened to you? I have been really worried about you and I missed you. Can you explain why you have been avoiding me?" I questioned in a slightly elevated voice. I kept feeling a rage building up in me seeing Jake hanging out with these boys who were clearly a bad influence on him, since he was not acting anything like himself. "I can't tell you and I don't know if I would if I could. There are things about you Bella that I don't know that I can forgive," Jake answered with venom in his words. Again pushing the rage down that was burn deep in my chest. "Why? What did I do to you that would warrant being ignored by my best friend? Explain yourself Jacob Black," I practically yelled at him. I noticed that his hands were shaking and he was taking some calming breathes. "There is no need for me to explain myself to you of all people. I have just come to the knowledge that you are not the best person for me to be around because I know where your true allegiances lie," he hissed. Huh, I am totally confused.

He is talking riddles. "What are you talking about Jacob and no more riddles. I want a straight answer," I hissed right back. "I can't tell you, what part of that don't you understand" he huffed in an exasperated sigh. "I understand that someone who I thought was my best friend is treating like shit," I yelled in his face. The rage that was burning in me was beginning to cause me to shake; so I began to pace in front of him. "Me, I am not your best friend Isabella, I thought that spot was reserved for all of those leeches you love so much," he yelled right back. What does that have to do with anything with what is going on right now? "Don't tell me you are starting to believe all those silly prejudices now?" I tried to brush it off, even though the fault line in my chest was beginning to break, partly do to rage and also because of that damn broken heart that would not stop. "There not silly when you know that they are true. I just had my eyes opened that's all and because of this newly found knowledge and your past actions I cannot hang out with you anymore, even if you are family." He said in a stern tone. I cannot believe the words that just came out of his mouth. They were things that I never thought I would hear and I could no longer control the rage.

Jacob turned to face me with his wide open and he yelled for Sam to come, but that only made me more upset and shake harder. I wanted nothing to do with him or anyone part of this 'gang' that stole my best friend. Before they could get to me I was blinded with a red haze and pain that felt that my entire body was breaking apart. The next thing I know I am leaping towards Jacob but where there should have been hands there was now white covered paws. What the hell! Before anyone could react I jumped off my former best friend and took off into the woods opposite everyone else and just tried to figure out what the fuck was going on with me now. Can't I ever have a normal life? _No, now I have changed into some sort of animal, boy I really do have all the luck._

At least now I can be totally alone without having to face everyone who has left me and forget the hurtful words of not only Edward but Jacob as well. Crying over what Jake just said and what just took place with my body on the cliffs, I realized now that I am totally alone now. That was until I heard the voices in my head.

* * *

**EN: I know How could Bella turn into a wolf now after spending so much time with vampires before and never being effected? Well all of those questions will be answered later in the story, but here is a hint, Bella is not just a wolf! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life Full of Pain

I do not own Anything SM does.

Chapter two: A New Life Full of Pain

JPOV

I hated telling Bella off and it really was painful to see her so upset over my absence in my life, but it was really for her benefit because it was too dangerous to be around me now. This new life was not something I would have asked for and I am not happy at all; and no matter what I have to keep her safe. As I am saying words that although hold truth about her relationship with the bloodsuckers, I would never hold it against her. I just have to get her to leave so she doesn't get hurt, but all it seems to be doing is making her madder and she is shaking hard. I recognize the trembles that everyone in the pack does before they transform and I immediately call Sam and the others to come help because there is no doubt in my mind what she is about to do. Though I am thoroughly fucking confused because I have never heard of a girl turning into a wolf in the history of our tribal legends. However, my actions to call the others only seemed to make her more angry and she phased right in front of everyone while jumping towards me. At first I was afraid for Bella, but my biggest emotion was shocked as a pure white wolf jumped over the truck bed and into the surrounding woods.

The other members of the pack were stopped dead in their tracks and could not even blink because of the shock of what they just witnessed. However, it was only a few moments before Sam ran of shaking into the direction Bella took off in, with all of us following. Soon I felt my bones breaking and I was shaking so hard until I calm came over my body and I was now in my wolf form. I new the others were also were in their form because I could hear their voices along with the constant crying of Bella.

_Alone, I am all alone. No one cares. They all leave. This is what I get for trusting people. Now look at me I am alone and a monster. Alone- Bella _

_You are not alone and we can explain that you are not a monster, but you need to calm down- Sam. _He was trying to get her to listen, but as soon as she heard him she was immediately afraid.

_Who are you? Where are you? What is happening to me?-Bella._ She was practically in hysterics

_I am Sam and along with Jake, Embry, and Jared we are the protectors of La Push from the tribal legends. Do you remember the stories of the Spirit warriors and the wolf spirits? - Sam questioned._

_Yes, are you saying I am a werewolf now. How ironic I fall in love with a vampire only to be turned into a werewolf. My life should be made into a movie-Bella was chuckling without humor. _

Everyone of the guys including myself started laughing at her thought process.

_Well I am so glad that my life and pain are so funny for you guys-Bella growled at us which immediately shut every one the fuck up._

_Sorry Bella, no offense intended. We can explain more about what we do and your new role as protector of the tribe.-Sam returned to alpha mode._

_What if I don't want to be a protector? I don't think I can stand being around people who treat me like the gum on their shoes all because of my past relationships with people, yes people because that's how I see them, who you consider your enemy. - Bella answered._

_I is you duty to the tribe and there is no choice. This is your life and although you past "relationships" with the leeches is less than desirable we as you pack brother will not hold that against you. You are a member for life, from this moment on you will not age unless you give up you wolf but you may never gain enough control over your emotions to do so. You can live forever if you choose. The people of this tribe need us to keep them protected from the bloodsuckers that would harm them. I am sure that you know of the treaty that we have with the Cullen's and they are the only ones that we will not kill as long as they abide by its guidelines. As it stands right now I am alpha of the pack, only until Jacob gains enough experience to take his rightful position. As you are from the same bloodline you will take beta when that happen, but as of right now you will be in the thirds position.-Sam began to explain to rules and new jobs that Bella would be required to do now._ She took everything in calmly and listened to every word Sam would say. The rest of us sat quietly as Sam asked if she had any questions.

_Does my dad know? I get that I probably can't tell anyone else and that is fine. I am used to keeping secrets about mythical creatures, but can I tell him because I am sure he will notice if I am missing from my bed every night.-Bella asked in a firm tone._

_He knows about what we are and what Jake is, but I am sure that everyone will be a little surprised about you phasing because you are the first female to do so-Sam answered back. _After that Sam went on to explain about imprinting, but explaining that it was rare and to not expect it. Bella had to response instead before our very shocked eyes she transformed back into her human self, her very naked human self. As her cousin I was shocked because I am a man and she is very beautiful that it took a moment to remember that she is family and I really don't want to see her like that.

_Oh. My. God. Now I know I am going to love having a chick in the pack if we get to see that on a regular basis-Embry_

_Wow! She is fucking gorgeous. Wonder if she would let me take her for a ride-Jared and his lewd mind._

_Guys that is my cousin and I do not think I like the images that you are creating in my head thank you very much-I screamed at them as I ran in front of a very mortified and red faced Bella. _

Sam who had phased back gave her his shirt and she gladly accepted it. After we all phased back and dressed out of the view of Bella because none of us are comfortable with that just yet we all headed to my house to inform my dad and other elders of what happened. All the way there Bella wouldn't look or talk to anyone, but we all heard her sniffles and could see the streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks. None of us are really used to all the fucking emotions of girls so we just stayed quiet as well. All I could think of that I was glad to have Bella back in my life, but I think my words earlier have caused her more pain than she is willing to admit to. I will be a long road for everyone to get passed the pain that this life creates, but I think Bella may have the longest road to traverse.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Emotions

I do not own anything SM does.

I have updated my profile with pictures on how I pictured the characters for my story and remeber the Bella is part Native American in this story so she has a different look than is in the books. Take a look if you like. I would like to thank for some of the pictures because as I was reading her Paul/Bella story Full Moon I thought they fit so perfectly that I could not change them.

Chapter 3: Shocking Emotions BPOV

Walking back through the forest with the wolf pack I was trying to comprehend how my life has now changed. Forever, I could live forever. At one time in my life that would have been my dream even if it was as a wolf as long as I could be with HIM forever it didn't matter that I turned into a giant dog. Now, I am alone and do I really want to spend the rest of forever alone completing jobs that will entail being reminded of my broken heart? If I thought Edward didn't want me before now if he ever did change his mind and come back to me I am sure that he would be even more repulsed by me. The others kept quite as the traitor tears came rushing down with these emotions. I was now going to surrounded by people that hated me because of the love that I still have for their enemies. Even though I know that most vampires are bad, like the ones that hunted me last spring, the Cullen's were the picture of goodness and grace. Even thinking their name sends ripples down the fault line in my broken chest. Even though they left me without so much as a goodbye or backwards glance I don't hold the family responsible because at the time I was a weak human who needed protection all the time and I am sure that they grew tired of that after what happened at the birthday party. The one I hold responsible is me because I knew the legends of the cold ones and I knew what they were before I even sat down that first day in biology, yet I couldn't help myself from falling in love with them because they made me feel special, at least until they left me on the side of the road like some unwanted puppy. Even after all this time I miss them so much.

When we reached Uncle Billy's house again I had calmed down enough to pull off my calm demeanor that I had perfected all those weeks ago. While the insides might what to burst out I had to keep numb on the outside in order to keep from exploding into a giant white wolf. As we entered the house Uncle Billy was shocked to see me entering with the entire pack. I still cannot believe that him and my dad kept this secret from me considering they already I knew about vampires. I mean doesn't anyone trust or want me. _Stop having a self-pity party and focus on the here and now and try and forget the past, please. _Okay, I know that is that would be for the best and will try to work on it, but it is not only what the broken heart that the Cullen's created in me it's also the words that Jake spoke on the cliffs and claiming that he couldn't even be my friend anymore because of my past. Can we move forward from that or will I always wonder if he is just being nice to me now because we are both forced together as part of the same pack?

"Bella what a surprise seeing you back so soon. I didn't hear you truck." Billy questioned as we all came into the living room. "I didn't drive here, I sorta turned wolf and walk with the rest of the wolves," I tried to answer as cheerfully as possible, but I don't think I was fooling anyone. "Oh my I didn't see this coming; I will call the others and your dad. He should be here," Billy answered in a shocked tone and wheeled himself to the phone in the small kitchen. While he was gone the rest took seats around the room, which was amazing because the room looked to small to fit four large boys. I decided to not go near anyone and hang by the door waiting for my dad to arrive. I just needed a hug from him to know that I was still loved by someone. I just looked out the door while an awkward silence engulfed the rest as they all watched me. It didn't take long for Harry Clearwater and Old Quil to arrive. They each looked at me like I had gown a second head in since the last time they saw me and I tried to not let those looks get to me, if I wanted to keep from exploding in this small house, most likely destroying it in the process.

It was only a few minutes later before my dad showed up and I took off running towards him and pulled him into a hug as soon as I saw him get out. He was shocked for a moment at my actions, but within a few seconds he surrounded me in his arms and I felt the love that I needed. "Bells what is wrong? Are you hurt? Why did Billy call me down here so fast he said there was some sort of emergency," he questioned in a worried tone. "Dad I phased," I barely got out between sobs. I knew that I was making a scene and that everyone was watching me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. "Oh kiddo it will be okay. At least now you have Jake back in you life. I know how these last few weeks have been without him for you," he tried to soothe me, but all it did was make me remember the words spoken by Jake a few hours ago and the hurt that it caused. "Yeah," was all I could say. We moved slowly towards the house. I was still clinging to him like my life depended on it, but he didn't push me away and I was grateful for that because usually emotions and my dad do not mix well. We entered the house where all eyes fell on me and my outburst. I tried to ignore the other members of the pack and focus on the tribal elders.

"Well young one we are surprised that a female was able to transform, but given your bloodline and also all the time you spent with the Cullen's it is not a total shock." Uncle Billy tried to explain to me. All I could do was nod in agreement. "Did Sam explain everything to you?" Harry Clearwater asked. Again all I could do was nod. "Okay well we are glad to welcome you into the fold of the tribes most treasured secret and we will help you as best as possible to get through this. I do have to ask if you would mind transferring down to the high school here so that the other members can keep a watch over you. There is too much of a chance that you could get upset and phase if you are alone too long with people who do not know." Uncle Billy asked. I thought about it for a second and realized that besides Angela there was really no one at Forks High School that would miss me really and that it might be good to finish my senior year in a place that is not plagued by too many sentimental locations and memories. "I think that would be good. Dad can you arrange it for me?" I asked quietly. "Sure kiddo, I will get it set up for you to start later this week. I am sure that you have to have some time getting used to things and what not for a few days," he answered while giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. Again all I could do is nod. "Are their any questions that you have for us Bella?" Harry asked. "No, could I go home now and get some rest it has been a long day." I asked looking directly at Sam knowing that he was the one in power. "Of course, but tomorrow morning around 8 o'clock I will come by and we will start with you training and get you used to patrolling," Sam answered. "Thanks, dad can you drive me to my truck it is still by the cliffs?" I turned towards him. "Sure, well then I guess we will be off. Billy, Harry, Quil keep me informed on what is going on. Have a good night" dad answered while giving everyone a wave out the door. I gave a kiss to Uncle Billy on the cheek and a stiff nod and weak smile to everyone else as I followed.

After we got my truck and were back at home I made Charlie and myself dinner. My appetite had grown and I felt like I was starving so I made extra helpings for me. After we finished eating in a comfortable silence that was the norm for us I told Dad that I was going to take a shower and go to bed. With a goodnight kiss I raced up the stairs. As I undressed in front of the mirror and noticed with wide eyes the changes that my body suddenly took on when it phased. My face was still the same but my teeth were a brilliant white. My hair was shinier. The muscles on arms and neck were even more defined. My breast had grown in size and I knew that if I did not destroy all of my bras with phasing in the future that I would need to replace them because they were to small. My flat stomach had a six pack. My hips had widened and my butt was a little more prominent. My legs were longer and looked like I had spent years running by the definition of the muscles that were now protruding. I looked like I had aged five years in one afternoon and I was even more glad that I was not going back to my old school because I am sure my changes would draw even more attention from people I did not really like. I had to admit that I look more womanly and less plain. Maybe I need to play this to my advantage.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off in my mind that even if I was suffering on the inside I was going to reinvent my new looks to leave my new packs mates and all the boys at my new school drooling. A fake confidence is what I need to do and a shopping trip to the mall in Port Angeles was in order the first chance I got. Also if I was being honest with myself my new pack saw more of me today than I was comfortable with considering I had never been in less than a swimming suit in front of a guy let alone completely naked. If I was stuck with these teenage boys as my only companions I was going to leave them wanting more. Sexy but not sluty, confidant but not cocky. A new image to make them see that I will not bend over and hide under a rock, no matter how much I really want to, and cry because I was dumped and them turned into a giant dog. No I am a woman and it is about time that I show them that women can do anything men can and sometimes even better.

All my life I have hid in the corner, but not now. I do not need Jacob or any other guy to come and pick up my shattered heart. It is about time that I did it myself; maybe that is why I have not been able to heal the hole in my chest because I have been waiting for others to do it for me, not any longer. Today not only changed my view on Jacob and how he felt about me, my body and me transforming into a wolf, but also my mind and the end of me being a pushover. It may take a while to be healed, but that will be my goal to fix myself while having a little fun in the mean time. All of a sudden I could not wait until the next morning.

Please review!! Please Review!! Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy Bella Tackles her Ghosts

I don't own anything.

Bella's outfit is on my profile.

Paul will be making a little appearance in the next chapter, but it will still be either the next one after that or the following where he will become a larger part of the story.

Chapter 4: Sexy Bella Tackles her Ghosts

Before I went to sleep I rummaged through my closet looking for anything that would get those boys eyes to bug out of their heads. Even though the memories of Alice buying me all of my more skimpier clothes were painful I had a goal and I would work through the pain. So it was really killing two birds with one stone. Make the guys shorts get tighter with one look of me and start calking up the hole in my chest. In the back of my closet I found it the perfect outfit. A crochet halter sweater that was bright red and practically see through. It had a cut out from the below the neckline to my bust and would show off just the right amount of cleavage. With a pair of white skinny jeans. Forgoing underwear because I would just be taking my clothes off in the first place anyway, plus this way no panty lines. Win, Win. Now shoes. My balance had gotten better but I still did not own many high heels as of yet so I dug out a pair of white braided thongs Alice had picked me up. Yes the perfect enticing outfit, with the right hair and makeup, even with changing into a wolf I can get up early to put in the effort to make jaws drop. Once everything was set I decided that I would hit the sack setting the alarm to wake up at six so that I would have plenty of time, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep where I had no nightmare for the first time since September.

It seemed like no time at all that my alarm was going off and I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, still shocked that I did not trip on the way. I was so consumed in curling my long hair into soft flowing waves down my back and applying my smoky eye makeup with light pink lip gloss that I did not have time to worry about my broken heart. It was a quarter of seven and I decided I would play nice and make a large breakfast for the boys to draw them in with my cooking skills. Running down in my sweats I knew that my dad had left for work already with a note on the kitchen table wishing me good luck today. If I had anything to do with it I was going to change my bad luck magnet stuck to my back to be changed to good. I got the bacon, sausage, hash browns, and egg frittata in the oven waiting luckily I am a good and fast cook so it didn't take me too long and I still had time to change into the perfect outfit. Right as I was strapping on my shoes I heard the door open. "Bella we're here are you ready? What is that I smell?" Jake yelled up the stairs. "Yeah I'll be right down. I made breakfast for everyone so help yourself. Who is all here?" I yelled back. "Everyone, we all wanted to be here to help you today. Thanks for breakfast this looks great" he yelled back. I took one last look in the mirror and was proud of myself and knew Alice would be to. Showtime!

I made sure I could here the boys eating down my homemade breakfast before I started down the stairs. "Good Morning Boys," I announced myself and was greeted with four wide eyed open mouth wolf-boys staring at my new attributes that were on full show. I even saw Jared and Embry take deep gulp. I tried to keep the smirk of my face and went on and walked to the table like nothing was going on. All of them had not moved except for their eyes that were following as I fixed myself my plate. I purposely squeezed myself in between Jared and Embry because Sam was engaged and Jake was family so that would have been to awkward for my plan. After I was sitting touching both of their shoulders I was graced with feeling shivers run down them from the simple touch. Hmm, I wonder what I can do with this knowledge. I went on about my eating and after a few minutes the others joined in of course their eyes were having a hard time staying of my chest. "So I am really looking forward to getting to know each of you a little better," I commented as I sat my hands on each of Jared and Embry's thighs. At this touch both of them jumped up and fell on the floor. I just sat back trying not to laugh, this was almost too easy. Jake was glaring at me for my behavior and I just gave a shrug of my shoulder while Sam burst out laughing. I kept my hands to myself the rest of the meal and soon it was time to get down to business.

As we were leaving Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the sink while the others went out through the front door. "What are you doing Bella? This is not you." Jake hissed. "Well this is the new me Jake so watch and learn as Bella takes control of her own life and will no longer be ruled by a man," I hissed right back pulling my wrist free and following the others out. Once we were outside and in the woods Sam ordered us to phase and gave me instruction on how to focus on my emotions and then release them into becoming a wolf. None of them wanted to undress in front of me and I would not let them see more of me than I felt comfortable with, but that didn't mean that I couldn't show my back a little. I walked passed all the boys and was shimming out of my shirt over my head while I was still in full view without removing it all the way. I was graced with two gasps and one growl before I darted behind a tree. Concentrating on what Sam said it did not take me long before I was in my new form. The others were having a hard time controlling their thoughts.

_Wow, just wow why have you been hiding her from us Jake she is hot!_- Embry

_Because she is my cousin and you will not think of her like that got it_- Jake growled back.

_Jesus, Jake she may be your cousin but there is no harm in admiring the view_- Jared tried to calm Jake.

_I tend to agree with the other two. You can admire the view that this new life has graced me with as long as it is hands off because I have no problem breaking any hands that I feel cross any boundaries, got it?_- I gave my two cents in.

_Yes_- Embry gulped

_Yeah, s._- Jared stuttered. Which cause Jake and Sam to break out laughing.

_Okay enough with this shit, time to get down to work_-Sam ordered.

They took me over to the Cullen's house and as I was assaulted with the sickly sweet smell in my nose I tried to block my memories but unfortunately they slipped through my blocks that I had set up all those months ago and everything was open for the others to see. The first time seeing the white mansion in the woods, meeting the Cullen's, vampire baseball, running from the nomads, the ballet studio, the prom, shopping with Alice, playing video games with Emmett, cooking with Esme, conversations with Carlisle, the perfect summer, every touch, every kiss, every 'I love you', the birthday party, Jasper's attack, the week after, the goodbye, the following months, Jacob's disappearance, his hurtful words the previous day, and finally my transformation. No matter what I did I could not stop them from appearing and even with this new front that I was putting up I could not stop the breakdown that I was spiraling into. The guys all stayed quiet reliving my memories with me and even though I knew it was good for them to see that the Cullen's were not the evil creatures that they think they are it still seemed like an invasion of my life.

_Bells calm down. You are safe now and loved. It was good to see what happened to you. I understand so much more than I did before. I feel awful for what I said yesterday up on the cliffs, but I was just trying to get you to leave so that I could make sure that you were safe. Please say you will forgive me_- Jake was trying to soothe me, but was practically crying himself.

_Jake, I forgive you, but that does not mean that mean those words did not hurt. I trusted you with everything and then you told me that because of my love that I have for the Cullen's even though I know now they are suppose to be our enemy that I was not your friend or even family to you anymore. I felt so alone it was almost like what happened when Edward left me. Can you see why that might make me a little reluctant to be a part of this pack when I know that you all just consider me a 'leech-lover' and will not protect my tribe or the people who need protection. I have no problem with protecting them from the bad vampires, but the Cullen's are not them as my memories show they protected me from the nomads that wanted to kill me last spring, they sucked the venom back out of my wrist because they didn't want me to become like one of them, and they protected me from one of their own when I bleed in front of them. They are not the enemy that we should be concerned about, it is the others, the ones that have no regard for human life and take sick fantasy at terrorizing people. They are the reason that we were created. So no matter what you say I will never turn my back on the Cullen's, even if they did leave me, but my allegiance is to this pack and I will not be treated without the most utmost respect that you would give every other member. Got it boys_- I finished my little speech a firm tone to four boys who were in awe if everything they had just heard and seen. I guess that strong Bella was here to stay and that facing the ghosts of my past was enough to help repair a larger part of my heart because it didn't feel as empty now as it was filled with the pride and welcoming mood that swept over the pack.

Review please! I love reading what everyone is thinking. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5: New Faces & New Places

I don't own anything SM does!

Chapter 5: New Faces and New Places

BPOV

After a few more hours of patrol around the area the pack usually runs I was starting to feel more and more comfortable accepting my new role in life and the fact that besides Emily, Sam's imprint, I would be surrounded by teenage boys and their minds constantly on sex or some form of those images for the rest of my life. Not that I really minded because I was always more comfortable having guys as friends, the only girls that I was really friends with were Angela and Alice and they were complete opposite in personalities so I didn't really know how to relate to the average teenage girl. That being said being the only girl of the pack I am going to make sure that these boys know how to respect women and not to think of them in such crude terms. I do not know if a switch was turned on when I phased, but my mothering instincts feel like they just were turned on high and I was starting to see these boys as mine and they would be perfect gentlemen if I had anything to do with it. They will learn that girls may like a bad boy for a while, but if they ever want a lasting relationship and to really understand women they must be someone respectable that can be taken home to meet the parents. I think I'm really starting to like this new Bella. I am still sad about my past, but having faced my memories head on I am embracing the new strong me. No one will ever rule me again. I am a woman who will do what she wants, when she wants, with who she wants; and what I want right now is to take care of my pack and MY boys.

_Aww, I am glad we are starting to rub off on you Bells. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you couldn't help but love us_- Embry was laughing

_Keep laughing pup and you will be feeling all of my love in the form of my knee in your balls, got it?_- I growled back

_Wow, I like bitchy-Bella, she is so much more fun than mopey Bella we were around yesterday_- Jared commented.

_Well I glad you approve, but as a woman I go through many moods in a 24 hour period. You all might want to get used to that because if you think this is bad, just wait till you are all in my head when I am on my time of the month_- I laughed.

_I am not looking forward to that_- Embry

_Neither am I. Hey Sam can we all be off patrol as much as possible when she goes through all that?-_ Jared whined.

_No, while I think that it won't be the most pleasant thing in the world we will be supportive of our sister or mother or whatever you want to see yourself as Bella_- Sam ordered in an alpha tone that no one could break

_Thanks Sam, I appreciate the support. I don't know what is going on, but all of a sudden I have the urge to be protective of you and I see you as mine. I don't know what to make of it?_- I tried to reason.

_So what now besides being your cousin, your best friend, I am now in some freaky way your son. Creepy_- Jake shuddered.

_Well I didn't say it was normal I was just explaining myself to you boys, get used to it I am a girl I like to talk about my feelings_- I chuckled.

_Can't wait_- Jared said sarcastically

_Yeah, oh joy!_- Embry joined in.

_If you two don't shut it I will do it for you and I promise my punishments are nothing like what your dirty minds would see as pleasurable like some of the twisted fantasies I have been witness to over the past few hours_.- I growled at them; and it shut them up quick. I love my new found power.

_Okay, Okay I think we should take a break and get something to eat. Bella, I would like you to meet my Emily. I have heard your thoughts and I think that it would be good for you to have another female to lean on_- Sam

_Thanks, I would love to meet her_- I answered back.

_Okay why don't you go pick up your clothes and Jake will bring over_- Sam ordered.

_Okay_- I said as I made a beeline for the place I left my clothes.

_Sure, Sure_- Jacob answered following behind me.

I would have to get one of those string things I noticed the boys had to hold their clothes in place. Once I was dressed I drove Jake and myself to a small white house not that far from Uncle Billy's. It was quaint and had a woman's touch in the flowers beds and pots that were set out front. I followed Jake taking in the small living room filled with the other boys and the smell wonderfully smelling food wafting through the air. I said a 'hi' to the guys and Sam called for Emily to come in here. I knew from Sam's memories what had happened to Emily, but seeing it first hand only made me realize how powerful imprinting is because even after all the pain Sam did to Emily she still loved him like he was the sun in the sky. When she appeared I did not see the scares that were evident on the right side of her face and down her arm in three bright red healed lines; I saw a beautiful petite woman with long silky black hair down her back and a warm face with a bright smile. When she saw me she can running over and enveloped me in a huge hug and I knew that we would be friends. I could trust her with secrets that I could never tell anyone who was not involved with the pack and when I needed a woman to complain to when I couldn't take any more testosterone; and I have a feeling that she needs the same thing by the first words out of her mouth. "Bella it is so nice to meet you. It will be nice to have another woman around here. Even though I love my boys I need some girl time every now and then. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends," she said while pulling me into the kitchen. "I know I was thinking the same things. Even though I know that I am new to this life I can only take so much time around teenage boys and their thoughts before I crack," I chuckled. "I know what you mean," she laughed getting back to the stove. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "No, I just want to get to know each other so have a seat while I finish up," Emily said putting a pan in the oven. For the next hour while the food cooked we talked about everything and I found the she was shy but not afraid to put the boys in place if they needed it. She also saw them as her children and I knew that we would be able to keep them in line. By the time she sat the food on the table we were on the way to being good friends. The meal went good with all of the food disappearing not minuets after it appeared on the table. The room was filled with laughs and jokes by the boys and I felt extremely comfortable maybe even though I had lost my second family with the Cullen's, I think that I have found home.

When we were cleaning up I asked Emily if she would want to go shopping with me tomorrow morning; and she was all to eager for some girl bonding. I knew that I had a mission to update my wardrobe to one of a more flirtatious nature and wanted everything before I started school in two days. The rest of the afternoon was spent just hanging out with the guys and then one last patrol before Sam told me to go get some rest. Once I got home I made a quick dinner for dad and then took a long shower to help relax my new muscles. I climbed into bed and was asleep not long after and again I had a dreamless sleep that held no nightmares.

I awoke the next morning actually excited about shopping, I know if Alice was here she would have been jumping for joy because she was my shop-a-holic pixie and had been trying every chance she got to get me as excited about her obsession with clothes. I got ready quickly in jeans, a tee shirt, a sneakers knowing I would be on my feet all day. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and headed out to pick up Emily. She was ready for me when I got there; so with a quick 'hi' to Sam we were off to the mall in Port Angeles. The whole way we were laughing and singing along to the radio. I cannot remember the last time I had so much care free time with another girl. Luckily the mall was not busy it being a school day and we took our time in each of the stores and I even made Emily come with me to Victoria Secret's to pick up some new undergarments. I didn't know I could laugh so hard when I asked Emily for help in making my new breast stand out and grab the attention of not only the pack, but anyone with a Y chromosome. We left the mall each with handfuls of bags, but I certainly spent more on clothes in the last few hours than I have in my entire life, but it didn't bother me because I suddenly glad was no longer the shy Bella that wanted to hide in the corner but one who wanted attention and control. I had patrol that night so once I got home and grabbed a quick bite to eat I was phased running though the woods. All of my senses were heightened and I could see everything and was thoroughly enjoying everything around me. I was alone tonight so I could think with this new mind without all the others constantly shoving their thoughts in my mind. It was peaceful probably the most peaceful I have ever felt.

The next morning after getting about three hours of sleep I got dressed in an off the shoulder silk dress and a pair of my new cowboy boots that I had picked up yesterday. I decided to go with a rustic look that was sexy (Outfit on profile, it is the same one I have for my vision of what Bella looks like because this is the first time Paul sees her and I wanted it to be in this outfit). With curls in my hair and light natural makeup I was ready to go pick up Jake and the rest of the boys who would show me around the school. I grabbed a granola bar and an apple along with my bag and made my way towards my truck. I was shockingly not even nervous because I knew the boys would be around me as much as possible making sure that I did not go all wolf on anyone who pissed me off. The drive was fast and Jake was already out the door before I could stop pulling in the drive. "Hey Bells. Are you ready for today? You know that we will all help you if you need it right?" Jake asked as he hoped in the passenger seat. "Morning, and no I am not nervous because I have my favorite boys to look after me," I answered back while back out of the drive. "Good, turn here Jared said he would be at Embry's waiting for us since they live next door to each other," Jake gave me directions in order to pick up the others. They were waiting out in front of a blue house with white shutters on it. They said a quick hello and hopped in the back of the truck. The drive to the school was short and the brick building was a lot smaller than forks, but still had the institutional feeling of being a high school. Around the building were kids standing around in groups and when we pulled up everyone looked up, thanks to my loud truck. I grabbed my bag and took off with the boys towards the doors, noticing all the lustful stares of all the boys including Embry and Jared and the glares from the girls. My new look was working perfectly it was going to be an interesting day.

Paul POV (he is still human)

I hate school. It should be considered jail for teenagers. If I have to sit through one more boring class than I am going to scream. All morning every single person was talking about the new student. Of course every guy was taken bets on who would be the one to actually get some from her and the girls were are dissecting her from top to bottom because from everything I have heard she is really gorgeous; and they are all a bunch of jealous bitches. I just can't seem to find it in me to care. Now don't get me wrong I am no virgin and I enjoy getting laid as much as the next guy its just I usually don't associate myself with high school girls because they are so immature with their gossiping and cliques. I am sure this new girl is exactly the same so there is no reason for me to even give her the time of day. Why does it feel like they have turned the furnace up in here, I feel like I am burning alive! It is just one of the few changes over the last few days I have noticed. I probably just picked up a bug somewhere. Finally lunch at least in this period I am actually glad to be here, living on my own and with my cooking skills it even makes cafeteria food look appetizing. I really don't mind being kicked out of my house my step-dad after my mom died in a car accident last spring. Luckily my real dad and mom had large life insurance policies on them so I can afford not to work while I finish school. I may come off as a cocky asshole, but that is just the front to keep people from bothering me, I like my privacy.

Once I grabbed my food I made my way to a table in the back so that no one would talk to me. My temper seems to be getting worse lately and it doesn't take much for me to snap at someone and that isn't good if I plan on not getting expelled for punching someone's lights out for saying the wrong thing to me. I saw the door open and Jake, Embry, and Jared walk in they all look like they are around 22 not 16, but what caught my eye was the tall brunette that walked in front of them. She was wearing a dress that showed her well defined shoulders and came to rest on just above her knees. Her skin was lighter so I knew like me she was probably not full Quiluete. I couldn't see her face and she never turned around, but for some reason I felt drawn to her. I need to stop that right now she already has those three the follow her around she doesn't need me to join. Besides she is probably just as shallow as her peer counterparts around her, so I shouldn't even bother. I tried to forget her the rest of the day, but no matter what I could not get her out of my mind and I hadn't even seen her face yet. What is wrong with me?

** Well we got a little Paul in this chapter. I wanted to make him a deeper character than the one SM created. He still has a temper, but his deeper side is more in line with Bella now. Also if you didn't know Bella has developed a bit of a temper herself.

Please review! I enjoy reading how you all are liking or not liking my story. Thank you to all who have so far and keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6: Explosion

I do not own Anything!

Chapter 6: Explosion

School was interesting because even though I loved that I was no longer a wall flower I did not want to come of as sluty; it was a fine line to walk. The only real people I hung out were the boys in the pack, but seeing as the only one who was in my grade was Jared, Jake and Embry were sophomores, I was on the receiving end of many nasty comments by jealous girls. If it hadn't been for an order from Sam to not touch anyone at the school no matter what they said to rile me up I would have been expelled for punching a few of these bitches in the face. I only had to leave the school once because I was shaking so much after this really nasty junior named Cassie, who I noticed had a huge crush on Jake, claimed that I was whore and that is why I needed to have three men around me at all times, and no matter what the others did I was only moments away from exploding into a giant white wolf in the middle of the cafeteria. It was one thing to insult me, but bring my boys into and I just couldn't control my temper. It was nothing that a few hours run in the forest couldn't handle. Even though I love these new emotions that I am now allowing myself to fear it still takes me off guard how strong they are.

Over the next month I just grew closer and closer to my boys and I really do think that they saw me as their mother of sorts because they would always come up to me when they needed to talk or just need a hug. I was their shoulder to cry on. Jared had also imprinted on a lovely girl named Kim who was a sophomore like Embry and Jake. I was the first person who he told and the one he wanted to meet her first. They made a really cute couple. She was a shy girl and fit in well with Emily and me. We were just happy to have another girl in the fold that we took her under are wings in teaching her how to stand up to teenage-wolf boys when they get out of line. When I was not on patrol or hanging with the guys I was often just in the kitchen at Sam's place with Emily and Kim talking and cooking.

Over the weeks the elders had noticed some others were developing characteristics and they would soon be phasing. We were to watch them. Four showed the most chance so we all split up to make sure no one was left out. Sam and Jake were with a guy named Paul because he was known for his temper and Sam thought he would be the first to change. Embry and Jared followed their friend Quil around because of his bloodline being so closely related to the previous pack that they knew that it would only be a matter of time before he phased. Finally were 12 year old fraternal twins Brady and Collin. They were the two that the pack was shocked were showing signs at their young age and they were my responsibility. Night after night sitting behind their house it was hard not to go in and rescue them from the constant verbal and physical abuse that their father did to them. It broke my heart, but I was under an alpha command to make no contact with anyone until they phased. I just wanted to rip the head off that asshole that was hurting my babies, even though they didn't know they were my babies at this point it would only be a matter of time before they joined the pack. It wouldn't be very long until one or both lost their temper and I would not feel sorry if that jackass was at the receiving end of their wolf tempers. My heart was breaking every time I heard them cry in pain, but I was bolted to the forest floor to cry over their torture, when I could finally hold them in my arms and knew I would never let go and I would be their mother in every sense of the word. Their mom had died giving birth to them so they were all alone in that hell hole, they needed a mother and my instincts were crawling within me to take charge and protect my young.

About a week after we all started watching and waiting for one of them to phase we were all in the middle of the lunch room where the boys made sure to block and intimidate any guy who thought to look at me the wrong way, it was funny to watch them be so protective of me even though they knew I was very capable of taking care of myself. All of a sudden we all heard Sam's alpha howl from the forest too low for non-humans to hear. We all took off into the woods and phased as fast as possible. All of a sudden the screams and confusion in my head was overwhelming.

_What the HELL is going on?_

_Pain, what happened?_

_What happened to me?_

_Cool, I always knew those legends were true_- Quil was the only voiced I recognized and of course he was the only one who was not freaking out.

_Bella you go to Collin and Brady they are by their home. Embry go to Quil. Jared and Jake I need your help with Paul. Now move_- Sam ordered.

I ran as fast as I could towards my two scared boys. When I reached them they were huddled together on the ground. As I walked slowly towards them the both flinched from my presence, my heart was breaking.

_Its okay you two, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Bella and I will explain to you what is going, okay? _- I cooed. They both nodded.

_Do you remember the legends of the wolf spirits?_ - I asked. Again they both nodded.

_Well you are each now one of the protectors of the tribe. It is an honor and I will help you through this. You are no longer alone in your pain and I will never let anything happen to you-_ I nuzzled their noses.

_Are we stuck in this form forever or can we turn back to being human again?_ - Collin asked timidly.

_No, baby you have to concentrate really hard on being human again and then your body will take over and you will be back to your original form. Did you want to try?_ - I asked. They both agreed and I could read in their minds that they were both concentrating. Quil had no problem and had already phased back and Embry brought some shorts for every one of the new wolfs to put on since their clothes had been destroyed. Sam and Jake were still having trouble with Paul, but at least he had stopped screaming. It was a few hours before first Collin phased back, followed a few minuets later by Brady. Once they were dressed and I had phased back they both engulfed me in a tight embrace and cried on my shoulders. They out of all the members of the pack needed my love because of their young age and their troubled home life. A little while later after the boys had calmed down we made our way to Sam's house where everyone would be given explanations all at once. Neither one of them let go of their hold of me and I had no desire for them to.

If I thought the rooms were tight with the five of us and Emily and Kim, now we have added four more equally large boys to the mix. We slowly entered the house and I was stopped dead in my tracks. There was no one else around. Nothing mattered at that moment except for those eyes. Deep brown full of awe, just like I am sure mine were reflecting as well. Breaking reluctantly from his eyes I explored the rest of this new ruler of my world. His was around 6'2 and lean. His hair was short and spiked in the back. He had a square jaw line and plump lips just called for me to kiss him. I followed the tight muscles of his neck and shoulders to his ripped chest that I made me want to run over and run my hands over ever square inch of his protruding muscles. Continuing my gaze downward towards the deep 'V' on his hips that made it very hard for me not to jump him right in front of everyone. I was so lost in this man that I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me like I had grown a second head except for Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim; they were all smiling from ear to ear. Crap there can only be one reason for these looks in combination the way I am feeling, I just imprinted and I am not sure how I feel about that, but at least it made me feel better seeing him stare at me with the same look of desire and could that even be love?

PPOV

Well this sucks; just what I always wanted to be is a protector of this tribe that has caused me nothing but pain since the moment I was born. All it took to set me off was one little phone call from that ass of a step-father begging for money, no doubt to buy booze and I was shaking so hard that I was suddenly blinded with rage. Next thing I knew I was covered in fur and Sam Uley of all people was telling me to calm down. I knew I could hear others in my head, but I was still so angry that I could pay little attention. It took a while for me to figure out this phasing shit, but soon I was following Sam and Jacob Black to have some big meeting that will decide the rest of my life. Oh Joy!

I was standing in the room surrounded by the rest of the pack, while we waited for this Bella to come back with two other new wolves. Just as the door opened in stepped the most beautiful creature that I have ever met and the whole world revolved around the area she stood. I felt no more rage, no more pain or loss of my life. I was at peace for the first time because she was part of this new life and I felt the urge grow within me to protect and love her at all cost. I noticed that she was staring at me in the same manner and I totally forgot everyone in the room until Sam came up with a smirk plastered on his face and slapped me on the back. "Paul, I would like you to meet Bella," Sam introduced us. Bella was my new life and love.

**So they finally meet. Yay!

Please review. I love to hear how you all think the story is progressing so far! Thanks


	7. Chapter 7: Love?

Sorry it took a few days! I am really enjoying writing this story and don't worry there will be plenty of drama in the comming chapters, but I think that I want to set up Paul and Bella more before I get to the action.

Thank you to all who have reviewed it is giving me more incentive to write.

Remember I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Love?

BPOV

I was standing their in the middle of the entryway staring at my imprint. Looking at him I could see the earth shift and what was broken in my heart was healed instantly. I still loved Edward because he taught me to love and he also broke my heart so that fate could push me in the right direction. I knew that he would always hold a special place in my heart for that reason, but now it felt like the world was set right and all the stars in the sky had aligned for me to meet this glorious man. My whole heart, mind, soul, and body wanted to give myself to him and protect him at all cost. Even with these new feelings I will admit there is a small part of my brain that tells me I am still a little scared of getting in too deep in a relationship again, afraid of getting hurt, but the most dominant part of my mind knew that I would never get hurt because me were made for each other, two pieces that completed the puzzle of our lives. There would never be another for me, it was real, and I felt complete.

Sam stepped up to my new love and slapped him on the back. "Paul, I like you to meet Bella," Sam introduced him to me with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. I noticed with my peripheral vision that everyone was staring at us now, but I couldn't seem to care as I pushed myself forward. He must feel the pull too because he started moving at the same time. "It's nice to finally put a face to voice that was screaming in my head for the last few hours, hi I'm Bella, like the boss man just said," I smiled as I held my hand out. When he grabbed my hand sparks went off and I could not control my actions, I flung my arms around his neck and attached his lips to mine. At first he was in shock and did not respond, but it was not long before he put his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his muscles. I let out a moan at the contact. I could not get enough of him; in fact I needed more and was happy to open up when his tongue swept across my lower lip. The connection of our tongues moving together was magical. In a small part of my brain I could comprehend that we had an audience who all seemed to be too stunned by our display to move. Eventually we pulled apart, very reluctantly I might add. We were both panting and staring into each others eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and I moved my eyes to see him barely containing his laughter, but it wasn't long before the house erupted in laughs from all my boys. I turned to glare at them. "What are you all laughing at? You act lick you have never seen two people kiss before." I screeched at the boys until they were scared silent. "Bella what are you doing you barely got introduced to the guy and you are already attacking each others mouths in front of everyone, I have never seen this type of behavior from you before," Jake finally was able to speak. "I am allowed to kiss whomever I want Jake, I just happen to choose Paul. So if there are no more questions about mine and Paul's recent display I suggest we get this meeting underway, right Sam?" I used my stern mother voice that got them all to bend to my will; it was a great skill that I was not afraid to use to my advantage. I know I am shameless, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. If that hadn't worked I would have turned on the puppy dogs eyes and pouted until I got my way, that was a skill I picked up from Alice used in ordered to get all the guys to carry all her shopping bags into the house. The mother act seemed to work as Sam composed himself, finally and motioned everyone to sit and listen. Of course I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him over to the chair and sat in his lap. He didn't seem to mind, even though the others were staring again. That was getting on my nerves real quick. Seth and Collin followed us and sat next to our feet on the floor. I ran my free hand in their hair to show them that they still had me and I was not giving up them up even though I now had Paul.

Sam sat down and addressed the new members, retelling them all the legends, the codes and rules of being in the pack, etc. I found myself barely listening instead I was taking in all the details of Paul's face, like the way his eye lashes brush against his skin when he blinks, or the way his grin widens every time he looks out of the corner of his eye and catches me staring at him. Everything about him is perfect and I found it very difficult to keep my thoughts innocent while feeling every one of his muscles under me. It took every ounce of strength I had in me not to straddle his legs, run my hands up and down his perfect god like abs, and grind my hips into his to feel him respond. I had to remember that these thoughts were bad to have because we were surrounded my minors who I don't think should see the show, but it was just so HARD. _Bad Bella, stop thinking like that, right now, save it for later. _Paul listened as far as I could tell, but every few minuets he would brush his hand down my back, sending me to shiver and bite my lip to keep from moaning. What a tease.

After Sam was done explaining everything and the elders had arrived they sent everyone out of the room except for Paul, me, and the other imprinted couples. "So I am guessing from your very forward display you two had earlier that it is easy to say that you two imprinted on each other, am I right?" Sam questioned, with that same shit eating grin on him face that I was two seconds away from removing with my fist. Who was he to judge I have seen some parts of Emily and Kim for the matter in the minds of Sam and Jared that one should never see. Another part of me was also thinking that this could be fun to turn their sexual thoughts around on them with my own, which could be fun, very fun. _Stop right there missy._ Why am I all of a sudden so filled with lustful thoughts, when I was with Edward I knew that he would never consider doing anything of that nature with me because he saw me as a fragile human, which at the time I was? Now I want to experience everything my body feels and right now it wants to feel every part of Paul. However, noting these new sensations that are flowing through my body I do recognize the need to at least get to know more about the guy before I move in that direction, so we will need to slow this down, at least for a little while. I can do that…right?

As I was lost in my thoughts, Sam getting tired of waiting for an answer threw one of the pillows from the couch at me and broke me out of my trance like state. "What was the question again?" I asked looking down blushing. "Did you imprint?" Sam questioned again slowly, like he was talking to a two year old. I nodded and I saw that Paul did too. This made a smile and lean more into his side. If I was having these feeling and emotions go through me it made me feel better knowing that he was also. I didn't have to wonder what I meant to him because I already knew. "Good, I am happy for you, I think that you each have more in common than anyone realizes. Although I am warning you as I told Jared and Kim, and Sam and Emily, we are not ready for any little wolf cubs running around so keep that in mind" Uncle Billy spoke up from the corner barley containing his laughter. Oh My God! I cannot believe my uncle just said that to me. The others seeing my face irrupted in laughter including Paul. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Keep laughing like that and you will never be able to have those little wolf cubs if you catch my drift" I said while poking my finger in his ribs. His only response was to kiss my forehead and smile an apologetic smile.

After a few more minutes everyone including Paul and me and we made our way out of the house hand in hand. We passed the others and I stopped to give a kiss to Collin and Brady on the cheek and told them to wait for me because I had some words to say to their father when I got back. The order that Sam had put into effect was no longer in there and I would make sure that Brady and Collin never had to go back to that evil man ever again. I had kept my plan to myself since I had started watching the boys. That I would have them move in with me. Dad was the only one who knew of my plans and promised to help me and the boys because he hated any form of abuse being a cop. They would soon be safe, but first I would have to inform Paul that me and the boys would be a package deal and it would break my heart if he couldn't handle that, but I couldn't leave them there, they were in danger and didn't anyone ever warn you to never get between an mother and her cubs. I was woman out for blood and nothing; I don't even think an alpha order could stop me from protecting them by any means necessary.

Life had so much more meaning than it ever did before I was filled with so much love, familiar love for my pack, motherly love for my new boys, and most importantly a completeness of finding my one true love.

***So what do you think. Should I have Bella do something to the boys Dad, like suddenly disappearing in the woods never to be found, or atttacked by a animal that some how managed to get into their house. Or should I have him attack Bella and Paul, Brady, and Collin come to her rescue with Charlie and he goes to jail. Let me know.

Next Chapter will be more Bella and Paul getting to know each other.

Please review! Please Review! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Accepting the Past

Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to go into more detail on Bella's past so the Paul would understand her struggles with her relationship with the Cullen's and how it has shaped her. I am splitting this chapter into two parts this is Bella's story and next we will her Paul's.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave their suggestions on what to do with Collin and Brady. Please continue to submit you thoughts because that will no happen until the following chapter after Paul's story.

Chapter 8: Accepting the Past

PPOV

I was so shocked when Sam finally told us about imprinting that I could now name what these wonderfully weird feelings I was having for Bella. My soul mate, the future wife and mother of my children was standing right in front of me and I could not keep my eyes or hands off of her for more than a few seconds. When we were connected I felt this electrical current that made me feel more alive and when it was gone I felt empty and my body was in desperate need to reclaim that serenity. I have only known her for a few hours, but I can already tell that I will never get tired of listening to her laugh or talk. After the elders had explained everything about what we were I did not feel the resentment I had early when I first transformed because if I had not I would have never met Bella. I remember back to the first day I saw her and even though I did not see her face that day in the cafeteria there was that pull within me to her that I could not explain at the time, but now I know it was fate pointing me in the direction of her I just had to wait a while to recognize it. We walked out of the house and she kissed Collin and Brady on the cheeks, I tried not to be jealous of her touching other men because you could see the love that she had for them was purely motherly and I would embrace those two if I could keep that look on her face. She told them to wait for her there and we proceeded to walk down to first beach hand in hand. I loved feeling the warmth of her hand in mine.

We sat down on a beached log and just let the cool water of the ocean waves hit out bare feet. I was content in the silence, but I really wanted to get to know my lover better. "So, Bella tell me a little about you, your past," I asked while rubbing gentle circles on the top of her wrist. "Well there isn't much to know I was born here in Forks, my parents divorced when I was a baby and my mom moved her and me down to Phoenix, I lived with my mom until she got remarried when I was 17 and then moved in with my dad so that she could travel with her new husband, Phil, because he is a minor league baseball player." She took a breath and looked at me before she continued. "If I continue with my story you have to promise not to get upset because I know your temper and you have to remember that I am here in front of you and I already love you with my whole heart so the things I say have created the woman you see in front of you. Can you listen without interrupting?" She looked me in the eye and all I could do was nod my head wondering what she could possible tell me that I would get mad at.

She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Now that you know what we are and what we do for the people of our community, protectors from the cold ones or vampires if you choose, you must have heard of the Cullen's before?" She stopped to look at me and all I could do was nod. Yes, I was familiar with the large coven of bloodsuckers that lived just outside of our border, but what does this have to do with my love. "Good, well when I first arrived in Forks I met Edward Cullen and at first he avoided me like the plague, but then he started to question me and I couldn't help but be captivated with him, even though I knew from the moment I saw his eyes that he was one of the evil creatures that were in our legends. I knew of the treaty and that the Cullen's were 'vegetarian' vampires as they often referred to themselves as. I loved Edward with my whole heart and his entire family. I understand that you and the rest of the pack have a hard time seeing them as anything other than leeches, but to me they were my family and I had every intention of becoming a vampire." Once those words were spoken my chest started to vibrate and my hands were shaking. My love, my beautiful Bella wanted to become a cold dead heartless monster that haunts the dreams of people around the world. I was having a hard time controlling myself, but Bella sensing this raised my hand and kissed the back of it with her soft warm lips and I immediately calmed down. "I know what you're thinking, but Edward refused to damn me to that existence claiming I would be giving up my soul. Last spring I went with his family to play baseball out in a clearing when three nomadic vampires, James, Victoria, and Laurent approached. James power, that some vampires have, was tracking and his goal in life was to make a game out of hunting his prey. I became his number one priority. Him and Victoria, Laurent didn't want anything to do with my hunt because I was protected by a larger coven than his own, chased me down to Phoenix where I escaped Alice and Jasper in the airport because I was under the assumption that he had my mom and was willing to trade my life for hers. It turned out it was just a ruse to get me to the ballet studio. He attacked me and was able to bite my wrist before Edward and the others arrived, but being a doctor Carlisle was able to stop my bleeding and Edward sucked the venom out before I could begin the transformation. Everything went back to normal and I was in love and happier than I could ever remember," she stopped her story to take a couple more deep breaths and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"This is the first time I have talked about what happed to anyone, sure the others could see in my head, but it is another thing to get the words to come out of my mouth. The Cullen's through me a surprise 18th birthday party and I was opening my present when I got a paper cut, unfortunately Jasper was not known for his control and before he could stop to control his thirst Edward sensing his attack by reading his mind pushed me out of the way and into a glass table filled with glass dishes. That only made everything worse because now everyone in the room was battling their thirst, but especially Edward because my blood sang to him. Carlisle having been around so much blood working in the hospital was able to calm the situation down and stitch up my arm, but the damage was already done. I never blamed Jasper he tries so hard to resist the temptation of human blood and from what little I know of his past he has come a long way, it was just instinct. Over the next week Edward was distant, I never saw any of the family at school, and he wouldn't talk to me so I had no idea what was wrong. One day Edward took me for a walk in the forest and told me he was leaving and that he couldn't pretend to love me anymore because I wasn't good for him. I was a weak human at the time, which needed protection and I guess he just grew tired to taking on that responsibility. He made me promise to be safe and in return he said it would be like he never existed, but he did exist in my broken heart. I wandered the woods for a few hours in a vain attempt to find him, after a while I fell on the forest floor until Sam found me and carried me home."

"For the next four months I was a zombie, I ate, slept, went to school, work, cleaned the house, did my homework, but that was it. I was a shell. I existed but for all intensive purposes I was the living dead. One day I snapped out of it and decided that I needed to break my promise to be safe and saw some discarded motorcycles on the side of the road. I asked Jake to help me with them and I was starting to let me feel again. My heart was still broken and I had a huge hole in the middle of my chest that made breathing difficult especially if I thought of any of the Cullen's and I would practically double over if someone mentioned Edward's name around me. I didn't think I would ever get over the loss of him, but I was doing the best I could to move on." She took another breath, but by this point I was in shock of all the pain that my Bella had gone through and I wanted to hold her in my arms forever and never let go, if only to remove all the memories of the pain that fuck of bloodsucker caused her.

"Jake was the biggest help, he is my best friend and he was trying to provide me an outlet for all the emotions I kept bottled up. He was like an addiction that I needed on a regular basis to keep the nightmares away. One day he stopped calling and my dad and Uncle Billy wouldn't let me see him. Three weeks passed and one day I got desperate and stalked his home until Uncle Billy told me that he would have Jake meet me at the cliffs. When I saw Jake he was so angry at me, something that has never happened before in my life. I know now that he was trying to protect me and keep me from finding the secret of the pack, but in the process he made me so angry that I phased and attacked him. After I understood what I had become and had a few hours to throw myself a pity party I decided that I was going to change myself from the shy bashful wallflower, to a confident and sexy woman, and I did. That is my story. I started to heal my broken heart when I phased and faced the memories of the past year with the support of the pack, but my heart was not truly complete and had no traces of the past pain until I met your eyes. I know that this is too soon, but I can feel the connection between us and even though I want to take it slow in our physical relationship at least until we get to know each other a little better, I can see a future with you that includes the typical big white wedding, house with the white picket fence, and 2.5 tiny wolf cubs running around our feet." She chuckled and I joined in because I was picturing the same thing. Her life was full of monsters that I wished that she never had to face, but I am glad to have her by my side now and would never let her feel that way again.

"So now that I have told you all of my life what is your story Paul?" Bella asked giving me a small smile that made me not afraid to tell her all of the tragedies that have happened to me.

**Please Review!! Please Review!! Please Review and tell me your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9: Remebering Heartache

Here is Paul's story. I hope you like it!

Thanks for all the reviews. They inspire me to continue on with the story.

As always I do not own anything!

Chapter 9: Remembering Heartache

BPOV

Paul took a few breathes after I finished telling my story of the past year with the Cullen's and I was surprised that he was able to keep his promise to remain calm while I explained everything. It didn't hurt remembering everything because as I have said to myself over the last few hours that all the struggles that I have gone through were meant to break me so that I could be repaired by the man that is standing in front of me now. Paul turned to me and began his story. "My childhood was really the best one could hope for. I had two parents that loved me and my two younger sisters. We never wanted for anything because my dad was a successful business man in Seattle who traveled around the world. Even though my parents could have afforded to hire nannies and caregivers for us they choose to live here in La Push where they were originally from so that we would be surrounded by the tribe and familiar bonds than compared to a large city."

"I was ten when my dad took my sisters to The Nutcracker. It was close to Christmas and so he wanted to do some shopping in the city with them while my mom and I stayed home to decorate the house. After we had finished my mom and I went to bed knowing that they would not be home until late because of the long drive. It was around three in the morning when there was a loud knock on the front door. Both my mom and I ran to the door to see three police officers there. I knew at that moment something had happened because my dad and sisters were not home yet."

"The officers came in and told us that my dad and sisters had been attacked while walking to the car outside of the theater. The attackers were after money and even though my dad gave them all the cash he had including the keys to the car the attackers felt the need to shoot him and my sisters. My dad and sister Kelly who was six died at scene, but my sister Jenny who was four was in critical condition at a Seattle hospital. My mom went into hysterics and we had to have the officers drive us to the hospital because she was in no conditions to do so. I was in shock because the man who I idolized was no longer alive and one of the two most lovable annoying sisters I could ever imagine was never going to grate on my nerves over little stupid things again. I had hope that maybe Jenny would make it, but when we got to the hospital the doctors told us that the chances of her surviving the night were slim because of all the brain damage. We waited in the hallway while she was in surgery for around three hours when the doctors finally came out and told us that her heart stopped beating during the operation and no matter what they tried they could not restart it and she was declared dead. They caught the attacker and he was sent to life in prison, but the damage to my family was already done and he could spend ten lifetimes in prison, but it would never bring back the three that he stole from my mom and me. I think that is when it hit me that life is not always fair and is sometimes cruel." Paul took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, while I had tears rolling down my face for feeling all the pain that losing a parent and siblings must have been like. I just wanted to hold him and rock him back and forth until the pain was no more.

"I am so sorry Paul; I have never lost someone like that so I have no idea what that must have been like for you or your mother. I am here now and you can always talk to me about them if it makes you feel better." I tried to offer whatever support I could. "I know babe, and I will it is nice just to tell someone. I haven't talked about them in such a long time. I don't want to forget them or the memories I have of when we were a happy family." Paul answered while wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "After the funeral my mom went into a depression and would hardly look or talk to me. I turned to my books and studies in order to stay sane, but over time my temper became shorter and shorter with people if they did something to piss me off. I guess it was my way of coping with emotions that I was unable to express."

"Around three years after they died my mom meet and married a guy by the name of Roy. What an asshole he is. Besides turning my mom into an alcoholic he is a mean son-of-a-bitch that got enjoyment from beating the shit out of her. No matter how many times I stepped in to try and help her and be at the receiving end of the punches she always stayed with him and never got upset at the way he treated her. I was sick of it all and tried to spend as little time at home as possible. I would go up to Seattle or down to Portland and just wander around the markets, museums, libraries, that sort of thing. I know what you're thinking I don't look like the type to be into that sort of thing, but my outside persona is what I want people to see, one of being tuff without a care in the world. In truth I am still that scared little boy who loved to read novels and listen to documentaries of different cultures, places, religions, etc." To say I was in shock listening to him continuing his story was an understatement because I realized that we were more alike in personality than I would have thought, it made me love all the more.

"Last year I was actually at home when there was a call that my mom and Roy had been in a car accident and she had been killed instantly. It was one of the rare occasions that she was not drunk, so that accident was not her fault. It was a head on collision where the other driver swerved into her lane to avoid an animal in the road. Roy had minor injuries, not that I really cared. I was now an orphan and Roy had no need for me as a constant pain in his side so he kicked me out. That was one of the best things that has happened so far in my life because now I was free to do what I want without the worry of coming home to watch my mom get beaten up or pass out on the couch from the alcohol. My parents both had me as the sole beneficiary of their estate; so with the life insurance money and savings I was able to get a place of my own and finish school without having to get a job to support myself." Paul finished his story with a smile and though I was so sad to hear about his mother, especially with what is going on with Brady and Collin at the moment, I was happy to see him finally at peace. Also now knowing his history I think he might be the one to get to help me rescue my boys from that awful home.

PPOV

I had told my story and I felt at peace for the first time since my dad and sisters died. There deaths really started all the troubles that I have faced in my life, and though I was sad when my mom died I was happy that she would no longer be abused by the jerk of a husband. Bella was best thing in my life and I would never hit her or treat her like she was a piece of trash. She was a jewel that I would cherish all the days of forever; that is what we have as werewolves is forever if we want. That's kind of a mind blowing thought. I would never grow old and leave Bella and she would never do the same we were safe in each others arms, unless some leech came along and I would rip their heads off if any of them thought of coming near my Bella. The sun was just beginning to go down and with a few rare beams of sunlight hitting Bella's face she looked even more like an angle to me, my angel who saved me from a life of being a solitary jerk with a quick temper. She was beautiful and forever would be in my eyes.

"Paul I have a favor to ask and I need your support on this because it will impact our relationship for the rest of our lives." Bella asked finally turning to look at me with those big perfect chocolate brown eyes full of love and nervousness. What the hell could she want that would impact are future all ready?

**Next up how is Bella going to save Collin and Brady.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Rescue Pups!

Thanks for all the Reviews! Here is the rescue of Collin and Brady. I know that it might not actually happen like the way I have it, but it is fiction and I wanted it this way so no flames please.

As always I do not own anything!

Chapter 10: Operation rescue the Pups!

BPOV

Since I had started monitoring Collin and Brady I knew that once they were wolves that I could not allow them to continue to live in that environment, even though I know that they can take care of themselves now, I would not allow them the emotional stress that comes from their jerk of a father. I talked to my dad about the situation and he agreed that it would be the best to get the boys out of there and I told him that I wanted them to be mine and would want to start off as foster parents and then hopefully adopt them. Even though I know that the age difference is not that great they need a mom and I am going to be that person to them. I told him not to tell any of the others in the pack my plan because I didn't want anything to interfere with it. The only thing that he did was contact some of his friends down at the La Push Police Department and inform them that we would be setting up a sting operation where we would catch their father attacking me when I confront him about the abuse. Also he contacted a lawyer to get papers drawn up to give me legal guardianship of the boys once their father signs them.

My father and the others would be listening and come to my 'rescue', even though he couldn't really hurt me being a werewolf and all. Blackmail was a skill that I learned from the Cullen's, because they all had secrets on each other and so I was going to use that to my advantage. I would not press charges on him for assault if he handed guardianship of the boys over to me and my father. I just had to get Paul to watch over the boys while I was in that house because I know that they will want to come and protect me from any type of danger. I needed to do this by myself and hopefully Paul would come to see the boys as his own because they were going to be in my life forever if I had anything to do with it.

PPOV

I sat there waiting for Bella to explain to me what she had going on in her head. I was nervous because what if she didn't want to be with me, what if there was a problem with my past that she couldn't deal with. Was she going to leave me? I shouldn't even worry about that because Bella would never do that to me, Right?

"Paul before all of you phased today the pack was watching you and the others because we wanted to make sure that no mistakes were made when the time finally came. I was assigned to watch Collin and Brady; and while I was watching them I saw all the horrors that they lived in. Their asshole of a father sounds so much like your stepfather. He is constantly emotionally and physically abusing them. I was under alpha's orders not to interfere while they were still human, but I knew by having to listen to all their pain that they would not live with that man once they became wolves because I would take them as my own. I see them as my own pups and my mother instincts want to rip that man apart piece by piece, but after talking to my father, who is the chief of police in Forks, we came up with a plan to get their father to attack me." As she was explaining this I was shocked up until she mentioned someone attacking my imprint. No Fucking Way!

"No way Bella is anyone coming near you. I will not allow you to be in harms way" I yelled at her, shaking from just the thought of her in harms way.

"Paul, honey calm down, you are forgetting that I am a werewolf and he cannot do me any harm. I am stronger and faster than that puny human." Bella tried to soothe me, but nothing was helping the tremors.

"No, I don't care. You are my imprint, there has to be another way for you to save the boys." I tried to reason with her through the rage that was clouding my vision.

"Paul I am a big girl and my dad and I have thought and planned for the last month to get this plan to work; so just let me finish explaining what I have in mind first." Bella looked at me, pleading in her eyes. I gave her a nod saying that I would listen, but I would not agree until I knew more.

"Okay. Well when I approached my dad on what was going on with the boys he was as upset at their situation as I was and agreed that if we could get it arranged he would help me become their legal guardians. He talked to the police here in La Push and we have set up a sting operation where I am going to wear a wire so that I can record his violence that he is sure to try and inflict on me. Once we have proof of his abusive nature then we will have all the evidence we need to blackmail him. I will not press charges as long as he signs papers that my dad had drawn up by a lawyer that hands legal custody over to me. After that the boys will come and live with me. My dad and I have gotten a room ready for them and everything. What I need you to do is keep a hold of the boys so that they don't try to come to help when I am in with their dad. I know that you all are new to this life and your control is not the best, but I need them and you to remain safe. None of the others in the pack know of my plan because I wanted to make sure that it was a surprise in case Sam got an idea to forbid me from intervening. Please Paul I need to save my boys and they will be my children and there for in theory of our future relationship your children too. Can you help me save them?" Bella was practically crying at the thought that I would not accept Collin and Brady as mine.

If she wanted this I could not deny her anything and after listen to her entire plan I had calmed down. I knew logically that no harm could come to her, it was just the idea. I would hold those two back even though it would be a struggle to keep myself calm, let alone two prepubescent wolves.

"Okay babe I will help you and the boys because having lived in that harsh environment before I do not want to see anyone you care so much for in that kind pain. If you want them to be your sons then they will be mine too because our futures are one now. You should know that I cannot deny you anything," I finished chuckling at how she already had me wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"I will have to keep that in mind for future activities," she whispered into my ear making me shiver with desire. She moved her head and kissed down my jaw line towards my lips and where she kissed me gently. Her lips were soft and warm. Just the electrical current that was flowing through our connected limbs was causing my thoughts to turn less gentlemanly. I had to remember that she wanted to take our physical relationship slow, but it was so hard when she brushed her tongue against my lower lip asking entrance, which I granted immediately. She tasted wonderful, intoxicating. It was a mixture of flowers and fresh rain. I couldn't wait to taste more of her, but that would have to wait. She pulled away slowly with a smile on her face.

"Wow," was all she said; and I couldn't agree more.

"Thank you Paul for being so understanding about the boys. I need to save them. They are mine and it causes me physical pain to see them hurting." Bella tried to explain and I could see the pain that she was feeling by just remembering the violence that Collin and Brady had experienced. We were going to be a family even if I had to sneak into their home tonight and kill that bastard in his sleep if her plans failed. She would be a mom to her pups.

BPOV

I cannot believe what a wonderful man I have sitting next to me. I never thought that I would love again, let alone have someone who would give me this gift. I was going to have my two pups by the end of tonight. I needed to call my dad to let him know that we were green to go ahead with the plan. I hope that he will accept Paul as my mate; it shouldn't be problem because he has seen how Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim are around each other. The same contentment and love that shows whenever they are together is what Paul and I now have. How could he not be happy for me especially since it shows that I am now one hundred percent over Edward? I pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the station while Paul put an arm around my waist.

"Police station Chief Swan speaking," my dad answered

"Hey dad, guess what the boys phased today along with Quil and Paul; so we are we all ready for rescuing the boys?" I asked my dad.

"Oh honey that's good. I was getting really worried about those two being in that home one more night from what you have observed. Yes, we are all set to go. My contacts at the police station down there have everything arranged to keep everything off the books as long as he agrees to the custody change and I have the papers that the lawyer drew up with me in the office." My dad was rushing through his explanation, it sounded like he was running to his car.

"That's great because I never want them in that house again. I have to tell you something else, but you have to promise me that you are going to be open minded and remember that I am an adult who is about to become a mother." I wanted to warn my father before he saw Paul and me getting all touchy feely around him.

"What is going on Bella? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me." Dad was practically screaming into the phone.

"Dad I am fine, but one of the others that transformed today, Paul, well I imprinted on him." I explained in one breath.

"What!" He screamed into the phone.

"Daddy calm down. You've seen Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim and you know that it is finding your one true soul mate; we are made for each other. Puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly for life, but even though I have now found Paul it does not mean I am getting married tomorrow so there is no reason to throw a hissy fit, Okay." I tried to soothe my dad the best way I could.

"I guess, but I want to talk more about this with the both of you once we get this situation with the boys settled, understood." My dad's used his rare father tone on me.

"Sure, Sure. Are your on your way?" I asked

"Yeah, I will meet you at your uncles in ten. Bye" he finished hanging up the phone.

I flipped my phone closed and turned to Paul. "Well that went better than I thought."

"Yeah, I cannot wait to meet my future father-in-law." Paul smirked.

"Oh shut up you. I have to go to my meet him at my Uncle Billy's, but first we need to go to get the boys in on the plan." I said while pulling Paul off the log. We started walking back towards Sam's still having our hands entwined with one another. The others were still waiting outside and watched as Paul and I made our way back. I ran to Collin and Brady and embraced them in a hug and asked them to come and talk to me for a minuet; and of course they agreed.

"I just wanted to let you boys know that I have been watching your house for the last month and have seen and heard everything that jerk of a father has done to you." I said. They snapped their heads up with terrified looks on their face.

"What," they both questioned in unison in panic.

"I want you to know that from this moment on you will never have to go back to that house if you don't want to. My dad and I have arranged to get your dad to hand over custody to me. I would love to be your mom and have you live with me. I love you both so much and see you as my pups. It is your choice on what you want to do, but I want you to know that you are always going to be safe with me and I will not let anyone ever hurt you two again." I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to give them the choice to stay with that asshole, but the thought of them in that house would slowly kill me.

"Really you want us as your sons?" Collin asked with disbelief lacing his voice.

"Yes, forever," I answered simply

"Why?" Brady questioned

"I want you as my sons because I feel this motherly connection to you both and I cannot see you in pain because it causes me pain. I love you both and you are nothing what your dad claims you to be. You are incredibly smart, funny, kind, and worthy of love. I want you to accept my offer to live with me and my dad." I looked them both in the eye so that they would know that I was telling the truth. They both had tears in their eyes from the simple truth that they did matter to someone and that they would no longer be alone in the world.

"So what do you say, do you want me as a mom?" I asked with my puppy dog face on.

"YESSSSS" They both screamed at the same time and ran into me hugging me with their bone crushing strength.

"Thanks you two. Okay so my dad is coming down and I am going to go talk to your father and get everything straightened out, and while I am gone you both have to stay here with Paul and the others. I need you to promise that you will not interfere in what I am doing." I asked them sternly.

"I promise," Collin said with a slight frown on his face obviously concerned with my welfare. What a sweet boy.

"I promise too, because I know that you can handle that jerk. You are a werewolf after all." Brady joked. I could see that he really did care, but trusted that I knew what I was doing and would be safe.

"Great okay lets go back and then I am heading over to my Uncle Billy's house to get set up." I said as we started to make our way down the short pathway we had come down. Paul was waiting for us outside alone and came running up to me and engulfed me into a passionate kiss. Nope I am never going to tire of this.

"Everything is set. Remember keep the boys here and I will come and get you three when everything is settled." I said to Paul.

"I still don't like you doing this alone, but I will keep the pups safe until mamma wolf returns." He joked.

"Very funny" I commented with a slight chuckle.

I left them outside and ran in human form down the street to where I could see my dad's police cruiser sitting in the driveway. I walked in the house and kissed Uncle Billy on the cheek and ran and gave the huge hug to my father. Not many fathers would be so understanding about their only daughter becoming a wolf and then wanting to adopt two teenage boys. He was the best.

"Hi Daddy. I am so ready to get this underway and have my babies in their new room." I said after I ended the hug.

"Boy you sound like a mom already Bells. I just can't believe you are going to make your old man a grandfather at such a young age." Uncle Billy chuckled.

"Oh shut it you old fart," my dad chuckled back. "Okay Bells we have the hidden camera set up all you have to do is get him to attack you and then we will have all the evidence we need against him." Dad said in a serious tone. I know, like Paul, he is not happy about me going in there by myself. I am not the weak human that I once was and I can take care of myself.

"Okay great." I answered back. Once we were all set up and I had the proper papers in my purse I made my way to the house that I had been monitoring for the last few weeks. This was hopefully the last time I would ever have to see it again. I knocked on the door, knowing that he was always home at this time of the day from work. When he answered the door with a scowl on his face I knew that this was going to be easier than I thought. Dad and some of the other officers from La Push were around the corner to come in if need be.

"What the hell do you want?" Their father, John, practically yelled in my face.

"Sir, we have a few things to discuss about your two sons, who by the way will not be returning to this home again." I answered politely as I could muster. I thing was to make him look like the bad father not me attacking him. I had to stay in control.

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you know about those two pieces of shit?" John hissed at me.

"Oh I know all about you John and I know every word that you have said to them in the last month and also every swing that you have laid upon them and it is all going to stop now because they will soon belong to me. You are going to give me custody of them." I smiled sweetly at him.

"No fucking way you bitch. They are mine and they do as I say. I can do whatever I want to them, who are you to stop me?" John cackled at me obviously not knowing who he was dealing with because he raised his fist at me. I let him connect to the side of my face moving it slightly to put a show that it actually did any damage.

"You just gave me all the evidence that I need to put you in jail for assault John, attacking a poor defenseless girl whose father happens to be the chief of police in Forks will not look good in your favor in not getting jail time, but if you sign these papers that hand over Collin and Brady to me and never interfere in their lives again I will never let this tape hidden tape that I have been recording make its way to the authorities. Do we have a deal?" I asked him putting venom into every one of my words.

He just looked in shock before he nodded his head. "Deal."

"Great." I produced the papers out of my purse and had him sign them. Once that was completed I turned my back on him with a subtle threat that if I ever saw him near one of my boys again I could kill him with a flick of my wrist and make sure his body was never found. I think I got my point across when I punched a hole in his wall barely missing his face. I left him with his mouth open wide.

I needed to go pick up my boys and take them to their new home. My dad was waiting around the corner and he got out of his cruiser and ran and gave me a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. I got in the passenger side of the car and he drove down the road to Sam's house. Everyone was waiting on the lawn, I am sure Paul and the boys filled in the others of the plan. Before the car came to a complete stop Paul was at my side pulling the door open and practically dragged me out of the car. We kissed passionately with our tongues battling for dominance, which I quickly let him have. Time meant nothing until someone cleared their throat and we turned to see everyone staring at us will smiles on their faces, except my dad who was in shock at my open show of kissing someone.

I looked for my new sons and when I found them I opened my arms to them come and give me a hug. They both ran and when we connected in our embrace they broke down in sobs.

"Shh… Its okay, you are safe now. I am now your mother and you are mine. I will always love you and never let anything happen to either one of you" I cooed to them with tears in my own eyes. Soon Paul embraced the three of us and we were now complete a family forever and this was just the beginning.

****This is not the end just so you know!

Please review! Next chapter will have a surprise with Jake!

Help me get to 100 reviews please thanks! Love Always


	11. Chapter 11: Young Love

Here is the next update. I hope that you like what I have happen to Jake. Thanks for all the reviews, but I wish that they would be a little bit more, but I enjoy reading the ones that I do get.

As always I do not know anything!

Chapter 11: Young Love

BPOV

It had been two weeks since Collin and Brady had come to live with me and everything was going as smoothly as possible. They were twins who happened to be polar opposites in their personalities so it was expected for them to get into some small fights during the day. Collin was sweet and really quite, but he would come up every night and lay his head on my lap and tell me about his day. I really looked forward to these few moments with my new son because I could see that he was truly starting to see me as his mom and forgetting the entire trauma that he was inflicted upon throughout his life. Brady was sarcastic and loud, but he also was the first one to come and embrace me in a hug or grab my hand if he needed my support. I know that he tried to not show emotions as much as Collin did, but that did not mean that he did not need me just as much. I loved them equally.

Paul and the boys really had a father and son relationship. He was helped them with their homework every night and was not afraid to tell the off if they started getting out of line. They listened and respected him as their father figure in such a little time it made my heart melt that all three of my boys got along so well. If I thought that the boys were getting a little too rambunctious all I would have to give them 'the look' that I learned from my mother that would shut them right up. It was a warning that showed that if I have to actually verbalize the fact that you are not behaving then I am not going to be very happy and you will be punished. I really didn't have to worry too much about the twins because they were truly good kids.

Charlie got a kick out of every time they would call him Gramps and he took them under his wing teaching him all they could ever want to know about whatever sports game was on at the time. Their father has stayed true to our deal and had not shown his face near any of us since that night, which was fine by me because I had no problem making good on my threat. We were happy and content.

Charlie was even getting along with Paul after the standard 'if you hurt my baby I will hurt you. I have a gun and I know how to use it and I don't care if you are a werewolf' speech. It was pretty hilarious to see the entire 6'2 hulk of my boyfriend scared shitless from my barley 5'7 father. He took his threat seriously and promised my dad that he could not physically or emotionally hurt me because it would cause him pain.

Paul was at my house almost every night because he said that he didn't have anywhere else to go except to be alone in his home. Some nights when we wanted a little more privacy after I made dinner for dad and the boys we would go to his house and just hang out. I wanted to move on in our physical relationship, but I also wanted to get everything with the boys more settled and give them my full attention before I became a sex crazed teenager I was sure to become once we took that step. It was becoming more and more difficult because he just oozed sex and I wanted nothing more to feel every muscle of his body moving in sync with mine. He knew I was a virgin and even though he was not he did not want to push me and was understanding of my hesitations. However, the activities that we did do never failed to amaze me in the intensity of love and desire that flowed through both of us.

It was Friday night and I had invited the pack to my house for dinner. I loved every one of them and they all came to embrace Emily and me as their caregivers. Most could not tell their parents that they were wolves and so many were ostracized from their biological families because of our secret; so that left them sometimes in need of a shoulder to cry on or a sympathetic ear when they were having a difficult time. I of course embraced this role head on. They were all good kids.

Jake of course was still my best friend, besides Paul, he knew all of my moods and I had totally forgiven him for the words he had said to me on the cliffs. It was not in my nature to hold grudges especially once I finally understood that my safety was his number one priority at the time. Sam was the alpha and I saw him as a big brother; and he often came to me if he had a problem with one of the others that he thought I would handle better. I like the responsibility that he seemed to place in my hands. Embry and Quil were the same as always, along with Jake those three had a hard time staying out of trouble with all the pranks they liked to pull on the rest of us. It has led to more that a few broken fingers and a couple knee kicks to their privates to stop them from doing anything to me. Jared was attached to Kim and out of all of us they were the quiet ones, but Jared could be as sarcastic as me if the mood struck him. Kim was one of the girls and was willing to go along with whatever we wanted.

With how much the entire pack ate it was a running joke that Emily and I should open a restaurant and charge them before we all went broke from the increase in our grocery bills. At first it was a simple joke that kept us laughing hysterically as we watched each wolf eat a weeks worth of food in a single meal, but at night when I was able to think, in the little bit of quite time that I had to myself, the idea was really starting to grow on me. I had always enjoyed cooking and with Emily as a partner we could really do this because it was not like I could leave the pack to go to college anywhere far away.

Earlier this week I looked into taking some online business courses from UW in Seattle. Paul knew of my plans because I could keep nothing a secret for long from him and he was thinking about doing the same thing and helping me with everything by taking business finance and accounting classes so that he could run that side of the restaurant. I still had a few months until graduation, but it made me feel a lot more secure in my future with a plan on how to support myself, the boys, and any future children that Paul and I have.

After everyone had finished the triple size batch of spaghetti and meatballs, a garden salad, garlic bread, and the homemade chocolate cake I had made when I got home from school we all headed to the living room to watch some movies. Of course being in the joking mood to see how Hollywood got everything wrong in the mythological department we watched all three of the Underworld movies.

We were just finishing up the third one when there was a knock at the door. That was weird considering that it was so late and everyone that it could possibly be was already sitting in around me. I got up a rushed to the door only to meet by a devastated looking Angela. Her eyes were red and puffy that made it look as if she had been crying and that thought was only confirmed by the tear streaks that were going down her cheeks.

"Angie what happened? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I questioned in a panic tone. I had never seen Angela look like this. She was always so reserved and quite, never letting anyone see her emotions.

"Bella, I caught Ben in bed naked with that bitch Lauren Mallory." Angela sobbed into my chest as she hugged me with all her strength. I could not believe this; Ben loved Angela so much the last time I had seen them together. There was no way that he would hurt her like this, but I knew that Angela would never lie to me and seeing her emotional state at the moment I knew that it was the truth.

"Oh Angie I am so sorry. I never thought Ben would ever be idiot enough to hurt you like this. You deserve someone so much better than him if he is willing to sleep with a slut like Lauren fucking Mallory." I cooed to her while rubbing circles on her back. I knew that the others could hear everything, but they knew not to interfere at the moment.

"Thanks Bella. I didn't know who else to turn to and since Edward left I thought maybe you could give me some advice on how to get through this." Angie whispered to me.

"Oh of course. You were one of the first true friends that I made here when I moved and I will be here in anyway that you need me. Why don't we go inside? I have some friends from La Push down, but we can go to my room to talk of you want." I asked her slowly moving her out of the doorway. She nodded and followed behind me.

As we made it around the corner to the living room we were met with all the pained faces of the pack. Even though they did not know Angela personally they knew that no man should ever betray a woman's trust like that.

"Angela these are my friends from La Push that I hang out with all the time. Sam and Emily, Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, my boyfriend Paul, my new adapted sons Collin and Brady, and my cousin Jake." I introduced and pointed out everyone to her, but when I got to Jake the look on both of their faces was the same as Paul and me or the other couples who had imprinted.

The pure joy and awe in Jacob's face made me so happy because I knew that he would take care of Angela in the way that she needed. Angela looked like she was frozen in shock staring at Jake.

"It is nice to meet you all. Bella you didn't tell me that you were adopting these two or that you had a new boyfriend. It seems like you have some explaining to do missy," Angela was finally able to form coherent sentences.

"Yeah it is a long story which I will be glad to tell you about, but why don't you get to know the others a little more while I go make some hot chocolate for us," I suggested knowing full well that all I really wanted to do was get Jake and Angela talking.

Emily, Kim, and Paul followed me into the kitchen, all with similar knowing smiles plastered on their faces. I was so happy for those too because now I did not have to worry about my cousin being alone and I know that even though Angela appears quite and a pushover she can keep him in line if need be. They really do seem like they were perfectly made for each other.

When we got back into the living room some of the others had left for the night, but Jake and Angie were sitting together talking quietly. I kissed Collin and Brady on the cheek and told them that it was time for bed since they both had patrol in the morning. Paul pulled me into his lap and we kissed tenderly while Angie was getting to know the new man in her life. Before I knew it I was falling asleep on my loves perfect warm chest. He picked me gently up and carried me to my bed with a sweet kiss goodnight on the lips before he left for the night.

The next morning I felt bad for not really talking much to Angela, but I knew that Jake was the one who would really repair her heart. I would just help her get through her sudden plunge into mythological creatures go as smoothly as possible. I am so happy that she will now be involved in my life. I have truly missed her. As I made my way downstairs I was greeted by my dad who was drinking his usual cup of black coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Daddy." I announced myself with a quick peck on his cheek.

"Morning kiddo. Did you kids have fun last night?" He asked.

"Yeah we had a great time, until Angela Weber stopped by crying saying that her boyfriend Ben Cheney was cheating on her with that bitch Lauren Mallory." I practically growled her name.

"That terrible. Is she going to be alright?" Dad asked truly concerned for Angie.

"She is going to be great because as soon as I brought her into the room Jake imprinted on her. I can honestly say that she is over Ben Cheney; and I am so happy for the both of them." I announced cheerfully as I started to get ingredients out to start breakfast.

"Wow, well that's great for the both of them. I am happy that Jake finally has a girl to call his own." Dad chuckled.

I made breakfast for dad and the boys before they left for their patrol. After I took a shower I made my way to Paul's house, knowing that we had the rest of the day just to ourselves and I could not have been any happier. On the way down there I got a text from Jake explaining that we were having a bonfire tonight so that he could tell Angela about us as wolves and the whole imprinting thing. I know that she will have no problem with it because it is too hard to resist the strong pull that imprintees have towards each other.

Young love was in the air and I could not wait to see what time held for the rest of the single pack members.

**Well I bet you didn't see that comming did you! I know that there wasn't really that much of Paul and Bella together, but it is comming. I had to set up the next few chapters. I have a feeling drama is about to start.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Seattle Surprises

Thanks for all the reviews on my story they truly make my day. Okay here we start with a little of the drama, I hope that you like it.

A few of you have asked if the Cullen's will be in the story and I have not totally made up my mind, but I would like you all to let me know if they should come back, or not.

As always I do not own Anything.

Chapter 12: Seattle Surprises

BPOV

Prom was in two weeks and Emily, Kim, Angela, and I were going shopping in Seattle today to get everything. I know I used to cower in fear at even the mention of the word dancing, but since my balance and coordination has drastically improved since I transformed into a wolf I really have nothing to fear about falling on my ass on the dance floor. Paul was even excited to twirl me around the dance floor in his arms for everyone to see.

Angela took the news of the pack as expected. She listened to everything first and then when Jake phased she wasn't even in shock, she just ran her fingers through his russet fur with a huge smile on her face. Since that night Angela has been with Jake every moment that she can. Ben tried to apologize to her the next day, but she told him to go back to Lauren because she had no love for him anymore in her heart, good for her I say. It is really nice to have her in my life again; she was one of the few people that I really did miss from my life before my transformation.

So we were all looking forward to a girl's day out and Emily had even made appointments for us all to get massages done after we were all done shopping. I was excited because no matter how much I love my pack brothers, my sons, my dad, my Uncle Billy, or my amazing boyfriend it sometimes is too muck testosterone for one girl to handle.

I picked up the girls in my new GMC Acadia since my good ole' rust truck finally bit the dust and no matter how much elbow grease that my master mechanic, Jake, put into it would not start. It was an early graduation present from my mom since Phil had received a rather large bonus when he got signed to the Florida Marlins. I was so excited for Phil because I knew that it was a life long dream for him to play in the major leagues.

Even though I still hate receiving gifts I needed a car to get around and I also knew that both my mom and Phil wanted to include me in his new found fortune, so I gladly accepted when she offered. Dad, Paul, and Jake came and helped picked it out. I just wanted it to be reliable and have enough seats for the boys. I guess that my truck dieing now was for the best because it really did not have the room for all four of us to ride comfortably.

Once we were all in and on the road to Seattle we all settled in to gossiping about all the boys and singing whiny pop songs on the radio. It was nice to have estrogen around me again and there were no secrets between any of us girls because I knew everything one would want to know about them all and some things I wish I didn't because I could see it all in the minds of their imprints. Even with that knowledge we all just felt comfortable talking about anything and everything because we all knew that no one would judge what another had to say. I felt truly like they were my sisters and I would give up my own life to protect any one of them.

When we had made it a mall in Seattle we were taking out time walking through all the stores trying on anything that stood out. When we finally made it to Macy's I found the perfect dress that stood out from the rest. With my new long frame I decided I wanted a shorter dress that would show off my elongated legs. It was purple that hit me right below the knee. It was held up by strap on the shoulders that crisscrossed in the back. It also showed off my cleavage in a very sexy manner that I am sure Paul would just love. I knew the minuet I tried it on and saw the jaws drop on the other girls that this was the dress. (See dress on my profile)

All of the girls found their dresses except Emily who was just along for the bonding time since she and Sam were already out of high school. We then made our way to get accessories and I decided to wear a pair of silver open toe heals, paired with simple silver hoop earrings. Overall I was very satisfied with my look and I didn't even need my shopaholic pixie to shove me into a dressing room against my will to achieve it.

After paying for all of our purchases we decided to get some late lunch in the food court and finish up making plans for prom night. Now that we had our dresses all of the guys would have to order flowers, and finish getting their tuxes to coordinate with their partner. We were not getting a limo because none of us were into that sort of thing; Paul and Jake would be picking Angela and me up at my house so that we could take my car.

Sitting there just talking I kept getting the weird feeling that we were being watched, but every time I turned my head I could not see anything out of the ordinary. No one else noticed that I was tensed up because of these bizarre sensations that I was suddenly feeling, but I had a feeling that I needed to keep my senses alert to protect the girls. Being the only werewolf of the bunch it was my responsibility to the pack and their imprints to see that they remained safe.

We left the food court and started towards a few more stores when the sickly sweet smell that I would recognize anywhere hit my nose like ton of bricks. VAMPIRE!

There were vampires around and telling from the degree of stench that was assaulting my senses it was more than one.

"Girls we need to leave now, no questions, just follow me and hurry." I tried to keep my voice level but with authority while trying to get them out of potential danger. They all looked at me funny, but knew not to question one of their protectors so complied with all of my instructions as they followed me down the hallway towards the exit.

We were nearly out of the building when I saw a black blur come towards me and a marble cold hand grab my shoulder and slam me into the wall. I felt the pain of the force, but did not scream out because I was trying not to phase in the middle of the store. That would be too hard to explain to any onlookers we might attract.

I looked up to see who my attacker was only to be met by a leach that I was all too familiar with, I only didn't know what he was doing here. I glanced with my peripheral vision to see that the girls were cornered by three other vampires that I did not recognize. Two females, one with long wavy blonde curls who was as beautiful as Rosalie and the other with shoulder length pale blonde hair parted in the middle. The male was young probably around my age when he was changed with short brown hair and bright red eyes. The females were turned from me so I could not see what color their eyes were, but that fact did not matter because at the moment all I could think of was that I had to get the others safely out of here and preferably with me along with them, but I knew there was no way that I alone could take on four vampires on my own and it was too dangerous with the others here to start a fight anyway.

The one pinning me to the wall had a large smile on his face and was at total ease with my smell that I knew had to be as strong and repulsive to him as all leaches scents were to me.

"Well, Well, Well Bella we meet again. It seems that you are quite easy to reach when you do not have the large Cullen coven to protect you." He commented in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"Hello Laurent" I hissed back through clenched teeth. I was trying to control the shaking, but my hands were still trembling; and that did not go without notice from him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I wouldn't think about doing turning into one of those mutts in here if you want your friends to live to see their families again." He tried to reason.

"Don't look so shocked Bella; we have been watching you off and on for the last few months and know all about the change that you have gone through. I find it only adding to the thrill of getting revenge on you for all the pain you have caused to my coven. I may not have hunted you before with James, but that did not mean his death did not bring out the need within me to get revenge for his death, but more on that later. We have places to go, people to see. I am sure you will all too excited to be reacquainted with the mastermind behind our plans, but I am getting ahead of myself. You will come with me and my new coven and then I will let your humans go unharmed. I am not at the moment all to thirsty and the joy of finally capturing you is making me not in the mood right now to kill them, you should consider this your lucky day." Laurent tried to make me see sense in him kidnapping me in order to keep my family safe; and of course I saw that this was the only way to keep them alive even though I knew that it was surly the end of me.

The only thing that I could hope for was that Emily could get a hold of Sam and the pack fast enough that they could follow me, but if we took any form of transportation mine scent and theirs would be lost, and if I could not phase then I could not let them know where I was. It was the only option and I knew that I had to face the pain of my death head on because my loss compared to the loss of all of the others was not comparable.

I knew Paul would be devastated when he found out, and my heart broke for him, but I knew that he would take care of Collin and Brady and my dad for me. I loved him so much and the thought of never seeing his beautiful face again, hearing his deep sensual and caring voice, or feeing his warm tender hand in my own was almost enough to bring to my knees, but I had to stay strong.

The urge to protect my tribe was too strong within to ignore and so I nodded my head at Laurent to show that I would go with him without a fight. I heard cries from the girls behind me when they saw my choice to leave them.

"Great. This way Bella and remember no harm will come to them if you behave." He threatened while the others herded the girls behind us. I could feel their fear and hear their soft sobs, but if they could just get through the next few minuets then they would be safe; and that is all that matters.

We made it to a car in the parking lot with dark windows and I was shoved painfully into it and had a blindfold attached to my face. I did not fight it as much as my instincts wanted to because the others were still in immediate danger. I felt the others enter the car and they started the engine.

I could still hear the cries of the girls outside the windows so I knew that they were still alive as we started to drive towards my fate. I would fight if I had the chance, but I would not endanger my family anymore because it was obvious this fight was between me and the vampires who surrounded me not my family.

Emily POV

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe that Bella just went willingly with those vile creatures, but I knew her reasons were to sacrifice herself as one of our protectors in order to save myself and the others. I needed to get a hold of Sam and the others now.

Poor Paul he would not survive if she did not make it home alive. Hell all of us would not survive if she died. Bella was the life force of the pack that held everyone together. She was so kind and sincere that her loss would be catastrophic to everyone, but I could not think like that I had to take control and get my mind on getting the others here as fast as possible. I pulled out my cell and dialed the home as fast as my fingers would go, praying that my Sam was in the house. My luck held as he answered on the second ring.

"Hello Uley residence" His deep voice came through the phone.

"Sam help. Bella and leaches. Come now. Hurry" I broke down in hysterics.

** Wow I bet you didn't see that one comming. Sorry about the cliffy, but I will try and update by the weekend.

** Any guesses who the other three vampires are. If you have read all four of the books than it should be fairly obvious, but if not all will be revealed soon.

Please review! Please review! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble in Paradise

Sorry for being mean, but I had to build up the suspense.

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to recieve even more after this chapter.

As always I don't own anything.

Chapter 13: Trouble in Paradise

PPOV

Life was better than I could have ever imagined. Who would have thought two months ago I would have the girl of my dreams in my arms everyday, be surrounded by people who I considered my brothers since I didn't have any biological family left, and have two boys who I am starting to really see as my own. I know that the age difference is not that much, but I see the way that they love Bella like a mom and seeing and feeling their relationship makes me love them all the more because anything that makes Bella happy makes me happy. I never considered myself a pussy when it came to emotions, but since Bella came into my life my temper has gotten under control and I am not afraid to embrace my romantic side wherever she is involved.

Prom was a few weeks away and Bella and the other girls were going shopping in Seattle for their dresses today. The guys and I decided that we needed a guy bonding day and so we played a game of football in a clearing in the woods. One good thing about being a wolf is that you heal so fast that you can really tackle one another with as much force as possible. We played two games switching players between games to keep it fair. Most of us were of equal strength, but Embry and I were the fastest in the entire pack and so if either of us could get a head start from the others there was no catching us. My team one both games, but who is bragging.

After a few hours we were all hungry and decided to go to Sam's and order some pizza since Bella nor Emily were there as usual with food waiting. I know that the girls love taking care of us, but I was really happy that Bella was getting some girl time. I can only imagine how I would feel if I was surrounded by girls all the time and also having to listen to every thought that flowed through their heads. It is actually scary to imagine, I really do not know how Bella does it.

She is just so selfless and so in tune with others needs that she puts herself last. I wish she wouldn't do that so much; and that is why I have made it my goal to always put her first because she has always been the caregiver. Now it was time for me to take care of her.

I love her so much and even though over the last few months I have wanted to take our physical relationship farther, I know that she is a virgin and I will wait until she is ready. I do not want her to do anything she is not 100% into.

I know for a fact that if something ever happened to her I would not survive. She is like the air I need to breathe. She is my life and without her I am nothing.

It was around three in the afternoon and the all of us guys were sitting around the TV playing video games. The urge within us to make everything a competition was fierce; so sometimes Sam would need to use an alpha command to stop some of the more physical arguments over who won what game that occurred.

Overall I was having a great day, the only thing that would make it better was if my girl was right along side me, shaking her head and rolling her beautiful eyes at some of the crazier things the guys do and say.

The phone rang and Sam ran across the room to get it by the second ring. Little did I know the horror that awaited me on the other end?

"Hello Uley residence." Sam greeted the caller.

"Sam help. Bella and leeches. Come now. Hurry." Emily was crying on the other end. All of the others were now totally focused on Sam and his conversation. I on the other hand was trying to keep from phasing knowing that my imprint was in danger and alone. I had to protect her if there were vampires around.

"Emily are you okay?" Sam questioned in a panic tone. Of course he would be totally focused on his own imprint. Who cares about the one who would actually be in danger from fighting those vile bloodsuckers? I had to take a deep breath to keep calm and my temper from lashing out.

"Yeah, we are all fine, except Bella. They took her Sam. There were four of them and she seemed to know them. She couldn't fight all of them by herself so she sacrificed herself when they told her that they would leave us alone if she went with them. All I know is that they were not the Cullen's, but two of them had red eyes and the others had gold eyes like the Cullen's. Please Sam you have to go help her she is all alone with them. I am so scared." Emily was practically hyperventilating on the other end.

I was already at the door along with the others. My Bella needed help and I would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that she was back safe and sound back in my arms.

"Okay sweetheart. We are on our way. Go back into the mall and stay in a crowded area so in case they come back they can't attack you. We will be there as fast we can." Sam tried to reassure her, while trying to make sure that the other girls were safe.

"Okay. Please hurry." Emily took a deep breath.

"We will. I love you. Take care of yourself and the others. Promise me." Sam ordered.

"I promise, and I love you too." Emily responded. I wish I could tell Bella I loved her right now just to hear her voice and know that she was okay.

The line went dead and we were all running towards to the woods surrounding Sam's place and phasing into our wolf forms.

"_Okay I know that Paul, Collin, and Brady this is difficult for you, but we all need to focus on finding Bella and killing all the leeches that are a danger to the people around here. Understood?"_ Sam ordered

"_Yes." _The boys and I answered.

"_Okay that being said we need to keep our noses to the ground looking for any scents that could show that they have been in the area recently outside of our normal patrol. If we find anything Embry and Quil will follow it while the rest of us continue onto Seattle to get a fresh trail, okay? Now everyone on alert, we don't know if there are others lurking as a trap."_ Sam was giving us our assignments.

We were all silent the rest of the way to Seattle. About half way there we caught a scent of one of the bloodsuckers and the Embry and Quil took off in the opposite direction. Once we finally made it to the city we phased back and ran the rest of the way to mall on foot because it would have been to noticeable to humans with six wolves running around the city streets.

We ran quickly into the mall and saw Emily, Kim, and Angela sitting in the middle of the food court with tears rolling down the faces. Emily was holding Angela and Kim to her chest trying to comfort them the best way should could.

Once we reached them Sam, Jake, and Jared all ran and embraced their imprints and I felt the hole in my chest open up and almost bring me to my knees in the amount of pain the I was feeling at the loss of Bella. She was not here. I could not run to her like the others and show her all the love I have for her through a passionate kiss.

I was finding it hard to breathe, but then Collin and Brady grabbed me in a hug, needing the support from me of having their mom kidnapped by their enemies. This was just as painful to them as it is to me and if I know my Bella she would want me to do anything I could to find her and also keep her boys safe. We were a family and now we needed to focus on saving the cornerstone of us all, our Bella.

"Okay tell us what happened." Sam asked the girls.

"We were shopping when Bella all of a sudden told us that we had to leave. We were just about to exit when one of the leeches grabbed Bella's arm and threw her against the wall and the other three cornered us. She seemed to recognize the one that had a hold of her she called him Laurent." Emily was explaining, but when she said that name growls erupted from all of us.

We all knew her story of the tracker and what happened last year when three nomads came through the area and Laurent was one of them. Now it seemed he was going to try and complete what his fucking coven could not. I will make sure he burns slowly when I get my hands on him.

"Stop," alpha Sam ordered. At once there was silence and Emily continued.

"He told her that if she came with them that we would not be harmed and she just nodded her head and followed him to the car. The others were following behind us until we reached a Mercedes Coupe with tinted windows. She got in and they put a blindfold over her eyes and drove off. They were going north when they left, but that doesn't mean that they stayed heading in that direction." Emily finished holding on to Sam for dear life.

"Okay now we have to figure out where they went. I want Collin and Brady to go back with the girls and stay on alert to any attack. You are to stay with them unless otherwise ordered. The others will come with me and I will call Embry and Quil to see if they have found anything. If not than we will follow a northern direction to see if we can pick up a scent, but if they are in a car it will be that much harder to get a proper hold on their direction, but not hopeless. Now girls I know that you are scared, but we have to go now, but we will do everything that is possible to rescue our sister alive. We love her and she is strong so you all need to be strong as well. Go now with Collin and Brady they will keep you safe." Sam finished talking directly to the girls. They all nodded their head yes and Collin and Brady went and took their hands leading them to the door, after a quick kiss goodbye from their partners.

We followed them to make sure that they got to Bella's car safely and I gave them my extra set of keys that Bella had given me, luckily I had them in my shorts. Once they were out of sight we all ran as fast as we could without drawing attention. We reached the woods surrounding Seattle within five minuets and phased.

"_Find anything Embry and Quil?"_ Sam asked the other group.

"_Yes, there is a strong concentration just outside of Vancouver B.C. We can smell at least five different vampires' scents. I think that this is the where they are headed."_ Embry answered. I was filled with a small shred of hope that maybe we will be successful in finding her.

"_Good. We are on are way. Continue to scout to area, but do not make any contact if you see them or Bella until we get there."_ Sam ordered.

It took us about an hour to reach the other two and about two miles outside of the city limits the sickly sweet scent of those fuckers hit me like a ton of bricks. Before that specific area it had only been one or two of the leeches together, but now it was all of them. We could all recognize that it was the same vampires who were in the mall because of the scents that still hung around the girls. We had found the general area, but now we only had to pinpoint where they exactly had Bella. Quil had the best nose of all of us and so we followed his lead as he headed towards the docks by Howe Sound.

I could faintly smell the unique flower smell that was my Bella's fragrance in the air; and it took all my strength to stay with in formation with the pack and not race ahead to save my angel.

We approached to dark brick building and I could hear a high pitched bell like voice coming from inside.

"_Jake, Jared, and Embry go around back. Paul, Embry, and I will go in from the front. Once inside Paul go to Bella and make sure she is okay. Leave the leeches to us. Your priority is getting her out of there. The rest of us will attack and kill all of the bloodsuckers and burn the building. Understood, now no mistakes can be afforded here."_ Sam was in full planning mode.

While I wanted to rip all of the leeches apart myself for hurting Bella, she was my life and I needed to get her to safety more than trying to get revenge. We all got into position and burst through the door.

BPOV

We had been driving for around an hour and half and I had no idea where we were going because of the blindfold. Not that it matters anyway because at the speed that all vampires seemed to like to drive I could not judge distance anyway.

The car was silent as we drove the only sound that could be heard was my breathing and heartbeat, and the constant hum of the engine. One of the vampires, I am guessing Laurent had a strong hold of my wrist so I could not try and burst through the car door to escape.

I was scared to face my death that was most certainly going to happen soon, but I was also filled with relief that the others were safe. I tried to fill the drive by concentrating on my memories of Paul and the love we have. Every touch and term of endearment that has passed between us flowed through my head and filled me with warmth. Faces of Collin and Brady, my dad, and my pack family were also there, but at the moment it was just me and Paul and the love that will never die no matter what happens as soon as I step outside of this car.

We came to a stop and they pulled off my blindfold only for me to come face to face with a brick building surrounded by water. Laurent pulled me from the car and directed me into the building with the others following close behind me in silence.

It was a large building and we made a couple turns until we came to large open area that was lit by a couple of fires built in metal cans around the room. In the center of the room was a chair that Laurent shoved me into. All was quiet for a few minuets until I heard a high pitched baby voice that I hoped to never hear again.

"Hello Isabella."

"Hello Victoria" I hissed in return.

**I know, I know I am really mean, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I promise to have the next update this weekend and I will not leave another cliff hanger next chapter to make up for the last two. I hope you like it so far.

Please Review! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback of Pain

Sorry this is late, but the site was having difficulties this weekend. There is no cliffy here so I expect lots of reviews to show your gratitude.

Thanks for the few reviews I did recieve before the site went down.

As always I do not own anything.

Chapter 14: Flashback of Pain

BPOV

Pain. Fucking intense pain all over my whole body was the first thing to come to my mind when the numbing blackness finally faded away.

I could not move my body at all except to open my eyes when I heard the most beautiful voice in the world call my name. I looked through the slits that my eyes were able to pry open and saw my Paul looking at me with pain and relief in his eyes. I could not comprehend what happened to me for a few minuets until I remembered why I was in such intense pain.

**Flashback**

"_Hello Isabella"_

"_Hello Victoria" I hissed back at my captor. _

_She looked the same as the last time I saw her in the baseball clearing. Bright messy red hair that looked like it was on fire. Black eyes that showed that she was thirsty and they were staring at me with pure hatred and disgust. _

"_I have been waiting a year to get revenge for my mate's death at the hands of your Edward, Isabella did you know that?" Victoria started to explain in her baby like voice. _

"_He is not my Edward any more. He left me for your knowledge; and how would I know what you have been doing for the past year I am not a fucking psychic." I informed her in a flat tone. _

"_Really, that's too bad because if you were you might have been able to save your worthless little life before we came to claim it. I guess Edward is smarter than I gave him credit for than, if he knew being with a human is so below him that he finally smartened up and left. Before we get down to what I have been salivating for, for so long let me introduce you to my new coven. Of course you already know Laurent. This is Irina she is Laurent's mate and next to her is her sister Tanya, who I should inform you is out for revenge on you just as much as I am for you stealing her Edward away from her; and last is Riley." Victoria pointed out the pale blond leech first, followed by the strawberry blonde, and last the male leech with the red eyes. _

_I recognized Tanya's name from when Carlisle would mention the Denali clan in Alaska. I never knew that another was after Edward, but I shouldn't be surprised Edward could be the perfect boyfriend when he wanted to be. That also explains why Irinia and Tanya have gold eyes because they are 'vegetarian' vampires. I wonder how Carlisle will take the news when he found out leeches that he considered extended family killed me. Probably won't care because they left me to the dangers of the world in the first place because they don't care if I am alive or not. I am forgettable to them. _

"_Nice to fucking meet you. I should just let you know Edward is all your Tanya, but if he didn't want you in the past is probably because he has to many morals to be with a whore that your obviously are." I smiled smugly._

_She lunged and her fist flew into my jaw breaking it. The pain was immense and I whimpered out a cry. I was not unable to talk, that was probably her goal all along. _

"_Shut up you bitch. He obviously left you because you are prude who could not handle all of his needs to begin with. You are a miserable excuse for a human." Tanya hissed directly in front of my face._

_I just glared at her with my eyes. I was not going to let them break me. I had Paul and what Edward did to me led me to my true soul mate. I had to remember this. _

"_That is enough for now Tanya; I have a few things I want to say to our pitiful little Isabella here." Victoria ordered and Tanya resumed her position against the wall with the other three. I turned my attention to Victoria and all her craziness. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella you think that just because you can turn into one of those disgusting mangy dogs now that we will not kill you than you are mistaken. My love was killed and burned all because of those fucking Cullen's getting in the way. Do you know how they tore my love apart and burned the pieces, no, well that is too bad because that is exactly what is going to happen to you. I am going to make sure you feel every bone in your body break before we throw you on the fire still alive and watch you burn to death." Victoria announced with an evil smile on her face. I shuddered at the image that produced in my mind. _

_Just then she stalked forward like a feral cat and pounced on my shoulders dislocating them. I screamed in pain. I tried to phase to protect myself, but the pain was too much and I could not gather enough strength to change into my wolf form. _

_There was a cracking sound on my legs and I looked through my eyes that had tears of pain flowing from them to see a smirking Tanya and Laurent pressing their hands into my soft warm flesh. It took a moment for my brain to register this new torment, but all I could wish for once I felt the excruciating pressure and pain was for unconsciousness to find me soon. _

_A few more kicks to my ribs and my head against the hard concrete floor and I was barely able to breathe, when I heard doors around the room break open and growls of my wolf pack surround me. I had to concentrate on moving air in and out of my lungs. I would not die, not now that I was rescued. _

"_No!" Victoria screamed._

"_Tanya, Laurent fight the black, grey and brown ones. Riley, Irinia, and I will handle the other three." Victoria ordered the others. _

_I could not see the fight around me because my eyes had swollen shut, but I could hear the constant growls and yelps from my brothers along with screeches of pain from the vampires as they were torn apart. The metal grating sound was filling the air letting me know that we were winning. _

_Suddenly I was aware that my Paul was around me because I could smell his woodsy aroma filling my nostrils. _

"_Bella, baby. Please stay with me. I love you so much and I need you to keep breathing. I am going to get you out of here and back home to our boys. Please stay." Paul was sobbing next to me. _

_I tried to answer, but all that I could do was cry out in pain. I felt my limp body being lifted off the ground and into my love's muscular arms. I was starting to drift into the blackness that was so comforting because it meant no pain. The last thing I remember is seeing the warehouse that I was tortured in being burnt to the ground hopefully with all of those leeches still inside. _

**End of Flashback**

I looked at Paul and tried to move my face to kiss him, but the pain had me paralyzed. I cried out in pain and Paul bent down recognizing what I wanted and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Even that slight pressure was painful, but the electrical pulse that came from all of our touches told me I was alive and safe with my love and it made all the pain in the world durable.

"Bella, love, you have many severe injuries that will require you to stay in bed for a while. Even though you will heal fast it will still take a few weeks for you to be back to normal. The doctor is going to give you some pain medicine so that you can rest. I will be here when you wake up; so please baby, just close your eyes and sleep. I love you so much." Paul explained as saw the doctor to the pack put something into the IV that was attached to my hand. Slowly I drifted off back into the nothingness, but knowing that I was safe and loved once again.

PPOV

Looking at Bella so broken and bruised was tearing at my soul. Since we made it back to the reservation about twelve hours ago she has been out cold and I was panicked that she was never going to wake up.

As she slowly came around and I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes I could feel my broken heart filled with relief that my Bella was going to come back to me.

We entered into the warehouse to see five bloodsuckers around my angel. We followed the orders and I went directly to Bella to see her laid on the floor having a hard time breathing and staying awake. I was afraid that I would see the life slip from her form directly in front of my eyes in the next few seconds. I begged her to stay with me as I lifted her up and ran out into the night.

The others were fighting the leeches and I wished I could be in there helping tear the pieces apart with my teeth for causing Bella so much pain I could see that she was in. When everyone emerged they told me that the red head one escaped into the water and Quil tried to follow her, but the bloodsuckers have the advantage there and her scent was lost. The others were ripped to pieces and burned in the building as we fled as fast as possible.

Bella was lying limply on my back as we ran through the woods. We reached the reservation in an hour only to be welcomed by Charlie, Billy, the other elders, Sue Clearwater, who is a nurse at the local hospital, and Dr. Kent the doctor that takes care of the pack if the need ever arises.

After I laid Bella on Sam and Emily's bed, they sent all of out into the living room while they examined her. I hated to leave her, but I knew that it was for the best to keep my temper in order.

I can't believe that we let one of those vile creatures escape. I know deep down that she will come back for my Bella again, but this time I will be ready for her because I am never going to allow any harm to come to her ever again.

Dr. Kent came down two hours later to all of the pack, all the imprints, her father, and the elders pacing around the tiny living room. If I wasn't so upset and worried it would comical to see all of these huge guys pacing across a small area, you would think we were all expectant fathers by the way we were acting.

"Well, you are very lucky you got to her when you did because she is in critical condition that we will have to watch really carefully over the next few hours to see if she will wake up. Most of the bones in her body are broken including her lower back. They are healing, but it will take a few weeks I suspect for them to be completely healed. Once she wakes up on her own I want to keep her sedated as much as possible to reduce the amount of pain that she will be in over the next few days. Overall I think that she will recover, but as I said the next few hours are critical." Dr. Kent explained to us all in a serious tone.

I was relieved that she was going to eventually be okay, but I would not let myself breathe until I can see those eyes full of love.

"Okay, thank you doctor" Charlie shook the doctor's hand.

"Can I go see her?" I questioned.

"Yes, but don't move her." Dr. Kent warned.

I raced up the stairs and sat next to my love for the next twelve hours. Over that time all of the others had come in to sit with her for a while, but I never left her side. Collin, Brady, and Charlie sat with me and held Bella's other hand that was not in my own. Emily and Kim brought us some food, but I could not think of eating at the moment.

Slowly she opened her eyes and I could see the pain that she was feeling. I knew instinctually that she wanted a kiss when she tried to move so I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her warm plump lips. I told her about her injuries and how she would be out of it for a while because of medication.

Once she was back under I sat and watched her breathe in and out realizing how close I came to losing her and I broke down in tears for the first time in years. My life could have died in my arms.

I vowed to myself to never let her feel this pain again even if it meant my death in place of her own. Until she was 100% better I was not leaving her side.

** So did you like it, let me know by reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15: For You are Mine

Thanks for the reviews. I think the site is having some problems and I cannot see most of them so if anyone wants to PM me to review that would be wonderful as well.

Here is a little Paul/Bella time.

As always I do not own anything, including the songs that are mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 15: For You Are Mine

BPOV

After the first five days that I was practically kept in a coma because of the amount of medication they were giving me I was finally able to come around and notice how much damage was actually done by that bitch, Victoria. My injuries were really extensive and life threatening at the beginning.

By the time I was semi-conscious again most of the breaks in my legs and arms had began to heal, but it was still going to be a few days before they were completely gone. I was still covered head to toe with dark purple bruises and had a couple of deep lashes sill on the back of my head. My most serious injury was a fracture in my spine that Dr. Kent thought would take at least another week to be healed; and until then I had to wear a back brace.

The pain was not as bad as when I first woke up, but I still had trouble moving around without wincing. Of course Paul, Collin, Brady, and my dad would not let me do much moving around in the first place. It was like having four servants at my beck and call, and for someone who was so used to taking care of everyone, but themselves, it was more aggravating than anything. I knew that they acted this way to help make me feel better; and their hearts were in it so I kept my mouth shut as they came running to my side anytime I so much as moved to get out of bed.

I had found out from Sam and the rest of the pack what happened while Paul was rescuing me. While Laurent, Irinia, Tanya, and Riley had all been torn to little pieces and then set on a beautiful fire, Victoria was a sneaky bitch who escaped into the water of Howe Sound. The pack, excluding me, have upped the amount of patrols around the area, but so far they have found nothing of her return.

I am not stupid I know that this is not over and she will be back. I also know that because my pack killed her new coven she will most likely be after my family and that is not something I can allow. We were all just going to have to be even more alert now and watch for signs of her revenge.

Paul had given me a stern talking to about leaving with leeches alone in the first place and that while he understood it was to save the other girls, he made me promise never to do that again. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes when he was talking about what it was like to see me on the ground barely breathing and bleeding to death right in front of his eyes.

I could see the pain that if I had been no longer alive what it would do to him. Not even mentioning what losing another mother would do to Collin and Brady or a daughter to my dad. So many people depended on and loved me that my absence would have crippled them forever.

I could now recognize my mistake in leaving by myself, but I also could not regret the fact that I made that mistake because all of the girls were safe in the arms of their imprints and that was my only thought at the time.

I was off of school for the two weeks leading to prom, but Paul promised me that if I was a good girl and stayed in bed for that time period we could still go and dance the night away. I agreed because I really wanted to leave all of this drama behind even for a few hours and be with the man I love.

So here I was today sitting with Kim, Angela, and Emily in my room while we all worked on our hair and makeup before out guys picked us up at 7:30 tonight. I loved my new sisters though when I first saw them after the Seattle incident they had cried on my shoulders for hours and told me that next time they would not let me go so easily, even if it did mean their death. That was a very emotional day and all of the guys steered clear from the large huddle of estrogen that was on my bed.

Emily did my hair in a simple half up half down slightly curled look, secured in the back with an antique silver butterfly clip of my Grandma Marie. I was still in the back brace so that meant I had to trade my six inch open-toed heels for silver ballet flats, which I had ordered on the internet while I was confined to the bed. My makeup I did my eyes smoky with deep purple and black mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

When I finally got into my dress with all of my silver accents I have to say that I did look pretty good.

The other girls looked really good as well. Angela was in a coral colored one shoulder dress that was empire wasted and landed a little above the knee. With her hair up in a messy bun with a few pieces falling in her face in combination with her simple nude makeup that matched her shoes and clutch her look was perfect. It suited her quiet and kind personality perfectly. Kim was in a black and white strapless knee length dress with tulle on the bottom. Her hair was curled in large waves down her back. She had smoky eyes as well, but in black and bright red lips. Her clutch and shoes were in bright blood red that stood out perfectly with the white and black of her dress and her dark skin tone. (Dresses are on my profile)

Emily was just running around the room like her head was chopped off taking pictures, touching up one of us' makeup or hair. I loved her but she needed to take a chill pill before she had a heart attack from all her giddiness.

"Jeez, Em did you drink like five Red Bulls today in combination with you usual three cups of coffee this morning?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

It was like she was channeling Alice. I could only imagine Alice being exactly the same way if she was here. I miss her so much sometimes.

"No, I just so excited; and all of you girls look fantastic. I have to have enough pictures because I have been working on a scrapbook of the pack and all of tonight has to be added. Also I love you girls so much and I know tonight will be perfect." She explained in one long breathe.

"Okay, well calm down we still have fifteen minuets until the guys get here and at this rate you will run out of room in your camera." I rolled my eyes as she continued to take pictures of us just sitting on my bed.

She finally sat down for longer than two seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief that she remembered how. How Sam puts up with that amount of energy sometimes amazes me.

"Bella how are you feeling? Does the brace hurt too much?" Angela asked quietly.

"I am okay. I took my pain pills with me in case I need them later. The brace is just uncomfortable because I cannot bend in certain directions; so that gets annoying. Only a few more days before I can stop wearing it, at least that is what the doctor tells me." I explained.

"That's good. At least you are healing properly and in record time considering the amount of injuries that you had from that bitch." Angela growled. She had started picking up some of the packs language and it was sort of funny hearing little sweet Angela swear like a sailor.

"Yeah I know that I am lucky. Paul reminds me everyday how close he came to losing me and I just tear up at the thought of the amount of pain that would have caused him." I started to tear up now.

"No! None of that now, you will ruin your makeup." Emily screamed at me, while Kim, Angela, and I laughed at the look of horror on her face at the thought of black smudges on my face.

"Bells the guys are here." Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Kay." I yelled back as we all grabbed our clutches and started down the stairs.

At the bottom was the most gorgeous man in the world staring at me like I was the sun. He was in a classic black tux, but with a silver tie instead of the traditional bow tie. His hair was spiked in the back like he knows I loved and the sexiest smirk was plastered on his face as her took in my dress and the low neckline that I knew he would love. (Tux is on my profile)

"Hi babe, you look so beautiful tonight." Paul commented as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks, you look very debonair yourself in that tux." I replied back with a kiss of my own.

The others were giving the same compliments at the same time and Emily was flying around from couple to couple taking pictures like this was the last time she would ever see us. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Paul put my corsage on, it was an orchid.

"I picked the orchid because it represent everything about you, love and beauty. A combination that my heart only feels for you, and though the flower is beautiful it holds nothing on the natural beauty that shines in you." Paul whispered in my ear and sent my heart fluttering like a humming birds with his sincere words.

"I love you" I whispered back.

"I love you too." Paul commented back and kissed me with more passion than before until we were interrupted by my dad clearing his throat.

Though he was getting better at seeing me kissing Paul in front of him, he could only handle so much before it just freaked him out. He has really grown over the last few weeks in allowing Paul and me to be alone with each other without worrying that we were up to no good. Of course that could be with the fact that I could not move too much to really do more than kissing.

My dad even called him to come over one night after I woke up screaming in my sleep from a nightmare. Neither Dad nor the boys could calm me down. Once Paul raced into my room and gathered me into his arms I could breathe and relax knowing that Victoria hadn't come and killed him while I was asleep. Since then he slept with me in my bed, with the door open, and would hold me when I started screaming from the inevitable nightmares that would come to me nightly.

We did all the typical poses for the pictures that Emily wanted to take; and than with a kiss on the cheek from my dad and a promise to be safe we left. Paul was driving my Acadia to the school, where the prom was taking place, since I couldn't drive yet because of the pain pills. Paul had his hand entwined with mine on my lap and occasionally would bring my hand to his mouth and place a simple kiss on my fingers.

It didn't take us long to pull into the parking lot and find a spot. The other pack guys were there with girls that they had asked out just so that they wouldn't have to be alone while everyone else was paired up. I do have to say that they all cleaned up very nicely and it was weird seeing them in more clothes than just their usual pair of cut off shorts.

They greeted us and we walked into the gym to give our tickets to the teacher at the entrance. We had a couple of group pictures done before we found a few tables for us to sit at. Paul went up and got me some punch, the perfect gentleman.

The gym was slowly filling up and there were even a few couples on the dance floor. I knew that I was going to dance, but I had to save my energy for the slow dances with Paul that I was most looking forward to.

We watched for a while the others would get up and dance to a few songs, but Paul and I just sat their looking into each others eyes. I got up and danced with Angela and Kim when Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want to Have Fun came on. All of us, the guys included, were laughing hysterically by the end; it was so funny watching as we all sang the lyrics at the top of lungs. I loved the song because it was true that when you are with your girlfriends you just want to have fun.

Paul and I were dancing to Lady Gaga's Poker Face when a slow song started and it was one of my all time favorites.

"I love this song" I commented as Paul pulled me close to his chest. He put his arms around my waist, low on my hips and I raised my arms around his neck.

"When I was younger I remember my parents dancing to this song and being so in love. It is a good memory of them; so I have always thought this song represented pure love. I think that it should be our song now." He whispered to me.

"Really?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yes, it says everything about our relationship, don't you think? Listen to the lyrics." Paul bent down and began to sing our song into my ear with his smooth husky voice that made my legs shake.

"At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song"

I was finding it hard to breathe as his warm breath pushed against my skin. I was surrounded by all the love and desire that I could feel coming from him through every sultry word that he was singing into my ear.

"Oh Yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven"

He moved back and looked straight into my eyes as he sang the last to lines directly into my heart.

"For you are mine

At last"

As he finished the song he twirled me in a circle and then brought me in against his muscular chest and kissed me hard and passionate. I could see how every word of the song represented our relationship and how the moment I saw him both of our lonely days were gone. It was love at first sight like a spell and he was mine, just like I was his. At last.

"I love you Isabella Swan and I will forever." He commented after breaking the kiss.

Looking directly into his dark brown eyes I could see his soul and heart and they were forever linked with mine. Without one of us neither could survive.

"I love you Paul Levi, always and forever." I commented back and reached up to kiss him again. Our tongues battled for dominance until I let him win and into my mouth.

I knew that I was ready to give myself to him, but I also wanted to wait for the right moment and in my current injured state tonight was not the night. Also choosing prom night to lose my virginity is so cliché that I would settle for the most sensual and lust filled kisses that I have ever been given.

We left shortly after that with the couples we had come with. We went to Paul house where we all just cuddled up on our partners around his living room. Jared and Kim left to go upstairs, and I really did not want to imagine what they were doing, though I am sure I will see plenty of it once I am allowed to phase again, oh joy. Jake and Angela were on the couch when Paul and I went to his room to get some sleep. I was starting to have some pain and needed to get off my feet, I was grateful at that moment that I had decided not to wear the high heels. We both changed into our night clothes. I had a few nightclothes that I had brought over for nights like these. It was a simple pink ruffle sleep cami and boy shorts, perfectly innocent…right? (On profile) Paul was only in a pair of black silk boxers that made it hard to keep my mind on keeping my innocence intact, at least for tonight.

Paul and I just climbed on his bed and cuddled in each others arms. After taking a couple pain pills I was soon off to sleep in the arms of my love after one of the best and most romantic nights of my life. I was able to forget Victoria and just concentrate on the man that I will forever be mine.

** Did you all like romantic Paul? I think next chapter might see a boost in their physical relationship, but you will just have to wait and see.

Also I am still trying to decide if I should bring the Cullen's back, please PM to give me you opinion that way I know that I recieve it since the site is still being difficult.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: The Future is Upon Us

Okay here is my longest chapter so far and it contains a lemon so you have been warned. I have put a break before the lemon starts in case you are not into reading them.

The chapter kind of switches POV's a couple of times, but I needed to show their connections with other people in their lives along with their own feelings.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to get even more for providing you all with some juicy Paul and Bella time.

As Always I do not own anything.

Chapter 16: The Future is Upon Us

PPOV

I can't believe I am so fucking nervous, I feel like I am going to be sick. I know that she is my imprint and meant to be with me forever, but what man wouldn't be freaking out a little when they are about to ask the love of their life to marry them.

Graduation is next week and I have planned a special romantic night on First Beach. Emily promised to make us dinner, since I cannot cook worth shit, but other than that everything I have come up with is to surprise Bella. I know she hates surprises, but I couldn't come right out and tell her 'I am bringing you to the beach to ask you to be my wife, but you have to act surprised when we get there' now could I?

I asked Charlie for her hand in marriage yesterday while he was at work and believe me I thought that I would die of a heart attack, that was how panicked I was approaching my hopefully soon to be father-in-law. I was shocked when he just clapped me on the shoulder and said that he couldn't ask for a better man for his daughter. He saw the damage that Edward did to her and then when I came into her life I brought his daughter back to him. It couldn't have meant more to me to have his approval and it only made me wish that it was next week so I could propose already, but patience is a virtue and I have way to much left to do before next Friday.

Jake is coming with me today down to Portland to pick up her engagement ring that I had cleaned and engraved. It was my grandmothers that she gave to me before her death. It was a simple round diamond surrounded by four smaller marquise and round diamonds set in a platinum band. (Ring is on profile)

I had it engraved with my favorite John Keats' love quote 'two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one'. I thought that it summed up our relationship in that without one the other does not exist.

"So, are you nervous about popping the question to my cousin?" Jake asked as he climbed into my car.

"Yes, even though I have no doubt that she loves me, but does she want to get engaged or even married so young? I mean we are only eighteen, but I cannot see us waiting any longer to start our future when fate already brought us together." I answered turning down the highway.

"Whoa, who knew you had a romantic side? Bella sure has changed you from the Paul you were a few months ago. That Paul would have kicked this Paul in the ass for speaking about all this love and fate shit." Jake chuckled.

I had to agree that Bella makes me want to be more sensitive and less of an asshole that I am famous for being for. It is just another thing that I love about her, she has repaired the broken guy that was barely living in the world and gave me hope of a bright future full of endless love. I know that we will have our arguments, we are both stubborn as hell when we want to be, but underneath all of the little spats that we do and will get into the love that we share never lessens.

"Shut up, I know that you feel the same exact way about Angela and as soon as you are of age you will be dragging my ass somewhere to buy her a ring to put on her finger." I shoved him against the door.

"You know you're right. Only ten more months and then I will be 18 and can claim Angie as mine and no one else's legally." Jake agreed.

The rest of the drive was spent joking around and then talking about that bitch Victoria. She still has made no attempt on Bella or the pack's life again, but I agree with Bella that she will not give up. This time I will not sit on the side lines. I will rip her apart with my teeth and then burn her concrete ass one piece at a time to prolong the torture that she has put my Bella and family through.

I have to give it to her, Bella is trying to keep her spirits up, but I know that she is worried that she will somehow slip through our patrols and hurt someone she cares about. I have spent every night holding my angel for the last month because of the terrible nightmares that send her into hysterics when she wakes up. I see the pain in her eyes and I would do anything to take that away. I am hoping that by focusing on us and moving ahead with our future will do that.

She is finally all healed and completely back to her perfect self she was before all of this leech drama, and I am nothing but relieved. She could have so easily of died and I will admit that I have cried like a baby over that possibility when I am sure that no one is around to see. I need her in my life and hopefully she will become my wife in a few months.

Once we picked up the ring, which will look perfect on her little hand, and grabbed a quick lunch we made our way back home. Bella was spending the day with Collin and Brady. She claims that even though she spent practically twenty-four seven with them when she was recovering that she has been neglecting her motherly duties. That's my girl always worrying about others needs.

BPOV

Prom was two weeks ago and I have finally been released from the doctor to phase and resume my normal life. Now I am just waiting for the right moment to move Paul and my relationship into the bedroom, but I want it to feel right so I am not rushing. However, today is my day with my sons and we are going to just hang out and bond.

When I told them that today was all about them they were really excited to have their mom just to themselves. We ordered pizza and played card games in the living room most of the afternoon. I just laughed as they filled me in on their lives in middle school, and the few crushes that they have on a couple girls. So cute, but I am not ready to give up my babies to another woman, I just got them myself. Yeah, I know I am selfish, so sue me.

Eventually Brady got up and went to make some popcorn before we started some movies and while he was gone Collin crawled onto my lap and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Baby what was that for?" I asked him.

"I just want you to know that I think that you are doing a good job at being a mom to me and Brady." He answered still hugging me.

"Oh thanks baby that means so much to me. Even though I know that I am only a few years older than you two and I did not give birth to you myself you both are my sons and you each have a piece in my heart that can never be replaced." I was starting to cry.

"Momma B don't cry, we love you too. I don't even want to think of what life would have been like if you had not rescued us from the son of bitch that I thought was a father. Truth be told both Brady and I consider Paul more of a father than that jerk who is actually blood related to us." Collin was trying to soothe me.

"Really, you see Paul like a father?" I asked disbelieving that they would bond so well to Paul, but also full of hope for the future and our family being one.

"Oh course, he puts up with both of us not just because you love us or that we love you, but because we have a lot in common. Also there is no jealousy between all of us in vying for your attention. We are like a family." Brady put his two cents in coming from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn almost overflowing with kernels.

"I love you guys so much and I want us to be a family in the future, you both, Paul, me, and any other children that come along will be one unit, okay?" I told them smiling at my sons.

"Forever." Collin answered giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us now; I guess that's too bad for you because we are just entering our rebellious teenage years. What will you do to survive?" Brady joked while sitting on my other side and cuddling into it.

"I am sure I can hold my own. I am surrounded by all the other pack guys' minds and some of the things that they think about are not meant to be seen by a lady; and another thing just because you are going to be officially teenagers in a few weeks it does not mean that you can be anything less than my perfect little gentlemen." I told them in a stern mother's voice.

"Okay Momma B," Collin answered. He has called me Momma B ever since he and Brady came to live here.

"Yeah, yeah mom perfect gentlemen. Blah. Blah. Blah." Brady commented in his normal sarcastic tone. He has always just called me mom. I really liked that they both had their own term of endearment for me.

"I love you both." I gave each of them a kiss on the top of their head as we settled down to watch some movies the rest of the afternoon until Paul and Jake showed up around six and we had a quiet dinner before heading to bed.

Graduation was in two weeks and I could not wait to be finished with everything and move on with Paul. I had registered for my online business classes and would be starting in the fall if everything worked out okay. With my dad, mom, and some scholarships I am able to cover the tuition of college and I am grateful for the support of my family members that I have. I could never have even thought about doing anything without them right there behind me.

PPOV

The next week was filled with finals and all the stuff that would complete our high school careers. I had more important things on my mind so most of it was a blur that just passed me by.

I talked to the other guys and they were going to handle patrolling tonight so that Bella and I can have some privacy. I wanted to go to First Beach and spend the night under the stars with my Bella. I bought all of the items that I needed for the night to be perfect and told her that I was taking her out after graduation just the two of us to celebrate. She was curious, but did not ask me twenty million questions about what I was up to, which was a nice change.

I was meeting Bella and the others at the school and I was just ready to be done with this afternoon's ceremony so that I could be alone with my love. There were only about fifty students graduating this year from our small high school, so we were all sat down in alphabetical order in the front of the gym while parents sat behind us.

I sat in my seat right in front of Bella and I could feel her hands on my shoulders every once while we were listening to the principle talk about the future and how this is only the beginning and how proud we should all be of ourselves for our accomplishments. I was really trying to pay attention, but all I could think about how her little hands were brushing against the skin of my neck sending shivers straight down to my dick. _Whoa calm down boy, now is defiantly not the time to make your presence known._

Finally all the graduates stood up and made our way to the make shift stage and was handed the piece of paper that we had worked for the past thirteen years for. When I walked across the stage I could hear the loud claps and cheers from the pack. I just shook my head and smiled at them. I just reached my seat when I saw Bella take her diploma from the principal with a large smile on her face. If I thought the cheers were loud for me they were almost ear shattering for my love. Everyone really did love her as much as she loved them.

With the final words of congrats we turned our tassels from one side of our caps to the other, signifying that were now officially high school graduates. Cheers erupted from the entire crowd and caps were thrown in the high in the air signally the end of everything that we knew and the beginning of a whole new world. I ran up to Bella and gave her a passionate kiss that left both of breathless, until we were embraced by our family in a round of hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

Now it was time to face the nerves that I had forgotten for a few minuets, but I would do anything for this girl and tonight I would prove that.

BPOV

I was a high school graduate, finally. I made my way across the stage to receive my diploma and was graced with my family practically breaking all of the windows on how loud they were. After we threw our caps in the air I was pulled off the ground and into the embrace of the most delicious set of muscular arms in the world. The kiss that we shared lasted for only a moment, but was filled with so much passion and love that it left us panting for air. We looked into each others eyes until everyone butted in on our moment and congratulated us.

Paul and I made our escape a few minuets later to whatever evening that he had planned for the two of us. I knew deep down that he wanted to keep this evening plans a secret so I did not pester him about surprising me, even though he knows how much I hate surprises. I let him have his fun and just go with the flow.

He helped me into his car after saying goodbye to the others and my dad strangely did not go into his dad mode when I told him that I was not going to be coming home till tomorrow, weird. We drove down the road until we reached the familiar parking lot that led down to First Beach. The tourist season had not started yet and with everyone going to graduation parties around the reservation and Forks there was no one at the beach except for us.

"Bella I am going to go down to the beach for a minuet to make sure everything is set up, stay here." Paul said exiting the car.

I nodded my head and watched him make him disappear down the tree lined path. It was only a few minuets before I saw him run back with a small smile on his face, but I could also tell that he was nervous about something because it did not reach his eyes.

"Ready?" He asked opening my car door and offering me a helping hand.

"Yep" I answered making the 'p' pop.

He kept a hold of my hand and led me down the pathway he had just come from. It was twilight out and the sun was actually shining today, it was a rare sight that I found myself grateful for. I still loved the sight of the blue sky of Phoenix; so those few moments when I see it here it just brings many pleasant memories to my mind.

"Okay close you eyes" Paul asked.

"Okay." I answered and complied with his request. I felt him leading me around a little farther down into the sand until he stopped and laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Open your eyes my love." Paul whispered in my ears.

When I slowly opened my eyes I gasped at the sight before me. It was so beautiful and it was all for me.

"Wow." Was all that I could get to come out of my mouth.

There in front of me was a wood deck platform built on the beach. Covering every inch of the top was what looked to be a hundred of red and black pillows piled on top of one another. There was also a telescope set up; so I figured that he wanted to do some star gazing, a thing that we had always wanted to do together. There was also two driftwood fires on either side of the platform that were sending out blue and green colors from their flames. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing on the beach, which set up one of the most romantic scenes I have ever seen. There was also a picnic basket in the middle, which I am assuming is dinner for us. He really had thought of everything.

It looked like I had stepped out of a romantic novel and it appeared in front of my eyes. A few tears escaped my eyes at the amount of thought and work that Paul put into making this a special evening for the two of us.

"Do you like it" Paul asked sounding worried because I had not said anything.

"It beautiful, you did all of this for me?" I asked with more tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I wanted tonight to be special. Baby why are you crying, did I do something wrong?" He asked embracing me in a hug.

"No, no everything is perfect. I love you so much for doing all of this." I kissed him on the lips.

"Good, now come on lets get comfortable. I will tell you the only place that I accepted help for tonight was from Emily. She made us dinner because I wanted us to survive the night, not die of food poisoning." He chuckled leading me down the beach.

"Yeah that doesn't sound very pleasant to me." I laughed thinking about how useless he can be when thrown in the kitchen. It is amazing that he survived so long on his own, but I guess that is what microwaves and delivery are for. The comparisons between Paul and my dad in that area are scary; I guess what they say are true girls always look for someone like their dad when they grow up.

We sat down and Paul served us the dinner that Emily was so nice to prepare. It was delicious, chicken parmesan with caesar salad and breadsticks, followed by her homemade cherry cheesecake for dessert. We just made small talk while we ate, Paul seemed to be focused on something else and I left him to work through whatever was on his mind. After we finished we laid back on the mounds of pillows and looked out onto the water as it slowly turned grey with the fading sunlight.

Soon the stars and full moon were shining down on us making the sand and the small bubble that we were occupying glow in the darkness. I got up and looked through the telescope for a few minuets at some constellations that I knew how to find and Paul was standing right behind me rubbing and planting kisses on my shoulders. It was about an hour later when I looked up and saw a shooting star flying across the sky above us.

"Look honey a shooting star, we have to make a wish." I practically screamed in my excitement.

"Okay baby, whatever you want." Paul answered with an amused smile on his face.

I closed my eyes tightly and wished that I could stay this happy with Paul forever. I felt Paul kiss the top of my forehead and I open my eyes to see him staring at me with so much love and devotion that it took my breath away.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, other wise it won't come true silly." I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"I don't believe that. Do you want to know what I wished for?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered staring at him. As soon as I answered I saw him lower himself onto one knee and my breathing became harder for me to pull into my lungs.

"I wished Isabella Marie Swan that the love I have for you would never end, like I know it never will. You own my heart forever and I wished that we could start our life together as man and wife. Will you marry me, my love?" Paul asked opening the black ring box in his hand showing me the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. It was simple, but perfect for me, showing that he knows that I am not a flashy girl when it comes to jewelry.

"Yes, of course." I answered with fresh tears in my eyes.

"I love you Bella, forever" Paul said while slipping the ring on my left hand where it would stay for all time.

"I love you so much Paul" I leaned up to kiss him.

**Lemon warning**

We continued kissing as we lay back on the pillows, our tongues working in sync with each other. My hands went to his hair pulling him even closer to me and his hand roamed my lower back drawing my hip against his. I could feel his growing erection against my stomach and I knew without a doubt what was going to happen tonight under the stars; and I was all for it.

Soon we both needed to breathe and he moved his lips down my jaw and neck to my collarbone, sucking and nipping at my flesh as he went along. I moved my hand from his short spiky hair slowly down the muscles of his shoulders and back until I reached the hem of his shirt pulling it up. He stopped kissing and sucking on the pulse point of my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure Bella?" Paul asked me.

"Positive baby, I want nothing more than to give you everything I have to offer at this moment." I answered with a small smile on my face. I saw a huge smile flash across his face before he removed his shirt and I was graced again with the gorgeous view of his eight pack abs that lead down to his low hanging pants and continuing down to the deep 'v' of his most private of areas.

After his shirt was tossed to the side he moved to the hem of mine and drew it up slowly showing my silky skin to him for the first time. Once it was gone, tossed to the side with his, and I was only in a lacy red bra he moved to cup my breast in his hands and I could feel my nipple harden through the fabric at his gentle touches. Paul reached around my back while continuing to kiss down my shoulders and unclasped my bra. He then proceeded to pull the straps down slowly until I was completely bare on top and in full view of my love. The blush started to flow to my face and I felt very exposed and self-conscious. I tried to move my arms to cover myself, only to be stopped by Paul pulling my arms above my head pinning them with one of his large hands.

"Don't cover yourself from me Isabella ever. You are so beautiful, the most beautiful creature I have or will ever lay my eyes on." He whispered in my ear with his husky voice that sent a fresh wave of arousal to my core.

He captured my right breast in his mouth running his tongue over my hardened nipple. His other hand was messaging my other breast getting it ready for the same treatment. He bit down slightly causing a moan to escape my mouth in the amount of pleasure he was giving me. I was trying to move my hips to get some much needed friction to my most sensitive of areas, but nothing was working. I needed him in me now.

"Paul, please." I gasped out.

"Please what Bella, what do you want me to do?" Paul asked teasing me. How cruel.

"I need you now." I panted as he took my other nipple between his teeth and sucked hard.

"Mmm… Your wish is my command my love." He moaned as he let go of my left breast and began to kiss down my flat stomach swirling his tongue around my belly button and along the line of my hip.

His hands went to the button on my skirt that I had worn for today's ceremony and pulled it down my legs along with my red thong at the same time. I was now fully bare beneath my lover and wanted him to be the exact same so I moved my hands to the zipper of his dress pants and barely grazed my hand against his bulging erection making him growl at the contact.

Once he was free of his pants I was able to see just how well endowed he actually was and I was worried that it was not going to fit. He was very long and thick. I was sure that it was going to be painful, but what is pleasure without a little pain right?

He continued to kiss down my stomach until he reached my mound where he slipped his tongue into my slit causing me to gasp at the sensation. Continuing in a circular motion on my sensitive bud I felt him slip a finger into my opening causing a loud moan to escape my clenched teeth. He pumped in and out of me while reaching up with his other hand to roll my nipples between his fingers. I was writhing beneath him when I felt him slip another finger into me. I was getting close to reaching my climax, the tight coil in my stomach was getting harder and harder to contain. He curved his fingers upward toward my belly button hitting the right spot sending quivers down my legs.

"Ah Paul… that feels so good…please don't stop…so close baby…ahhhhh." I screamed when the coil finally broke sending me into my first orgasm of the night.

Paul continued to pump his fingers into me and also drink the fresh flow of my juices as they rushed out of me as I came down from my post-orgasm bliss. He soon removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He crawled up my body and kissed me on the lips. I knew that I could taste myself on him, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted more.

"You taste unbelievable Bella. I could stay there licking your sweet juices all night, but I really want to be inside you now." Paul whispered in my ear causing my core to become wet all over again.

"Please I want you in me now honey." I begged bringing my hands down his back to try and bring his shaft closer to where I wanted it the most.

He moved his body so he was now positioned over my opening and I felt the tip slowly enter me.

"I am sorry baby it is going to hurt, just remember to breathe and it will stop soon okay?" Paul questioned looking me in the eye before he moved one inch more.

I nodded understanding that this was not a pleasant thing to have your hymen broken, but the pleasure would soon out way any pain that I would feel for a few seconds.

I felt him move into my opening inch by inch spreading me wider until he was met with the resistance of my barrier that would claim me for a virgin no more. He paused and looked me into the eyes. I took a deep breath and he thrust through quickly and then held perfectly still for me to accommodate him. The pain was not as bad as I had expected, but a few stray tears did come out of my eyes, which Paul kissed away, while whispering his love for me in my ear. A few minuets later the pain subsided and I rocked my hips to show him that I was fine for him to move.

He started to move in and out slowly until I started meet him thrust for thrust. The sensation of him inside me made me feel complete for the first time in my life. Nothing mattered but us and this moment of our love for one another. Our rhythm began to become faster and deeper.

"Baby you are so tight…ahhh…and wet…Bella I am not going to last much longer'' Paul growled between thrust. I could see the concentration on his face to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible.

"Me too baby… please come inside me…I need to feel you release in me" I moaned in return.

He moved one of his hands between us to my clit and began to rub. I knew my release was fast approaching and I welcomed it. Paul leaned down and captured my lips as my walls clamped down on his shaft as my climax rocked through me. I screamed his name into his mouth as I felt him thrust two more times before he released inside me, growling my name in return. He stayed still as we both were panting, but soon he removed his softened member and rolled on his side pulling me into him.

"Bella that was absolutely amazing. Thank you for giving me that." Paul kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you Paul, there is no one I would rather give my innocence to. You are and will be my only lover for how ever long I live." I kissed his chest as I cuddled into it. My eyes began to close and I could feel him tighten his grip on me as his breathing returned to its normal steady rate.

"Go to sleep my beautiful fiancée, tonight is just the first night of our never ending future." Paul lulled me to sleep with his deep voice.

"Goodnight my Paul" was whispered half asleep.

Today is the start of the rest of out lives and I have never been happier and more at peace.

** I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think because this was my first time writing a lemon and I want to know how I did.

I will try and update sometime this weekend. This story is no where near done.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Could Life Get Any Better

Here is the next chapter and it contains another lemon. It is all in Paul's POV so we get to see what is going on in his head for a while.

Thanks you for all of your reviews. I apprieciate all of them even if it is just to say update soon. They mean so much to me so please don't stop.

As always I do not own anything.

Chapter 17: Could Life Get Any Better

PPOV

Last night was the best night of my life. Not only did my Bella agree without any hesitation to become my wife, but we spent the night making love under the stars. I know how fucking sappy does that sound, but last night was more about fucking Bella it was slow and gentle to show that I loved every inch of her body and soul.

Her body, I am getting a hard on just thinking about how tight and warm she was surrounding my shaft as it moved in and out of her. I felt like a virgin again because every sensation that I felt with Bella was like the first time. I couldn't wait until we could continue our explorations of each others bodies further. I will never get tired of touching, tasting, fucking, biting, licking, sucking, or most of all making love to my angel.

We had talked when we were first going out; and I knew that she was on the pill so we didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant, since last night we had forgot about using a condom. Even if for some reason she would get pregnant it would not be the end of the world. I would love to see her round with my child, but I know that with Victoria on the loose now is not the right time to make Bella anymore vulnerable to that vicious bitch.

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms and I just stared at her while she slept contently with a smile on her face. Her new ring was a perfect fit on her hand, like I knew it would be. It shined in the soft light that was coming off the fires. We would have to get up soon, before someone came along and discovered us lying naked in the pile of pillows that I had bought.

I was happy and I don't think anyone could wipe this shit-eating grin off my face. I untangled myself from Bella and put out the fires that were almost smoldered out, but I was always careful when it came to the potential to start a forest fire. You just never know with all of the forests around here; even though I think that it is too wet in this region. I got dressed quickly and wrapped Bella in a blanket as I gathered her in my arms.

She did not awake as I placed her in the car while I went back down and gathered all of the pillows and telescope to take back home, the platform that I built I would retrieve later in the day. Once everything was cleaned and packed up I started to drive back to my place.

It was nothing too majorly huge, but it did have enough space, especially for just me living here alone. I was hoping now that we were engaged that I could get Bella and the boys to move in with me; and this be our home together. It was two stories with five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. I wasn't much of a decorator so many of the rooms were bare and just waiting for Bella's touch to bring it a homey feeling.

The living room did have a large brown leather sectional in front of a large flat screen television and a couple a table with lamps on them. The kitchen was modern with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast nook that had a table and chairs where all of my meals are eaten at home. I know Bella absolutely loved this kitchen because of all the space.

The house also had a dining room and a formal living room on the main level. Downstairs was a game room set up with an air hockey, billiards, and darts for anyone who wanted to play. Up on the top floor were the bedrooms, all of the guest rooms were of equally sized and none had any furnishings except for one which I had set up as an office with my laptop. There was a large backyard that was surrounded by the encroaching forest.

My master bedroom overlooked the forest the lined my property and I had designed it with a dark blue and green color pallet. My mom had always had, had a thing for the aurora borealis and the unique colors that would immerge from the swirling gases in the sky, so I have several photographs that my parents had collected when they had went to Alaska before my father died. I loved those photographs and they lined my walls bringing out the blue and green in the comforter and pillows. I had a four poster rot iron bed in the middle of the room. A wood burning fireplace was in the corner and in front of that was a large leather chair and bookshelf, filled with my favorite books that I would get lost in. Along with a dresser and a couple of bedside table with lamps my room was the most decorated room in the house; and it was where I spent most of my time.

I took Bella who was still asleep in my arms and laid her in the bed under the covers. I went to my en suit bathroom that had the same blue and green colors to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. All the while I was thinking back over the past few hours and the fact that from this point on I was going to get married and have a family. Most eighteen year olds would have ran for the hills screaming at the thought of such a large commitment, but I had been alone for most of my life and I wanted a family to love and love me back more than anything. I remember the love that my parents had and the perfect family I was raised in with my sisters; and I knew that Bella and I would surpass that a thousand times over now that we had the chance.

I shut off the water, toweled off and put on a pair of boxers. I climbed into bed and pulled my Bella into my arms. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not because the sensations that my body were feeling made me think that if this was dream I never wanted to wake up.

I felt Bella's tiny warm hands gliding across my chest all the way down to my rock hard cock. I gasped as I felt her rub her hands up and down. She was increasing the pressure with each pass along its length; and I was on the verge of blowing my load right then.

She was placing wet kisses down my neck and chest until she reached my nipples. She swirled her tongue and bit down on each of them causing me to groan loudly.

She then continued to kiss down my stomach until I felt the best sensation ever, her warm tongue licked across the tip of my cock tasting the precum that had come out. I bucked my hips up as she started to take my length into her mouth. She was able to get a lot of my well endowed shaft into her and what she couldn't she used her hands to provide the much needed friction.

I was trying my hardest not to thrust my hips into her because I didn't want to hurt her but I was lost in the fucking ecstasy that she was creating in me. I was close to shooting off in her mouth and was groaning loudly.

"Oh God…Bella…that feels so…good…I am so…close…baby don't stop." I was finding it hard to think clearly as she reached down with her hand and messaged my balls.

"Mmm" she moaned around my cock and the vibrations from that sent me over the edge.

"Fuck." I screamed as I came hard. She swallowed everything I had to offer and if I didn't know better I would say that she had been giving head for years for how good she was at doing that.

I pulled her up to my face and attacked her mouth with my own. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and she opened up. I knew that I could taste my cum in her mouth, but it only made me want to be buried deep within her at this exact moment. I flipped us over and attacked Bella's right breast sucking it into a hard peak. Bella was moaning as I bit down. I kissed back up her neck to her ear.

"Bella, love I need to be inside you now." I whispered to her. I felt a shiver of desire roll down her naked frame.

"God yes" she moaned and brought her legs around my waist trying to bring me closer to her center.

I dipped a finger into her folds and could feel how dripping wet and ready she was for me.

"God Bella, you are already soaking wet for me baby. I am going to enjoy thrusting my thick cock into that tight little pussy of yours. Are you ready baby?" I questioned her as I placed the tip of my harden dick at her entrance.

"Please Paul…Fuck me." She pleaded and I almost came right then hearing those dirty words coming from Bella.

I thrust hard into her and she let out a loud gasp at the sensation of me deep inside her. I held still for a few minuets letting her get used to me, but all I wanted to do to her was fuck her senseless, eventually she rocked her hips letting me know that it was okay to move. I started to thrust in and out of her gently at first, but soon my rhythm became faster and harder.

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby" I grunted.

"You too…uh…faster…harder Paul please" she whimpered. I could deny her anything so I lifted her leg over my shoulder and the new angle allowed me to hit the right spot deep inside her. She started to moan and meet me thrust for thrust. I was getting really close to reaching my climax, but I wanted her to come with me I reached down with my hand to her clit and started rubbing her swollen bud.

"Babe I am so close…come with me sweetheart." I groaned into her as my rhythm started to become more erratic and forceful.

"Uh…me too…ahhhh…Paullll." Bella screamed as her walls clamped down almost painfully on my cock causing me to tip over the edge as well. I kept moving within her until she had milked me dry and our breathing had returned to normal before I removed myself from her.

I looked into my Bella's eyes and I could see all the love and desire floating in her large beautiful brown eyes.

"Good Morning my love, just so you know you can wake me up like that whenever you like. That was amazing." I greeted her as I kissed her tenderly.

"I am sorry I just couldn't stop myself this morning when I felt your large hard on poking me in the back." Bella chuckled and I joined her.

"I am not complaining and you should never feel sorry for waking me if you are planning on doing anything along those lines." I growled into her ear.

"I'll remember that for the future. I love you so much, I have never been this happy." She sighed happily.

"I know baby, I know. This never has to end, we are engaged now and this is what life will be for the rest our lives." I kissed her until our breathing ragged again.

"Come on lets get up and dressed and I'll make breakfast. We are meeting everyone at Sam and Emily's in an hour." She commented as she started to get off the bed. I looked at her perfect naked form and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to me.

"What if I want to keep you locked in here all day for myself ravaging every inch of you" I said while licking down her neck. She giggled against me and tried to escape my grasp.

"You're insatiable, and as much as that plan sounds wonderful we promised Emily that we would be over. Besides I can't wait to tell everyone our news" She squealed and I couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

"Okay, okay but tonight you are all mine." I let her go with a playful swat to that little round ass of hers.

She grinned at me as she went into the bathroom and started her shower. I went into the closet and chose a white t-shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts. I went down to the kitchen and started the coffee that I know that Bella loves to drink in the morning. It was only about ten minuets later that Bella came down dressed in blue tank top and a pair of short ass shorts that made me want to rip them off of her and bend her over the table with me buried deep within her for the second time this morning.

She gave me a quick kiss and then went on to make breakfast for the two of us. The scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrown potatoes, and toast she made were absolutely delicious, just like everything she makes; of course I could be biased. Once we were finished I helped her do the dishes and then we got into her SUV and drove to Sam's house.

Everyone was there when we arrived and grinning like mad men; so I knew without a doubt that they knew what happened on the beach last night because we weren't exactly quiet and with the pack patrolling I am sure they heard everything. I just hoped that they all kept their mouths shut, but I knew that my luck was probably not going to be on my side.

Bella was practically bouncing next to me just waiting to scream out our news to everyone, little did she know that almost everyone was in on my plans for last night, but I wasn't going to ruin her fun.

"We're getting married," and there was the scream that I was waiting for, followed by three more equally ear piercing screams from the other girls as they came running up to Bella and pulled her into a group hug.

"Oh My God Bella look at that ring, it is gorgeous. Paul you sure do know how to please a woman, don't ya?" Emily chuckled looking at me with a knowing grin and it did not pass me that she was making a reference to Bella and mine's activities on the beach. All of the guys burst of laughing and even Bella was giggling quietly as her face turned red with the blush that came of from realizing that her sex life was not as private as she might have hoped. The only ones who look uncomfortable were Collin and Brady and I'm sure I wouldn't want to here how my mom got shagged on the beach last night as well.

"Sure do. I always know how to please my woman." I smirked and sat down next to Jake on the couch.

"Congrats man." He commented along with a round of the others guys saying the same thing as they got off the floor to give Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. I was not jealous of this affection because I knew they all loved Bella, but it was more like a sisterly love.

Collin and Brady were the last to go give their mom a hug and kiss and she just held them in her arms reassuring them that nothing was going to change and that they were still her sons and she and I would always be there for them. I knew that they were a package deal and had no problems with it; they were great kids who loved Bella almost as much as I did.

The rest of the day we just hung out together in the living room with three of us switching off every couple hours to go on patrol. I played video games with the guys while Bella was in deep talking to the other girls about wedding this and wedding that. I really didn't care what she planed as long as she was happy and it all ended with her and I being announced man and wife, I would go along with anything she planed.

After Emily and Bella had cooked dinner Bella and I excused ourselves from everyone. We were going to take a plate of dinner to her dad and give him the news of the engagement. I knew that he would have no problems with it since I already got his permission, but Bella was extremely nervous that he would be upset. I explained to her what Charlie had said the week before and it did seem to calm her down a little, but she was still fidgeting in her seat the entire drive. I held her hand and tried to keep her as calm as possible, but kept quiet knowing that she needed space to work through her thoughts.

We pulled up to her house and Collin and Brady got out and headed in. I sat with Bella waiting until she made a move to open the door. She got out and took a few deep breathes and then walked through the door.

Charlie was sitting in the living room watching a game on the television, not paying any attention to us entering the house.

"Hey dad" Bella greeted with a slightly shaky voice; and I squeezed her hand reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"Hi kiddo how was you night last night?" He asked back muting the sound when a commercial came on.

"Great. Hey Dad we have something to tell you" Bella said sitting down on the sofa. I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her waist. Collin and Brady were sitting on the floor just silently watching everything.

"Sure Bells what's up?" Charlie questioned with a smile on his face already guessing what the news we had was.

"Paul and I are engaged. I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Bella blurted out in a rush and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Well kiddo I already knew that this was coming and I am happy for you. I know that what happened to your mom and me is not going to happen to you two because of the whole imprinting thing. I can see how happy you each make each other and I want to see you happy forever Bells; so you have my blessing." Charlie said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy, I love you so much and thank you. It means so much having you support our decisions." Bella ran over and gave her father a huge hug and kiss with tears rolling down her face.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that. I love you too kid even if I don't say it all the time" Charlie said hugging her back. It was nice seeing the immense love that Bella and Charlie had in their father daughter relationship.

Even though I knew that I wanted Bella to move in with me, I also knew that we hadn't talked about it much; so I did not now was the best time to bring it up. We sat quietly in the living room and finished watching the game together. After that we all went to bed and since I had been staying with Bella for the past month it was nothing for me to follow her into her bedroom.

We both undressed. I was in my boxers and Bella just slipped on one of my large t-shirts that she had borrowed. She looked so sexy in my clothes. I knew with her father and werewolf sons, with their hyper sensitive hearing in the house our physical activities were limited tonight, but it did not stop us from a lot of hot and heavy making out and petting. Eventually we said our 'goodnights' and 'I love you's' before cuddling into each others arms to drift into a peaceful sleep that for once was not interrupted by nightmares that were haunting us. As of right now everything was perfect and as soon as that leech was caught and destroyed there would be nothing stopping Bella and me from our forever.

***Well let me know what you think.

I will try and update in a couple days.

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Monsters

Thank you for the reviews. I would love to reach 180 before the next review which will probably be by the weekend. I am loving writing this story, but I just wish that more people would tell me how I am doing. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing every chapter, I really apprieciate it.

Okay this chapter was a little emotional to write, but I wanted a different spin on what everyone else has written for these particular people.

As always I do not own anything S.M. does. I just own the plot of this story.

Chapter 18: Monsters

BPOV

I still cannot believe that I am getting married. I am only eighteen; and if it had been anyone other than Paul proposing marriage I would have fainted at the thought. Charlie's words about how our relationship is nothing like my parents really hit home with me. Even if Edward had stayed and eventually asked me to marry him I would have been hesitant to accept because I would always wonder if love was really enough for forever. Edward always treated me like a fragile doll that needed to be kept hidden on a high shelf so that I didn't get broken, but in my relationship with Paul we are both equals, partners who do things together side by side. I have no worries that Paul and I are ever going to fail because being away from him would kill me and I know that he feels the same way. It is hard wired into us to love and care for one another for all of eternity because that is the way fate has written it to be.

Emily, Kim, and Angela were coming over today to start helping me plan the wedding. It had been a couple of weeks since graduation night and I figured I had all summer long to pull together the perfect wedding for us. Both Paul and I decided that we didn't want a long engagement because we wanted to start our lives together as soon as possible. His birthday was October 19th so we were going to be married two days before on Saturday October 17th at sunset on First Beach down in La Push. I wanted to get married in the same spot that he proposed to me and of course Paul agreed with anything I wanted.

He was going to build onto the platform that he had made and add an arch where we would exchange vows. Then we would continue the reception in a tent that we were renting right there on the beach.

Paul and I already asked all of the imprinted couples to be our bridesmaids and groomsmen. Emily was going to my matron of honor and Sam was going to be Paul's Best man. I had talked to Angela's father and he would be performing the ceremony for us, neither of us were very religious, but I wanted a minister to give our vows; it just felt right. Of course my father would give me away and I had thought is was cute to ask Collin and Brady to be the ring bearers even though they were both almost six feet tall. They said yes around their hysterical laughter arguing over who got to hold the actual ring.

I wanted a simple, yet very beautiful wedding with the sound of the waves in the background and then followed by a traditional reception with food and dancing. Of course with the amount of werewolves that would be in attendance along with all the regular humans that would mean a lot of food and a huge cake.

Sam and Emily got married three months ago in a little meadow that was easy to access for the non mythical creatures. It was a beautiful wedding that was filled with wildflowers and as one of her bridesmaid I wore a long flowing fern colored green dress that looked like a fairy. From going shopping with her when she was planning her wedding I knew that I wanted marine blue for my main color with really vibrant and off beat looking flowers.

Once the girls got settled at the table with their paper, pens, and bridal magazines in hand we were just enjoying looking at all of the ideas and gowns that were way outside of my comfort zone. I wanted it to look like a beach wedding not make a fashion statement, not like there is anything wrong with those dresses, they were just not what I was looking for. We had been writing down ideas that we wanted to pursue; and we set up a time next weekend to go into Seattle, with others with us for safety of course because Paul and Sam would not let a repeat of last time happen, and go to some bridal shops. We had no time to waste if I was to pull a full blown wedding together in five months.

We were just laughing and having some good girl time when Paul came rushing in the house looking like he was about to cry. My breathing hitched thinking that Victoria had somehow done something and gotten through our patrols.

"Baby what happened?" I rushed over and engulfed him in a warm comforting embrace.

"Leah and Seth phased at the same time and they were too close to Harry that they attacked him because they were so confused. Before anyone could stop them he was struck by one of their claws. The doctor has been called and Sam told me to come and get all of you to come down and help with Seth and Leah. They are too upset to phase back." Paul rushed to explain.

All of us girls were in tears at the news. Harry was one of the elders and part of the small community that knew about the pack. He was like a second father to all of us and I just couldn't believe that he was injured. We all knew that transforming was dangerous at first, but luckily none of us had been close to humans when we first phased. I hope that nothing bad happens because Leah and Seth will never forgive themselves.

"Oh my god. Is he going to be okay?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"It doesn't look too good. There was so much blood baby." Paul choked out.

"Okay let's go and I'll drive" I instructed as I made my way to grab my purse and care keys.

We all pilled in a raced as fast as I could push my car down the highway to the Clearwater's house. When we reached the little blue house the entire pack was outside with solemn looks on their faces. This was hard on us all.

"Bella can you go and talk to Leah. She won't listen to anyone else and I think talking to the other female member of the pack might help." Sam asked quietly.

"Sure." I answered giving a quick kiss to Paul before taking off to the woods to change.

_How could I have done that to my own father? I am a monster. I killed my own dad. What the hell do I do now? I am a monster. I am a monster._ - Leah was hysterical.

She was not that far away from the house so I followed her scent and found her cowering on the ground with a silent Seth lying next to her. I could tell just by the look on his face that he was just as upset about the situation, but could not form words to show his pain.

_Okay listen you two, what happened was a mistake, but no one could have prevented it. The creatures we become as we transform are dangerous because we have no control of the rage that makes us lethal enough to kill vampires; and unfortunately your father was in the direct path of that rage. It is and I repeat not your fault; and as of right now your father is not dead. I need you both to try and breathe in deep breaths and calm down so that you can be there for him._ - I tried to sooth them while still trying to convey that it was not their faults.

_How can you say it is not my fault, I sliced my own father in half like he was a fucking piece of paper and it is supposedly not be my fault?-_ Leah yelled.

_Leah I understand that you are upset and you need to grieve over what has happened and I along with the rest of the pack will be with the you and Seth through everything, I am only saying that being in your wolf form at this moment is not helping anything and we need to get you home so that you can see your dad and I know your mom needs you right now as well.-_ I tried to reason to her.

I could see Seth starting to shift back and I knew that Paul was also in wolf form so I asked him to bring us some clothes for them to change into. Once Seth was back to his human self I ran over and he grabbed onto my neck for dear life. At the strength he was holding my fur it was almost painful, but it did not bother me because I knew he needed me to be his strength as he started crying. It was a few more minuets before Leah had calmed down enough to shift back still lying on the ground. I ran over to her with the extra clothes in my teeth and handed them to her. She didn't move so I quickly phased myself not caring who saw me naked and threw my clothes on before helping dress Leah into hers.

"Come on lets get back so that we can see your dad. Paul says the doctor thinks that he will be okay, but needs to be monitored closely." I answered bending down and picking Leah up in my arms before heading off back towards the Clearwater's.

It only took a few minuets, the entire way there Leah was sobbing into my chest and Seth was quietly crying besides me. I knew that they needed me to be strong because coming to terms with being what the rest of the world considers a monster that is suppose to haunt everyone's nightmares is hard under the best of circumstances, but add on proving just how dangerous you truly are by hurting a loved one can really damage a person psyche forever.

Everyone was watching me carry a distressed Leah out of the forest with wide eyes. I am sure it is not everyday you see a 115 pound girl carrying someone of equal size around without breaking a sweat, but that is one of the best things about being a wolf, super strength. I took her into the house with Seth following in behind me. I saw Sue sitting on the couch with Charlie's arms around her, trying to comfort her the way best he could. Seth ran up and hugged his mother who upon seeing her children burst out in tears. Leah cowered into me thinking that her mother was upset with her for hurting their father, I just pushed her hair from her eyes and told her to stay calm and that we all loved her.

"I am so sorry Mom. I couldn't help it and Dad got hurt because in that one second I was just so confused I lost control." Leah whimpered in my arms as I sat down with her next to her mom on the couch.

"Oh sweetheart I am not mad at you. Being a werewolf comes with animal instincts that are too strong to understand when the transformation first happens. It is not your fault and I know that your Dad understands that to." Sue patted her daughter on the back while still being embraced by Seth.

"She is right Leah and Seth you could not help but lash out when the rage took over your body." Uncle Billy spoke up from the other side of the small living room.

"How is he doing?" I asked Sue.

"He has lost a lot of blood and the cuts were deep enough to slice through the muscle of most of his face and chest. As of now he is stable, but the doctor says that he could have internal bleeding that could cause him to become worse; so he wants to take him to the hospital for monitoring. He is trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possible before they move him." Sue answered quietly. She used to be a nurse at the hospital in Forks, before the Cullen's came to live there and she didn't feel comfortable working with a vampire any longer; even though Carlisle was the most stable vampire I knew when it came to being around blood, the prejudices run deep. This also meant that she knew more about all of the medical stuff than everyone here and exactly how serious Harry's injuries were.

It was a few minuets later when Dr. Kent called Sam back to help carry Harry to the car. When I saw him there were blood soaked bandages on all parts of his body. I could see the distinct claw marks from his hairline all the way down his bare chest. The smell of the blood was starting to make me a little dizzy, but not as much as it did before my transformation.

Leah and Seth upon seeing their father like that started shaking violently again, but I pulled them both into my side and turned their faces into my chest so that they didn't have to see him hanging limply from Sam's arms. My embrace seemed to calm them enough to keep them from turning into to wolves there in the middle of the living room, which would have not been good with the other elders, my dad, and Sue in the room.

Sam put Harry into the backseat of my dad's police cruiser so that he could run the lights and sirens to get to the hospital that much faster. Dr. Kent got in the back to monitor his vitals during the drive, my dad took the drivers seat, and Sue was in the passenger seat. They left for the hospital leaving the pack on the front lawn all of us with looks of immense sadness on their faces.

We were all silent for a few minuets until Sam told us to phase and run to the hospital. I helped Leah and Seth concentrate on their emotions so that they could phase without destroying their clothes in the process.

Once we were all on the move everyone was trying to help Seth and Leah with becoming part of the pack. We understood that now was not the time to go over what being a werewolf requires, but we let them know that they were not alone and we all were a family that they could lean on for whatever reason without being judged.

Once we got there we took up the entire waiting room in the hospital. Harry had been taken back by the nurses immediately when they saw how severe his injuries were. The doctor had told them that he had been fishing with his children and was attacked by a bear.

It had been about an hour and no one had come to tell us anything. We were all becoming antsy when we heard a code blue being called over the intercom system. Even though we didn't know for sure that it was Harry, he was the only emergency right now in the small hospital; so we all had our suspicions that something had taken a turn for the worst.

A little while later Dr. Kent came through the emergency room doors looking like he had just been through hell; and I just knew that Harry had died. He walked over to Sue, Leah, and Seth who were sitting huddled together next to me and embraced his close friend in a sympathetic hug.

"I'm sorry Sue, but his body went into shock from the loss of blood and his heart gave out there was nothing more that could of been done." Dr. Kent told the Clearwater family and the rest of us in a grave voice.

Cries of loss started amongst the group, me included, but I managed to pull Leah into my lap and hold her painfully tight to my chest to stop her from shaking violently.

"Leah I am so sorry for your loss, but just listen to me. Concentrate on my voice to stay calm. This will be one of the hardest things that you will ever face the loss of a loved one. You may never get over the pain of not having your father around, but know that he knew of our secrets and how dangerous we can be to be around. He also knew that you and Seth were probably going to change soon and when he spoke at the pack's meetings of the honor of having his two children counted amongst the protectors of the tribe you could see how proud he was of the both of you. Grieve for your loss, cry over the pain of hurting someone you love, but never think that your father didn't love either of you with his whole heart up until his soul left this earth for another. He loved you, your mother loves you, and your pack loves you forever." I cooed in her ear rubbing my hand soothingly across her back; and she did seem to be listening to me because her shaking began to lessen with each passing minuet.

I helped her to her feet once her cries had quieted down and she had calmed herself. She walked slowly over to her mother and brother who were embracing each other and joined them. We all let them have their moment of privacy that they needed and turned our attention to my Dad, Uncle Billy, and Old Quil who were talking to the doctor about getting arrangements made with a funeral home for transportation of his body.

"Everyone besides Bella, Paul, and me return to the Clearwater's and cleanup as best as possible and then after that I want Quil, Collin, and Jared to go on patrol." Sam quietly ordered everyone while trying to keep his calm and collected façade that he was known for having when trying to keep his emotions from exploding within him. Everyone nodded and said a quick goodbye before heading back to La Push.

"Bella, Leah and Seth seem to need your support right now so I think that you and Paul should stay with them until after the funeral. Sue needs them and if their emotions get too out of control then they would be in no shape to help her. Keep them calm like you have been." Sam turned to us before joining the other elders at the nurse's desk.

"I love you so much Bella. I am so proud of you helping them through this. Every time I think that your capacity within your heart to love is filled you surprise me by making more room." Paul said to me while bringing me into a quick kiss that was filled with as much love as he could put into it.

"I love you to Paul. I don't know if I consciously choose to open my heart and love, but I just know that they need a friend and a rock to support them during this time when they can't do it themselves. I know what it is like to lose someone who you thought would always be there and never leave; and I will not let them fall into the numb and depressed state that I fell into when Edward left me. They need to know that they are not alone." I answered back remembering the loneliness that I felt when Edward left me alone standing in the woods.

"You will never feel the kind of pain that leech put you through ever again. I am not leaving you ever; even if I somehow die I would come back as a ghost and follow you around forever." Paul joked and I just chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

After that we just sat in the waiting with Leah and Seth while Sue had to sign some papers. Charlie drove Paul and Sue back to her house; she looked like she was about ready to fall asleep while walking because of all the emotional stress that had happened to her in the last few hours. I took this time to take Seth and Leah to a small clearing that I had found one day when I was patrolling. It had a large waterfall that had crystal clear water flowing down it from the winter mountain snow melting in the summer days. It emptied in to large perfectly round hidden lake. I liked to come here when I was patrolling to clear my head. It was so relaxing and peaceful here where the water was so clear you could see the rocks on the bottom where the fish were swimming around. The flowers that were in full bloom because of the warmer summer days that had started made it look almost like an earthbound heaven just for those lucky few to stumble across it.

I knew that they needed a place where they could clear their heads and just have some moments of silence to take in everything that had changed in their lives so quickly. I just sat back and watched them. Seth was alternating looking straight up at the night sky that had come out from behind the clouds to the peering at the waterfall as its chilly mist would swirl around us. Leah was pulling a few flowers around her and picking the petals off of them while the silent tears were trailing down her cheeks. They needed time away from the pack and their mom for a little while if they were going to make it through the next few emotionally draining days that lie ahead.

We stayed there for a few hours in complete silence until the sun was just beginning to come over the horizon creating a glow to the entire clearing. I got up and brushed off my shorts before heading over to the two of them. They looked up at me and knew that it was time to get back to reality. They got up and we all went into the forest; where we phased into our wolves before taking off in an easy run back home.

Over the next three days I stayed with the Clearwater's. My Dad brought me some clothes and my other toiletries while helping Sue get ready for the funeral.

We all were in the church sitting behind Sue, Leah, and Seth while the minister was giving the ceremony. The entire reservation was in attendance along with many people from Forks. Harry was a well like member of the entire community as well as one of the elders. After the minister was finished reading 23 Psalm Old Quil walked up to the casket with the help of Sam and began to recite traditional tribal prayers for the afterlife. I had tears flowing down my face as I buried my face in Paul's chest, listening to him speak in the native language that sounded more like singing rather than words. It was beautiful.

Most of the pack excluding Leah, Seth, Paul, and I were pallbearers. They lifted the casket up and carried it to the small cemetery that was next to the church. The minister finished saying his last words and then everyone joined in singing Amazing Grace while each of us laid a flower on the casket before it was lowered in the ground. Harry had been in the Army when he was younger; so they had a battalion there to perform the twenty-one gun salute. When the shots went off we all jumped at the finality of really losing a valued member of the community.

After the cemetery we went back to Sam's where Emily and I had cooked a lunch for everyone. We sat around and listened to everyone tell stories of Harry and his relationships with his family and friends. Even in this period of grief that surrounded everyone it was clear that we would survive, not as monsters to be feared for the harm that we could inflict, but as a family of survivors who have had a burden thrust upon them and have chosen to make the best of it.

***I know you guys were propably not expecting me to through Leah and Seth into the mix at this point, but as I said this story is no where near done.

***Let me know what you think of Leah and Seth with Harry's death. I wanted it to be more involved than just a simple heart attack and then having Bella help them out with comming to terms with their actions.

***Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19: Moving Forward with Plans

Thank you for all of the reviews and we surpassed the number I was aiming for so for this chapter lets try to get up to 200!!!

It means so much to me that you all like the story.

There is a lemon in this chapter, just so you are warned.

As always SM own everything

Chapter 19: Moving Forward with Plans

PPOV

The weeks following Harry's death I watched as Bella would spend time just holding Leah or Seth as they cried over the tragic loss of their father. Every time they phased we could all see the immense pain that they felt when remembering that day. I just sat back and watched in awe as Bella basically took over being their mother just like she had done with so many of the other pack members, reminding them that they were loved and wanted.

I could see improvements slowly returning to the Leah and Seth I knew from growing up. In the little smiles or fits of laughter that would erupt from them would make all of us relax because it was apparent then that we were all healing. I knew fully that it was because of Bella, she was like the glue that held us all together and we all revolved around her like she was the sun that made each day brighter.

We had asked Leah and Seth to be our junior bridesmaid and groomsman because Bella wanted them to be included in planning something happy rather than dwelling on the negative all the time. I could deny the woman nothing; so I agreed without hesitation. Bella was never one to like having a lot of attention given to her, but she seemed to be genuinely pleased to play the perfect wedding day for us.

I had asked Bella and the boys to move in with me and of course they all agreed. Though I did detect a hint of sadness from her about leaving her father to fend for himself, Charlie is not the best cook and I know that no matter that we will still spend a lot of time going to his house for dinner; which is fine with me. I cannot wait to wake up to my Bella every morning and lay next to her sexy body every night showering her with loving kisses and sensual touches.

The entire pack came to Seattle today to help us shop for the house and wedding. I didn't want to let Bella out of my sight in case that vampire bitch showed her ugly face again near her, but I also knew that she wanted to surprise me with her dress if she found one; so we decided that Collin and Brady could watch over their mom and the other girls while they shopped at the bridal stores. I really did feel kind of sorry for them, sticking them with all of the frilly dresses and ear piercing girly squeals the girls would do anytime the wedding was mentioned, but they were willing to suffer to protect the people they loved.

The rest of us were going to pick up the furniture and other items that Bella and I had ordered for the boys' room and other areas of the house. I knew that Bella would want to do what she wanted to the house so I let her decorate it as she saw fit.

We loaded all of the large furniture into the trucks that we had brought down and then headed to get something to eat where we met up with the girls and Collin and Brady to head back home.

From the look on the girls' faces they had a good day shopping; and a huge grin spread on my face upon seeing Bella so happy. Also we were lucky that no vampires made their presence known while we were in the city.

BPOV

I couldn't be happier because today I found the perfect wedding dress. I walked into the bridal store and automatically felt intimidated by the walls of white that awaited me to rummage through. With my girls and sons by my side I walked up to the receptionist and told them I had an appointment with a consultant for today and she told us to have a seat; and Julie would be over in a minute.

It was only around two minuets later that a short middle-aged woman with short spiked grey hair and glasses came out and greeted us.

"You must be the bride, Isabella, right? I am Julie." Julie introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you and it is just Bella." I told her in a polite voice.

"Of course Bella, well let's get started. I am guessing these are your bridesmaids because your paper said that you were looking for those dresses as well today." Julie gestured us back to a dressing room with some benches where the others took the seat and I went to the center chair next to Julie where she was sitting getting ready to take notes.

"Yes, this is my matron of honor Emily, my bridesmaids Angela and Kim, and my junior bridesmaid Leah. Also these are my two sons Collin and Brady." I pointed and introduced everyone.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all. I must say Bella you look too young to have such handsome sons." Julie commented.

"Well I recently adopted them after some family issues arose, but for all intensive purposes they are my sons." I replied knowing that many people outside of the situation would find what I did weird for my age.

"Well that was nice of you dear. Why don't we get started? What are you looking for in a dress for yourself, dear?" She asked.

"Well the wedding is going to be on the beach at sunset; so I want nothing to ball gown looking. I want simple, yet elegant. I looked online at a few dress styles and I think that the A-line style would look the best on me." I told her.

"Well that is a starting point. What is the most you want to spend on the dress?" She asked.

"Well I think my most I would be willing to spend would be $700." I told her knowing that my mom already told me she would be buying my dress because it was a tradition in her family for the mothers to buys their daughters wedding gown.

My mom who viewed marriage as something that should not be rushed into was a little apprehensive when I told her of the engagement, but after a few conversations with Paul and myself over the new web camera she and Phil had bought for the both of us so we could talk face to face she saw the love and commitment in our eyes and was now just as excited about her little girl getting married as I was.

"Great. Well why don't I go pick out a few different styles for you to try on and then we can get a better I idea of what you are looking for." Julie commented rising from her seat before leaving us waiting in the room.

It was only around ten minuets later that Julie returned with a handful of dresses in her arms. I took a deep breath before following her into the room to try on dresses. At first I thought that it was hopeless, none of them were what I was looking for or did not look right on me.

I was about to give up for the day after trying on my fifteenth dress when I put on a strapless A-line floral pattern satin/chiffon dress with a sweep train and beaded neckline. I had that moment that everyone talks about when they are trying on dresses that you just know that this one is for you. I saw myself walking down the sand pathway lined with colorful flowers to where Paul stood, handsome as ever in her cream colored tux, smiling and waiting for me to become his wife. (Dress on Profile)

That was it, I had found my dress and from the looks and tears from the other girls they agreed with me. After I took the dress off we looked for a dress for the girls and it didn't take nearly as long for me to decide on a knee-length sleeveless crinkled chiffon dress in marine blue (Dress on profile, Marine blue is the fourth color from the end). It was perfect and I was happy that we were able to get everything bought and paid for today because there was not that much time left and I hate waiting for the last minuet to get things accomplished. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and the only way I can stay calm is to focus on getting as much accomplished as possible; so that I am ready for anything.

Collin and Brady just sat back and rolled their eyes at some of the things that would make us girls get all excited, like the flower and table arrangements that Kim had found in a magazine. They were really good boys and just played their handheld game systems, that I had got each of them for their thirteenth birthday a week ago. I wanted to throw a big party for them, but they just wanted a quiet night in with Dad, Paul, and me like usual; and to have a video game competition between all of us, which they won after I declared it a tie after they had played continuously until four in the morning. At least the games seemed to occupy them from being damaged by all the estrogen surrounding them.

After everything was bought and measurements were taken we met the other guys for lunch before heading back down to La Push. I was really excited when Paul asked the boys and me to move into his house. I loved his house, but it did need a woman's touch with the decorations; so that was the assignment for the boys while we shopped was to pick up the news bedroom sets for the boys, a dinning room table big enough for all of the pack to sit at, and some other lamps and decorations that I had ordered.

I was happy to be starting my life with Paul and the boys as a family under one roof, but there was a part of me that was extremely sad to be leaving my dad alone again. After my mom divorced him and left with me he never got over that. I didn't want to hurt him and I knew that he knew that I was ready to be a grown up and move out, but every time I mentioned the move he would get a little more withdrawn.

Charlie and I are not that big on emotions with each other, but we have been getting better ever since I transformed; so when ever he would look upset I would give him an extra long hug or kiss on the cheek. I loved him so much and I would never leave him. I was only going to be a few miles down the road and I knew Dad would starve if I never cooked for him; so I would still be at the house all the time making sure none of my boys would go hungry.

We drove back to Paul's house where all of the guys unloaded the new furniture and placed it where I told them. We had spent last week painting some of the rooms. I wanted deep earth tones; so I went with a dark cranberry color for the dining room with dark and light brown accents in the table setting and pictures of the forest.

The kitchen was my dream kitchen with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops and I took the copper undertone from the marble and hung antique coppers pots on the wall in an arrangement along with painting the little breakfast nook a light taupe that flowed with the darker tan that the living room was painted. Paul already had a large brown leather sofa so that stayed with cranberry accents in the pillows, curtains, and lamp shades made the whole downstairs flow together perfectly.

Downstairs was designed to be the typical man cave so I left it that way where the guys could go and watch some sports on TV or play some games.

Upstairs I took Paul's idea of green and blue from his bedroom and played with it in all of the rooms. The hallway still white because I didn't want it to clash with the downstairs, but the walls were also filled with dozens of pictures of Paul and me, our childhood, our parents, the boys, the pack, and the other imprinted couples.

Collin had wanted a darker room so we picked a midnight blue that almost looked black, but it lightened up when paired with the white head and base boards and white comforter, curtains, and other white and silver accents. It did look really nice when it was finished.

Brady wanted a brighter room with the look of the forest so I asked Angela who was a terrific artist to paint an abstract mural of trees on his wall. It looked like it was almost twilight with blues and oranges surrounding the almost black-green trees. I have to say with the other walls done in a lighter tan with dark blue accessories it was one of my favorite rooms in the house.

Of course both of the boys were in shock when I finally allowed them to enter their rooms. I wanted to surprise them and they both picked me up in their arms and swung me in a large circle in their excitement. I was just happy that I could make them feel like this was their home too; it was all of ours together.

The bathroom that the boys shared along with the other guest bathroom on the floor were done in varying shades of dark forest green and gold.

After everyone was done with the work they were assigned I showed everyone my gratitude by making my homemade lasagna that was a pack favorite with salad and breadsticks. The girls also quadrupled a recipe for chocolate chip cookies for my special ice cream sandwiches. After everyone was full we all just say around and watched some television. The new season of America's Best Dance Crew was on and we sat and watched them dance across the screen to the latest music.

It was interesting, but I was too focused on playing with Paul's hair and pulling the short spiky strands through my fingers. I could feel him starting to move his hands under the bottom of my shirt just to the skin of my lower back. I was having a hard time keeping myself from straddling him in the middle of everyone and having my way with him. I noticed that the other couples were in similar position and it was soon after the show ended that everyone left for the evening; probably about to do the same thing I had in mind for us. Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady were patrolling tonight; so that meant we had the house to ourselves to get lost in each others embraces.

Paul and I locked up and turned off the lights as we made our way to our room. Our room, I like the sound of that.

I went into the bathroom where I changed into my little surprise that I ordered from Fredrick's of Hollywood especially for tonight. It was our first night living together; and I wanted it to be a night Paul would never forget. I slipped the polka-dotted fly away baby doll with matching g-string over my skin and then pulled my hair up in a messy bun with pieces falling in my face. I turned around to the mirror and knew his jaw was going to hit the floor the second he sees me in this. I am not usually one for lingerie, comfort being more my style, but a little spice in the bedroom never hurt either. (Outfit on profile)

"Are you ready Paul?" I asked shyly out the door.

"Sure, are you okay? Come to bed." Paul answered back confused.

"Okay, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you big boy." I said coyly while opening the bathroom door into the dimly light room.

"Fine babe I'll play along. They're closed." Paul answered still confused, but I could also pick up a little bit of excitement in his voice.

I moved to the bed and straddled him with one of my knees on either side of his hips. His hands instinctually went to my hips grinding me into his already hard erection. I let out a small moan at the feel and I knew the small amount of fabric that made up my panties was already becoming soaked with my juices.

"Baby you can open your eyes now." I whispered into his ear as I began to kiss along his jaw line.

I moved back so that he could see my whole front and it was exactly how I predicted and his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Do you like it?" I asked innocently.

"Baby I love it. You are my sexy little vixen and I plan on making you scream my name over and over again tonight." Paul whispered back in my ear before taking it between his teeth and biting down.

I groaned and leaned forward placing wet kisses along his shoulders and down his bare chest. He was taking the same path as his warm hands went under the silk fabric of my stomach and made their way to the swells of my breast. He took my nipples in his fingers and rolled them between his thumb and fore finger making them harden. I was panting hard as I moved my hands from his chest down to the band of his boxers where I slipped underneath and grabbed his length. He hissed as I began to pump his erection.

It was a few seconds later when I found myself flipped over on my back and Paul pulling my g-string down my legs. He also removed his own boxers in the process while I untied the front of the baby doll so my breasts were now available for him to suck on. He slowly kissed back up my leg and then my hips, avoiding the area that I wanted to be touched the most. He continued upward and took my right nipple into his mouth where he ran his tongue around it pulling slightly. I was moaning underneath him in desperate need for more contact.

"P. Please." I moaned out trying to grind my hips into his to create some form of friction.

"Patience my love." Paul murmured against my skin as he moved to my other breast to do the exact same slow and wonderful torture.

Eventually he moved up to kiss neck and sucked on my pulse point to the point where I knew I would have a mark that I would need to find a way to cover in the morning, but I could not seem to care at the moment. Finally he reached my mouth where our tongues joined in a harmony of movements.

I felt his hand cup my mound and a finger slip between my folds. I moaned into our kiss at the sensation of him pushing one of his fingers inside me and pumping it in and out of my wet core. Soon he added another while still continuing to circle my clit with his thumb. I could feel the tightening begin in my belly and I knew that I was close to my climax. Not breaking the kiss Paul added a third and final finger before tilting them up and finding the spot that sent me screaming his name for the first time of the night. He continued his ministrations until I had come down.

"I love how you look as you come baby." Paul said as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I need you now Paul. I love the feeling of your cock filling me up." I moaned.

"I love it when my innocent little Bella speaks such dirty things to me. Are you ready for me baby?" Paul asked.

"God yes." I gasped as he thrust hard into me filling me just like I loved.

He began pumping into me fast and hard. This was not the gently love making that we had done so far, this was filled with lustful passion full of need that only the other could fulfill. He continued like this for a few minuets.

"Baby harder…faster…I need more Paul." I moaned.

He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of his movements. I felt complete whenever we were connected like this. We were one.

"Turn over and get on your knees." Paul ordered and I complied.

I felt him move behind me and push into my opening again. This new position made every movement much more intense and I was becoming louder in my moans and screams with each thrust.

"God, you are so much tighter this way baby. I am not going to hold out very long. Come with Bella." Paul grunted as one of his hands moved from my hip where he was holding me to my clit where he began to rub ferociously.

It only took a few for thrusts for me to fall over the edge screaming his name for the second time. He followed soon after with a loud grunt before spilling his seed within me.

He pulled out and almost collapsed on me before crashing onto the bed pulling me into his side.

"That was amazing Bella. I love you so much and this is only the beginning of how our lives will be from now on." Paul said as he kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait Paul. I love you and there is no place I would rather be." I kissed his chin as my eyes began to close from the long day.

This is where I belong and I am perfectly happy, but how come I have this feeling that the other shoe is going to drop sooner rather than later. I will admit that I am a little scared at why it is taking so long for Victoria to come back and the longer it takes the more worried I am going to be. She is extremely smart at finding ways around defenses first the Cullen's lost her after James was killed and then the pack. She will not give up, but neither will I. She will die even it means I have to through myself in the fire holding her down to make sure she is burned to ash, I will. I cannot lose Paul or anyone in my family, they are my world. That was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time living in my new home with my love.

**I hoped you like this chapter. I know it took a few extra days to get it out, but I was trying to figure out where I want this story to go and I think I know now.

**Next chapter I think we need to see what our vilian, Victoria, is up to; and I might add a Cullen in the mix as well. Let me know if you like the idea of a different POV for the next chapter or if you want some more Paul and Bella.

**Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20: The Past Meets the Future

Thank you for the reviews I recieved on the last chapter they were most apprieciated.

Okay in this chapter some of you might not like what I have to say about Edward and I want you all to know that I love Edward in the books, but this is not the books and Bella soul mate is Paul, not Edward so these are my thoughts on the kind of love Edward probably has towards Bella.

Also Victoria's history is never given, so I made up my own.

I do not own anything. S.M. does.

Chapter 20: The Past meets the Future

Victoria POV

I cannot believe that little bitch who got my James killed was able to get away from me again. I was for sure that my plan was iron clad and in the process of making my revenge complete I lost my new coven. I need some help because I know that I can not do this on my own, not with her being guarded by all of those dogs and the fact that she is one herself only makes this task more difficult.

When I found out that the Cullen's had left her to fend for herself, I thought that my luck had finally started to change. However, I followed in the trees and saw what sort of vile creature that Bella had turned into, it through a major kink in my plan and I went and recruited Laurent to join me again; he was able to bring Tanya and Irina on board along with my newborn Riley. I thought it was perfect because there was no way she was strong enough to fight all of us off if she was alone; and especially if she thought someone she cared for was in danger.

No wonder those Cullen's didn't want anything to do with her after seeing her body change into that dog shape it was sickening. She was a freak and not only would I be doing a favor for only myself in getting revenge, but to the other vampires in the world who would be in danger of coming across this part of the country without knowledge of what lurks in the forests.

There was only one place and only one person that I could think of to help me with my plan now. My mistress, my creator, she is the only one besides James that I trust with my life. I have not been by her side for over two hundred years since my love came into my world and asked me to leave with him to travel the world making games of our prey.

I can still remember a little of my human days; and from what I remember I hated the boring plantation life. I was born in 1798 in New Orleans, Louisiana and my father was one of the most successful plantation owners in the entire region. I lived a very privileged life in a large mansion. My father grew cotton and tobacco on the plantation and owned well over 100 slaves. I guess that is why I have no problem with seeing humans as below me because since I was born there was always someone or something that was beneath me in my mind.

My only job as a good southern daughter was to find the right husband with the right name and marry into the right family that could make my father's business holdings grow; and then produce a male heir. I hated that, but as long as I kept my mouth shut and was subservient to him I got away with sneaking out of the house at night to go meet some of the workers on the farm. Maybe that is where my gift comes from because I never once got caught in the many years I did that, but who knows how these things work.

However, it would be one of these unsupervised outings off the plantation that led me to this immortal life at the age of 18. I was in one of the barns that I went to get drunk off whisky and do some un-lady like things with the slave handlers. Eventually I took off into the trees with my choice of men for the night, when a woman with long straight black hair and dark, yet chalky skin and red eyes approached us out of nowhere.

The guy I was with tried to approach her thinking he was going to get lucky again, but she just grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the tree. I remember I was scared, but also entranced by this beautiful woman who looked like she could help me escape this boring life I was surrounded by. She stalked closer to me and backed me into a tree where she whispered in my ear that her name was Maria and she was going to bring me into a world I never knew existed. That was when she sunk her sharp white teeth into my neck. I screamed as the fire of the venom began to burn through me.

When I awoke she was still there along with two other women she introduced as Nettie and Lucy. The four of us began to build a vampire army to take over lower Louisiana and Southern Texas.

One thing I can say is that I was never bored a single day since I was changed; and I would probably still be living that life if my James hadn't caught my scent as he passed through the area and then tracked me down. It was love at first sight and with the blessing of my mistress and the promise to return should she ever need it I left with him. All was good until that bitch and her unnatural looking vampires, with their gold eyes, got in the middle of our game.

Now I am to return to the fight and the armies that I helped build and destroy after all these decades. I never grew tired of living in that violent world that had been a part of me since I awoke to this new life, but being a nomad was just more my style. There were no commitments, no strategy sessions, no attacks, and no turning humans into newborns only to kill them a year later when they wore out their usefulness to us; and sometimes I did miss the action a little, but not enough to return full time until now.

I only lived through all of the battles and constant interaction with unpredictable newborns because of my gift for knowing how to escape any situation that I am put into. It has saved my mistress and my lives on many occasions when the battles would take a turn against us. I was my mistress' favorite loyal servant and I was rewarded frequently.

I know that I can get my mistress to help me because I know through some occasional communications betweens us through the years that her Major left her without her consent and joined a new family. She described him as over six feet tall with curly blond hair and covered from head to toe with battle scars. He was deadly and the only other vampire to make mistress as happy as me with his gift to control the emotions of others. When he abandoned her she made a vow to make him burn into a pile of ash if she ever saw him again.

I never knew who this Major was until we met the Cullen's in that clearing over a year ago and saw the one they call Jasper covered in scars, which could have only been the result of being involved in the Southern Wars. I now knew that after we got rid of this little wolf bitch and all of her little puppies, we would go after the Cullen's together and she would finally get her revenge after all of these years. It was a win, win situation all around.

Now I only have to find her and then it will take some time to make an army large enough to take out not only the wolves, but the large Cullen coven. I will bide my time and make sure that this time there is no chance that this plan will go wrong.

Alice POV

I miss Bella. My best friend and my sister how I hated Edward for making us leave after her birthday, all those months ago. I promised him that I would not look for her future, and that was not a problem because every time that I tried to look there was nothing there. At first this scared me, but I talked to Carlisle about it and he thought that because I had made up my mind to not interfere in Bella's life anymore my gift would not allow me to see anything from her future. It made sense, but it did not make it any less frustrating.

I know Jasper felt incredibly guilty for attacking Bella at the party, but really it wasn't his fault, just like Bella had said herself before we left. I mean a paper cut we could all handle, but then Edward threw her into those glass plates and all the blood made all seven of our thirsts explode with desire. Jasper being able to feel all of our combined thirst for her blood on top of his own would have sent anyone over the edge.

I really am so proud of my husband he took this event, and after a few quick kicks in the butt to stop moping around the house like another Edward, and worked with Carlisle on his control and has made some amazing progress. I am so proud of him and I knew that Bella would be too. I know that Edward never wanted the two of them near each other because he was worried about my Jazz's self control, but I know that they would be just as good of friends as Bella and I were.

Edward, I mean I love my brother, I truly do, but I could have ripped his head off myself for all the pain he has caused this family. I know he loved Bella, but part of me always wondered if he truly loved her or loved the fact she was someone he could control and would listen to and follow practically his every command if he gave her that crooked smile of his she loved. He put her on a pedestal because she was fragile, her blood smelled good, and he could not read her mind which almost made her like apprised possession to be admired from afar rather than loved and cherished for all eternity.

He left to wander the world surrounded by only his brooding thoughts and depressed emotions. I mean you brought this on yourself, man up. You left the love of your life, you made the decision for the rest of the family to move, and you decided to not join said family afterwards; so basically everything is your own god damned fault. Jeez, I really need a major shopping spree to calm my nerves right about now.

We were in New Hampshire for the rest of the school year where Carlisle worked at a hospital and taught some medical courses at Dartmouth. Esme restored a turn of the century Victorian mansion in the country. Jasper and I were attending college. Emmett and Rosalie traveled some, but eventually just spent time rearranging the woods. I hated when I got visions of the activities those two were doing. If I could I would have bleached my eyes out, I mean there are just some images and positions a sister never wants to see her brother and sister in.

Here I sit bored as ever thinking about rearranging my closet for the hundredth time, when I would much rather be having my best friend here and me doing Bella Barbie time on her. All of a sudden a vision takes control of my mind and my body becomes ridged.

_Vision_

_Victoria is racing across the country, looks to be somewhere in the dessert. She comes across what looks to be around ten vampires all with bright red eyes. She asks to speak to their mistress and is escorted into what looks to be a run down factory in the middle of nowhere. _

_As she approaches a small looking female vampire with as many battle scars as my Jazzy she kneels and kisses this black haired Mexican looking vampire on the hand before addressing her as Maria. _

_Victoria tells her about her what happened with James and Laurent and us killing James in the ballet studio. _

_She then goes on to explain about how she tried to get revenge on the human girl, who is now a werewolf like she and James had encountered in their hunts across the Russian tundra. However, her plan went awry and her coven of Laurent, Tanya, Irina, and her newborn Riley were killed by her pack before she could kill Bella. _

_She asks for help and in return she promises to provide information on her missing Major who is now part of the Cullen Coven. She wants revenge and justice to come to all of the Cullen's and the entire wolf pack._

The vision suddenly ends because I cannot see what will happen before Maria makes her decision, however knowing the stories Jasper has told me about his vile creator Maria she will no doubt agree to her request.

I let out a loud scream at the amount of horrible information that was unleashed in this vision and suddenly the closed door to my bedroom was flung across the room and everyone, minus Edward, were standing in the room in crouched positions.

"Ally, darlin what happen, what did you see?" Jasper came running up to me and grabbed me trying to stop me from screaming.

All I could think about was Bella, our Bella, was now a werewolf and Victoria had tried to kill her along with those skanks Tanya and Irina. However, Bella lived and now Victoria has enlisted the worst person in the world to come not only after my sister and her pack, I guess you would call them, but my family as well.

"Bella," was the only word that I could get to form in my throat.

Everyone gasped at that name including Rosalie. I know that Rose never really hated Bella, only her choice to give up her life for a man. Also the ability to never have a child, the one thing that Rosalie would trade almost anything for.

"What about Bella, dear?" Carlisle asked holding on to a dry sobbing Esme.

"Victoria, she tired to kill Bella, but because of Bella transformation she survived; and now Victoria has gone to ask her creator Maria to create an army to not only kill Bella and her pack, but us as well." I tried to explain in one breath.

"What transformation are you talking about?" Rosalie asked confused.

"We all knew that Bella was part Quileuete, but we never thought that females of their kind could phase into wolves, but we were wrong. All I know is that Bella is one of them now and she belongs to a pack that rescued her from when Victoria, Laurent, Tanya, Irina, and a newborn named Riley tried to get revenge on her." I retold everything that was from my vision and by the time I was done everyone was shocked into complete stillness for over two hours trying to process this information.

"No one hurts my little sis. I say we go there and kill these bitches for even thinking of hurting my family." Emmett broke the silence with his never ending enthusiasm over being involved in any sort of fight, the big lovable oaf.

"How could Tanya and Irina do this to our family, they know what Bella means to Edward and to us?" Esme sounded so heartbroken that our supposed cousins would betray us like that.

"I don't know Esme, but we need to hurry. I can't see what Maria will say because Victoria hasn't reached her yet, but we need to warn Bella and get ready because we could have a major battle on our hands soon." I said getting off of the bed and reaching for the phone to call the airlines.

We needed to get to Forks and now. Everyone started to pack what little they wanted to take. Carlisle left a message on Edward cell phone on the new developments and that we were going against his wishes to not see Bella ever again. I guess will see if shows up to save the supposed love life or never returns our phone calls like he has for the past seven months.

Esme made a very heated call to Eleazar in Denali; and it appeared that Laurent had corrupted Irina into getting revenge for James' death after a visit from Victoria last winter and then when Edward stopped by unannounced a few weeks later and still stopped all advances that whore Tanya tried on him she decided to join the others thinking that if Bella was dead than Edward would come crawling to her bed. What a stupid bitch I am glad she is dead. When we informed them of what had happened and that they were dead they were sadden, but said that they would help if needed when Victoria and Maria came for us. The more the better I say.

Within an hour the house was locked up and we were headed to the airport. I kept trying to see anything of Bella, but nothing. I could occasionally see Charlie, but he too disappeared from my visions at times. I am so frustrated, that my Jazzy had to keep sending me calming waves through the entire car ride.

We were all afraid of what was to come and especially for Bella. We were also all sad and guilty for being the reason, yet again, that she was put into danger. We left her unprotected and she almost died because of it, I hope she knows that we all still love her so much and will listen to us when we say we will help her and her family kill every last threat that comes near them. Hold on my sister we are coming.

**I bet none of you saw that coming, did you?

**So now the Cullen's are on their way to rescue Bella, what do you think should happen when Bella sees them for the first time? Let me know.

*** I would love to get to 205 reviews before the next chapter, which should be up by Monday or Tuesday.

***I love you all; and I would love to hear how you are liking my story or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Thanks


	21. Chapter 21: Reunion

Sorry that it has taken longer that I thought. My coursework is much more than expected and everytime that I tried to upload this chapter it would come back that there was an error. I had to copy and paste it into an old chapter, however the format may have been messed up.

Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and we went passed my goal on 205 with 212, so lets try to get up to 220.

I am already half done with the next chapter so it should not be as long as this one took to upload, however it all depends on the site working properly. Would you let me know if you are all having problems as well or if it just me. Thanks

As always I do not own anything.

Now enjoy!!

Chapter 21: Reunion

Alice POV

We had made it to Seattle and I was frantically searching for a way for us to get into contact with Bella, but that was almost impossible because I could not see her. I finally gave up looking directly looking for Bella and concentrated on myself and the rest of the family; and finally we all disappeared which I took as a sign that we were going to be around Bella or another of the wolves. None of them were in my visions so I could not see what was going to happen, all I knew is that tomorrow at 2:13 in the morning outside of our house we would be able to hopefully see and talk to Bella.

During our flight I received visions of Maria agreeing to help Victoria; and that they would start to make a large army to take all of us out. That was all I could see because there has been no decision on when they plan to attack, but according to Jasper training newborns to go into battle can take a few months. Our only hope is that we have enough time to prepare ourselves for the coming battle. With the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte, our family, and hopefully the wolf pack we will be able to stop anything that should come.

BPOV

The last three weeks living with Paul and the boys has been amazing and there have only been a few minor arguments usually the boys over something in the game room. I stay out of it because within half and hour they are back to being best friends.

I had made a promise to myself that I would not leave my Dad alone and so three nights a week we all go over to his house or he comes to ours for dinner. It is really nice having him being okay with the direction that my life has taken.

Also he has been spending a lot of time with Sue Clearwater helping her cope with the loss of Harry. It is nice to see them lean on each other during their grief. Leah and Seth seem to also appreciate having Charlie there for their mom while they are patrolling.

The pack has been doing really good and the patrols for Victoria are still on going, though nothing is ever found of her in the area.

Something did happen within the pack a week ago that sent everyone into shock because it was just a myth that no one ever thought would happen. Of course when you are a wolf sitting in the lap of you imprint while surrounded by other wolves myths don't seem so far fetched anymore.

Quil imprinted, but that wasn't what was so shocking. Quil imprinted on a three year old, Claire. Claire was Emily little niece that was visiting with her mother from the Mekah Reservation. Paul and I were having a pack barbeque and we told Emily to bring her relatives around and that we would keep the pack talk to a minimum. Well all of that changed when Claire came running in the backyard and accidentally ran into Quil's leg.

The look on his face was priceless because it was the same as all the other imprinted couples except that this was a little girl. Of course Claire now has the best big brother she could ever hope for and eventually when she is old enough those feelings of friendship will change into the same intense romantic ones that Paul and I, along with the other imprinted couples share.

I am really happy for him, though of course the other guys give him hell every time they catch him playing dress up with makeup all over his face and princess jewelry on top of his head. It is good for a laugh, but you cannot give him too hard of time because he just wants to make sure she is happy.

I had patrol tonight with Paul and Jake so we were just going to do our normal routine around the forest. I always make sure to run by the Cullen's mansion just incase anyone should be there. Even though I know that I will never love Edward the same way that I did before, and I have a few choice words for him on his treatment of me when we were together, I still love and miss the rest of them. I feel that Edward liked to keep me to himself and that besides Alice I never really got to know the others that well. Sure we would do things together, but Edward was always in the room making sure everything that they did or thought was okay for me. That controlling nature of his got really annoying to say the least.

The others understood my relationship with the Cullen's because they could see my memories of that time with them. While they still see them as leeches and will probably never be friends with them should they ever return, they all understand that my vampires are not the same as Victoria and her coven that they killed rescuing me.

The others did not really like sharing patrol when Paul and I were assigned at the same time because of the very graphic images that we seemed to produce in our thoughts. It was enough that I thought I had damaged my sons for any future relationships they might have. No kid wants to see images of their mother and father figure in intimate positions, which are also accompanied with moans, groans, and screams of ecstasy.

It was approaching two in the morning and Paul and Jake were racing each other to the Cullen's land and of course I was trying to keep them in line. If I don't it doesn't take much for one of them to try and take a bite out of the others hind legs. Boys, I will never truly understand them.

When we were getting close to the mansion in the woods I caught the unmistakable sickly sweet scent of a vampire. The others immediately forgot their little competition and were at my flanks. We approached cautiously because the closer we got the stronger the smell became and it was apparent that there were more than one vampire in the vicinity. I knew though that it was not Victoria having memorized her mothball and cotton smell the last time that we were together.

_Keep quite and we will keep to the shadows until we know what we are dealing with_- I ordered the other two. They both agreed with me and we moved slowly forward taking in every movement in the forest.

I saw a blur of black and white in peripheral vision and started to growl as a warning. Soon the blur was joined by six others until they stopped around a hundred feet in front of the three of us.

My breathing caught because standing in front of me was the family I never thought I would ever set my eyes on again. Bittersweet memories of our time together were floating in my head and I was having a hard time from crying at seeing Alice so close I could almost hug her.

"We need to speak to Bella. We have some information about a vampire named Victoria that she needs to hear. We know that she is one of you; so would you please get her for us." Carlisle was taking the leadership role in addressing us, not knowing that they were face to face with the one they were looking for.

_I am going to phase; so that I can talk to them. I know that they will not hurt me so both of you need to stay calm and watch my back just in case._ - I announced turning go behind a tree.

_Be careful love_.- Paul was concerned about what seeing them would do to me, but understood that I needed to do this myself.

_I will_- I answered back

"Where is he going?" Carlisle asked, still thinking that they were talking to someone other than their one time daughter.

I phased back and dress quickly. Taking a couple of deep breaths before facing my past and then I stepped out from behind the tree to where the Cullen's could all see that it was me. They all gasped at my changed looks and before I knew it Alice was running head long into me embracing me into a tight hug. I could hear Paul and Jake growling, but staying in place.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much. I could not see your future anymore and I had no idea that you transformed. I love you. Please forgive me, us, for leaving you alone. We truly think of you as family and always will. Please, Please, Please forgive me." Alice was dry sobbing into my chest.

I held on to her with tears falling from my own eyes. Her cold skin was almost burning my heated skin it was so cold and her smell was filling my nose making me shake with the desire to phase, but besides all of those physical responses I was just so happy to have my sister in my arms that I didn't ever want to let go. After an immeasurable amount of time I felt a wave of calm surround me and I knew Jasper was helping the situation get back on track.

"Alice I love you and I have missed you too. I was so upset and sad when my family left me without saying goodbye that I spent months in a catatonic state because I felt so alone. It wasn't until I phased and found a new family that I was finally able to even think about any of you without breaking down. I forgive you because I know now that this was suppose to happen, fate stepped in a directed you all to leave me alone so that I could find my soul mate. I just hope that you will not ever do that to me again, because I still consider you my family and love you just as much as I did before." I tried to get all of my feelings out in the open while smoothing the back of her short spiky hair.

I could feel her shaking again and hold onto me tighter, but soon I was embraced by another set of cold arms and looked up to see Esme with venom in her eyes that she would never be able to shed as tears.

"I have always loved you my daughter and I am so proud to see such a strong woman before me. I will never leave you again because I have been in mourning since we made the biggest mistake of our long lives in leaving you and I know that this family cannot survive it again." Esme whispered in my ear before giving me an ice cold kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too Esme." I whispered back.

Soon we broke our three person hug and I walked over to the remaining members of the Cullen family. Emmett was smiling ear to ear and ran to meet me and picked me up in his huge arms and twirled me around.

"Hey lil' sis I missed you so much, it has been so boring without you around. I cannot wait to test those new werewolf muscles out in an arm wrestling match. I will so kick your butt. Oh and by the way you stink" Emmett laughed plugging his nose as he set me on.

" Missed you too and you are so on big bro, but it is really you that smells like you just took a bath in and entire tub of cologne." I joked back punching him in the arm. Everything with Emmett is so light and I really have missed his childish manner; I know that he will get along with many of my boys.

"Bella I want to apologize for your birthday. I was fine until you were thrown into the table and plates. I have worked really hard over the last few months because I know now that I never want anything like that to happen again." Jasper said as he stepped cautiously forward.

"Jasper, I am going to say this once and once only got that." I started and waited until he nodded that he was listening.

"There is nothing for me to forgive, it was not your fault that I bleed the most delicious scent right in front of you. At the time I was human and knew the risks of hanging around all of you, but even as you were trying to get to me I was not mad at you. So no more thinking you are any less in my book because I am so proud that you would work so hard resist what you want the most. Being a mythical creature myself now I know exactly what it is like to feel like a monster, all of us do, and there is no need to try an explain what was going on in your mind that night. I would like us to move forward and get to know each other better, now that I am guessing my blood doesn't smell as appetizing anymore it should be a lot easier." I finished speaking by giving him a gentle hug which he returned immediately.

"I would really like to get to know you; and you are right your blood is very repulsive now." Jasper responded with a smile on his face.

"Bella, dear I know that we have made a mistake, but I have always seen you as a daughter and we will protect you and be here for you forever. Please forgive me for listening to my son." Carlisle approached me next. While Rosalie hung back, but gave me a tentative smile, which I returned. I knew our relationship would take longer to reconcile than we had at the moment, but that seemed to be enough of a reunion between the two of us for now.

"Again, I was sad at the way you went about leaving me, but now I could not be happier. I have so much to tell you, but first I want you to tell me about Victoria. She attacked me a few months ago and almost killed me. My pack got there just in time, but she escaped while the others in her coven, including Tanya, Irina, and Laurent, were killed. We have been running extra patrols since then, but have come up with nothing." I asked them.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk more about it in there." Carlisle asked.

"Okay, but I need to get my pack here. Sam, our alpha, will need to hear all of this. Jake, make the call." I turned my boys who were watching our reunion curiously. As soon as I gave the order Jake sat back on his hind legs and let out a howl that would alert everyone in the pack that they were needed.

"It should only be a few minuets." I announced as Paul went behind a tree to phase.

When Paul came back out in a pair of cut off jeans I couldn't help but take in his perfect muscular form and think of what I wanted to do to that body later tonight. Jasper catching onto my lustful emotions just raised his eyebrows at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. He came over to me and gave me a deep kiss; I knew that he was just showing the others that I was his and that to not mess with me. When we broke apart all of the Cullen's were all staring at me with shocked expressions.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my fiancé, Paul. Paul this is the Cullen family." I introduced everyone and the moment I said fiancé, Alice let out an ear piercing squeal.

"Oh My God. You're getting married. I cannot believe this. Bella you have to let me help plan the wedding." Alice was practically jumping up and down.

"Alice calm down. Yes, I am getting married in a month and a half. I would love for you to help me, but most of it is already planned and I want all of you to come. I will see if we can get the treaty altered so that you can come on the reservation. It will be on first beach." I said trying to keep her from having a stroke in her love of planning parties.

"Pleasure to meet you Paul, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme; and my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle put his hand out and Paul cautiously took it flinching at feeling the extreme temperature difference.

"Nice to meet you as well, Bella has told me a lot about you." Paul greeted back.

By this time the entire pack was surrounding us and phasing into their human forms. I know that Jake probably filled everyone on what had happened because there was no hostility from any of the wolves at being surrounded by vampire. Collin and Brady came up and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet the Cullen's." I told them and they nodded.

"Let me make the quick introductions before we start. This is the entire wolf pack Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Jared, and my adopted sons Collin and Brady; and before you ask it is a long story that I will gladly go into later on how I became to be a mother." I addressed the Cullen's who all in turn nodded and introduced themselves.

We headed into their house and I was surprised to see that everything was still how I remembered it to be all those months ago. Nothing was out of place and it was still impeccably clean. We all took seats around the room with me on Paul's lap with Collin and Brady at our feet. Even though I know that they trusted my relationship with the Cullen's they were still very protective of me.

"Okay, the reason that we are here is because two days ago Alice had a vision of Victoria going to the south and getting in contact with her creator. She is going to make an army of newborn vampires to come after not only you and your pack, but us as well. Jasper will explain why this is such a dangerous situation for everyone involved." Carlisle started and then turned the room's attention to his son.

"To start I am going to tell my story and I know that for most of you will see what I have done in the past as truly monstrous, but that is in the past and my knowledge will help us survive the coming battle." Jasper started with his southern accent starting to become more prevalent than before.

Jasper went on to explain about his time in the civil war and his transformation by a vampire by the name of Maria, who was the same vampire that sired Victoria. He told us about the Southern Wars and the armies that were created because covens were fighting over the best feeding grounds. Jasper continued to talk about how he fought in these battles and survived; after which he took off his shirt to show all of us the thousands of crescent like scares all over his body. When I was human I could not even see them, but now with my enhanced eyesight they were one of his most noticeable features that showed anyone who approached that he was not to be messed with and feared.

Jasper then went on to tell us how there were two vampires, Peter and Charlotte, who would be coming to help us fight; and how they helped him escape the constant warfare that he had lived in for over a hundred years. To end his story his face light up explaining his trip into a diner in Philadelphia where he met Alice and her vision of them coming to join the Cullen's and their lifestyle.

All throughout his story the tension in the room grew and grew as we listened to the horrors that he has been apart of and witnessed in his life. None of us had any idea that such wars and loss of human life were taking place and it went against every belief that we had as protectors. I had so much more respect for Jasper and the struggles that he has endured; and now I could truly understand why it was such a struggle for him to refrain from human blood, no matter how much he wanted to. I am glad that he found this way of life because it is easy to see how much happiness and love he has now with Alice, compared with the sadness and anger he showed when talking about his past.

"With an army of newborn vampires coming for us we will need to prepare for anything. I will teach you everything that I know on how to fight and until Alice has another vision of when they will strike we will just be in a holding pattern." Jasper finished his speech.

"I agree and until further notice I think that the treaty where it relates to land boundaries should be ignored and everyone can have free rein over the forest. We will be working together and while we still think of you as the enemy we know that Bella trusts you; so we will trust you as well. However, the rest of the treaty is still in affect and we will attack if you harm any human." Sam announced.

"Of course that is reasonable and we have no problem with keeping with the rest of the treaty. You are all welcome here at anytime. We think of Bella as family and since you are her family we want to build whatever kind of peaceful relationship we can together." Carlisle shook Sam's hand.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone getting to know each other. I told the Cullen's about my transformation, meeting Paul, adopting the boys, Victoria's attack, my engagement and upcoming wedding, and also about moving in with Paul.

I was updated on the different activities that the Cullen's have been up to, except for Edward. It seems my former boyfriend has decided to go be all moody in private and not contact his family for some time. I could see the hurt in Esme and Carlisle's eyes when they talked about their first son, but I could also see the acceptance of his actions and love that shown through them when they looked at me. I knew that they were all truly happy to have me back in their lives; and I was finally at peace being reunited with the ones that I thought were lost to me forever.

While I was still terrified that Victoria was in fact after every one of my loved ones, I knew that with our combined efforts that we would find a way to survive the upcoming struggles. I had my old and new families together under the same roof and I am going to enjoy these moments where I am truly happy and put off worrying about the unknown future until tomorrow.

**So what did you think, was it worth the wait. Again sorry for that.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Full of Surprises

Here is the next chapter; and it has only been two days. I wanted to get this out. There is a twist at the bottom and I hope that you all like it.

I want to let everyone know that I do love Edward, but this is Paul POV and he is not a big Edward fan at the moment, just so you know.

Thank you for all of the reviews in such a short time on the last chapter. I love recieving them. Lets try to get up to 230 this time.

As always I do not own anything.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 22: Full of Surprises

PPOV:

To say I was happy that I was surrounded not only by leeches, but the leeches that had hurt my Bella was an understatement, I was pissed. At first I wanted nothing to do with them except rip them limb for limb for leaving my girl in so much pain, but as I watched how much relief and pure joy Bella had at seeing the Cullen's again, made me try and be at least cordial to them.

Listening to the vision that psychic bloodsucker had made my blood boil. I knew that red haired leech was still after my love; and now we not only had to worry about her, but an entire army. I was glad to learn then that at least Jasper had some experience with newborn vampires. His story made my hair stand on end, he truly was a monster, but I could also see that he had tried to change and respected his commitment to not harming anymore humans.

I know that the others still do not trust the Cullen's because of what they are, but they love and trust Bella with their lives and if she says that they are here to help then we will have to take her word on that until we get to know them for ourselves.

Bella sat on my lap as she got reacquainted with some of the Cullen's, the only one that seemed to stay back from her was the blonde one that looked like a supermodel. I am still a man and I will admit that she is totally fuckable, but besides her smell no one makes me stand at full attention anymore except for Bella.

I just ran my hands up and down her legs as she explained about her life the past few months; and I couldn't help the large smile that graced my face when she got so excited talking about our upcoming wedding. I was counting the days till she became legally Mrs. Paul Levi.

Living with her under one roof along with the boys has been nothing but great. Sure the boys can get under my skin every now and then, but it usually just passes because they are truly great kids. Bella and I have actually talked to a lawyer about me adopting them. I am so grateful that their asshole of a father has kept to his promise to stay out of their lives. I think my girl truly scared him and just the thought of her showing that rarely seen bitchy side of hers almost makes me get hard. I love it when my girl is feisty.

"Jasper can I ask you a question?" I asked the blonde male vampire who was sitting across from Bella and me on the loveseat.

"Shoot." He answered.

"If Victoria was created from the same vampire that you were; and you worked with her for so long, how is it that you did not know about Victoria? I have seen Bella's memories of when she first entered the baseball clearing and none of you seemed to know who any of those three were." I asked confused on this issue.

"At first I was as confused as you are, but then I remember Maria, Lucy, and Nettie talking occasionally about a Tory that had been a major participant in their armies before I was turned. She left about ten years before I was changed when she fell in love and wanted to travel the world, but promised to return if ever Maria needed her. With me around that need never arose; so I never met this Tory face to face. When she came into the clearing with James and Laurent she was introduced as Victoria; and I had no way of knowing that she was one in the same as the infamous Tory I had been told about. When Alice said that Victoria was sired by Maria all of the pieces clicked into place for me and I knew that we had more of a situation than we had thought because the Tory that was involved in the Southern Wars was never once bitten by a vampire because her gift allows her to know every way in which to avoid danger." Jasper explained, gaining the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

"That explains why she was able to escape that night she kidnapped Bella." Sam spoke up. All of the pack nodded in agreement. We now knew that killing that psycho leech was not going to be as easy as we were thinking.

"Yeah when she attacks we will have to come up with a plan to distract her from trying to run. Her ability will make it almost impossible for her to stay in danger, but if she is too preoccupied with getting what she wants, mainly Bella, then she may give us the advantage we need in order to get her defense down enough to rip her limbs apart." Jasper said trying to get us to understand that we had a lot of training ahead of us.

I did not like the idea that my Bella would be in danger, but I knew that she was as strong as I am; and that nothing was going to stop her from getting her revenge. She is stubborn as mule and I love that quality about her, but I know that every second that she is in danger I will be worried sick. I know that doesn't sound very manly, whatever, but when the love of your life has a real possibility of death knocking on her door you tend to put your priorities in order; and Bella was my number one priority.

"Bella we have to go shopping because I love your new body and it is just calling for a session of Bella Barbie." Alice changed the subject and began vibrating on her husband's lap. Bella just groaned in mine, but I could tell that she really wasn't that upset.

"Alice!" Bella whined, and Jasper and I chuckled knowing that she was just dragging the little pixie along.

"Bella I may not be able to see you anymore, but you know that you have never once been able to say no to me; so there is no reason to even try now. Stop whining we are going shopping and that's the end of it." Alice huffed.

"Okay, Alice I will go shopping there is no reason to get all upset. You might just find that I have grown out of my little aversion to shopping since you left." Bella laughed at Alice's squeal of delight.

"Finally!" Alice came running towards us and embraced my fiancé in a tight hug. Everyone else in the room just shook their heads at their behavior.

As it approached dinner time the Cullen's offered to order everyone pizza so that we could get to know each other better. Having appetites that we do none of us were going to turn down free food at anytime in our life. It was a nice gesture and even though the idea of eating with the unpleasant vampire stench surrounding us wasn't very appetizing. However, the longer we were in close quarters with them the more we all shook less and became acclimated to the harshness of the icy burn it produced in our noses.

We ate and talked. Emmett and Jasper were really pretty cool and got along with most of the pack. Emmett challenged Collin and Brady to some video games and it was nice to see them kick Emmett's butt at most of them. They play them enough at home that it was not really all that shocking, however Emmett had taken it personally; and it is now his personal goal to kick their furry little butts into oblivion; as he puts it.

Jasper is quiet, but seems to be really an alright guy, once you get past his history. I know from talking to Bella that she wishes that she would have been able to get close to Jasper because she would listen to what Alice would say about her husband, but Bella being controlled by that jerk, Edward, was always monitored whenever she was around Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme seem like the quintessential parents. The love that they have for Bella is easy to see. I know that they think of her as a daughter, but I can't help but still hold some harsh feelings at their willingness to leave someone they obviously consider a child just because their over emotional and controlling son tells them to. I know that no matter what I could never leave one of my children alone, knowing the dangers that lurk in this world. I will always wonder if when that asshole makes an appearance will they pick up and leave again just because he orders them to.

I know Bella has a few things to say to that bloodsucker that broke her heart for so long, and I am so looking forward to her getting everything she felt out in the open. I want to see him in pain for all the pain that he caused Bella. However, if he hurts her in anyway he will have to answer to me and I know that he will not make it out of fight unless it is in a pile of ashes for the wind to carry away. He needs to be brought down a few pegs and whenever he shows his ugly pale face near her again I will do just that.

"Bella Boo how about that arm wrestling match now?" Emmett yelled across the room.

"Sure, but lets make it a real wrestling match. I am not as weak as I once was brother dearest and I would really like to show just how strong I am now." Bella answered getting up and flexing her muscles, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Oh you are so on lil sis." Emmett roared making his way to the backyard.

We all followed and watched as Bella and Emmett began to circle each other.

"Okay typical Cullen family rules whoever can hold the other one down for five complete seconds is the winner, other than that all is fair game, except no biting is allowed." Jasper announced. Both Bella and Emmett nodded in agreement.

Their circling began to quicken in pace and I was wondering why Bella had chosen not to phase. Even though she was just as strong in her human form as her wolf, it was just our instincts whenever we are in our battle modes to feel more comfortable phased.

Soon in a blur that was almost to fast for me to see Emmett came and caught Bella by the arm. It took everything I had not to go and help her. My imprint was in danger and should not be fighting a leech, however, I had to keep reminding myself that she was capable to defending herself and no true harm would come to her.

Bella swung her foot out and kicked Emmett in the chest sending him flying back. This got him really angry and he charged again, but Bella was ready for him this time and moved just to the left; and he rushed pasted the space that she just was standing. As he made his way to turn around Bella ran towards one of the large cedars that were on the outlines of the yard and used it for leverage to jump in the air.

At the same time as she was doing this Emmett was gaining speed and was fast approaching her. Bella was in midair and almost got onto his back, when he grabbed her leg and threw her onto the ground pouncing on her, locking her in place.

Bella was trying to wiggle free and in a move that made ever man watching flinch; she brought her knee straight up hard into his balls. The girlish scream that came out of him was almost comical, if we all didn't have first hand knowledge that we would do the same thing if it was done to us. Using Emmett's pain as an escape route she flipped him over and had him in a head lock. Jasper was on the ground and counted out the five seconds; Emmett was still wincing in pain, but trying to break free. However, he failed and my girl was the winner of the match. I never had any doubt that she would come out victorious; and I ran over and picked her up in a passionate embrace.

Emmett began grumbling and complaining something about cheating and how it wasn't fair because he couldn't do that move on her.

"I still love you Brother Bear, but at least now I know I can get you to scream like a girl." Bella chuckled, along with most of the pack.

"Oh this is no where near done Bells. I will challenge you to a rematch and you will lose." Emmett proclaimed punching a tree with his fist, making it break clean in half before marching off back inside.

We all were beginning to follow him, with Bella and me in the rear when Bella doubled over and screamed.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Pain, my stomach, so much pain." Bella screeched.

The others had circled around us all with looks of horror on their faces at seeing her like this. Even when she was so damaged by Victoria she never reacted to pain like this, she was like a warrior when it came to pain management.

"Bella, can you point to where it hurts exactly." Carlisle asked coming forward. She pointed to her lower abdomen.

"Okay lets get you upstairs and I will take a look." Carlisle said going into his doctor mode, but I could still see the concern he had on his face for Bella.

I picked her up and ran into the house, making sure that I did not jostle her to much. The others were closely behind, but stayed downstairs as I took her to a bedroom on the second floor. I was shocked to see a bed considering that bloodsuckers do not sleep, but hey whatever they do in private is none of my business.

Carlisle began his examination and asked some questions. I wasn't paying close attention to him; I was too concerned about my love and her safety. I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't survive. Carlisle asked me to step out for a moment. I was reluctant to leave, but knew that it was for the best. I needed to stop shaking; and phasing with her this close to me when she was already in pain was not a good idea.

I went downstairs and was met with concerned faces of both the pack and the Cullen's. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours and of course Alice couldn't see anything because of Bella being a werewolf. Finally Carlisle came down with a stressful look on his face.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked standing up and approaching the doctor.

"She is going to be fine, her body over did itself during the wrestling. In her condition it resulted in some acute pain, but as far as I can tell she is going to be just fine after she lets her body rest for awhile." Carlisle started to explain.

"What do you mean her condition?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"She's pregnant. Around eight weeks if the information she gave me is correct, but I will need to do a more thorough exam once she has had a chance to rest. Congratulations." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder.

I was in complete shock. Pregnant. PREGNANT. We were going to have a baby.

Everyone seemed to be in the same state as I was in, but all I could think about was running up the stairs and capturing Bella in my arms and kissing her deeply for making me the happiest man on the face of the Earth. I was going to be a dad.

***What did you think. I love Emmett and that part of BD with the arm wrestling; so I had to throw that in their tweaked a little. Who saw that comming with the pregnancy, some of you wanted her to become pregnant and just to let you know that I had this planned from the beginning. However, I would still like to know what you think of this development.

***I will try to update sometime later this week, but I cannot but a date because it all depends on school, but it will not be longer than a week.

***I love you all for every review I get. Please Review. Please Review! Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Who Knew?

Here is the next chapter. I seem to be on a roll this week. I just felt the need to get this out to my loyal readers. I have loved the reviews I got on the last chapter.

Okay I am warning you that this chapter is really emotional in parts and again I have a little twist in the end again. I love the drama.

Please review I would love to get to 250 before the next chapter. I

As always I do not own anything. Now Please Enjoy

Chapter 23: Who Knew?

BPOV

I was having a great time wrestling with Emmett, and I was even able to make him want to cry by jamming my knee in his groin. The best part though was when I was declared the winner by Jasper; and Emmett acted just like two year old throwing a tantrum because he lost the game. I had missed this.

I hadn't been feeling well all day, but I just had been brushing it off as all the stressful emotions that came about from the return of the Cullen's and learning of Victoria's plan to come after me. However, as soon as Paul and I started following everyone back into the house I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach that made me double over and scream.

I knew Paul was worried and I tried to breathe through the pain, but it was not going away. Carlisle asked me where it hurt the most and I pointed to where I was feeling the stabbing feeling. The next thing I knew I was being pulled up into my Paul's arms and being carried up the stairs.

From remembering the layout of the house I knew that Carlisle had instructed Paul to take me into his and Esme's room. I was gently laid on the bed and Paul sat next to me holding my hand with one of his and also brushing the hair out of my face. I could see how scared he was for me because he had never seen me react this way to pain before. When I had all those broken bones I was able to grit my teeth through the pain; and act like it wasn't hurting, but this just took me by such surprise that my first reaction was to scream out.

Carlisle was pushing gently on my stomach and asking if it hurt as he made his way across it; I nodded or shook my head in return. After a few minuets Carlisle asked Paul to leave so that he could perform a more extensive examination. I watched as Paul left wishing he could stay, but also noticing the constant trembling of his hands that meant he was close to phasing if he stayed in the room with me much longer.

"Bella I am going to ask you some personal questions and don't worry about privacy in this room Esme and me had it sound proofed when we moved it. I know that you probably don't want me to know these things, but it is important. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I trust you Carlisle." I answered. The pain was beginning to lessen as I rested on the bed.

"First are you sexually active?" Carlisle asked and I immediately blushed because this was not the kind of questions I was expecting.

"Yes." I simply answered after a moment to work up the courage to speak.

"Okay, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked next; and I had to think for a moment.

"I have never been very regular and the doctors down in Phoenix put me on the pill when I was 15, but even on it I would still sometimes skip months. If I am remembering right it has been about three months" I said knowing that it was the week before graduation when I had to buy my supplies.

"Okay, so you have been taking the birth control pill correctly?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Have you been feeling any different in the past couple of months besides this pain and the lack of a period?" Carlisle asked continuing his line of questioning.

"I have been more tired, but I just thought that it was because of planning the wedding, the move, and extra patrols. Also my breasts have been more sore than normal, but I didn't think anything of it. What is it Carlisle? What is wrong with me that you would be asking these questions?" I asked thinking I knew the answer, but not willing to acknowledge the word yet until he said it.

"Bella after hearing your symptoms in combination with the fact that you have not had a period in around nine weeks I would say that you are pregnant. Still within the first trimester if my calculations are correct." He explained.

My whole world suddenly shifted axis, much the same way it did when I first laid eyes on Paul. I was pregnant. I am going to have a baby. For some reason I could not wrap my head around the fact that there was another being growing inside of me. I knew how to be a mother to Collin and Brady, but they were full grown when they came to live with me.

Could I do this? Would I be a good mom? What will Paul think? What will Collin and Brady think? Will Charlie and Renee be mad or disappointed in me? How will the pack or Cullen's react? Will I still be able to phase? Was my baby okay? What was causing the pain? All of these questions were flying through my head in one second and all I could really focus on was if my baby was safe.

"Is the baby okay? The pain in my stomach, I am not miscarrying, am I?" I asked frantic that I was losing my baby.

"I think that you just over did it with Emmett outside and pulled a muscle. I want you to rest here for a few hours while I run to get some more equipment; and then I will perform an exam of the fetus, but as of right now I think that you are both fine." Carlisle smiled at me and I let out a breath of air I did not even realize I was holding.

"Okay, I am going go let Paul know, do you want me to tell him?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded knowing that Paul wouldn't believe I was fine unless it came from a doctor.

"Alright, congratulations sweetheart; I am so happy for you." Carlisle kissed me on the forehead before making his way out the door to give everyone the news.

I must have fallen asleep soon after he shut the door because the next thing I knew I was dreaming.

_I was walking into a room that was obviously a nursery. I made my way over to the basinet in the middle of the room. As I approached it I heard a loud cry that made my heart break; I rushed over to where the sound was emanating from. As soon as I peered over the side of the crib I saw the most beautiful baby girl that I had ever seen. She looked to be no older that a few months and I instinctually went to pick her up to quiet her cries. As I touched her soft skin and felt her weight in my arms she quieted down and stared into my eyes. She was the perfect combination of Paul and me; the both of us represented in her appearance. _

_I was so filled with love and wonder staring at this wonderful creature that I did not hear Paul come in the room behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder while gazing at the baby in my arms with the look of contentment on his face._

"_Perfect. She is absolutely beautiful, just like her mom." Paul whispered in my ear. _

"_I don't know, I think she takes more after her daddy." I whispered back running my finger across our baby's forehead. _

"_I love you and I have never been so happy. Thank you." Paul said turning me around to kiss my gently on the lips. _

"_For what?" I asked._

"_Now my family is complete, with you, me, the boys, and our baby girl. I thought I would be alone my whole life, but then fate dropped you in my arms and I am never going to let you go." Paul answered my question._

_I felt so much love for this man and the life that we had created that I knew that I would not change one thing in my life. Paul, Collin and Brady, and the baby made me realize just how lucky in life I really am; and that I can face any challenge head on as long as I have them._

I felt kissing on my face and as I opened my eyes from the dream I came to see the very man who occupied them. Paul was looking at me with so much love and devotion that I knew that he had accepted that we were going to be parents at such a young age.

"Hey" I said weakly.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" He asked kissing my forehead before pulling me gently into his arms and resting his hands on my stomach in a protective fashion.

"Scared, but the pain is gone so that is good." I answered truthfully.

"What has you scared Bella?" Paul asked.

"Everything. Are we ready to have a baby? Are you upset that this happened so soon? What will the boys, my parents, the pack, or the Cullen's think? Will I be a good mother? Will my being a wolf have any ill affect on the baby?" I started to ramble, but trying to keep my voice reasonably calm.

"Sweetheart those are all good questions. To start I am so happy that I feel like I am going to burst. We have made a new life and though we are young our relationship is one that will never end; so adding a baby into the mix will only strengthen us. As for Collin and Brady they just want you to be happy and they are happy. I am sure that they will love having a little brother or sister around the house. Next the pack looks up to you and will support and love you just as you have done for them. Also the Cullen's came all the way back to you once learning that a psycho leech was after someone they obviously love; so I am sure that they will be fine it. Your parents understand that you are an old soul Bella and more mature than most soon to be nineteen year olds. As for being a werewolf I am sure between Carlisle and Dr. Kent they can decide how that will affect the pregnancy. Does that help ease some of your fear my love?" Paul asked and I nodded.

"Good. Now Bella I just want you relax and enjoy this. I love you so much and I will be here with you through everything." Paul tried to calm every one of my worries and I did feel a calm wash over me being in his arms and listening to his soothing voice.

"Thank you for being you. I don't know what my life would be without you in it Paul, I know that I would not survive. I know that we will be great parents; it was just a shock, you know? I mean we were careful. I took the pill everyday; I just don't see how this could have happened?" I thought out loud.

"Bella maybe it was just destiny and even the pill is not one hundred percent fool proof. I think we should not think of this as a mistake, but an unexpected miracle that was given to us to cherish for all of time." Paul kissed me gently again and I was lost in his embrace for an immeasurable period of time.

"I love you Bella, now please rest. Carlisle said he would be back in a few hours and wants to examine you then." Paul said pulling the covers over my body as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Paul." That was the last thing I said before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later still wrapped up in my love's arms when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Paul answered in a hoarse voice that meant he must have drifted off to sleep as well, which was shocking considering we were still in the bed of two vampires with their scent embedded into the bedding. I guess he really was getting used to having them around; and I am impressed that it took such a short time.

When I looked up I saw the last person I would have thought enter the room, rather nervously I might add. The blonde goddess herself, Rosalie, was standing at the foot of the bed; shifting her wait from foot to foot, like she wasn't sure if she should be here or not.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment in private please?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Sure Rosalie." I answered confused as why she would all of a sudden want to talk to me.

Paul got up after a quick kiss and left the room saying he was going to go call Charlie and let him know where we were. I told him not to tell him the news until we had talked more to Carlisle. After he left Rosalie asked if she could sit next to me on the bed and I shifted over and watched her sit with her back against the headboard. She turned to look at me and began to talk.

"Bella I know that in the past we have not been close and that is my fault really. I have major trust issues that I think you will understand after I tell you my story. I never hated you Bella, in fact I think that you completed our family, but I was just envious of you and what you were so willing to give up without a second thought that it brought up a lot of bad memories for me that I unfortunately took out on you. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you; and I hope that you will let me tell you about how I was changed into the creature you see before you." Rosalie explained and I could see the hurt and love in her eyes.

"Sure Rosalie, I would really like to get to know you better. I have always thought of you as family and am glad that we have been given a second chance to get to know one another." I answered truthfully, realizing that I couldn't really judge Rosalie on her bitchiness just because I didn't know her.

"To start I was born in Rochester, NY in 1915 to two people who saw my beauty from a young age as a way for them to move up in the world. I was always the pride and joy of my parent's world because at the age of 17 I came to the attention of a man name Royce King II. He was extremely rich and being bred to take over all of his family's successful businesses around the city, including the bank where my father worked. He began to court me and send me flowers on a daily basis. I was completely smitten with him and thought all of my dreams were going to come true.

You see Bella I was vain from the first moment I looked in the mirror and saw beautiful looks God had graced me with, but as I grew up I also grew to know that while my looks were important to me, they would not bring me true happiness. Above all else I wanted a husband who would cherish me for all our lives; and raise a family that consisted of many children and then eventually grandchildren. That was what I wanted and that was what I was so close to having when my nightmare began." Rosalie told her story and I was listening to her musical voice full of such pain and longing. It was truly a side of her that I had never seen before, she look so vulnerable, like all her walls that she had around her had finally been let down. After a deep breath she continued.

"We were engaged soon after we met; and my parents and I could not have been happier. I was going to eventually become queen of the entire King empire with Royce and our children besides me. However, that would not to come to pass. I was walking home one night after visiting a friend's house a few days before our nuptials were to take place, when I ran into Royce and a few of his friends that had come in for the wedding. It was obvious that they were all severely intoxicated; and this shocked me because I had never seen him act like this before.

It was a dark evening and as I made my way over to them I knew something was not right. As soon as I reached them Royce pushed me roughly into the wall of the alley that they were next to. I was so scared, as he began to rip my clothing off of me. I tried to scream, but he just put a hand over my mouth to muffle any sounds that came out. His friends were just laughing as he grabbed my now exposed body with his hands, creating bruises along the way at his roughness.

At this period of time it was important for a woman's virtue to remain intact until her wedding night; so I had never been with a man before. He did not even be gentle with me as he pushed himself inside of me. I cried out and tried to escape his grasp while he was otherwise occupied abusing me, but I was held down by the others. It was dark out and the middle of winter; so there was no one on the streets to hear the commotion of the attack.

I tried to shut down and just take it, thinking if I didn't fight back that they would stop, but how wrong I was. After Royce was finished and he pulled put of my now bleeding body, I was passed between the rest of them. I had never felt so dirty and ugly in my life as they defiled me in the most deplorable way. Besides the rape they hit and kicked every inch of my naked body before Royce spit in my face calling me a whore and not worthy of his last name. They left me to die in the falling snow alone.

I wanted death. I didn't see what the purpose to live was. I was broken, freezing, and in so much pain. I don't know how long I was lying on the snow covered ground before Carlisle came upon me. He smelled the blood and heard my whimpers of pain. I just wanted to die, but the next thing I knew I felt something sharp on my neck, wrists, and ankles. I couldn't believe another man was there to hurt me, but as soon as the burning started all of that really didn't matter. I couldn't think outside of the pain for the entire three days that the process took to complete.

Once I woke up to this new life I felt disgusted with how my last human hours were and wanted revenge on Royce and my other attackers for making me feel so weak. I got that revenge when I killed them without a second thought. I caused them just as much pain as they caused me before they were finally granted their pleas for death. However, once I had time to think back on that I hated myself for lowering myself to their level; and also my new life because I could never have children or grow old. I was stuck forever at 18 and I have never truly gotten over those feelings." Rosalie explained her story and I was crying as I listened to all the pain she had been through. I had no idea how much she had suffered.

"I did get part of my wish though. I got Emmett. He is the husband that I always saw myself having. He loves every part of me, even the flaws. Did you know that it took us almost five years into our relationship before I could allow myself to be intimate with him?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"Well it did, but he didn't mind because he wanted me to trust him completely. He would always tell me that he wanted me not just for my body and the perfection that this life granted me on the outside, but for my heart and mind. I was damaged, but he took the time to repair me. I love him with my whole heart and in time I was willing to get past most of my issues with my transformation, but when you came along and wanted to give up everything that I wanted so badly it brought up all of those feelings of that nightmarish time in my life to the forefront of my mind and I could not seem to get passed it. I am truly sorry Bella as I said before. The reason I am telling you my story now is because I want you to cherish this opportunity that you have been given. It is truly something that should not be taken for granted. The ability to have a child is something that I will never be able to do with Emmett, but you have it. I want you to know that I will be here for you whenever you need me. I want us to be friends Bella and hopefully one day we can be sisters." Rosalie finished talking with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Rose for telling me your story. I am so sorry for all the pain you have gone through; and I hold no resentments for your treatment of me in the past. I am honored that you want to build a relationship with me now and I want nothing more than to do that too. To tell you the truth I am scared to death right now and it would make me feel a lot better if I had a female I could lean on. I have the other imprints, but I think that you could help me out the most in this area. I really am so happy to have this baby and bring it into both my werewolf family and my vampire family. I want you to be involved in this baby's life. I know we are just getting to know each other, but I already love you as a sister." I answered her with tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Thanks Bella. I would really love to be in your baby's life. I am going to try and be more open with you. I cannot promise that the old bitchy Rose will not make an appearance from time to time, but you will come to find that I am really a nice person underneath all the harshness I project out for the world to see." She said moving her arms around my shoulder to give me a tight hug, which I returned.

"I know there is, and you might find that I am not as nice and timid as I once was. I have a true bitchy side that likes to make an appearance from time to time." I chuckled and she joined in.

"I am really happy you came to talk to me Rose and I want us to spend more time together in the future." I asked.

"That sounds great. Well I think Carlisle wanted to see you; so I will let him know that you are available now, okay?" She asked getting up off the bed.

"That sounds great. Thanks Rosalie." I gave her another quick hug and watched her leave the room.

It was only a few minuets later when Paul came back in and picked me up saying Carlisle had everything set up in his office. I told him I could walk, but he didn't want me to use too much energy. I knew he was scared, but I was not going to be carried the entire pregnancy everywhere. I was still perfectly capable of walking. We entered the office that looked like it had been transformed into a hospital room in the last few hours, I was impressed.

"Welcome dear. Please have a seat. Okay, I have talked with Dr. Kent down on the reservation, as he is the only one who knows the most about werewolf anatomy and physiology. He and I compared ideas on how we think this pregnancy is going to proceed and he thinks that since I have more experience with Obstetrics that I should be your primary doctor, with him on stand by if the need should arise. Is that okay with you Bella?" Carlisle began sitting behind his large oak desk.

"That's fine Carlisle." I answered.

"Great. Well we both think that this pregnancy will be just like a regular human one, except with your higher bodily functions, like your temperature, heart rate, etc that you will be able to handle the stress that pregnancy often brings on a woman's body better. We will monitor you closely, just because there has never been a pregnancy like yours before, but I see no need to worry at this point. Do either of you have any questions for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Will I still be able to phase?" I asked truly curious on how I was going to be able to protect myself when Victoria came if I couldn't.

"Again this was one of the main things I asked Dr. Kent about and we both agreed that you have already phased into your wolf form many times so far since conceiving; and I see no problem with you continuing to. I would only think that later in the pregnancy, closer to your due date would I ask you to refrain from phasing on a regular basis, but as for currently I would say listen to your body, if it tells you not to phase, don't. We are going to be taking everything as it comes, but we will get through this together." Carlisle answered; and I was relieved at his assessment of my limitations in the coming months.

"That's good to hear; and I promise to let you know how I am feeling. I just want the baby to be healthy." I answered with Paul nodding next to me.

"Yes, that is our main goal. Along with keep you healthy throughout as well. So why don't we start the examination. I brought you a gown to get into and I will step out while you change. Just sit on the table when you are done; and I will be back in a moment." Carlisle said as he got up from his chair and exited the room.

While part of me was still embarrassed that someone I considered a father figure was going to be seeing parts of me only Paul has seen, I trusted Carlisle with my life and knew that he would have utmost respect for me and my body. However, even the others in the pack had not seen much in the all of the times that we have phased around each other, except for that first time.

Paul let go of my hand so I could undress; and then I made my way over to the table once I was changed. Paul was quiet, but he had a huge smile on his face; so I knew that he was just absorbing everything that was happening. A few moments later Carlisle knocked on the door before entering.

"Okay Bella I am going to perform a pelvic exam on you and then draw some blood. After that I was able to get an ultrasound machine and I was thinking that you might want to get your first look at the baby today." Carlisle explained what was going to happen; and I was happy to think that today I would get to see the little being that was residing in my belly. It was so surreal when I thought about it.

"That sounds wonderful Carlisle." I answered with a smile on my face and Paul squeezed my hand in agreement.

The pelvic exam wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world, but everything was fine; so that was what was important. Carlisle drew a couple tubes of blood and was shocked that I still did not have the same reaction to the smell of blood that I did when I was human. He was always on the quest for more knowledge; and was taking extensive notes on everything he found.

After that I laid back on the table again and lifted the gown exposing my stomach while Carlisle brought over the ultrasound machine and was punching things into the keyboard getting it set up. Paul kissed me gently and was rubbing circles in my arms. I knew that he was just as excited as I was that we were going to see our baby in the next few minuets for the first time.

Carlisle squirted some gel on my stomach and moved a wand looking device around in it. We all looked at the little monitor and soon the screen was filled with what looked to be like floating blobs that didn't really represent a baby. I couldn't make out what anything was. Carlisle was quiet as he studied the image, but I could sense that something was off.

"Carlisle what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked frantic that maybe the pain from earlier did mean that I had lost the baby.

"No everything is good. The babies appear to be developing at exactly the right rate and the only thing that seems off is that their heartbeats are a little faster than normal, but that could be a correlation to you being a wolf." Carlisle answered, but I barely heard him because I was still stuck on the word babies. What exactly did that mean?

"Babies?" Paul choked out before I could articulate the word myself.

"That's correct. It seems that this pregnancy just keeps getting more and more special. It seems that you are going to become the proud parents to triplets. Congratulations again my dear." Carlisle announced and I thought that I forgot how to breathe.

Paul had stopped rubbing my hand and was completely still next to me. Triplets! This was almost too much information for me in one day. First my lost vampire family returns, then I find out I am the main reason for the creation of a newborn vampire army headed by two crazy leeches hell bent on my and all of the loved ones deaths, then I find out I am pregnant, all of the emotions Rosalie and I had exchanged, and now I wasn't going to have just one baby to learn how to take care of, but three. It was all too much fir me and I felt the darkness creep up and I blacked out.

***Okay I know I am mean with leaving it off there, but really how else would she have reacted with the day she just expierenced. I also know that some of you will probably will not like the whole triplets thing, but I have my reasons that will come to light in upcomming chapters. Also I know that Rosalie comes off as a bitch in the book, but I wanted to elaborate on her story a little and why I think she acts that way and her desire to be close to Bella.

***I will probably not be able to update again before monday, but this chapter was extra long; so it should tied you over until then.

***I love all of my loyal readers and reviewers, please keep it up and let me know what you think. Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24: Revealed

Hello All!! I know I cannot believe another chapter so soon, but I couldn't contain my excitment on getting this one uploaded to you all.

THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER BECAUSE WE WILL DISCOVER MANY THINGS ABOUT BELLA, THE PREGNANCY, AND THE FUTURE!

I hope you all like it and I want to thank every one who reviewed and we got really close to my goal of 250 for lets try for 260 for this chapter.

As Always I don't Own Anything NOW PLEASE ENJOY!

Chapter 24: Revealed

PPOV

Bella and I were watching the vampire doc wave that wand like thingy over Bella's stomach as images of our baby appeared on the monitor. I have to be honest I did not see a baby all; it looked like was a lot of black and gray to me.

All of a sudden Carlisle became extremely quite and I could feel how tense Bella was underneath of my hands that were rubbing up and down her arm.

"Carlisle what is it? Is something wrong?" Bella asked and I could hear the worry in her shaky voice.

"No everything is good. The babies appear to be developing at exactly the right rate and the only thing that seems off is that their heartbeats are a little faster than normal, but that could be a correlation to you being a wolf." Carlisle answered, but all I heard was babies. I stopped all movement and became still; which was a shock because usually in stressful situations I shake violently trying not to phase.

"Babies?" I was eventually able to choke out.

"That's correct. It seems that this pregnancy just keeps getting more and more special. It seems that you are going to become the proud parents to triplets. Congratulations again my dear." Carlisle spoke in an amazed voice, and I could see where he was coming from.

Bella and I were going to have not just one baby, but three. Could we do this? Yes, I know that we are both strong enough to handle this surprising turn of events.

However, before I could think anymore I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella had gone limp. I looked down to see that the love of my life had fainted.

"Bella? Bella baby? Wake up. Please wake up." I tried to coax her to consciousness, but nothing she was still completely out of it.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I asked frantic for answers.

"I think that her body just went into shock with the stress of the day. Her vitals are all still stable and I think that she will wake up in a little while, why don't you take her back to the bedroom and lay her down. I am going to make a call to Dr. Kent." Carlisle answered me while cleaning up the gel that was still on her stomach.

"Okay." I nodded and picked her up in my arms. I gently moved back down the hallway and put her back into the large bed. I climbed next to Bella and looked at her waiting to see her beautiful eyes open up again.

It was around ten minuets later when her eyes started to flitter behind her lids and I knew she was close to waking up. A few seconds later she blinked them rapidly before focusing her attention on me.

"Oh I am so happy that you are okay? Don't ever do that me again." I told her sternly while kissing every inch of her face.

"I'm sorry. I think it was just everything that happened today finally got to me and I couldn't handle anything more." She answered with tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" I asked confused at what would make her react like this.

"Can we do this? Now with three babies. I was just getting used to the idea of one and now we are going to have three. I don't know if I can be a mother to so many?" She sobbed into my chest.

"Bella we can handle anything. Yes, this news was shocking, but like I said before maybe it was destiny for us to have three babies at once. We have each other, the boys, your dad, the elders, the pack, and even the Cullen's here to help us with the babies. We are not alone; so I don't want you to think so negatively. We will be just fine. I am sure we will have some hard times; I am not saying everything will be a cake walk in the future, but it is not a death sentence that you are making it seem to be. I love you and I love these babies with my whole heart; so please sweetheart stop crying." I cooed in her ear trying to stop her sobs.

"I love you too, and that you for being the most wonder man on the face of the Earth. Most men when they find out that they are going to fathers to one baby they freak out, let alone three. You make me fall in love with you more and more every second." She answered after she had quieted down and kissed me on the lips with all the passion in the world.

"Do you feel up to going downstairs and telling the others?" I asked anxious to give everyone the good news.

"Sure." She answered and I lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

"As I said before I am still capable of walking, you know." Bella pouted with her adorable lower lip pushed out.

"I know, but I enjoy caring you my love and our unborn children around; so just indulge me please." I gave my puppy dog face right back and she relented with a quick kiss as I went down the stairs.

Everyone in the pack was still there along with Charlie, Billy, Sue, and Old Quil who I called to let them know that the Cullen's were back and that we all needed to sit down together. I did not tell them about the pregnancy and I could feel Bella begin to tremble with nerves as she saw her family watching her; some with smiles and others with confusion. I sat her down on the sofa next to Collin and Brady who gave Bella a large hug showing her that they were okay with the change that would be taking place in our unique family.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine Dad, but Paul and I found out some news today that we want to tell you all. We're pregnant." Bella announced and there were smiles from everyone who already knew and gasps from the elders and Charlie who were in the dark before then.

"But that is not the most shocking news. Carlisle performed an exam upstairs and when he did the ultrasound her discovered that we are going to be having triplets." I continued after her; and everyone eyes in the room almost fell out of their sockets and their mouths hung wide open.

It was a few minuets before anyone regained enough composure to move and then it was like a tidal wave of vampires and wolves running towards us to embrace us in hugs and congratulations. The only ones who hung back were Charlie, who looked like he was having some sort of brain aneurysm; and the elders who all looked a little terrified at the news. I have no idea why, but I saw them exchange worried looks.

"Bells, are you sure?" Charlie was finally able to speak after his face returned to its original color. She just nodded and smiled.

"Are you upset with me Daddy?" She asked in a timid voice, I know that Bella and Charlie are closer than they let on to the outside world.

"Of course not kiddo, I already accepted being a grandpa at such a young age; you just took me by surprise is all. I love you no matter what; and I will always support you." Charlie answered standing from his chair and coming to give Bella a kiss on the cheek and patting me on the back.

"Okay what is the matter? I saw those looks you three were exchanging. What aren't you telling us?" I asked Sue, Billy, and Old Quil; who currently made up the elders of the tribe.

They all looked at each other again before turning their gaze to Bella and me. Carlisle had come down the stairs at that moment and strode over to Esme side to listen to whatever we were about to hear.

"Okay we think that you need to be made aware of something that relates with all of the recent news that has come about." Billy started and waited for us to nod our heads for him to continue.

"There is a tribal legend that has is considered one of the most important secrets in our entire peoples history. One that is only passed from one elder to the next, for centuries; the whole tribe knows nothing of what we are about to tell you. Also this is never to leave this house because it could be disastrous if others were to know. Understood?" Billy paused long enough for all of us to nod in agreement again.

"Okay this legend has its start even before our tribe was given the power of the wolf transformations. It is of the Moon Goddess. It is said that when our people came to this land she was already here and granted us permission to hunt and build our villages. She was very beautiful and said to almost glow white in the moonlight. She was very curious of our behavior and watched for generations as we grew as a people.

Eventually she came to view herself as one of the Quilleute and wanted to give us one of her powers. See she was created from the Earth itself and had the power control everything in nature including the weather, the oceans, the ground, and any animal however she desired.

We were a very protective tribe, even from the beginning, and she wanted us to have a way of protecting its members and land no matter what would happen. One night when the Earth was in its New Moon phase she performed a secret ceremony deep in the mountains that created what we came to call our spirit wolves. With this new ability we now could transform into creatures that had the heart and bravery of the wolf in order to protect anything we thought worthy from those who wished us harm.

The Moon Goddess lived with the Quilluete for many generations in peace until one night just as she the dawn was just coming up she was struck by a vision. She stayed in her trance like state for one week. When she finally awoke she told us of what she envisioned of the distant future. She claimed that the tribe would be safe, but she would need to leave us for a period of time.

She claimed that a great danger would come to the people in a few hundred years and that she would return, but not as she appeared to them. Before she left she gave us clues to look for that would prepare us for her return and the danger we would soon see.

She claimed that when she was reborn it would be as a mortal human girl; that would have no memories or powers of her life before until she experienced a true broken heart, followed then by the betrayal of a close family member. These events would start her transformation into one of the protectors of the tribe. When you transformed Bella for the first time the elders thought that this prophecy might have been set in motion because of you being the first female in the history of the tribe to have a wolf spirit.

However, we were not sure, but now there is no denying it. The Moon Goddess continued with the prophecy saying that she, as the female girl now transformed into a wolf, would find her true soul mate and become Mother Nature personified, with people just filled with so much love and peacefulness when she was around. Her mere presence would either cause people to trust her with their lives with little more than being in her sight or send them cowering away when she was truly upset. Her powers over the Earth however, would not be able come to her at first, but only when she was able to bring two sworn enemies together to fight over for the same purpose.

Soon after this alliance is made the new Wolf Goddess would be blessed with one of the most unique pregnancies that have ever been seen." Billy was telling the story and I think everyone was staring wide eyed and in shock at him as he continued because we all knew that Bella was this Moon/Wolf Goddess.

"This pregnancy would be unique because it would have instead of one soul combined with the Wolf Goddesses, but three; they are: The Hunter's Moon whose power would be over the earth, sky, water, and weather, The Wolf Warrior who could control animals and bend them to do her will, and The Coming Dawn who could control the minds and actions of others. Each would combine this power of theirs with the enhanced speed, strength, and other abilities that our spirit wolves have of the Wolf Goddess; giving her the ability lead the fight in the coming battle. Without them she would fail." Billy explained and I looked at Bella knowing that what I said before was true we were destined to have these babies. Billy stopped talking and Old Quil took up where he left off.

"The reason that this legend has been feared by the elders for centuries is because of her parting warning. She claimed that a great tragedy would occur to the Wolf Goddess; and if she is unable to come through the darkness that will envelope her every person that she loves and protects will be destroyed.

However, she claimed that it would only be with the support of both of the newly joined allies would she come out of shadows of despair and take her rightful place for the pending war. Only she could lead them to victory over the coming battle, no one else.

If the battle did turn in favor of the Wolf Goddess she along with all that have helped her will live in a blissful peace for thousands of years, but if she cannot get past the tragedy that is foretold she will be left to wonder the world alone for all eternity living with the pain of all the loved ones she has lost." He finished his story in a somber voice.

It seems that everyone was stunned into silence, not quite knowing what to say with what we were just told. Bella was silently crying next to me rubbing her hand across her stomach. I knew that she was thinking about the tragedy that she was going to face and I could honestly say I was truly worried about it too. I would never leave her and I would get her through the darkness no matter what. I always knew that my girl was special, but now I know just how lucky and blessed I truly am.

BPOV

This was almost too much for me to take and I was almost at my breaking point. Couldn't I ever just be normal, what am I thinking. My life has never been normal, but this has to take the cake. So what now I am this all knowing, all powerful, ancient Moon/Wolf Goddess? Who is apparently either going to save everyone that has ever mattered to me or cause their painful deaths? Just fucking great!

Also I am going to face some great tragedy, but he gave no clue as to what kind of tragedy that would be. It has to be something really bad for my reaction to it to cause the decision on whether we win or lose against Victoria and Maria.

"Billy let me just get this straight. This Moon Goddess gave us our powers, then had a vision of the future before leaving the tribe, only to leave us with a dooms day prophecy where it appears that me and my babies are this Wolf Warrior Goddess, whatever you want to call it, who could lead everyone in this room along with all of our loved ones into a peaceful existence for millennia or complete obliteration. However, that all rest on the fact that I will soon face a major tragedy that could be too much for me to handle and only with the help of both the pack and the Cullen's will everyone be able to survive. Did I miss anything?" I asked trying to wrap my head around everything and keep the sarcasm out of my tone.

"That's everything little one. I am sorry that we did not tell you sooner of what we thought you were or are going to do, but it wasn't until today with the Cullen's return and telling us about Victoria's plan to attack, in combination of your newly discovered pregnancy did we truly believe that everything that was passed down was coming true." Billy apologized; and I couldn't be truly mad with them because they had no knowledge if this prophecy was going to come true now or in hundred years for now because of the fact that I no longer aged.

"Its okay, I understand you had no way of knowing when this all would come to pass." I answered with a small smile.

I could see everyone staring at me with awed expressions and I buried my face in Paul's chest. It felt like this day was never going to end, but I knew that this was only just the beginning of my new journey that I destined to go on.

The rest of the night was spent in quiet conversations by the others, but Paul and I were mostly silent just absorbing what the future has in store for us. I was worried about everyone in the room and their safety that seemed to now rest at my feet, but most of all I was still worried about my babies and their supposed powers that will help me. I had no idea what that meant or what I would do to make sure that they were safe inside of my body until they could survive on their own. I was worried about Collin and Brady and the fact that if something happened to me that they would be without a mother for the second time in their short lives and that tore at my heartstrings. Paul, my wonderful and loving Paul, I knew that he would do anything to make sure that I was safe even if it meant it was dangerous or harmful to himself. I would not allow that.

If I was this ancient Moon Goddess turned wolf then I knew that the only way that I would get through the upcoming battle was by trusting the people I loved to stand by and trust me. Also by trusting in myself and my body to know how to survive this. I would not let that darkness take over me for one minuet and I would be victorious, no matter what I needed to be strong for the people around me.

Who knew that when I woke up this morning I was just a regular old teenage werewolf, and now not even eighteen hours late I am the only hope for survival of my tribe and my family. Boy a lot can change in a day.

Everyone eventually left the Cullen's with promises to return the next day to begin to strategize and train for the upcoming battle. Also Carlisle told us that the Denali's and Peter and Charlotte would be here in the morning and he wanted Elezar to meet me. I guess his power is to know what the other powers are in vampires and sometimes humans, but he was curious if he would be able to read me and give some light on these supposed powers that I was going to be receiving from the babies.

When we finally reached our house I trudged up the stairs and fell into bed still fully clothed. Paul brought over one of my nightshirts and helped me change into it because I was thoroughly exhausted. Once he was finished he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me dragging me into his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead once before I drifted off to a restless sleep filled with dreams of battles and death.

***What did you think? Let me know if you have any questions about the prophecy, I tried to make it pretty easy to follow along, but if you don't understand something let me know and I will try to clarify it. I also hope that this cleared up a few questions about Bella and the preganancy. Does anyone want to take a guess at what the great tragedy is, I will send a teaser of next chapter to whoever guesses correctly.

***I don't know when I will undate again because I seem to be on a role, but I have my family reunion on Sunday and school to complete before then so it will probably be Monday, but you never know.

***Please Review and let me know how I am doing. I love them all. Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Reaffirming Bonds

Hello All!! Here is the next chapter and it some bonding time with Bella, Paul, and the boys. Along with a little information on a question I recieved about Leah.

Only one person guessed correctly on what the great tragedy is and she knows who she is. Everyone else had some good guesses, but unfourtunaly were not on the mark this time. I guess you will all just have to read in future chapters to see what happens. I know I am so evil ;)

I loved all of the reviews I recieved on the last chapter and I hope to get the same amount from this one as well.

To be warned there is a lemon in this chapter!!

I don't own anything!! Now Enjoy the chapter!

*************************************************************************

Chapter 25: Reaffirming Bonds

BPOV

I had finally fallen into a deep sleep around three in the morning because my body was so exhausted it just sort of gave out on me. I wish I could have stayed asleep even if my dreams could have been considered nightmares, but alas one must face life and all the challenges that are thrown at you head on. One thing that was a constant in my dreams was Edward. I haven't dreamt of him in months; especially since I have Paul, but he was there always in the distance, but close enough for me to see his golden eyes and bronze hair clearly. I have no feelings of love for Edward anymore, but with this epic battle looming in the not so distant future I do wish that I could at least talk to him so that we could clear the air of all the feelings of abandonment and hurt that I was left with.

I was starting to wake up and I could feel his hands and lips caressing my breasts and stomach with gentle strokes. I opened my eyes just in time to see Paul kiss my stomach three times and look at it with such love and wonder that tears started to prick at my eyes at the sight. I stayed quiet and I know that he probably knew that I was awake, but did not change his position.

"Hello babies, Daddy loves you just as much as he loves your Mommy. Now you three have to listen to me and stay nice and safe and toasty warm inside of there until it is time for me to see your beautiful little faces in a few months time. We will love you forever and I know that even without this prophecy you would still be our special little ones." Paul was rubbing circles around my belly button and occasionally kissing just above the top of my panties. The tears were now freely flowing down my cheeks at watching him show just how much he had already accepted the triplets and loved them so much.

"Okay, now I want you three to go to sleep if you can because it is time for Daddy to spend some time showing your Mommy just how much he loves her heart, soul, and especially her body." He ordered with a serious look on his face and I just burst of laughing knowing that the babies were not developed enough to know what was going on.

"What is so funny my beautiful fiancé?" Paul asked with smirk on his face; letting me know that he knew exactly why I was laughing.

"You know they probably don't even have ears to hear you talking yet, but I think it is just so cute that you wanted to warn them about your sinful intentions with me." I answered still chuckling.

"Well I don't want to damage them psychologically before they are even born. I mean I plan on you screaming my name more than a few times before I let you even think about getting out of this bed; and if these babies are suppose to have super powers I didn't want them thinking I was hurting you and throw me across the room or something. That would just suck and put a serious damper on our alone time in the coming months if I couldn't even come near you" Paul said with a serious look on his face; and I could see that he had really thought about that.

It was something that had not even crossed my mind about when the babies would develop these powers. I guess that is a question that I will have to ask Billy when I go over to see him today before we head over to the Cullen's; along with a few more I thought of during the night.

"Oh really and just how do you plan on getting me to scream your name so many times Mr. Levi?" I asked sitting up to whisper in his ear before biting down on the lobe. I felt him shiver in desire beneath me before pulling my shirt over my head leaving my top have bare for him.

"I am sure I can come up with a few ways Miss Swan." Paul said before kissing me passionately running his tongue across my lips and I granted him access. I loved kissing Paul, it was so addicting that I knew that I could not survive a day without feeling his warm soft lips on mine, in combination with his woodsy spicy scent and taste overwhelming my senses.

His hands were roaming my back occasionally brushing against the sides of my breasts making my core become moist with my juices. I moaned into the kiss and he growled in return pushing me back down into the mattress. When we need to break for air he continued to kiss down my jaw to my neckline where I felt him bite down, essentially marking me as his for the world to see. My lust for him was growing by the second and I was bucking my hips into him; trying to create some form of friction.

He moved down from his new mark and paid attention to my perky breasts. They were sore with the pregnancy, but in this moment I could push through the pain as he sucked one of the nipples into his mouth and bringing it to a hard peak. He gently bit down causing me to growl in pleasure. At the same time I could feel his hand move down to my lacy blue boy shorts and slip underneath them. He brushed a finger across my clit sending electrical sparks to flow through my body.

He moved to the other breast as he continued his assault of my clit. I needed more and was trying to move to get him to give me more friction.

"Patience, my love, I want to build you up; so that when you let go the whole of La Push will know who is giving you pleasure this morning." He said as he slipped one of his fingers into my folds and moving it in and out in a slow by forceful rhythm. I was panting in shallow breaths trying to control the deep burning that was painfully beginning to grow in my stomach.

Soon he added a second finger as he moved his body down mine until his face was equal with my mound. He pulled off the offensive piece of clothing that still remained until I was completely exposed beneath him. I saw his nostrils flare as he smelled my arousal that was permeating the room.

"You smell so good Bella; I just have to taste you." Paul said as he brought his head until I felt his warm tongue flick across my clit causing me to yelp out at the sensation. He then began to twirl it in a circular motion while increasing the speed of his fingers moving in and out of me. I was getting close to going over the edge and my moans were getting louder. I hoped that the boys were still asleep so that they didn't have to listen to their parents having sex in the next room.

"Ah…Paul so…close…please…need more." I screamed out.

"More what Bella?" Paul asked with a smile.

"More of…you…Harder…Faster." I groaned.

"As you wish my love." Paul answered before biting down on my clit and adding a third finger before angling them upward hitting my bundle of nerves and sending those electrical currents shooting through me and causing me to clamp down hard on his fingers as they continued their ministrations.

"Paulllll." I screamed out just like he said that I would as I came hard on him releasing a new wave of my milky cream which he greedily devoured slowly bringing me down from my climax.

He moved up my body and I felt his tip move along my folds before positioning it at my entrance. He pushed in and I felt the completeness that only came from our joining. He was moving slowly, but with each thrust becoming more powerful. I moved my legs around him and dug the heels of my feet into his lower back trying to get him to move inside me deeper. I was meeting him thrust for thrust bringing my hips up to his.

"Paul…I need you deeper." I panted out feeling my release building again.

He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and began to slam into me in a fast and hard rhythm that sent me screaming in pleasure as he was hitting places that I didn't know he could reach.

"Fuck Bella you are so tight baby. I love feeling your warmth surrounding me." Paul grunted out.

"Me too honey, I love how you ram that long thick shaft of your deep inside of me." I moaned in return my climax fast approaching.

The next thing I knew my back is flying through the air and we are both standing straight with Paul continuing to trust into me hard, my one leg still up over his shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around his waist. With the help of gravity I grabbed onto Paul shoulders for leverage and joined him in the hard thrusting. He had one hand on my back keeping me upright while he maneuvered the other around our vertical bodies and began rubbing my clit in lazy circle; making me feel like I was going to explode at any second.

"So close." I screamed.

"Cum for me now Bella," Paul growled into my ear before biting down hard on it sending me over and screaming out his name in combination with ever swear word my mind could create. A few thrusts more and I heard my name escape his lips in an animalistic roar.

He laid me back on the bed and pulled out. We just laid their looking into each others eyes while relishing in these last few moments of our alone time together today.

"I love you so much. You are my life forever." I said leaning in to give him a deep kiss.

"I love you too my Bella, always." He replied kissing me again before helping me off the bed.

We went into our bathroom and took a shower together filled with both sensual and tender touches and a few kisses, but nothing overboard. Every second with him was so filled with love, even with the most innocent touch of him washing my hair or body made me want to take him back in the bedroom and continue where we had left off, but I knew that we had responsibilities to take care of this morning. I was anxious to get started on training because I wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"Do you still want to have the wedding, not knowing when Victoria and that Maria will attack; or did you want to postpone it?" Paul asked while we were getting dressed in simple jeans shorts and t-shirts, mine red and his black. We both were foregoing shoes today because they would just come off when we phased later.

"No, I am looking so forward to becoming your wife in six weeks. I want all of us to have something to look forward to because I am sure that the next few weeks are not going to be all that fun. Also if she does attack and something should happen to me I want to leave this world with us having been joined in every possible way. Is that okay with you?" I answered his question, but curious of how he felt.

"I feel the same way. I can't wait to be your husband, but you are not going anywhere that I would not soon follow myself." He said while kissing me once on the lips before we made our way to the kitchen.

The boys were sitting in the living room watching some sports news program and just looked up with knowing smirks on their faces when we came in. I should have felt embarrassed at having my sons hear our love making, but seriously nothing Paul and I did was ever anything to be embarrassed about; and also how did they think I got pregnant in the first place.

"Good Morning. Did you two have breakfast yet?" I asked kissing them each on their forehead.

"Nope," Collin answered.

"Okay how do eggs and bacon sound before we head over to Billy's house?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." I got from all three of them at the same time. I just shook my head at how alike they all are and gathered all of the ingredients from the fridge.

I made our food and we ate in relative silence which wasn't an odd thing. None of us were what you would call morning people so it was nice just to spend time together as a family, but I did have a question that I wanted to ask the boys without others around.

"Brady, Collin how do you really feel about the babies coming?" I asked making them look at me.

"To tell you the truth I have no problems with it because we both knew that you guys would eventually start a family together, and I am really happy for you. I just hope that we won't be in way when they arrive because three babies too look after and along with us might be too much for you." Brady asked his face twisted with worry and I immediately stood up and pulled the both of them into a tight hug and I could feel Paul's arms surrounding us as well.

"I want you boys to listen and listen well, nothing will ever lessen my love for you. You are as much my children as these babies are. And while they will be a lot of work I will always have time for you both. You are our sons and even if I did not give birth to you it would kill me just the same if anything ever happened to either of you as if something were to happen to these three. I love you, Paul loves you, and we both want you forever; the only thing that is changing in this family is that there will be more people to love." I said sternly trying to convey my undying feelings for both of these boys.

"I love you too Momma B." Collin kissed my cheek.

"You will forever by my Mom, and I love you." Brady kissed my other cheek before breaking the hug.

"You guys are my sons and Bella and I have a surprise that we were waiting to tell you." Paul said and the boys looked at him waiting for him to continue. I just nodded to him to show that it was a perfect time to tell them, he saw it and smiled at me in return before he spoke again.

"Your mother and I have talked to a lawyer in Seattle that was a good friend of my dad's and he is going to help us draw up some adoption papers for me so that I will now legally be your dad." Paul announced with a wide smile on his face and I could not stop more tears from falling at seeing just how much he wants this as much as I do.

Before I could comprehend the boys had rushed towards Paul and tackled him to the ground in their excitement. I joined them on their pile on the floor and we just stayed like that for a few moments just being content as a family. When we got off of the wooden floor we locked up the house and phased in the woods to run the short distance to my uncle's house.

When we entered the house Uncle Billy and Jake, along with Embry were sitting at the kitchen table all eating cold cereal. We said hello to everyone and I asked Billy if he wouldn't mind talking to me in private for a few minuets and he agreed; so I helped him down the wheelchair ramp Jake had built a few summers ago and pushed him to the small garden that I had planted with my Aunt Sarah before she died. I sat on the small bench and Billy just waited patiently for me to get my thoughts together.

"Uncle Billy are you sure that I am this woman that the prophecy talks about?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella all the signs that we were told to look for have happened and I believe me that when you first phased all of elders were really scared that this would start a dangerous road for you; and it appears to have come to pass. I wish I could say that the future was set in stone and ends with a happily ever after, but I cannot. You are going to be given amazing powers from those little ones inside of you and because of this you will be tested to see if you are strong enough to help protect the tribe." Billy answered in a concerned voice.

"I don't feel any stronger; did the prophecy say when the babies would develop these powers?" I was confused on this subject and hoped he had answers.

"Only that they would develop when you are ready to handle them, but sorry it does not mention how you would know when you would be ready little one." He continued to answer my question.

"If I was suppose to be the only female wolf in the history of the tribe; then why did Leah phase?" This question popped into my head last night because I just did not understand why all of a sudden there were two female wolves in the entire history of the transformations at the same time.

"The other elders and I do not have the answer to that. We were all shocked when Leah transformed into her wolf and the only theory that we can come up with is that she must play an important role with you in the upcoming battle. You must understand that though our powers so far have been carried only by the male members of the tribe for centuries and they alone have been considered our protectors that our legends have been based upon, like the great Spirit Wolf Taha Aki; all the power and strength we have ever had originated from a single woman and it is only now that the power has come full circle back into a woman will the tribe have a true chance at peace from the dangers in the world.

That burden lies on you shoulders sweetheart, but I think that you have been given Leah as your rock to cling too when things become too hard because she is the only one out of anyone near you who knows what you are going through. Trust her and let her help you with your heart and we believe that it will be this friendship that you create that will, along with Paul, help you out of the darkness." Billy explained and I listed interested in every word he spoke. There was an authority in his deep voice that showed wisdom; and I would be stupid not to listen to his advice.

"Thank you Uncle Billy. That answers a few of my questions." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a light hug before starting to push him back towards the house.

"No problem little one and remember that I am always here if you have anymore questions; so please to hesitate to ask. I may not have all the answers, but I can try to help you through this. I love you very much Bella." Billy answered just before we entered the house.

"I love you too Uncle Billy." I replied back.

The boys were all playing video games in the living room and I watched and waited until they finished the level they were on before telling them that it was time to go. We said our goodbyes to Billy and ran into the woods to phase.

Everyone in the pack was going over to the Cullen's today to start training and I was looking forward to it. I agreed with Carlisle, I would listen to my body to tell me what it thought was okay for me to do during this pregnancy; and I knew that if something was telling me that it was too dangerous I would not do it. I wanted these babies to be safe and would not jeopardize them for anything. I would train as hard as I could and be as prepared as I possible; so that I could protect myself and all of my loved ones no matter what was thrown at me.

****************

***So what did you think of this chapter. I know that it was a little slower than previous ones, but I wanted to have some Bella/Paul alone time. I promise that the upcomming chapters will be crammed full of drama. I love this story and hearing what you think as well so please send me a review or a question if you have one.

***I will try to update again in a couple of days.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	26. Chapter 26: Power

Here is the next chapter and I apologize for the extra few days that it took to get this out I wanted to make sure that I had everything I wanted to get out in this chapter perfect.

I have loved all of the reviews that I have been recieving and I hope that they continue. They truly do give me inspiration to continue this story. I also want to thank everyone who has put me on their favorites or alerts that is an honor that you would want to return to my story to see what is going to happen next. I would love if we could get to 285 to 290 reviews for this chapter. It is an extra long on filled with a twist.

As Always I do not own anything except for the plot line. Now Enjoy the new chapter!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 26: Power

BPOV

It only took us a few minuets running through the forest to reach the Cullen's backyard and when we entered it, after phasing back, Emmett and Jasper were already practice fighting with each other. While Emmett had brute strength on his side it was evident immediately that Jasper's experiences gave him an advantage. He was moving with such precision that it stopped all of Emmett's strikes; making him unable to get into a position to win the mock fight.

We all watched in silence taking in every move that they were doing trying to get them into memory. Even though we were not being instructed at the moment there was never too much information to learn when your life is on the line.

The fight went on for a few more minuets when Jasper darted right and shot out his arm punching Emmett so hard in the chest that it sent him flying backward into a tree making it fall in the process. Jasper then rushed to him and had his teeth at the base of Em's throat making it clear that the fight was over leaving Jasper as the victor. Jasper pushed off of Emmett with a huge smile on his face and offered him a hand up which Emmett refused saying that it was just a lucky win. Boy he really was a sore loser; I thought it was just with me.

Alice and Rosalie were talking while sitting on the grass watching their men. As soon as they were finished Alice rushed over to me pulling me into a huge hug before kissing my belly three times.

"Hi babies, its Auntie Alice. I want you to know that I am going to do all of the shopping for you three. You are going to be so cute! I am going to spoil you from the second you are born, yes I am." Alice began talking to my stomach in a baby voice that was so funny coming from her tiny frame that it sent me laughing in hysterics. The others were laughing as well at the tiny hyper vampire that was making funny faces as my still flat stomach.

"Alice, sugar, I think that you need to step away from Bella. The babies can't see you or hear you yet. I know that you are excited, but you still have six more months." Jasper came over and enveloped his wife in a hug trying to get her hyperness to come down a few degrees.

"I know that, I am just so excited. This is the first time that I will have ever gone baby shopping before. It opens up a whole new world for me. I don't even know what all we need, but I will find out because my nieces or nephews are not going without anything." Alice answered back in a slightly calmer voice. Everyone was shaking their head at Alice, knowing that she really did need to think about seeking therapy for her shopping addiction.

"Okay, Alice I promise you, Rose, and Esme will be allowed to help me shop for the babies. Will that make you happy?" I asked.

"Yay!! Thanks Bella." Alice escaped Jaspers grasp and came at me again. I was hugging her when I felt four more cold arms around me. When I looked up I saw Rosalie and Esme now around both of us with looks of pure happiness on their faces.

"Thank you dear I would love to help with the babies." Esme kissed my forehead.

"No problem Esme. I want my babies to know their entire family, both their wolf and vampire sides." I hugged her back and she looked like she could cry if she was able.

"Bella thank you it means a lot to me that you would allow me to be a part of your babies lives." Rose spoke quietly.

"Rose I know that you have always wanted a child, and since that is not possible I want you to be involved in these babies lives as much as possible. Would you like to be one of their godmothers?" I asked shyly because we were still new in this friendship.

"Really?" She asked shocked; and I just nodded.

"I would love too." She cried out hugging me tighter than she was before.

When we finally broke our impromptu group hug we saw all of our men looking at the scene with so much love for us in their eyes. Even though it had only been less than twenty-four hours since the Cullen's had returned I fell right back into the role of daughter and sister with them; like the months of separation we had never even happened. I still was hurt that they left with no goodbyes, but now I felt that we had a bond that did not include Edward at all.

I always felt that I was just Edward's girlfriend; and that while I might be welcome in their home and know their secret, I would always be connected to him in their eyes. We were a package deal, but now I am on my own and know that they love me for me, not for who I am in a relationship with.

One thing that I think makes up for the fact that they literally abandoned me is that I know now that I can stand on my own two feet and survive. Sure I fell apart for a few months, but eventually I moved on and could look at my memories of them all and treasure them. I am so happy that I have been given a chance to share my new family with my old one. My babies really are going to be spoiled with all the love that they are going to receive from these vampires and werewolves.

"Okay I believe it is time to start with some basic training skills that will help us defeat the newborns." Jasper began to take charge, since he had the most experience in battle; as he just showed us.

We all agreed and gave him our full attention creating a circle around him. Again he motioned Emmett to come forward. Emmett came into the middle of the ring with Jasper with a look that he was out for vengeance on his face. I knew that he was going to try and do everything that he could to try and defeat Jasper for his earlier embarrassment.

"I am going to start off with Emmett because newborns are very strong, and since they will likely all be only a few months old their strength will be even more so. Emmett here is the strongest vampire, he uses that strength in battle and it is his main source to try a gain an advantage over his opponent. This type of attack is what the newborns will come with. Maria barely ever trains them other than a few maneuvers. She was always was one for quantity over quality. We will have to learn to be smarter than them. They think with their instincts first and minds last. The goal of training will be to make sure that you do not go for the obvious kill, but for one that will give you the advantage without being injured in the process." Jasper was instructing us on moves for the next few minuets, all in slow motion so we could see the actual process of blocking an attack.

"I know that our venom is deadly to the wolves so one of the main things that you will have to learn to avoid is one of the newborns biting you. It is one of the most natural things in the world for us to bite an oncoming threat; so what you need to do is remove their head as quick as you can with your own claws and mouth while still avoiding their teeth." Jasper had Sam come into the ring with Emmett and had them practice some more techniques without actually having any harm done to either of them.

This was a hard thing to accomplish because it was engrained into our genes to kill all vampires. I could see the restraint and control that Sam had to come up with to not accidentally kill Emmett or Jasper when they came at him; showing us how to defend against multiple attackers.

We each took turns and when it was my round with Jasper and Rosalie I could tell that they were both being extra careful with me in my condition; and it was really starting to piss me off. Yes, I was pregnant, but I was supposed to be this warrior goddess that had to lead them to victory. I did not want babied or coddled in training. I felt the need to take control and show just how powerful I really was and make them understand that they were to follow my lead start to flow through my body. This power was growing inside of me and it was like nothing that I had ever felt before in my life.

I knew what it was like to transform into my wolf, the anger and rage that would consume the body leading the bones and skin to break apart and allowing the animal inside to break loose, but this was like a glowing ice cold energy that I could feel tingling me from the top of my head all the way to the tips of my toes. Running at such a hotter temperature than a human feeling this ice cold sensations made me yelp in surprise causing everyone to turn to me in concern.

"Bella are you okay, I can feel you worry and shock? What's going on Darlin?" Jasper asked feeling my emotions. I didn't care if I was naked my body just took control of itself and transformed back to human in front of everyone. My body was a mixture of sensations that caused me to snap my eyes shut trying to get a handle on this abundance of power that I could feel shooting through every appendage of my body.

"Bella, baby, are you okay? Carlisle what's happening why is she glowing?" Paul asked frantic.

I still had my eyes shut, but it did not seem to matter I could feel and see everyone around me. Their own body's energy or aura was feeding into mine giving me knowledge of their positions. I could see everyone had a different color radiating off of them. All of the Cullen's were startling shades of dark and light blues, mixed with a brilliant gold. The pack was a combination of greens and copper colors. Each unique to the individual that I am sure I could learn to differentiate over time, but my main focus was still trying to gain control of my body to be able to move a limb, but it seemed like I was locked into place.

Through this new ability to see everyone without my eyesight; and I knew that Paul was being forcibly held back from coming to me by Collin, Brady, and Emmett. Jasper was slowly approaching me, but I could sense his hesitation and worry.

Whoa when could I sense others emotions?

"Jasper help me, I don't know what is going on." I was able to whisper out.

"It's going to be okay. I need you to focus on calming your breaths down and just concentrating on hearing my voice." He said coming up closer to me and putting a hand on my arm. I could feel and see the calm energy in a deep purple flow through his hand and into me.

I was also shocked that he did not feel as cold as his skin once was. I was beginning to get control over my fingers a little, with his help. I was holding onto his arm for dear life following his instructions. Still just concentrating on his energy I was able to open my eyes noticing that everyone's energy was even more vibrant with my full vision. Everyone took a gasp and step back when they looked at me; and I was totally confused.

"What the fuck just happened? What's wrong with me?" I asked with a stronger voice laced with hysteria. I could still sense everyone's worry and concern, but now there was awe and complete shock running through the entire group.

"Bella can you tell us what happened, what you were feeling a moment ago?" Carlisle asked approaching me with a little apprehension.

"I was feeling like Jasper and Rose were taking it too easy on me and I felt like they thought that I couldn't handle myself in battle. Knowing that I was suppose to lead them not the other way around all of a sudden a cold energy took over my body and then I phased without any thought process. My eyes were shut but I could still see everything clearly by what I am assuming is your auras. Also I can suddenly sense all of your emotions; they are flowing out of you and into me through so many different colors. I'm scared Carlisle." I explained and tears stared falling down my cheeks. I knew that Paul was struggling against his captors, but until I knew what was going on it was safer if he was not near me. Carlisle reached me and took off his own shirt for me to cover my still naked body.

"I don't sweetheart, but once you phased back you began to glow a brilliant white light and then when you opened your eyes they were a bright almost a silver white color. The only thing I can think of is that this is somehow connected to the prophecy. Let's get you inside and take a break, so that everyone can calm down, okay?" Carlisle asked putting a hand around my shoulder while Jasper began to lead me inside. Everyone followed slowly behind us still radiating concern, but love and wonder were beginning to become the main emotion from everyone and I could pick up on the subtle differences in their auras with reds an purples starting to join the other complimentary colors; creating a tapestry of light around the entire room with one persons energy flowing into another's, and it all seemed to be flowing directly to me, making me feel more powerful. No one else was able to see this like I was and that was a shame because it was a beautiful sight to behold.

As soon as we were in the house Paul rushed to my side and pulled me into his lap as he sat down on one of the couches. He was so scared, that I tried to push as much serenity and love as I could to him through a passionate kiss. He broke off with a gasp and look directly into my eyes in amazement.

"Baby, did you just do that?" Paul asked.

"Do what?" I asked back confused.

"All of a sudden I was filled with so much love and calm that everything I was feeling before just disappeared. Was that you?" He clarified.

"I felt it too Bella. It was like you knew how panicked he was feeling and then as you kissed him his emotions just settled into exactly what you were emitting to him." Jasper spoke up from across the room before I was able to respond.

"I don't know. I could sense how worried Paul was for me and I wanted to show him that I was fine and tried to push that through to him with a kiss. I am guessing it worked. What is going on?" I responded and then turned to Carlisle to ask him.

"Well Bella from what little research I have been able to do in the last few hours there is not much known about this Moon Goddess that the elders were talking about. However, in the prophecy they explained that one of the powers that the babies would have and therefore you would too, is the power to control others minds and actions. Maybe this is just the beginning form of that power. You said that the need to take charge was what started this, correct?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head in return.

"I am guessing that this is what Billy meant when he told me this morning that I would receive my powers when I was ready to accept them and not before then. When I was waiting for Jasper and Rosalie to attack me I could sense their hesitation about fighting me, but I knew that I could take them and I needed to prove that; and that is when everything started taking over my body." I began talking trying to think everything through to come up with the most logical explanation for the weird turn of events my life had suddenly had thrust into it.

"Well that is a good theory. It is said that you will lead everyone to victory and it must have only been when you embraced this need to take charge did the power become active." Carlisle agreed with me with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"You said that I glowed and my eyes turned silver, do you think that is part of the power? And are they still that color now?" I asked curious for more knowledge on what was happening to me.

"Yes it was like you had a light from the inside that was making your skin radiate a mesmerizing white halo around you. It stunned everyone into silence for a moment and then when you opened your eyes all of you natural chocolate brown color was replaced with I silver color that I hate to say was almost frightening." Carlisle began to answer and I was in shock that something I did could be considered scary.

"Yeah, Bells that shit was totally freaky. Almost like you were possessed or something; if your head had started spinning around and spiting out green pea soup I was going to shit in my pants; even though that isn't even possible." Emmett announced with a look of complete horror on his face at the memories; and this just made me burst out laughing. Only Emmett could take what was happening around him and make it comical.

"I'll be sure to remember to do that the next time Big Bro." I laughed out and was joined with all of the others.

"And to answer your other question as soon as Jasper was able to calm you down your eyes returned to your normal color. Are you still seeing everyone's auras as you call them?" Carlisle began again once everyone had settled down.

"Yes, everyone has a unique colored ring around them, but they are all connected to one point and it seems to be me. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that if I willed it I could cause everyone's emotions to change if I willed it. Also when I first was filled with this power it was like ice began to flow through my veins and I just know that if I concentrate on it I could push it out to everyone, but I just don't know what would happen if I did do that." I tried to explain what I was experiencing.

"That is very interesting Bella. Okay, what I think we need to do is take a short break, I know Esme made some lunch for you all; so lets rest and then this afternoon we will see if we can work on this power Bella while everyone else continues to train." He announced and we all agreed eager for some quiet relaxation, even for a few moments, after the emotional morning we just had.

Esme stood up from her seat next to him and walked into the kitchen; I know that she was in seventh heaven right now being able to cook and take care of all of us. This was her dream come true to have people she could be somewhat of a mother to.

We all stood up a made our way into the dinning room that had a large enough table to hold all of us. I am pretty sure that this is the first time that this table would have been used for its intended purpose. It was only a few minuets before Esme had the entire table filled with all kinds of food that made it almost look like it was a Thanksgiving feast. The guys took little time in making the delicious food she prepared disappear down their mouths. I was just as hungry and made sure that nothing on my plate went to waste. Paul never once let go of my hand, which made eating a little difficult, but I knew that we both needed that connection between us right now.

After everyone had their fill I tried to get Esme to let me help her with the cleanup, but she wouldn't let me near the sink full of dirty dishes; claiming that I needed to rest and that it would only take her a few moments to have everything done. I still felt bad about making her do all of this work for us when she couldn't even enjoy the fruits of her labor.

Eventually around thirty minuets later we all made our way back out to their backyard. While Carlisle, Jasper, and Paul stayed with me the others were going to head out to the baseball clearing where we had first met Victoria last year because it had more room for the others to practice together.

"Okay, Bella I want to see if we can push this new power out from you to affect any of us. It might only work on werewolves or vampires, but we need to know what exactly you can manipulate. Jasper can feel your emotions; so he is going to help you try concentrating on them and give you instructions on manipulating them." Carlisle began and Jasper came up to stand in front of me.

"Bella, darlin, I want you to close your eyes and take a few deep breaths trying to make yourself as calm as possible." He instructed and I followed his commands.

The more deep breaths I took the more I was able to concentrate less on the different colors and emotions around me, but focus on the cold energy that was laying dormant deep within me, waiting for me to use it.

"Good, now I know that you have found your center. I want you to expand it within you. Let it take over yourself like it did before, but this time I want you to stay calm and take control of the power." Jasper whispered into my ear and I trusted him completely; so I followed his orders.

I could feel the coolness starting to flow through my veins almost like it was strengthening them as it weaved a path through my body. The power was growing and I felt like I could do anything, everything would bend to my will, if I wished it.

"I can feel your confidence and the power beginning to take over you and I want you to continue to feel that. You are also emanating that glow for all of us to see; and that's good. Stay focused and once you feel that you are in complete control test to see what emotions we are feeling. Can you do that?" Jasper was talking and I nodded my head in confirmation that I would follow what he was instructing me to do.

Taking a few more deep breaths I opened up my new ability to test the emotions of the others and I could see that everyone was emitting curiosity, wonder, worry, and love. There was also a spike of lust that I could feel; and I knew it came from Paul seeing me like this. I nodded my head again when I was reading to continue.

"Okay, now I want you to start with Carlisle. I know that you can feel like me he is emitting an immense amount of wonder and curiosity, I want you to change his emotion to one of panic and fear." Jasper instructed.

Seeing his light blue color mixed with a bright gold that I knew meant he was relatively calm I pushed as much fear towards him as I could muster. It left me in a pulse of bright orange, that when it hit him it mixed with his original aura. I could sense his emotions changing rapidly. I knew that I was successful in my attempt because he was shaking in his spot and his aura was now growing dimmer with orange fear becoming the main colored energy around him.

"Very Good Isabella, you are doing wonderfully. I can feel how terrified Carlisle is. Now I want you to calm him back down with a sense of security and peace." Jasper praised.

Everyone was still silent, just watching me. I again focused only on Carlisle and sent the peaceful blue and gold colors of serenity to him. I could feel him relax as his aura regained its original hues. I was extremely proud and impressed with my new power.

"That was great. Now I want you to try the same thing on Paul and me. Hold us in fear for a few minuets and then calm us down." Jasper continued his role of teacher.

I followed his instructions and it seemed to work perfectly; and with each attempt that I made, I could feel the power grow within me. Soon I began to try it on all three of them at the same time with different emotions, to see if I was only able to project one emotion at a time or many. I was successful at influencing multiple attackers' emotions.

Jasper then wanted to see if this power would allow me the advantage of controlling their physical actions along with their emotions. This skill was harder because as they would advance on me I had to project my desire for them to turn around in the opposite direction, stop completely, or fall on the ground and kneel before me. It was extremely tiring to stop all three of them at once, but I was able to combat every one of their advances towards me.

At the end of a few hours of doing this I was barely able to keep my eyes open. The others had returned to watch me in complete awe. They joined in a few times, but as the sun was beginning to set I knew that I was spent for the day. Jasper knew this too and said that it this was a great start.

I knew that he was extremely excited and relieved that my powers would give us an advantage over the newborns. If I could change their emotions and stop their movements it would give everyone else the chance to rip them apart.

Paul was so proud of me and I knew that he was just glad that I could defend myself in the coming battle. When we got back to our house I called my dad and the elders to let them know of the new developments. Afterwards Paul made the boys and me some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner before we all settled down in the game room to watch some football that was on. I was asleep within a few minuets having exhausted myself.

*****

**So what did you think? Did you like Bella's new power? Please let me know. Also if there are any questions I would love to answer them for you.

**Also some of you have been wondering when Edward is returning, all I am going to say is that it will be soon and it will be filled with a lot of emotional drama. I can't wait. As for the tragedy I am not telling who is envolved, but it will be someone close to Bella.

****Again I love reviews so please hit that little green button and let me know how I am doing! Love Ya BR

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27: Emotional Rollercoaster

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a few days, but I have been sick. This is just a filler chapter with some fun girl time and the introduction of some of the other vampires. Don't worry the drama is coming up in the next few chapters.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you all because it gives me knowledge of how I am doing. So let's keep them coming. Please

As Always I do not own anything, except the plot line. Now please enjoy

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 27: Emotional Rollercoaster!

BPOV

It was one week until the wedding and I was getting really excited about it. Everything was all planned and I had Alice alter my dress for my now noticeable baby bump, but other than letting the dress out a little it still looked perfect. I was only four and a half months along, but with three little ones growing in there I was showing already.

Alice had designed all of the decorations with flowers she was having flown in from somewhere. I just let her have her fun because she was nice enough to keep me involved with everything. Rosalie, Angela, Emily, and Kim have all had a good time shopping both for the wedding and the nursery. Every time they enter a store none of them exits without buying something for one of the babies.

The babies were growing just as they were supposed to, but that did not stop Carlisle from performing exams and ultrasounds on me every week. I wasn't complaining, because I got to see my three little ones on that little screen more times than a normal pregnant woman. Paul and I decided that we wanted to know that gender of the babies as soon as it was possible, which would probably be a week after we get back from our honeymoon.

We were not going far, just to Vancouver, but we still wanted some time away from everyone to bask in our love as newlyweds. Paul was taking complete control over the trip, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice and her inability to not be involved in everything was helping him. I was just looking forward to two and a half weeks of uninterrupted alone time with my love.

Because of all the craziness with training and everything Paul and I have decided to take time off from starting school until we have the time to truly focus on our studies. With Paul's inheritance we were lucky enough that we did not need the money and I could probably never work a day in my life if I chose not too, but I wanted to eventually return to school and finish my degree. Once everything settles down and the babies are a little older I fully plan on doing that.

Since the Cullen's arrived back in Forks there hasn't been a day that I haven't been to their house or one of them have come to mine. I am just so happy that all of the animosity that existed between the Cullen's and the pack has been erased; and I know that it is only because of what I am that it happened, but it still makes me feel like the luckiest girl on the Earth; well one that is being hunted down by an army of newborn vampires, but you get my point.

Also Carlisle has done some research on the prophecy, but he was not coming up with much except for an old book that he acquired when he was still with the Volturi in Italy. In it there was a single passage that spoke of a mythical woman who was created of the sky and Earth. Her powers would be limitless and she would be the ultimate weapon if she was ever captured. It also stated that she would be reborn as a human who could if she survived a major battle bring down all evil in the world. Carlisle told me that the Volturi while they did not believe that this woman existed were still cautious about this warrior woman eventually coming to take their power away from them. I had nothing against the Volturi as long as they did nothing to hurt my family. I was not going to go and look for trouble because it had not trouble in finding me.

After I developed my power a few weeks ago, I have been working nonstop at trying to control it and perfect my ability to stop oncoming attackers. So far I was doing well and I gained great satisfaction at making a giant like Emmett or Sam stop in mid step and kneel in front of me. Once when I did this I influenced their emotions to think that I was their queen and they had undying devotion to me. They actually kissed my feet before I started laughing hysterically; along with everyone else watching. They were upset at my actions, but I could still see them hiding their amused smiles. Hey, a girl has to have a little fun, right?

The only flaw that I could see so far in my power was that if I allowed myself to become to emotionally overwhelmed with other people emotions, it stopped my ability to push out my desires to them. Jasper was my biggest support with my training. I am so glad that I have been given a chance to get to know him because now I realize we have so much in common. He feels the same things that I am; so when we work together to influence others both of our powers are magnified. Carlisle thinks that in the battle it would be better if we stayed near each other so that we would be more powerful.

A week after the Cullen's had returned the Denali clan and Peter and Charlotte arrived. When we first met the Denali's I was automatically taken back because they were nothing like what Edward had led me to believe. From my brief encounter with Tanya and Irina I would have assumed that the remaining three members would have harbored some hard feelings towards the pack and I, but their first words to all of us was an apology on how members of their family behaved so badly. They also assured us that they would do everything in their power to stop Victoria for corrupting their sisters.

Kate had a power where she could run an electrical current through her hands that could bring down both vampire and wolf with a simple touch. She tried it on me and just like Edward I was somehow able to stop it. Eleazar was extremely curious with me because he could sense other powers, but mine were blocking him. He spent most of his time with Carlisle in his study trying to figure out how exactly this shield I had worked. I think they wanted to see if it they could try to get me to expand it to protect others against an attack. I tried to a few times, but nothing was happening; they just said that it may grow as the babies powers grow and become more pronounced.

Carmen, Eleazar's mate was just like Esme. The mother of their clan that had shrunk in size due to Tanya and Irinia turning traitor, but it did not stop her from trying to take care of the rest of us, just like Esme. I could tell that the pack was in heaven with those two with the amount of food that was always cooking and waiting for them to chow down on.

Peter and Charlotte were on there way to becoming good friends. It was interesting watching Jasper interact with his longest known brother because they acted just like teenagers when they were together; and they actually gave Emmett, Embry, and Quil a run for their money when it came to pulling pranks on people. I could tell Esme was getting tired of having to replace doors, walls, furniture, windows, etc…, but she was just happy to see Jasper happy and would just give them a stern look of disapproval and then get to work on the repairs.

Charlotte was a very quite individual; a lot like Angela and the few times that we have had the other imprints over they had spent hours talking about everything and anything. Even though we all knew that they were human blood drinkers they had offered to hunt like the Cullen's and Denali's during their stay in the area just to keep the peace. It made the pack respect them more because they could see that they did have a respect for life; and when they did hunt they were more humane in their choices than Victoria and Maria were.

My birthday was a week after everyone arrived and Alice wanted to make up for last years debacle, but I still hated birthdays. Alice of course pouted until I compromised and told her she could plan the bachelorette party. I swear the whole population of Forks heard her squeal of delight. So that is what I am doing tonight, being totally embarrassed by my so called friends and family. We were having it at the Cullen's home, while Paul was being dragged to Seattle with the pack along with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, and Eleazar. I really hope that they are not taking them to a strip club, but the fact that Jasper had gotten all of the underage members of the pack fake ID's didn't give me much hope. I was also suspicious because Alice had gotten Kim, Angela, and me ones as well; so I had an inkling that we would be spying on our boys later on.

Alice stated that for my party it was going to be a lingerie party; and that everyone had to give me a piece to wear during the honeymoon. I was already dreading it because really did I want to receive skimpy pieces of sexy fabric from someone I considered a second mom, I don't think so. I knew though that Paul would love everything that was I was given because he loved to see me dressed up in barely anything, just so that he can rip it off me. Men, I just don't understand their impatience sometimes.

So I here I am surrounded by my best girls Emily, Kim, Angela, and Leah; my family Alice, Rosalie, and Esme; and my newly acquired friends Carmen, Kate, and Charlotte. All of them are holding boxes with large bows on them waiting for me to blush with all the embarrassment they can throw at me. (The lengerie links are on my profile, check it out!)

Once I was finished opening them and my face had returned to its original color I realized that they were not so bad. Most were ones that I would have chosen for myself, even Alice and Rosalie corsets were not too scary, compared to what they could have tried to get me into. My favorite was actually from Esme because I knew that it would be the one that I would wear on my wedding night. It was a long white silk nightgown that had a long slip all the way up to the hip; it also extenuated my growing breast that I knew would get Paul panting with desire in a second once he saw me in it.

It was a lovely start to the evening, but around nine Alice told everyone that we had to change in order to go and surprise our men at the clubs in Seattle. I was nervous because I had never been to a club before so I didn't know what to expect, but with Alice and Rosalie there we shouldn't get into too much trouble since I could not drink. Plus I was really starting to miss my Paul. I know how pathetic does that sound; I blame it all on the pregnancy hormones.

Alice dressed me in a plunging 'v' neckline top dress that hid my little baby bump nicely, it was black and I have to say it looked really nice on me. (On Profile) Alice couldn't pass up an opportunity to shop for everyone; so once we passed her approval we all hoped in the cars and started the drive to the city.

Once we were downtown and found a parking spot it didn't take long for us to find the club that the boys had gone into. With a little dazzling from Rosalie we all bypassed the long line out front and entered the jam packed club. The music was really loud, but had a good beat and people were dancing everywhere. It was amazing that we found them all standing at the bar drinking shots. Which I knew couldn't really get them drunk because of our high metabolism and the rest of them being vampires, but I guess this is what men do to celebrate the end of there freedom if they can't go see strippers take their clothes off without the fear of losing some of their essential male anatomy in the morning.

They didn't know that we were there; so we just hung back and watched as women who were dressed like sluts, with too much makeup and too little clothing tried to pick up our guys. It was good to see that they all just either ignored their advances or just brushed them off. However, there was this one girl with bleach blond hair that was rubbing her skanky ass all over my man; and my need to show her what was mine kicked into high gear. I marched over to them, still unnoticed by Paul or the whore who was trying to take my man, but the others had heard our approach and turned around with wide smiles on their faces to see their loved ones come to their rescue.

Once I was close enough I reached out and grabbed the girl's hand that was rubbing Paul's leg and pulled it back.

"Get you hands off my man you whore, can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with some skank like you, NOW MOVE." I growled at her pushing her away from him.

"Whose says he wants to be with your fat ass, bitch." She came back with a sneer on her overdone face.

"Maybe because we are getting married in seven days and I he sure as hell wanted me the night he got me pregnant; and every night since then. Now if you don't fucking move I won't be held liable for my hormonal actions." I retorted back.

Once Paul had seen me he wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to calm me down, but it was not working because there were too many people in the club and it was overloading my emotions. I was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded. My body was shaking uncontrollably that Jasper, who had sense my stress had come to my side and was touching my arm trying to get me to get control of my power.

By this time, noticing my state, Alice and Rosalie had taken care of the bitch because they knew that anything at that moment could set me off. Paul had lifted me up in his arms and was whispering in my ear how much he loved me, trying to get me calm as they made their way out of the club.

It felt like my emotions were just going haywire and nothing I did or Jasper did could stop them. It was blinding me with how much force was behind my need to show people what was mine. I knew rationally that she had no chance of taking Paul away from me, but it was just seeing another female putting their hands on my man just made me snap.

By the time we got to the car I was trying to concentrate on breathing in Paul woodsy scent and accepting all the calm that Jasper was still sending my way. Everyone had followed us out of the club with worried expressions on their faces. I was beginning to get control, but I had no desire to go back into that club with so many emotions from people shoved into my face all at once. It would just have the same results. All I wanted was to go back home; and show Paul that I was his and he was mine for all eternity. I needed that reassurance right now

"Baby are you okay now?" Paul asked once I was able to look him in the face.

"Yeah, there was just too many emotions in there for me to handle. I am really tired can we go home, everyone else can stay." I asked. I didn't want to ruin anyone else's time, but I knew that my fun did not reside inside of a club.

"Sure Babe, lets get you home. The others can ride home with the girls or run back okay?" Paul answered turning too the group who all agreed. After saying our 'goodbyes' and 'feel betters' I was in my car with Paul driving heading towards our sanctuary.

At the end of the couple hours' drive I had calmed down to where I wouldn't even have known that I had just had an emotional meltdown a few hours ago. We entered the house and went to our bedroom where we got ready for bed.

"Paul, baby, I need you." I told him as I kissed along his jawbone.

"Are you sure Bella. You said you were tired." Paul asked trying to hide his moan as I nipped at his throat.

"I just said that so we could have some alone time. I love you and I missed you terribly today." I whispered into his ear.

He just responded by kissing me with as much passion as he could muster. He threw me onto the bed where we spent the rest of the night making love to one another affirming that a party to end ones single days is nice, but we would both rather spend eternity in each others arms.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

***So what did you all think. The wedding is coming up next, but only if I get some awsome reviews. I love you all and I will try to update as fast as possible, but I am still not feeling the greatest and with school it could be a few days, but all the more time for people to review, right.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28: Wedding Bells!

**A/N: Here is the Wedding chapter and I have to say that it is one of my most favorite chapters. It is a long one because I just couldn't end it until I got through the reception. I hope you like all of the different conversations that Paul and Bella have with people they love along with their vows and song choices. I am working on the next chapter from my bed becuase as I stated on my profile that I have the H1N1 and unitl my fever breaks there is not much more I can do besides sleep and write; which is good for all of my loyal readers. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**I do not own anything including the songs included in this chapter.**

Chapter 28: Wedding Bells!

PPOV

Today was the day that I had longed for since Bella had agreed to become my wife those few short months ago. She was absolutely glowing in her pregnancy even with the onslaught of feeling everyone's emotions with their auras. I couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress because I knew that she would look just like an angel, an angel that was made especially for my soul.

After last weeks bachelor party, were we just basically hung out in the club and tried to get drunk while trying to one up one another in sex stories, I was grateful that I had the opportunity to know that the party lifestyle was not for me. I was ready to be a husband and a father. The provider and protector of my growing family and I was just counting down the minuets until that minister pronounces us husband and wife.

I was at our house with my groomsmen Jake, and Jared, my best man Sam, junior groomsman Seth, and ring bearers Collin and Brady getting ready. The Cullen men along with Eleazar and Peter were down at the beach per the pixies strict orders of finishing setting up all of the details for the ceremony and reception. Alice may be tiny, but she is sure one scary vampire when she gets into her planning mode.

Luckily Bella had decided on this beach theme wedding so I was in a tan suit with a dark blue colored dress shirt underneath it, also everyone in the wedding party was to be barefoot. That seemed a little weird to me because I had never been to a wedding before where you didn't wear shoes, but she wanted this whole barefoot at sunset thing going on and I was all too happy to make her wishes come true.

I have to admit when I first met the Cullen's face to face I wanted to hate them with a passion for leaving my love in such a way, but as I watched her interact with these vampires that she obviously considered family I began to relax a little around them. Jasper and Emmett are actually like one of the guys in the pack now and when Peter got here he just fit right in with everyone. Esme was like the mother that I wished mine had been after my dad and sisters were killed; and Carlisle was the calm leader that everyone looked to for guidance. I was shocked that beings that we had considered our mortal enemies could now be considered friends, and maybe someday family, but I guess in life there are always surprises around every corner.

There is only one thing that is missing from today and that is my parents and little sisters. I did not invite my step-dad, in fact I had not spoken to him since I phased for the first time. I know that wherever my family is they are looking down on me today and happy that I have found a new family that has healed my broken soul. I wish that they could have met Bella and the boys because they would have just loved her, I know they would have. I miss them everyday, but I am no longer haunted by their memories and the time that was stolen from us. I am healed and Bella made that possible.

It was getting close to twilight and Sam came into the bedroom where I was sitting on the bed dressed and ready to go looking at the wedding band that we had picked out to go with her engagement ring. It was a simple thin band with seven round diamonds set inside of it, to represent every member of our growing family as it stands now. I know that we will probably have more children in the future, if we survive this upcoming battle, but I wanted a physical reminder to Bella that I was not only marrying her on this day, but the boys and our three little ones growing inside of her. (Ring on my profile)

"You ready to go Paul?" Sam asked joining me on the bed.

"Yeah I have been waiting forever for this day." I answered truthfully.

"I know that I am not your father, but as your alpha I consider you like a son and I want you to know that I am proud of you, Paul. You have grown up in so many ways since Bella has come into your life and I am happy that you are getting your forever with your imprint. It is rare that one finds someone that completes them so fully, but you and me along with Jake and Quil have been blessed with just that. Cherish her and never forget how much you love her or how much she loves you, no matter what life throws at you. Remember you will always have a family in the pack, but she is where your true home lies." Sam spoke with such conviction in every word that I was just in awe listening to him speak.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate that; and I promise to never let her go because I know that I would not be able to live without her. I love her so much that I feel like it is suffocating me sometimes, but then all she has to do is look at me and smile for me to calm down and just bask in the good fortune that fate has blessed me with." I answered shutting the ring box and handing it to him for the ceremony.

"Good, now let's go get you hitched. Everyone is waiting downstairs." Sam said while getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

When we walked downstairs we were met by the rest of the men in the wedding party along with Quil, Embry, and Charlie. Everyone gave me a quick pat on the back before we walked the short distance down to the beach. The guys were just laughing and joking about the women and how they had almost broke the nose of two drunk girls who kissed Jasper and Jake after Bella and I left the club last Saturday. Who knew that quiet little Angela had such a strong right hook? I guess that she left the girl crying and bleeding on the dance floor while Emmett and Rosalie had to hold Alice back from attacking the other girl. I wish I had been there to see that, but not really because at that exact same time I was making my girl scream my name and feel pleasures that only I could produce.

Once we walked down the little pathway that led to the hidden beach we could see all of the work that Alice and Bella had done on the decorations. There were Japanese lanterns lighting the pathway that made it glow in the fading light. As we reached the beach I could see that the platform that I had built for Bella the night I proposed was now adorned with an arch covered in brightly covered flowers; that I did not know the names off. There were rows of chairs that the guest would sit in and alongside the rows there was more lighting that was also Japanese looking with white screens in a box form; so the light source was hidden within it walls. It was absolutely beautiful combined with the soft waves that were hitting the shore.

There were a few people sitting already and I gave a nod to each of them as I made my way up on the raised platform, next to Rev. Weber. The guys took there spots next to me with Sam taking the best man's position. My nerves were starting to get to me and I was trembling. Sam noticed and put a hand on my shoulder to give me a reassuring squeeze. It did help calm me down because I stopped to take a couple deep breaths as the last of the guests were seated as Rosalie started to play the piano that was set on another platform off to the side. The music began and the bridesmaids began to walk down to join us.

This was it in just a few moments I would see the love of my life walking towards me to become my wife. I tuned everything out as I saw Leah, Kim, Angela, Alice, and Emily walk down the sandy beach followed by Brady and Collin holding the flower girl, Claire, as she threw flower petals on the ground.

Finally my world regained focus as I saw my angel all dressed in white on her father's arms walking towards me. She seemed to glow with a beauty that no other could match, she was radiant. She was all mine and as soon as she saw me waiting for her, she smiled the largest and most peaceful smile I have ever seen as she made her way towards her destiny with me.

BPOV

I am getting married today. By the end of the night I will forever be Mrs. Paul Levi. I never thought that I would be a teenage bride or mother, but now that is within reach I just want to embrace it with every fiber of my being. I love Paul so much and have found so much contentment just in his mere presence that I do not really know how I lived before he entered into my life.

Alice dragged me away from my boys last night saying it was bad luck for him to see the bride before the wedding; I spent the night at the Cullen's where all of my girls and I had a spa party. It was a nice relaxing evening, but when it came time to get some sleep I was wired with thoughts that something was going to go wrong tomorrow. Alice kept assuring me that everything would be fine, but every now and then she would blank out into a vision and look a little concerned. When I asked her about it she would just brush it off as something small, but for some reason I didn't believe her. I think she was trying to make sure that my wedding day was perfect and didn't want to worry me unless it was absolutely necessary.

I spent half of the night tossing and turning in my bedroom that Esme had designed for me and Paul, with a nursery right next door; ready to be decorated once we find out the sex of the triplets. I couldn't foresee us staying many nights at their house, but I knew that Alice, Rose, and Esme would probably want to have the babies over some nights for babysitting duty; and I was all for it knowing that I was going to need a night off every once and a while. I loved that I got to share this special occasion with my mother and sisters because that is what they are to me, forever.

Around three in the morning I decided that maybe some warm milk would help me find some sleep so I trudged my way down the stairs. For a house where no one sleeps it was awfully quiet and I knew that was because all of the Cullen's except for Alice and Esme had gone out hunting. I turned on the lights in the kitchen as I made my way over to the refrigerator; I knew that it was well stocked because of all the meals Esme had been preparing lately. As I was finishing warming the milk I turned around with my filled mug to see Esme smiling warmly from the counter.

"Is there anything I can help you with dear?" She asked getting up from her chair.

"No thank you Esme, I just couldn't sleep. I thought that this might help. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" I asked quietly.

"No dear, in fact I am glad I have this opportunity to talk to you in private." Esme motioned me to join her in the living room.

"Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?" I sat on the couch and faced my mother like figure with a curious smile.

"I just wanted to tell you how much Carlisle and I love you sweetheart; and that we consider you like a daughter to us. I know that what we did to you after you birthday was terrible; and no matter how much you forgive us I will always carry the hurt inside of me knowing I caused one of my children such heartache. I want you to know that we will always be here for you and your family no matter what because I know that I could not spend one more day separated from you." Esme spoke with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Esme I love you and I do see you and Carlisle as my second parents because I know one day that Charlie and Renee will no longer be around and I will need you all that more. To tell you the truth I think at first when you left I was so focused on losing Edward that I could only concentrate on that part of my broken heart, but as time wore on I noticed that I was thinking less and less about him no longer being in my life, and more about my absent family that I could no longer be a part of. I think that is what really caused me to go into such a state of depression for so long is because I felt unworthy and unloved, but now that you have come back to me after I healed myself I am able to see that you tried to leave me because you did love me. I want you all to be in my life and the lives of my children because I know that then they will be filled with so much love and sense of family with you around. I love you Esme, my forever mom." I finished with shedding the tears she could not and scooted across the couch to her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, my forever daughter. I also have a gift for you that I have given to every one of my daughters the first time they got married." She announced as she turned and pulled a black box out of the side table.

"Esme you didn't have to get me anything, I mean you have already done enough for the wedding and the nursery." I tried to persuade her that I did not need anything more than her love for me.

"Nonsense this is a tradition that this family does and I want to continue it." She answered me; and then handed me the box.

I opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It had two heart shaped pendants that the end; that upon further inspection were each filled with dozens of diamonds. It was simple, yet classy and perfect to wear with my dress tomorrow. (Picture link on my profile!)

"It's breathtaking, thank you Esme. I promise I will always cherish it." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome dear, both Alice and Rose received similar ones when they married Jasper and Emmett only in different colored stones. Alice has the emeralds, Rose the rubies, and I have the sapphires, but I thought that your pure beauty that the diamonds would be perfect for you. Every time you look at it I want you to remember how much you love not only your husband, but your family as well. Well I guess I better let you get some sleep; you have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart." Esme hugged and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

"I promise Esme, and goodnight." I said knowing that she would hear me.

I put my now empty mug in the sink and turned out the lights as I made my way up the stairs to try and get some much needed sleep. My head hit the pillow and I was immediately off into a deep sleep dreaming about the future and the love of my life that would be waiting patiently tomorrow to make me his for eternity as his wife.

I was awakened what seemed like minuets later by a way to hyper pixie jumping on my bed screaming at me to get up.

"Come on Bella, wake up, I have only have so many hours to make you look absolutely perfect; so you need to march that pretty little butt into that shower because I need to get to work. Now move it young lady." Alice ordered me in her most serious voice that sounded comical coming from her, but I knew that she was one hundred percent serious; so I stalked off into the large connecting bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Once all of the warm water disappeared down the drain I got out and dried off. It was only a few minuets later that Alice was in the room with me drying and pinning my hair into curlers. Rose joined us and was helping with my makeup. I tried to just close my eyes and let them get as much work done on me while I got a couple more moments of sleep.

It was getting close to lunch time when Esme came in the room with sandwiches and something to drink for me. I had never been more grateful to her than in that moment because I was starving, thanks to my growing pregnancy appetite I could almost eat all of the wolves under the table. Once I was finished Alice took out the curlers in my hair and her and Rose began to pin them back in an elegant half up half down fashion, before she attached the long veil to the back. It was perfect and simple, but just what I wanted.

They kept my makeup fairly neutral with light pinks for my eyes and lips. Once she said that I was ready she helped me put on my necklace Esme had given me along with some diamond stud earrings that Rosalie let me borrow. For my something blue Alice had gotten me a blue garter that I knew Paul would have a grand ole' time removing at the reception, much to my embarrassment. Everyone was going barefoot so I could not have the penny in the shoe, but that was okay. My dress was new and my engagement ring was old so I had everything covered according to Alice.

They helped me into my dress before heading off to get dressed themselves. Angela, Kim, Emily, Leah, and Claire were in the other bathrooms, but soon they had all joined me in mine looking absolutely beautiful in their dresses.

My mom had flown into Seattle late last night and I knew that she was just as excited to see her daughter get married as Charlie was. She came into the room already crying and hugged me for a good five minuets before she was able to speak.

"Bella you look so grown up and beautiful. I never dreamed that when I gave birth to you those few short years ago that I would see this day come; and you standing here in front of me with the man of your dreams. I am so proud of the woman that you have grown up to be. I love you sweetie." She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks mom, I love you too; always will." I kissed her on her cheek and just took a moment to think back on all the happy childhood memories I had shared with Renee. It was good thing Alice had used waterproof mascara because I would have for sure ruined her hard work on my makeup by now with all the tears that I was producing.

All too soon it was time to go and I was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Bella, its okay, Paul is waiting for you. You can do this; everything is going to be perfect." Emily said to me putting her arm through mine as we descended the stairs of the Cullen mansion. We all piled into Carlisle and Esme's matching Mercedes and started the short drive to La Push.

Once we arrived at the parking lot that led to the beach I could already see that it was filled with the cars of our guests. I could also see my father waiting for me at the entrance taking and laughing with his two grandsons. They all looked very handsome in their tan suits. Alice helped me get out of the car with a final touch up on all of the girls makeup and hair she handed all of us our bouquets. Mine had brightly colored Gerber daisies that were a shade similar to magenta; it was paired with coral colored roses and other exotic flowers. The bridesmaids all had similar bouquets only smaller with magenta and coral roses; and Claire's flower girl basket was filled with the same colored rose petals for her to throw. I could also see the guys all had similar roses pinned to the lapels of their suit jackets. Everything looked exactly how I had pictured it and I was already tearing up. (Flowers are on my profile as well, take a look!)

"Daddy," I called out to him as I made my way across the lot. All three of them turned and smiled huge smiles when they saw me.

"Hey kiddo, you look so grow up and so beautiful. I love you Bells." Dad kissed me on the cheek and when he pulled away I could see some tears in his eyes; that he was trying to hide.

"I love you to Daddy." I kissed him back and then went over to my boys and gave them the same. I was so happy to have them support me on this day.

"Bella its time." Alice announced jumping up and down.

"Okay, I'm ready." And I was.

Alice lined us up in the order we were to walk down the sandy pathway and I could hear Rose starting to play the music, signally our entrance. My father put his arm around mine as we waited our turn to go. At last everyone had made their way to the front and the music changed to Cannon in D for my trip down the aisle and I heard everyone stand up and look back to where I was standing.

We both started walking and I looked towards the front still unable to see Paul because of the trees, but just knowing that as soon as I saw him everyone else in attendance would disappear; and they did because once we were out of the trees and on the beach all I could see was my Paul standing there looking as gorgeous as ever waiting for me. I broke out into a huge grin and tried to remain my composure to go at a reasonably slow pace. Finally after what seemed like miles, but was really only a small walk my father placed my small hands inside of Paul's large ones, before taking his seat next to Sue, my mom and Phil.

All I could do was look into Paul's deep brown eyes and see all the love and adoration that he had for me and I am sure mine reflected the same.

"You look so beautiful my love." Paul whispered to me.

"So do you handsome. I love you." I whispered back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I love you too." He squeezed my hand back as the Rev. Weber began to speak.

"These two people stand before you today to join in holy matrimony; the couple wants to tell their emotions and thoughts to each other before they exchange vows. Paul would you care to begin?" Rev. Weber motioned for him to begin.

Paul turned towards me and grabbed my other hand before speaking, tears were getting close to falling out of my eyes just thinking about what I was going to hear from him, but I wanted to see his beautiful face as he spoke so I kept them in as best I could.

"Bella, my love, the moment I looked into your eyes the world shifted so that the only thing that I could see was you. Before you entered my life I was filled with heartache and loneliness from losing my family, knowing I would never be happy in this life ever again. You changed that broken soul that resided within me and made me one of the happiest men walking on this green Earth. I will forever love you with my entire heart, body, and soul." Paul was speaking, but took a deep breath before continuing; I was just soaking up every word that was coming out of his mouth knowing that he only spoke the truth.

"I never believed in fate or destiny, but one smile from you and I knew that I would be forever destined to walk by your side. My love I promise that there will not be a day that goes by in your life where I do not tell you 'I love you' or show you how much you mean to me. Whatever the future may have in store for us we will face it together; side by side for eternity. You are my soul, you are my heart, you are my love, and now you will be my wife. I love you Bella." Paul finished with a quick kiss to my forehead and a couple of tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Bella?" Rev. Weber motioned that it was my turn and I took a couple of deep breaths before beginning.

"Paul I was a shell, who had her heart broken in the most hurtful of ways and I didn't think I could ever break the walls I had constructed around my heart in order to love someone again, but all that changed that afternoon I walked into Sam's house and saw you standing there. From that moment on my past, while still in my memories, did not cause me pain anymore because I knew that my future lied with you. Every heartbeat that beats in my chest, every thought that passes through my head, and every breath that I take belongs to you." I took a shaky breath and could see with my peripheral vision that almost everyone in the audience was tearing up as well.

"My love for you is eternal, written in the stars before we were even born; and while the journey into each others arms was not always pleasant we made it. Now for the rest of our lives we will be together, each sharing an equal share of the others heart and soul. The road may be bumpy at times, but side by side we will face it all head on. Today is just the beginning of our story as husband and wife, and our love will never have an ending that can be written. I have found my heart, I have found my soul, and I have found my home for all eternity. I love you for always." I was barely able to finish with the onslaught of emotions that were taking over my body from everyone, but I suddenly felt a calm energy flow towards me and I knew that Jasper was trying to help me trough this.

"Those were beautiful words full of so much love and hope for the future; and so it seems now is the time for the rings." The minister continued on and we both turned to Sam and Emily who had our rings.

The ring that we had chosen for Paul was a large white gold band that had two rings inside of it that we thought was good representation that their were two individuals joined in this marriage, but we only worked successfully when joined. I had it engraved with 'my love, imprinted on my soul forever'. (On profile)

We exchanged the typical 'I do's' and then proceeded to light our unity candle before Rev. Weber finally reached the conclusion of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife joined forever in a union of love and cooperation that no one can break. You may now kiss the bride." He announced and Paul wasted no time in pulling me into him with a passionate kiss.

I forgot that we were surrounded by dozens of people as we were both consumed with each other and showing how much love as we could to one another through our embrace. I could hear in the background claps and catcalls until we finally had to break apart to breathe.

"For the first time in front of their family and friends it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Paul Levi." He concluded and everyone broke out into cheers again.

We turned to face everyone with large smiles on our faces as we walked back down the beach pathway. All too soon we were embraced by all the others in congratulations, but all I could think about was Paul's hand that was still entwined with mine. Once the line had gone through the entire wedding party was whisked away by Alice to the get all the photos taken while our guests went into the large white tent that was positioned a little farther down the beach.

Once we were satisfied that we had taken every possible picture we joined our guests. The tent was decorated with more Japanese lanterns, flowers filled each tables, and candles were lit next to them creating low lighting just perfect for the beach atmosphere that viewable on one side of the tent, while the forest was on the other. It was like we were in our own little world, it was perfect. In the center of the dance floor was a large white cake that had more flowers cascading down it many tiers.

We took our seats in front of everyone while dinner was served. Soon it was time for the speeches. Sam stood up and got everyone's attention in the room before turning towards us.

"Bella and Paul, I have had the privilege of being there for the start of your relationship and from that moment on I knew that you two would be inseparable. You both have been blessed with a love that is rare in this world, but that is how fate has willed it; so my words of advice to both of you are to never forget to kiss each other every morning when you wake up and every night before you go to bed. We all at this table consider you both our family and as such it is my duty as spokesperson is to say how much we all love and support you, but if you do anything to hurt her Paul, she has a whole pack of brothers who could easily hide your body in the forest." Sam finished his speech with such a serious face that I knew he was telling the truth, but everyone else broke into laughter at his final statement. We both stood up and Paul gave him a hug, while I gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering our thanks.

"Paul, Bella you have so much love flowing between you two that I feel honored to share this day with you. I consider you my brother and sister, as I know the other girls do as well. We all look forward to seeing your love grow only stronger in the future as the years pass. We all love you and are here for you both always." Emily speech was short, but filled with so much love that we were both in tears. I gave her a long hug, followed by Paul. We had such an amazing family filled with so many unique and colorful individuals, but we knew that even without one it would not be the same.

A few moments later Paul and I made our way to the center of the room to cut the cake and take more pictures. Of course Paul had to cram the cake into my face, which I promptly returned the favor. Once we had cleaned up it was time for our first dance. Even though we had our song, we both decided that was just for when we are alone; and I had recently heard a song that fit exactly everything that our relationship is.

Paul pulled me into his arms and began to twirl me around the dance floor once the music started, as our loved ones watched on.

Only You Can Love Me This Way By: Keith Urban

Well, I know there's a reason

And I know there's a rhyme

We were meant to be together

And that's why

We can roll with the punches

We can stroll hand in hand

And when I say it's forever

You understand

That you're always in my heart

You're always on my mind

But when it becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one

That comes close to you

Could ever take your place

'Cause only you can love me this way

I could have turned a different corner

I could have gone another place

Then I'd of never had this feeling

That I feel today, yeah

Paul sang the lyrics to me like he did at prom before dipping me. I came back up and kissed him with everything I had because the lyrics were right he was always in my heart and always on my mind; and no one can love me like he can.

And you're always in my heart

Always on my mind

When it all becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one

That comes close to you

Could ever take your place

'Cause only you can love me this way

Ooh

And you're always in my heart

You're always on my mind

And when it all becomes too much

You're never far behind

And there's no one

That comes close to you

Could ever take your place

'Cause only you can love me this way

Ooh

Only you can love me this way

Once the song was finished Paul kissed me and whispered 'I love you' we were joined by the rest of the wedding party. I had the song I wanted all of the imprinted couples along with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett to dance to almost from the time I started planning the reception. It said everything that what being soul mates is and how you never want to miss one moment of you loves life.

I don't want to Miss a Thing by: Aerosmith

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

As I looked around at the dancing couples surrounding us I could see the amount of love reflected in all of their faces just like mine and Paul's. It was magical seeing all of these couples that were so complete in their feelings for one another and I was blessed to be a part of each and every one of their lives.

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you, right here with you. Just like this

I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep

Yeah, I don't want to miss a thing

Once all the couples left the floor I danced with my father, my sons, the pack, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Peter, and Eleazar. Each of them told me how much they loved me and was glad to see that I was so happy. I actually caught Paul dancing with Esme; and was so happy to see him starting to see her as somewhat of a mother figure. After all of the traditional dances were out of the way people began to join us on the dance floor. For around an hour we all just let loose and have a good time with all of the different music the DJ was playing.

Soon it was time to throw the bouquet and I was able with my new found abilities to locate Angela's aura and toss it directly into her waiting hands; knowing full well that Jake planned on purposing as soon as he turned eighteen in a few months. She was so happy; and I saw Jake wink at her from across the room.

Next I had to sit in front of practically every male in the room while Paul slipped his head underneath my dress's skirt to retrieve my blue garter. Of course Jasper had to make everyone feel like they were in a competition as Paul flung it towards them. I was laughing hysterically, along with the rest of the people watching, as Emmett and Jake were in what looked to be a death match for the flimsy piece of fabric. Finally Jasper relented on his torment on their emotions and Emmett was victorious, after which he a Rosalie disappeared into the woods for a few moments. I really did not want to know what they were doing out there.

We spent the rest of the night dancing under the stars and laughing with our family. I have to say it was the perfect wedding and it only got better because I was in the arms of the man I loved forever.

"This is just where I need to be, right here in your arms." I said to Paul as we twirled around on the dance floor for our final dance.

"I couldn't agree more my darling. I love you forever and this is only the beginning, like you said earlier." Paul whispered in my ear making me shiver with desire thinking about what activities lay before us for the next two weeks.

Little did I know that my world would be torn in two before dawn broke the next day?

******So what did you think of the wedding, did I do a good job or not. I thought the song choices were perfect for them. I promise next chapter will be from Edward's point of view so we can see what he has been up to until now. I am warning you now that Edward in this story is not going to be a little different than SM version when he finds out that Bella is in love with a different man, but don't fear he might cause some problems and heartache for Bella, but he will hopefully redeem himself later on in the story. As I stated on my profile this story will have approx. 40 chapters by the time it is all complete; so we still have a ways to go until it all finished. **

*****Please Review and let me know how I am doing. I am sure that every review that I get will help me get better all the faster and work on getting the next chapter completed shortly. **


	29. Chapter 29: Mine

**Here is what everyone has been waiting for, the return of Edward. I am going to warn you now that while I love Edward as I have said many time he is not going to be protrayed in the very best light for a few chapters in this story, in fact he is going to do some down right nasty things to Bella, but don't worry your little heads it will all work out in the end as long as you trust me. **

**I want to thank you for the response I got from the last chapter I had so much fun writting it, even though I was not feeling the best at the time. Now I am starting to feel back to normal so I will be trying to get the next chapter out as fast as possible becuase I know that you will all be dying to know what is going to happen next. Just to let you know I do not really like writing from Edward's percpective, because he is so emotional so I will probably not do very many from her view in the future. **

**As always I do not own anything except the plot.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Song recommendation for this chapter is Carrie Underwood's: I Told You So

Chapter 29: Mine

Edward POV

Bella, Bella, Bella, Isabella, Isabella, Bella Swan, Bella Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, my Bella, my Bella; that was all my mind could think of over and over. It has be over a year since I have left my love standing heartbroken in the forest and all I can do is sit on the beach on my father's island and stare at the waves thinking of her deep brown eyes staring at me like I was the cruelest monster on the planet. I am, there is no denying it now.

I know why I left her and why I could not return is because she was meant to live in a human world, safe from all the mythical creatures that she seemed to be so inclined in finding. I know it was heartless of me to take away my family and her best friend along with me, but a clean break was for the best and no matter what we all had to stay away for her own good. My existence can be lonely for the rest of all time as long as Bella, my love, is safe and no longer in danger of having one of us attacking her for a simple paper cut.

Jasper, my supposed brother, how could he have been so reckless in not hunting that day knowing Bella was coming over. He never was able to control his thirst and is always going to be the weak link in the family. It took almost all of my control after taking Bella home that night not to come and rip him to pieces and dance around his pyre for even thinking about hurting her. I knew that I would never win in a fight against him because of his past; and the entire family would have come to his defense knowing that it was because he felt all of our thirst that made it so difficult for him.

I know that because she was my singer the smell of her blood that night filled my senses with the most delicious moist scent I have ever been privileged to be near. When she was dying on the ballet studio that night she foolishly went to meet James I was concerned about stopping the venom already coursing threw her veins and not the smell of her blood, but that night I was taken off guard and if Jasper had not tried to attack because of our combined blood lust I would have had a hard time restraining myself.

That is why I knew that I could no longer be in Bella's life and that is what led me to wandering around the world for the last year until I finally settled myself on Isle Esme. No one comes to the island so I can be left to my thoughts. I have not spoken with my family since I ordered them to leave Forks. I am sure they were worried about me, but I had no desire to be around three perfectly matched couples pushing their love in my face when mine is denied to me forever.

Everyday, no strike that, every hour, minuet, second I wondered what Bella was doing. Was she still broken from me calling her a distraction? Did she miss me? Did she think about me? Does she still love me? If I ran back this second and begged for forgiveness would she take me back? All of these questions were flowing through my head like they were stuck on the repeat button. Unfortunately I did not have one single answer to comfort me as the days and nights dragged on into oblivion.

I had thoughts of running off to the Volturi and ending my sorry existence, but I could not make myself actually go through with it. I am a coward and that is why I left the only one I could ever love with my entire soul, not that I believe we have them.

Eventually I made my way back into the dark house hidden in the jungle. I really didn't need the shelter, but it felt better for me to be inside rather than in the sun all day for some reason, fit my mood better I guess. I checked my cell phone for the first time in over two months and I noticed that there were five missed calls, all from different family members. I didn't want to talk to them, but they had left voicemails; so it couldn't hurt to listen to see if there was anything important. Though they were all from approximately six weeks ago I still wanted to hear the voices of my family.

The first message was from Alice, her high pitched voice came screaming through the phones so loud I had to pull it away from my face.

"Edward, its Bella. Victoria is after her and she is going to build a newborn army with Maria to attack her and the pack. She phased into one of them; and is danger. You need to get you butt in gear and come home to help us. We're headed back to Forks." She screeched and I could not move because all that was going through my head was that MY BELLA was in danger, again because of me.

All of the messages were about the same, except Rosalie telling me to pull the stick from my ass and stop moping like a little boy and come face his responsibilities like a man. She was always very crude when she was angry, which was most of the time when it came to our relationship.

After all of my messages were done playing and I had gained control of my limbs again I was racing out the door and into the boat that I had chartered from Rio. I was calling the airlines and had a private plane readied for my arrival. One good thing about living forever and having a sister that could see the outcomes of the stock markets was that we all had large cash piles all over the world with different names on them. I didn't care how much money it cost me because I was doing something that I had been thinking about doing for the last year going home to the only home I care about, Forks.

I kept thinking that I will be seeing my love in a few short hours and if I had a heartbeat it would have been beating out of my chest at how my emotions kept cycling through nervous, anxious, pissed off, regretful, and most of all I was filled with hope and love. I was going to be like the knight riding up on his white horse at sunset to rescue the princess. I would be rewarded in the end by my love forgiving me for lying and hurting her and we would go back to how things should have been.

I knew that leaving Victoria alive would come back to haunt me, but I never suspected she would go to such great lengths to get revenge. Though I could see her point if someone had taken my mate away from me forever I would have gone crazy and done anything to get back what was taken from me, by any measure possible.

I boarded the plane and once we were in the air was able to relax a little knowing that I was on my way to help save my love, again. There had been no more messages from my family after a couple of days following the first one; so I took that as no news is good news. If anything more had developed further my family would have tried to contact me again, wouldn't they?

It was a tortuous flight, but finally after what seemed like days we landed in Seattle and I was off the running in the woods. At my fastest I knew that it would only take me an hour to reach Forks, but as soon as I was free of the airport my phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked down at the number. Alice, she must have seen my decision to come help. I answered, but before I could even get a word out Alice was already yelling at full blast through the speaker.

"Edward, you cannot come here. Not today, not now. Bella she's getting married tomorrow and she's happy again. I will not let you ruin this for her. She phased and is a wolf now, part of the pack down in La Push. She imprinted on her fiancé Paul and they are so perfect for each other. Also she is pregnant and there is so much I need to tell you about that, but if you come and ruin this for her I will never forgive you. She is safe for now and if you wait until they are on their honeymoon to make your presence known I will let you know all the details. If you love Bella, truly love her you will leave her alone to live her life with the love of her life." Alice said everything without breathing and I was shocked for the second time in twenty-four hours into complete stillness.

"Edward? Edward did you hear me?" Alice was shouting through the phone that I had dropped on the ground near my feet.

"Yeah," I was able to whisper out before I shut the phone off and sat on the wet soaked ground in compete shock.

My Bella was getting married to another man, her imprint. She was a filthy wolf now and pregnant. I had way too much information flowing through my head. This was worse than anything that I had created in my mind over the past thirteen months because she was lost to me forever. I truly was keeping hope that she was pining away in her room night after night waiting for me to climb through her window and profess my undying love for her and we would run off together into the sunset. How foolish was I?

How could she betray my love for her with another man? How could she give up her innocence to him and allow him to impregnate her with his devil spawn? She was pure and she was mine; and I was going to get her back at all cost. I would not allow Bella to leave me, she was MY MATE, and I would have her in my arms at no cost.

I was lost in my thoughts for hours until I noticed that it was approaching sunset and I made sure to keep my mind free of making any form of decision, to keep Alice blind to my actions. I did not know where the wedding was taking place, but when I reached the house I saw my parent's Mercedes driving down the long winding forest road that hide our house from the highway. I followed at a safe distance still splitting my mind of several actions, going back to Isle Esme, staying in the forest, going to see Tanya in Alaska, and of course my present fate of following them.

When they reached the border of La Push I for sure thought that they were crazy because the treaty prohibited any Cullen on the reservation. However, I guess if Bella is one of the wolves now and she is still talking to my family than the treaty is no longer in affect.

I tried to stay hidden as I saw my love exit one of the cars looking like the most gorgeous creature that I had ever seen. She was all in white, just like I had pictured her looking like over and over on our wedding day. She was facing away from me at first and I could not see her beautiful face, but after hugging her father and two other boys she turned to look directly to where I was standing hidden behind two large trees. The smile that lit up her face was one that I had never seen on her face before. She looked so peaceful and happy that I was blinded by the force of my love I had for her.

I could see a little bump beneath her dress and she was absolutely glowing with her pending motherhood. I couldn't move because what was I doing? Was I really going to take this all away from her when I was the one that left her in the first place? I told her to move on with her life and now she is, was I really that callous to ruin her wedding day?

I was so lost in my thoughts of whether or not I was going to show myself or run as far as way as possible that I missed the whole ceremony. From the thoughts that I could hear from everyone in attendance they made a perfect couple and that the love coming from them was the real thing that would last forever. The thoughts of my family were the worst because they kept thinking that they had never seen Bella this happy and in love with me.

I wanted to breakdown in sobs and end this miserable existence that just seems to be out to make me suffer over and over. I had never wanted to die more than I had in that one moment of the preacher announcing my Bella was now the wife to another man.

I tried to keep myself down wind so that no one would no that I was secretly watching every speech and dance at the reception. I saw her throw the bouquet straight into the arms of Angela Weber and then I had to contain my growl when her _husband _went up her skirt to get her garter. It was everything that should have been doing at our wedding, but instead it would now never happen. Or could it, maybe if I showed myself and she saw me again she would come back to me and leave that other guy in the dust. She would be mine again, I would see to it.

As the night wore on and all of the human guests had left except for her father and a couple of the people from the reservation I took my opportunity to claim what was rightfully mine. With a spur of the moment of the decision I strolled out of the forest and straight into the tent where there were gasps and growls from all sides. Even some of my own family growled at me and took defensive stands as I approached Bella who was frozen in shock with her mouth open wide and tears falling down cheeks.

"Edward" She whispered.

"Hello love."

********So what did you all think of emotionally withdrawn Edward? What do you think he is up too? I would love to hear what you all are thinking about how this story is progressing.

***Please Review, Please Review, Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30: No One Escapes Fate

**AN: I am so excited this story has been nominated in The Sparkle Awards for Best Action/Horror/Adventure!  
Go to www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com and please check it out and vote. Thanks to everyone. **

**Okay now to the story this chapter is the confrontation between Edward and Bella. I will warn you again that Edward is darker than in the books becuase he has spent so much time over the last year isolated with only his depressed thoughts to keep him company; also seeing Bella happy has made his go a little crazy. I promise that he will redeam himself, but there will be a lot of drama and struggles with him until then. Also this chapter has that little tragedy that everyone has been so concerned over. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews on the last two chapters. Please continue**

**I do not own anything except the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 30: No One Can Escape Fate

BPOV

Paul and I were just getting ready to leave for our honeymoon when everyone around us stiffened and tensed up. It took a second for me to read their emotions and sense that there were large amounts of shock and anger, along with lust and longing, and betrayal. What a weird combination. A second later the smell hit me and from being in the Cullen home many times I knew that smell was Edward. Why was he here, today of all days? Why did he have to come back?

When he walked out of the forest next to the tent everyone started growling and hissing in anticipation of whatever his intentions were. I just took the sight of him in for the first time in over a year and I was pleased to see that while he was still beautiful there was no longer that pull I had for him once. I did not feel the need to love him and make him happy, in fact I wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb for all of his selfish actions that he has done to not only me, but his family as well.

He looked deranged and a little crazy. Edward's aura was black with slight splinters a bright green running through it. It was the darkest aura I have ever seen and to tell you the truth I was a little frightened of this new Edward that was making his way towards me because I did not think that he was in his right mind. Paul put his arm around my extended waist pulling me closer into his chest. He knew that I could protect myself and our babies, but he was a man who was showing my ex that I was now his. While usually I did not like when he got all possessive of me, today he had every right because he knew just how much I was hurt by Edward; and he wanted Edward to know that he was now my husband and the man I loved and would do anything to stop Edward.

I noticed from my peripheral vision that everyone had either started to move a little closer or they were taking defensive crouches. I was still in shock and had my mouth slightly open until I was able to whisper one word as he came to stand not even two feet away from me.

"Edward"

"Hello love." He said in his smooth velvet voice that I once loved to listen to for hours and hours, but now it held nothing compared to the deep sensuous tenor of Paul's.

Everyone growled again when he said that term of endearment and I might have been one of them because really how delusional can he be that he could still think of me as his love when he was the one that left me in the fucking forest like I was a piece of trash. Also is he blind I am in my wedding dress, in the arms of my husband; and obviously pregnant. I am no long his love and I never will be again; and the sooner he comes to accepting that the sooner we can all move on and maybe someday have a friendship in the very distant future.

"Edward I am no longer your love so I suggest unless you want my husband to rip your head off you will refrain from calling me that again." I said to him with a little venom in my voice.

"You will always be my love, and your husband does not scare me. I was actually called to come here to rescue you, but when I got close enough my lovely sister called me and told me about the wedding. I just had to come and see you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress." He said giving that crooked smile of his that once could have made me knees weak, now it only showed me that he was desperate.

"You shouldn't have come, we have the situation under control and I am sure the others can fill you in because I am leaving to go on my honeymoon. Goodbye Edward." I announced turning to give a quick kiss to Paul, which I heard Edward hiss.

"I will catch up with them in a minuet, but I was wondering if we could have a word in private, I have something to tell you that I feel can't wait." Edward asked and I could see everyone growled again when he suggested that he be alone with me.

"Now is not the best time." I answered with my own growl because I was really getting pissed off that this guy was ruining my wedding night.

"Please just a few minuets and then I will leave you alone. Please Bella." Edward pleaded looking in pain. I thought for a few seconds.

"Paul can I talk to you for a second." I turned towards him and put my hand on his cheek showing him that I was trying to include him in this decision.

He looked into my eyes like he was looking for some private message and he must have found it because he nodded his head once. We walked to the other side of the tent closer to the water, even though we knew that everyone could hear us we wanted some semblance of privacy.

"Bella I don't want you to go anywhere near him by yourself, he is not in his right mind." Paul answered in a low voice because I knew that he was trying to keep his emotions under control, when all he wanted to do was kill Edward for all the pain he caused me.

"Baby he is not going to let this go and with the Edward I knew it would not surprise me if he followed us to Vancouver if I don't give him this time now. I will be fine because if I feel like he is becoming a danger I will use my new power to hold him in his spot until everyone can come to the rescue. Please I want to go on our honeymoon without this hanging over our heads. I want to start our lives Edward free. Please." I pleaded because I really wanted everything Edward related behind me as fast as possible and talking to him is the only thing that I can think that will accomplish this.

"I don't trust him Bella and what if your powers don't work on him, have you thought of that. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the babies because of a jealous ex-boyfriend." Paul said pulling me into a tight hug. I put my arms around him and inhaled his deep woodsy smell to keep me calm with everyone's heightened intense emotions hitting me full force. I was really hoping that over time I can get better control over my powers, but seeing as two of them have not even made an appearance yet I was left struggling.

"I will be okay. Ten minuets and then we will be off for honeymoon no matter what he says to me. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that; and as for my power it has not stopped anyone before and even if for some reason it would not work I would just phase and attack. I may have loved him once, but I will not tolerate any violence towards me or our little ones. I need this, we need this." I kissed him a couple times and he eventually gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but ten minuets and then I'm coming in there and we are leaving. Also we are all going to be within ear shot; so if you need us you just have to call and we will be there in a minuet. I have a bad feeling Bella and I just want you to keep you wits about you and protect your back because I have a feeling that when he hears that things won't go his way he will attack. Promise me you will watch you back. I love you too much to lose you." He kissed me back and was rubbing my lower back. All I could see in his eyes was the love and concern that he had for me and I would make sure that no matter what I would not let Edward do anything to jeopardize losing that.

"I promise. I love you too and as soon as we are alone I plan on making this up to you." I squeezed his butt and nipped at his ear to accentuate my point. All I really wanted to do was to take him someplace and have him buried within me for hours, but I knew that I really needed to do this. He groaned, but loosened his hold on me.

We walked back to where Edward was standing with a smug smile plastered on his face. All I wanted to do was to wipe it clean off and I planned on doing just that. Edward needed to learn that his actions have consequences and he is not the center of the universe.

"You have ten minuets leech and then I am taking my wife away from you forever so use them wisely. Got it bloodsucker?" Paul gritted the words out through his teeth.

"Yes pup, ten minuets is all I need. Come here love, why don't we take a walk." Edward put his hand out and I tentatively took it. I noticed that there was no more spark that flew between our skins. Compared to the other vampires that I have been around lately his skin felt different, colder than usual. Like his black aura was making him more dangerous in not only in his mind and soul, but his body as well. I would make sure to keep a sharp eye out for him and have my senses zoned in to pick up any changes that could spell attack.

We walked into the forest for a few minuets and the irony of the situation was not lost on me. It was a similar walk that we had taken together that led to my heart being broken and lost for so many months and now I was going to have to do the same thing. I had longed for Edward's return to me before my change, but now it was just a reminder that at one time my heart did not belong to Paul. I loved Edward at one time and was willing to give up everything to be with him, but not now, not ever. I was happy and now I had to make sure the Edward knew that no matter whatever he said that I was never going to go back to him.

We stopped in a little clearing about half a mile away from the beach and I knew that with both vampire and werewolf hearing that our entire conversation would still be heard by everyone.

"Edward before you begin I just want to truly thank you for leaving me, while your reasoning behind it and the way in which you did it could have been a lot better I am not sorry that it happened. Without you leaving my life completely that day I would have never met Paul and found out that while I loved you once, my heart always belonged to him. I know that you are probably really jealous right now, but all I have to say is that you made your bed now you have to lay in it and deal with the consequences your choices have caused." I told and the more I spoke the angrier I got because my emotions were feeding off of his.

"Isabella, I left you because I wanted you to live a life without any mythical creatures in it and at the first opportunity you run off into the arms of not only another monster, but my mortal enemy. How could you just forget about us and the love that we shared? How could you be so stupid; and believe my lies about how I didn't want you anymore? I love you Bella and no matter what you say I know you still love me too." Edward yelled in frustration.

"No, Edward you are wrong. I do not love you. I love Paul. He is my husband, he is the father of my children, he is my future, and you were my past. That is where you will remain, in my past. Do you even listen to yourself? All I heard was all about you; Edward you are not the center of the universe. You decided for me that our relationship was over, you decided to take my family away from me, you decided to take away my chance at immortality with me by your side, and you decided that I was not worthy of you. Well I have news for you Edward I have decided that I am not going to let you control my life anymore." I yelled right back. My emotions were getting harder to contain because now besides just the two of us I was feeling everyone of our eavesdroppers ones as well.

"I only decided things because I knew that they were the best for you. Bella you seem to attract danger and the only way that I could see getting you safe was for me to leave, but now I see that danger will always find you. I can protect you better than that mutt can and I can love you better than he can. I am your soul mate and you are mine. You belong to me Bella and the sooner you realize that the faster we can go back to being the way things used to be." He tried to make a grab for my arm, but I pushed out my will to have him stay in his spot and under my control for once. It was hard to keep him there because his aura was creeping into mine making it dark and confused.

"Why can't I move? What are you doing to me?" He roared out trying to fight against his binds that were caging him in.

"I have a new power Edward and you are going to stay right there until I let you move because I have a few things to say to you and you are going too listed to them like the good little vampire I know you can be. I do not belong to anyone, Edward. I am my own person, who can think and act for herself. I am no longer the helpless little doll that you could parade around anymore Edward, I have grown up into a woman that will not be talked down to and bullied into submission. I am powerful and I am strong and if you push me the wrong way and endanger any of my loved ones because you have lost your spot as everyone's 'golden boy', I will have no problem ripping off all you limbs and burying them around the world making sure that you spend the next few centuries looking for all the pieces. Don't mess with me Edward. I have allowed you to say that you are sorry and that you love me because I felt that you needed to and now that you have and heard that I will never be yours again it is time for you to move on in you life and stop thinking only about yourself, but about your family who are in just as much danger as I am. Grow up and lose a little of that pride you carry around because all it does is make you look more like an asshole." I got right up in his face and with each word accentuated it by poking my finger into his hard chest.

"Bella you don't mean that. I know you love me and if you let me go I know that I can make you come to your senses. Please love." Edward tried to plead with me, but I was getting so frustrated with his ability to not think.

"God Edward do you ever listen or is too hard to pay attention to what I am say with all those voices going on in your head. I am not yours anymore and I will never be again. I am through with this conversation and am going to go back to my husband, who was gracious enough to wait patiently while I had this frustrating conversation with you; and we are going on our honeymoon. I suggest you take that time to get reacquainted with your family because they have missed you; and when I return you will know your place as an ally with the Cullen's in this war and then maybe someday a friend or brother, but nothing more. Goodbye Edward." I kissed his cheek one last time and turned to walk toward my future.

Before I got fifty feet away there was a surge of pure rage and agony that rippled out from behind me. I was overwhelmed with power of these emotions that I lost the hold that I had keeping Edward standing in his spot. As I turned around I saw him crouch down into a fighting stance and lunge towards me.

I could not think, all thoughts went out of my head as I saw a large wolf come running through the trees and colliding with Edward. I could not even concentrate on who it was because the only thing I could see was Edwards teeth piercing the neck and injecting his venom into the wound. Death would not be far off because once bitten it's all over and there is no returning. I screamed as loud as I could making Edward drop his victim to the ground before taking off at unprecedented speeds through the forest away from the oncoming wolves and vampires.

I heard no sounds, I felt no ones presence as I made my way over to the whimpering wolf who was struggling against the deadly venom that was infecting them. This was a true tragedy, and is true what they say no one can escape fate.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

***** So who do you think was the wolf that saved Bella, by sacrificing themselves? How do you think Bella will take this? Where is Edward going? Any thoughts on the future are welcomed in a review because I love hearing them.**

*****Please Review! Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31:The Tragedy that was Destined

**AN: I didn't want you all to suffer to long so I am updating quickly. Thanks for all the reviews and guesses on who was the wolf. I was shocked that there were only a couple of people that guessed correctly, but bravo to you. I want to warn you that this chapter is really emotional and I cried while writing it; so you might while reading it. In the comming chapters it will go into more of the prophecy and why things had to happen this way. **

**Also please remember to vote for this story for it nomination in the Sparkle Awards the link is .. **

**I do not own anything except the plot. Now please enjoy.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 31: The Tragedy that was destined

BPOV

I had tears coming down my cheeks as I looked at the wolf that had sacrificed themselves to save me. As I looked at the small grey colored wolf I knew exactly who I would be losing forever in a short time. My pack sister, Leah.

I was able to find my legs and I ran over to her whimpering body that was trying to phase back into human form. I knelt down on the ground, not caring that I was ruining my dress because it didn't matter anymore. Someone was going to dye a painful death because of me and I could not stop it. Nothing could.

I heard howls in the forest as most of the wolves along with Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, and the Denali's went chasing after Edward. I knew they would not catch him because he was the fastest vampire in his family and he had a head start. I knew that the direction that he was headed towards would lead back towards the water; and if he reached it, like Victoria did when she kidnapped me, his scent would be untraceable even to vampires. Edward would pay for this; he would die even if it was at my own hands. All of those residual feelings in my heart that I had for him being my first love were now gone and all I felt was pure hate and a need for vengeance at causing the death of one of my family members.

Jasper was trying to calm the emotional climate because I was useless right now, just like I always am. I am not worthy of Leah's sacrifice because I had allowed myself to break my promise to Paul and turn my back on Edward. If I had just called the others to come to us to wait until we were gone none of this would have happened and Leah would still have a full life in front of her.

Paul had come to my side and pulled me into his chest. I still cradled Leah's large head on my lap running my fingers through her fur. She was whimpering in pain as the venom made its path to her heart which would soon fail from the toxin. Seth was beside himself crying sobs into Esme. I took away his sister and Sue's daughter because I had a stupid and selfish desire to talk to my ex one last time. How can I ever look at them in the face again without feeling all the shame and hate I feel towards myself at destroying their family?

Sam was talking into Leah's ear trying to get her to phase back to human so that she could say her last words, if she wanted. I could see his sadness in every word he spoke because at one time he loved Leah; and had a future planned with her until destiny brought Emily into his life. We all knew that he still cared deeply for her and this loss of life would only bring depression to the entire pack because we all loved Leah, even if she could be a bitch sometimes. She was our sister and now she was dying because of me.

"Carlisle can't you just suck the venom out, like we did with Bella?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

"No, once the venom enters a wolf's bloodstream it cannot be removed because there are always trace amounts that linger. Even Bella before she transformed had a miniscule amount in her; that made James' scare colder than the skin around it. I think the only reason that it did not kill Bella when she transformed is because of the prophecy and her role in it; otherwise she would have not even survived the transformation. Edward injected a large amount of venom into Leah's bloodstream and even if I could remove it the damage has already been done." Carlisle answered in a somber voice.

I was wishing at that moment that I had died when I transformed for bringing nothing but trouble to everyone's lives. If I had never met the Cullen's I would have never met Victoria and she would not have a vendetta against them and me. Also I would not have endangered my family and my love. I would have been gone and everyone would have been so much better off without me in their lives. How had this day gone from the happiest day of my life filled with so much love and hope of the future with Paul and my family beside me; to one of the darkest filled with nothing but death and depression?

Sam was finally successful in getting Leah to phase back and Paul took off his suit jacket and laid it over her broken naked form. I could already see her skin starting to lose its color as her skin was cooling dramatically. I was concentrating on her emotions; and they were completely confusing to me because there was no sadness or fear, but only acceptance and peace. I leant forward and kissed her forehead, she just smiled a gentle smile at me while still whimpering a little with the fire I knew was taking over her body.

"Leah why did you save me? How did you know that I needed you? Why did you put yourself in danger?" I asked her through my sobs.

"I saved you, Bella, because you need to save everyone else. I needed to help you because he would have killed you without a second thought and we all need you. Bella, you are the heart of everything the pack does and if something were to happen to you it would be utterly horrific, but I stopped that from happening just now." She spoke in a whisper, but the truth in her words spoke volumes.

"Bella, I thought of myself as a monster after I killed my father, but you were the only one that could make me see that we had souls and were not heartless beasts. I needed you so much then and you became my best friend, the only other person who I could identify with. I gladly give up my life for you because it is what I was destined to do. Only good things will come from my passing, but only if you remain strong for everyone after I am gone." She continued speaking and everyone was listening to her breaths become heavier with each word.

"What do you mean, you were destined. How can you sacrificing yourself bring any good?" I was looking at her like she was crazy in her thinking.

"I know that you asked Billy about why I was the only other female to transform in the entire history of the tribe and he told you that they did not know, but that they thought that there was a great significance to it. That my becoming a wolf meant something more in the grand scheme of things; and I think that this is it because no one else was close enough to stop him from killing you; so it was only me who could save you. I was destined to die toady and in this manor because in the prophecy you are to face a great tragedy and what is more tragic than having your ex kill one of your sisters."

"I love you Bella and I am at peace with my life and my death. You need to stay strong, promise me that you will make it through this and protect our people during this battle. I only have one request and that is that you look after Seth and make sure he always stays safe. This is my time to leave you, but someday in the future, maybe not in the next hundred years or even a thousand, but someday we will see each other again. I will watch over everyone and I will always love my family." Her eyes were beginning to shut and her heartbeats were becoming irregular. Everyone was in tears, even all the Vampires had venom shining in their eyes.

"I promise you that I will protect Seth with my life. I will never take your sacrifice for granted; and you will never be forgotten. If I make it through this battle and live forever, you will live forever in our memories. My children will never forget their brave aunt and how she saved their moms life. I love you Leah." I kissed the back of her now freezing hand.

"Seth, can you come over here, please?" Leah asked her brother. He left Esme's comforting embrace and came to sit next to his sister's shoulder running his hand along her cheek.

"Le Le, I am going all alone now. I can't lose you too. I love you sister. What about mom she just lost dad, now you; how am I suppose to get through this?" Seth cried out, she lifted her other hand that was not in my tight grip and weakly wiped his tears away from his cheeks.

"Seth, you will be strong and brave because dad and mom raised you and me to be that way. I know that mom will be heartbroken and sad, but she will make it through this because she will be so proud of my actions. I want you to listen to Bella and once mom joins dad and me when she has left this life I want you to join her family. I know from her thoughts that she thinks of you like a son; and that is my wish for you to become because then you will never be alone. I love forever Seth and as long as you remember that I will never truly gone from your life." She said and he leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks and hugged her as tight as possible at her weird angle.

"I promise Le Le. I love you and I will never forget. I will be strong for you and mom." He said in a stronger voice.

"Good. Its getting harder to breathe, but I just want to say to Sam that I have always loved you even after everything and I'm happy that you have Emily now. I will cherish our time together and I hope you will to. I love you Sammy." Leah said next and Sam finally released all of those tears that he was holding on too and kissed her hard on the lips one last time claiming that even with the imprint it never lessened his love for her, but he couldn't fight his destiny with Emily.

Leah closed her eyes and her emotions were still calm as she breathed in shallow breathes. Everyone just watched knowing that it would not be too much longer. Slowly a smile lit up her face before she spoke again.

"Beautiful, it's beautiful." She said and I had no idea what she talking about and looking at the others they looked just as confused.

"What is Leah? What's so beautiful?" I asked.

"The future." That was the only thing she said before taking a last breath. Her heart stopped and she went limp in all of our arms.

Everyone cried out and we could hear howls of grief coming through the forest. They all knew that she was gone because we are all connected under the pack and if one of us is gone we feel the loss of that soul. I gathered her in my arms, stood up and carried her back to the tent that just a short time ago was filled with so much laughter and love. When we came out of the cover of the trees Dad, Billy, Emily, Kim, Angela, and Sue were waiting for us with worried looks on their faces. That changed when they saw Leah's lifeless body in my arms and Sue screamed out in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Dad wrapped his arms around her trying in some way to comfort her, but she was crying uncontrollable. I could not look anymore as Seth ran over to his mom; he sat down on the ground before picking her up and placing her on his lap. He began rocking back and forth with Sue trying to whisper that she was now at peace that this is what she wanted and was no longer in any pain. Dad came over to me and I saw tears in his eyes as he looked at my broken expression.

"Bells what happened? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he, because if he did I will rip him apart and burn the pieces myself." He asked in a worried voice.

"I was leaving to come back to everyone when I had told him that I would never love him that way again, but as I got a few feet away from him his emotions became so powerful I could no longer control his actions and he lunged for me. Leah was the only one close enough and also being the fastest she threw herself in Edward's path. He bit her and injected her with his venom, killing her. She gave up her life to save mine. I should be dead not her. I am not worth it." I fell into his arms after Sam had taken Leah from me to take her up his car where they would take her to his house until an excuse for her death could be created.

"Nonsense Bella she saved your life because she loved you and you are worth it. I know this is hard baby, but you need to stay strong for her, the pack, Seth, Sue, Paul, and those babies that she loved from the moment she found out you were pregnant. I am just so happy that you are okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost you kiddo. I love you so much and I know I don't say it enough, but I do not blame you for what happened; it just did and now we all have to go on and grieve for her loss, but life still must go on." Dad spoke in a strong voice and I think that was the most emotion I have ever heard him speak with; and I knew that he was right that tomorrow would be a new day and that we would go on.

"I love you too Daddy." I kissed his cheek and hugged him before he handed me over to Paul and made his way back over to a slightly less hysterical Sue.

Seth stood with his mom in his arms and followed Charlie to his car. Charlie had told me that he was going to be staying with them for a while and I thought that was for the best because they needed as much support as possible right now. I just held onto Paul with all my might and he just rocked me back and forth. Soon the others who had tried to track Edward returned and they all just looked as emotional worn out as all the rest of us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"He went in to water and we tried to follow his trail, but you know how hard it is to track with the currents constantly moving. We lost him and I have no idea where he's headed, but when I find him he will feel my wrath for even thinking of attacking my baby sister and my little nieces or nephews. He has gotten away with too much in the past and this time he went too far. I don't care if he was your first companion Carlisle he needs to be punished." Emmett spoke in a stern voice to his father figure. It was one of the few times that I had seen Emmett act in such a serious manner compared to his usual joking fun loving self.

"This hurts me greatly, but I agree with you, son. I trusted Edward and he has done nothing but hurt this family over and over. Attacking Bella and killing another out of vengeance makes him no better than Victoria and he needs to know that people do not get everything they want in life. It will be hard to loose him, but he is not the Edward that Esme and I raised and we will not stand in the way of whatever you do to him." Carlisle spoke to everyone in a grave voice, but I knew that he was really hurt that Edward would do something like this. Esme nodded her head before breaking down in sobs.

"Alice can you see anything?" Jake asked; she just shook her head no.

"Nothing he is just going on instincts right now, trying to escape us, but he has made no decisions on what he is planning. However, when Bella was talking to him he thought about going to join Victoria and Maria in helping them destroy the pack, especially Paul, in exchange for handing Jasper over to them; and taking Bella for himself. Or getting the Volturi involved knowing their hatred of all werewolves. He has totally gone insane and all of his decisions before he attacked were very confusing, but now there is nothing; so I have no idea what his future is. I promise I will keep searching until I find something, he is not going to hurt my family again or take my Jazzy if I have anything to say about it." Alice answered the question before finishing with a growl talking about protecting her mate.

"Okay thank you Alice. Please keep us informed if anything changes. If he is joining that psychopathic duo then we are in deep shit because he knows all of are thought and all of our powers. I also don't even want to think about him involving those Italian leeches into this mess, but we will have to be prepared for anything." Jake spoke to everyone.

"I agree we all need to stay strong and Bella we need you to stay as calm as possible. We are not going to let anything more happen to any of us, but we need you because you are to lead this battle. Okay Darlin?" Jasper spoke trying to calm me down, but all I could think about how I have caused Edward to resort to joining people who are out to kill his family just to get me back. There is no way for us to win, how am I suppose to lead everyone when I am barely keeping my head above water. I just nodded, not making eye contact with him at all.

We stayed a little while longer as Jake and the Cullen's talked about setting up a car accident scene to fake Leah's death and then about getting everything set up for the funeral. We would help Sue as much as possible with the arrangements. I was completely numb and just hanging onto consciousness by a thread as I felt everyone kiss me on the cheek before Paul lifted me into his arm. He carried me up the beach and placed me into to his car with Collin and Brady following with worried looks on their faces. Alice said that she would take care of everything that Paul had planned in Vancouver; so that he could concentrate on taking care of me. That was fine with me because a honeymoon was the last thing I wanted to think about.

When we got to our home Paul carried me up the stairs and took my now ruined dress off my catatonic body. He dressed me in something more comfortable before pulling the covers back on the bed and placing me inside. He laid next to me and cradled my face in his large hands and looked into my eyes. I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you today, Bella. I was so scared, I know that Leah's death is terrible and I will be forever in her debt for saving you, but if she hadn't been there that would have been you. I could not live without you my love and I don't even want to think about it. I love you so much; please promise me that you will never be that reckless ever again. Promise me Isabella that you will stay with me forever." Paul spoke in a stern voice, trying to make me understand just how scary this whole event had been for him.

"I promise Paul. I love you and I was so scared that when I saw a wolf flying out of the woods that it was you. I almost stopped breathing thinking I was going to lose you because of Edward. I can't live without you and even though today has been really tragic I am still glad that from this moment on I am now your wife. I know that the coming days will be hard; and I am going to try and stay strong for everyone, but I need you to be with me at all times for me to do it. I can't be separated from you or the boys right now because I am so scared he is going to come back an attack you if I am not with you. You three are my life; I love you all so much please I need this." I pleaded with him.

"I will be wherever you need me to be, I will never leave your side again if that is what you desire of me. The boys and I are always here for you and we will help you get through this. The pack loves you, the Cullen's love you, your dad loves you, almost everyone that you meet loves you and we will always continue to do so, no matter what. Why don't you get some sleep my love and we will face the new day together when we wake in the morning." He kissed me deeply and pulled me tighter against him before we both drifted off to sleep.

My sleep was not a restful one, but one filled with nightmares of Edward coming and killing everyone I loved one by one in his quest to get me back. I woke many times in the night until finally I was able to reach a deep sleep, where I was able to come to some conclusions about my life.

Whatever happens I know now that it is my entire fault, and as much as I want to wallow in self pity I need to stay strong and be there for everyone else. It is not going to be easy, in fact I will probably fail, but I will embrace my destiny. So bring it on, I am not going to run and hide from anything. I am the Moon/Wolf Goddess and it is time that I start acting like it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

***** So what did you think of the chapter. I know I killed off Leah and I was really sad to do so, but I felt that it was needed for the story for Bella to accept her destiny as a leader because she has to understand that going into this battle that not everyone may survive. What do you think Edward is up to? Any comment or questions are welcomed. **

*****Please review, Please Review! They make my day.**


	32. Chapter 32:Conversation in the Moonlight

**Here is a long chapter for my loyal readers. I know that some of you were shocked that I killed Leah off, but this chapter should answer a lot of your questions. I actually love this chapter and I would really love to hear what you think of it as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please keep it up.**

**As always I do not own anything except the plot and Selene she is mine. Now please Enjoy!!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 32: Conversations in the Moonlight

BPOV

Over the next week I was an emotional wreck to say the least. Sam and the Cullen's took Leah's car and crashed it off of a bridge. Dad then pronounced Leah and ran the 'investigation', but we all knew that he would classify it as an accident and it would be filed away without others getting involved. There was talk all around the reservation and Forks about her death, but mostly it revolved around Sue and her losing both her husband and daughter in such a short time period.

Sue was actually doing better than before because like Leah had said she was proud of her daughter and her ability to protect me. After that first day and the funeral she did not have any breakdowns. Seth and my dad were with her constantly and helping with the arrangements for her funeral and helping around the house. It was nice to see my dad with a women and I think that there were some feelings between them that were starting to develop.

Three days after she died we had a huge funeral that was filled to the brim with people. It was a beautiful ceremony that Alice and Esme had put together with tons of flowers each with a special meaning: primroses, I can't live without you; zinnias, thinking of an absent friend; iris's friendship, hope, faith; and forget-me-nots, true love and memories. The entire pack, along with a all of the vampires that had come to love Leah were sitting in the first few rows all with looks of extreme sadness and loss on their faces.

I was in tears from the moment it began till the moment we left the cemetery; just thinking about the life that she could have had that was now lost forever. I was also filled with thoughts on that could have easily have been me in there if Leah had not thrown herself at Edward, or worse it could have been Paul. I would have not lived a moment if Paul had died in my arms like Leah did.

Paul was handling my emotions the best he could; holding me when I cried, listening when I spoke about my feelings, or just leaving me alone if I asked him. Jasper was a constant fixture in our home because I was projecting my emotions onto everyone and he counteracted them so that people would not be brought to tears unable to function. As much as I loved everyone; all I wanted to do was to be alone and try and wrap my head around how I was going to get out of this depression to lead everyone. Danger was just on the horizon and I needed to step up to the plate; the only problem was that I didn't know how I was going to do that.

Alice still had not seen anything indicating on what Edward was planning. All I knew deep down was that he would be back and probably bringing more with him, whether it would be the Volturi, or Victoria and Maria was unknown. She was still watching for anything giving a timeline of when they would be coming, but all she could see was that they were still gathering recruits into their ranks and training them. Nothing more had been decided.

After the funeral everyone went down to the beach and had a bonfire as the sun was setting. Leah always like when we would have our weekly bonfire; so this seemed appropriate. I missed her and the pack would never be the same, I would never be the same. Sure I had seen death before of people who were trying to hurt me, but Harry and Leah were the first people I cared about to die; and in such a short time period was leaving me wondering is there such a thing as forever. I know that as a wolf I technically can live forever, but who knows what tomorrow brings and that really scares me.

The next few weeks were confusing because every night I would have these strange dreams that would have a woman that looked a lot like me standing in the same meadow with the waterfall that I had taken Leah and Seth to the night Harry died. Her back was always turned to me and all she would do is stand there looking at the water. I tried to walk to her, but I was stuck in my spot hidden in the forest. She would never answer any of my calls out to her, but for some reason I felt drawn to her and not scared of her presence, but rather soothed. I never told anyone about the dreams because really there was not much to say; and I thought that it was nothing but my subconscious.

Tonight I was getting ready for bed just looking out our bedroom window at the full moon. It was beautiful. Paul had patrol tonight and though he hated to leave me especially with so many people after me, he knew that he had to take his turn just like everyone else and left me with the boys at home. I took a deep breath wondering if I would have the same dream again tonight and what it might mean as I climbed underneath the covers and closed my eyes.

It could not have been very long before my eyes flew open and I had a sudden urge to go to my meadow that filled my dreams. I got out of bed and did not even bother to get dressed as I made my way down the stairs. I was faintly aware that Collin and Brady had come to my side and were asking me if I was alright, but I could not answer. My sole focus was getting to that meadow as fast as possible because I knew once I reached it all of my questions would be answered. I did not phase as I walked into the dark forest, the only light being the full moon directly ahead.

The boys were still following me, but Collin soon broke off to phase. I am sure that he was calling Paul and the others since I had not spoken one word to them since I came out of my bedroom. It was like I was in a trance, I could see and hear everything, but I could not deviate in anyway from my route through the forest. Paul was soon by my side and grabbed my hand to stop me, but I just pulled it out without a second though. He then tried to come in front of me to stop me, but I just pushed him out of the way and growled in a warning that I would not be stopped from my mission, whatever it may be. I had to do this; and no one was going to stop me. Everyone who had now joined us looked at me in shock, but I did not care because I was getting close to my goal. I felt the pack and the Cullen's following closely behind me as I entered the empty meadow with the beautiful waterfall.

I walked across the grass and straight into the water, not caring that it was freezing. When I was about waist deep in I felt a power rush through my body and I closed my eyes because of the strength of it. I felt like I was on fire and for and immeasurable period of time all I could do was feel the fire until it was all of a sudden it was gone. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same meadow only now I was alone except for the woman that had haunted my dreams was now facing me with a smile on her face.

She was beautiful, and glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes were silver and her skin was luminescent, but she had some of the similar facial features that I had. I did not know who she was, but I did not fear her; just like in my dreams she seemed like a part of me that I was trying to desperately reach. We both just stood there staring at each other for a few moments. I was unsure of what had happened and what I was doing here, or where everyone had gone that was just there; so I just stayed still. The beautiful woman was the first to move. She took a step towards me and then sat down gracefully on the green grass close to the small pond.

"Hello Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you in person." She spoke with a smooth musical voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know me? Where are we? Where did my family go? What do you want with me?" I questioned her with every thought the flowed through my brain without taking a breath. She just quietly laughed at me before answering.

"Oh Isabella, I know you because you are me. We are in our meadow, isn't lovely in the moonlight. Our family is safe, but they cannot accompany you on this journey. It must only be you and I that is why I am here to help you find the answers you seek." She spoke in a kind manner, but I was only getting more and more confused with each word.

"Okay, I'm and so confused, but first what do you mean you are me?" I was trying to break down everything she had said into segments so that I could wrap my head around it.

"That's an easy one. I know you know of the Mood Goddess in the legends of your tribe, well I am her. When the time was right I was reborn as you. We share the same soul, the same heart, and the same powers. I have always been inside of you, but now you are just aware of my existence." She answered.

"Do you have a name?" I asked because calling her Moon Goddess would not be the easiest thing to do in every sentence. Again she laughed at my line of thought, but what can I say I am pregnant my brain is not functioning with the proper reason and thinking skills at this moment.

"Yes, I have many names. The Greeks called me Artemis and Athena. In Sanskrit I am referred to as Mena and Reva. The Inuit call me Sedna. All are names given to me by my followers, but you may call me Selene." She spoke with wistfulness as she thought about each culture that thought of her as a goddess.

"Bella, why don't you come out of the water and I will try to explain what is happening a little better. We have much to discuss and there is so much information that you must acquire before the moon sets." Selene asked gently and I obeyed her request and walked onto the grass and took a seat next to her. I sat patiently while she collected her thoughts.

"I have been waiting for this night for a long time Bella. It is bittersweet to me because once you leave here I will no longer exist in this space as you see me now, but as much as it pains me to see this time for me to just exist in this peaceful plane end; I am so proud to see you gaining everything I have to offer. I have worked so hard to make sure that this goes off without any problems that even though I will not personally be around to see the results, just seeing you and having you here with me right now makes my sacrifices all worth it in the end. And I guess that I will see the outcome because as I said I am always with you and will continue to be for however long you live; I guess if you really think about it I will still exist just in a different form." She started speaking and I just patiently listen to her trying to figure out what was happening.

"I can feel that you are confused and I will explain everything in time; and all I ask is that you listen to everything because it very important that when you leave here you have all the knowledge possible to help you in the coming battle. Okay?" She asked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Great. Where to start? ...Well the beginning is always the best bet and it will help you to understand what we are. I as you know am not human. I was created from the Earth and the skies. I am one of the original children of nature that can never truly die. You need to know is that I have been on this Earth since it was born. I do not know who my creator was or what my purpose on this was to serve; all I knew is that one moment I was here with power over the sky and Earth. I was very lonely and for millennia and I wondered this planet looking for anyone else for companionship.

"Eventually I found others of my kind in different areas of the world, from the deepest depths of the oceans to the fiery caverns inside of volcanoes. Each of us had similar powers over our surroundings; and even if we did not live with each other, we knew having others around was good for ones sanity. Solitude can get very boring after a while. Time passed on and nothing changed that concerned me until I was made aware of the new existence of humans on this planet. I traveled to see these new creatures and was immediately captivated by their very nature. I spent all my time observing the different cultures that came to rule only to be conquered by another. The lifespan of human beings always fascinated me because in the short span of one hundred years they are expected to accomplish so much, but rarely accomplish all of their goals. However, as time went on I watched as one human evolved into a different species all together. Vampire.

"What a dark species it was to. Vampires, no regard for human life and yet they are given immortality like me. All of us immortals were outraged at this development, but as we were created to save and protect lives not destroy them we could do nothing to stop this new species from turning more into its kind. The world is full of mythical creatures as you know Bella, but vampires have to be the most cruel and savage of them all. Over time they have come to consider themselves the rulers of all others and are blinded by their own superiority complexes that they do not even know that other immortals exist and have existed long before them. Sorry, if I am ranting I get a little upset on that subject, but are you following me so far Bella?" Selene asked and I again shook my head in agreement trying to remember as much of this information as possible.

"Good. Okay so time continued and I wonder the world just existing in the beauty that is nature. I found this area and fell in love with the mountains and trees. I loved it so much I chose to never leave if I didn't have too. It was a few centuries later that the first humans entered this region and I am sure that they elders have told you this part of the story, how I came to be part of the tribe and because I wanted to give them a part of my love for them created the power to transform into protectors. Correct?" Again I nodded.

"Well one night when the moon was the opposite of what it is now, in the new moon phase of its cycle I was taken into a vision similar to this one. I was shown the future and the devastation that it would have not only to the people that I had come to love, but also countless humans; all at the hands of a large group of vampires. I saw the death and destruction that would follow, but just as I was giving into the depression of what I the future foretold I saw you.

"You changed everything Bella, because within you I saw myself finally being able to take a form where I could destroy those vile creatures that I had been forced to watch for centuries. Once you entered into the picture I was taken into the events that must have occurred for this future to take place and not the other one. At first I was confused as to why I was taken to London and forced to watch as another innocent human was attacked and left alone on the street while the venom coursed through his veins. However, I soon learned that this man was different then all other vampires that came before him because he denied his instincts and would not kill a single human. Do you know who I am speaking of Bella?" Selene asked me.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"That's correct. Carlisle was the first vampire that I had respect for as he tried to put distance between himself and any human temptation that came his way, but I knew that he could not ignore his inner beast forever; so I gave him an alternative and made a herd of deer run by his hiding spot in the woods. He had a new way of living his existence, he had found his peace; and I was glad that I could give that to him.

"The next scene my vision showed me was of a young major in the American Civil War helping women and children escape a battle in Southern Texas. He was attacked by the female that I saw leading the final battle with you; so I was curious as to why I was seeing this man being cursed into her army. I watched as he became a deadly assassin for his mistress until another vampire befriended him and helped him to escape her evil clutches. Jasper, I learned through my vision was meant all along to be your second in command in the upcoming battle because he knows all of her tricks and also has a power that is similar to ours that when used together becomes even more powerful. Powerful enough to knock down dozens with a single outburst of emotion from the two of you.

"I knew that Jasper was meant to belong to the Cullen family and in my vision I was shown how to accomplish that. It was the 1920's and there was a young girl that had been attacked by a vampire, but before she could be killed her sire was killed by the one you called James, who I believe was Victoria's mate. Anyway this girl was taken from an insane asylum because she had visions of the future. I knew that she was the key to bringing the family together, so I held her in my arms while the venom burned through her veins telling her all about how when she awoke she had to find Jasper and then the Cullen's. I explained that they would be her family and love her; and that someday I would return to her and be her sister because I was strangely attached to this pixie-like girl. Right before she awoke I hid in the trees and watched as her eyes opened she was taken into a vision. When she came to she took off running, talking to herself about not remembering anything except someone named Jasper and Carlisle. I watched from the shadows as Alice met Jasper in that diner in Philadelphia and then their journey together as a couple to meet the Cullen's.

"The final person that I saw in my vision was of your life Bella. I saw me transferring my soul into you as you were born and your life with Renee up until your destiny made you decide to come back up here to Charlie; to your home. I knew that you would somehow come into the Cullen family, but it was never suppose to be by Edward's involvement. I made a crucial mistake in that I had no idea that because my powers were held within you and protected that it would make our mind silent to him, or that my essence that runs in your veins would make your blood sing so powerfully to him. I did not see that happening and it almost killed you because you would have not suffered such debilitating heartache. However, it happened it did get you into the mythical world and under the protection of the Cullen's, which was the most important part; making sure that you were protected until your transformation. If they had not loved you as much as they do James, Victoria, and Laurent would have killed you before you could have even made it to Phoenix.

"You were safe though and Edward sucked the venom out because it was not your destiny to become one of them. He then left because he feared your involvement in his world; little did he know that you were always meant to be involved in this world. There was no other way for your life to go because after Jacob told you that he could no longer be in you life you transformed into one of the protectors that I created long ago. This was the form that I needed us to be in for us to be able to kill the vampires that would challenge the pack. Do you understand everything so far Bella?" Selena turned to me and looked me in the eye trying to judge how I was processing this much information.

"Yes, I think I got it so far. You were created from the Earth and the Sky and watched as humans and then vampires came into existence. You hated vampires, but could not destroy them because you did not posses that power. You then came and joined the Quiluetes and gave them the power to become wolves in order to protect the tribe. During the new moon you had a vision of a battle in the future that would destroy everything until you saw me there along with the Cullen's. Then you saw how some of the Cullen's that would play an important part in the battle were created; along with how your soul transformed into me, but with no powers. You also saw me becoming a wolf in order to kill vampires. Does that sound like everything?" I summarized everything the best way I could and looked into her silver eyes looking for conformation. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Perfect, okay next in the vision I saw our soul mate being born and then lose his family. I saw him lost and depressed until his eyes met ours and we became whole. I had never felt anything like that and I was shocked at this new sensation of love that flowed through our body. Paul completes us and he will always be the other half of our soul, never forget that. As our love grew and our family gained Collin and Brady I saw Victoria coming and attacking us, but ultimately escaping to join Maria. The circle was created and now I knew how everyone fit together and what led to the battle. The Cullen's came back to us because of their love and desire to see us protected; and once everyone important was in place it was time for you to fully develop my powers that had been hidden deep within you. Three powers that each on their own is powerful, but combined with the wolf are unstoppable. I saw us pregnant three children, each child caring one of the powers that will combine and feed off of yours. You already have one of them, the ability to sense and control auras and emotions; and through that make people bend to your will. It is probably one of the hardest powers to gain control over and that is why you received it first. The others will come to you when you leave me here, but I will not tell you what they are because they need to develop on their own. Understood?" She explained and again I nodded grateful to finally getting some information on what was happening to me.

"Leah poor Leah, I was heartbroken when I saw what had to happen to her. However, it was necessary because it was her destiny to save you from Edward. Her purpose in life led up to that moment and once it was complete her soul was at peace. I know that you are struggling with her death, but don't because it could not have been stopped and it had to pass in order for you to end up here with me on this night. When I came out of my vision I knew that I needed to create a way to help you so that you could learn that you had to lead everyone in the coming battle or all would be lost, like my first vision showed. You and only you can do this and that is why I am here now. I cast an incantation that during the first full moon after you have faced the prophesized tragedy you would come to this meadow that always brought me such peace and calm. However, everything that you are seeing and hearing right now is in your mind it does not exist for others to see, but resides inside of you. This brings us back to why I will no longer exist after tonight is because once you wake up everything I have been protecting from you will be released and you will have every power and memory that I have every had. I will exist through you because we are one. It will be with this knowledge that you gain that will help you in the coming battle.

"When this is over and peace is brought to our people I see nothing but happiness for us. Our children with Paul, the Cullen's, the pack and their loved ones all together and loving one another for centuries. However, do not fight these new powers or doubt your abilities because if you do none of that will happen and we will lose everyone we have ever cared about." Selene warned and then we just sat there in silence for a few moments.

"What about Edward?" I asked because she did not say much about his past or what his role is in the battle.

"Edward is a tortured soul that has hated himself since he became the creature that he is. As I said he was never meant to fall in love with you and all that heartache that you experienced only caused you more grief because it made the Cullen's leave you vulnerable for period of time. I know what Edward has done to you has caused hate to grow inside of your heart for him, but it was meant to happen this way. He was suppose to attack and kill Leah, just like I told you Leah was suppose to protect you. Don't count Edward out yet, he may just be your saving grace when the time comes." Selene responded cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I am sorry Bella. I cannot tell you because destiny must play out as it is written and if I were tell you it could change all that I have worked so hard for." She responded.

"To finish my story after I cast the incantation that brings us here, I told the people of the tribe of the upcoming battle and prophesized my return. I left them and went out to follow what my vision showed me and over time I saw each of them come true. We are so close to saving everyone, but you need to take charge and become the goddess that lies within you through me. Take everything that I have told you tonight and channel in it into your powers that will soon come and protect all who follow you. I am always with you Bella; never forget that, but it is time for you to go back to them and lead them to victory." Selene began to disappear slowly from my vision and I was scared that I couldn't do this.

"Trust yourself and your destiny Isabella. Believe that you were meant to be this powerful and embrace it. You are never alone and soon you will have my memories and powers to help guide you the rest of the way. Goodbye for now Bella." Those were Selene's last words to me before she was gone and I was taken over by the fire that had consumed me before.

I closed my eyes again and once it again had evaded my body and I could move again I was somehow back in to freezing water. I looked around and into the worried eyes of everyone who loved me. They all gasped in shock and their emotions were going haywire.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella your eyes," Paul choked out.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**What did you think of this chapter and of Selene? What is up with Bella's eyes? What role do you think Edward is going to play? What powers do you think Bella will develop in the next chapter.

***I would love to get at least 17 reviews for this chapter. I love hearing from everyone because it makes me keep getting long chapters out faster and faster.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33: Home

**Wow I had no idea that you would all love Selene and the vision I had Bella have. I am so grateful for all of your reviews and words of support they mean so much too me because they make me feel like I am actually writing something that others can enjoy besides just myself. I want to thank everyone who has put me on their favorites or alerts also. **

**If you like this story please go and vote for it in the Sparkle Awards. . . **

**This chapter is in Paul's POV and he will come a major milestone at the end of the chapter. I promise no cliffhanger this chapter either because I feel bad for leaving you all hanging for the last couple of chapters. We will also find out something important about the babies. Yay!**

**I do not own anything, so now enjoy the new chapter!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 33: Home

PPOV

I was on patrol tonight and I was just enjoying a chance to not be around Bella for a moment; so that I could get out all of the suppressed anger that I had for Edward. I took down two mountain lions because I wanted the fight; and I do have to say that it helped. I knew that leech was going to do something to Bella and I tried to warn her, but I also knew that she needed to talk to him so we could start our lives together. I know that she does not love him because I trust her completely, but it was still hard watching her walk into the forest alone with that bastard.

I tried to stand as close to them as possible while they were talking because I wanted to protect her, but Leah had left the group and gone around to watch everything from another direction. I saw Edward go into his attack pose; and I was scared not only for my Bella's life, but the lives of my three babies that were growing inside her. I will be forever grateful to Leah because she was the closest and put herself in his path.

I had never wanted to breakdown and cry more then when I saw my love hold her sister in her arms as she left this world. I held Bella as she cried that night and the following days. I know that she is trying to be strong, but I know that inside she is hurting tremendously because Jasper is practically living at our house to control her intense emotions.

I hated leaving her, but I knew that it was my turn to patrol the area and what I wouldn't give to get my hands on Edward or any other parasite that hurt my family. The next time I see that leech his head is going to be mine. Collin and Brady were with their mom tonight; so I did not have to worry about her being alone. After I had buried the two mountain lions bodies I started my regular patrol. Sam and Jake were with me tonight, but they just stayed quiet and let me work through my own feelings. I could also see the hatred that they both had for Edward because Sam still loved Leah even though he had imprinted on Emily. They were high school sweethearts and would have probably still been together if the whole wolf thing never started. Jake was Bella's cousin and had to see her basically die inside after he broke her heart that night in the forest. He saw her waste away until after months of his help and support she started to heal. He loves her very much and would do anything for his cousin.

It was around midnight and I was just making my rounds near the Cullen's when we all felt someone phase into their wolf form. It was Collin and his thoughts were frantic with worry for Bella and I immediately was freaking out. I knew it was a bad idea to leave her.

"Dad something's wrong with Momma B she won't answer either of us; and she just keeps walking deeper in the forest. She is in her nightgown and no shoes and doesn't even care. It is like she is in a trance or something." Collin was screaming at us to come to where he was; and I could see through his eyes what it looked like I was extremely worried because Bella's eyes were completely glazed over and she almost looked like she was sleep walking. I howled out and within seconds the Cullen's were next to me. I just motioned with my head for them to follow me because if something was going on with her powers we would need everyone.

It only took a few minuets to reach her and I grabbed her by her shoulder, but she just pulled it out of my grasp.

"Bella, baby, answer me please. Come back home. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I tried to block her path that she was on, but she did something that I never expect my sweet imprint to do to me. She pushed me hard onto the ground without a single look back as she kept her quick pace through the forest.

There were gasps from everyone who saw this and we were all in complete shock because there was something wrong; only no one knew what it was.

"What is she feeling Jasper?" Carlisle asked his son.

"She is determined, and yet it is like her mind is only half in the present there is another part that is controlling her body right now. I have never felt this kind of split in a person before, but it is almost like there are two people residing in her." Jasper spoke in a voice that was filled with wonder and a concern.

"What does that mean? What is happening to her?" I asked him frantic that something was trying to hurt my wife.

"I don't know Paul, but nothing is going to stop her until she completes whatever controlling her wants done. I suggest that we just follow and watch to see what she does." He answered me and we all nodded.

We all just followed her into a meadow that I recognized from Bella, Seth, and Leah's minds. It was where she took them after there father died. It was her thinking spot because she always felt at peace here. We kept our distance as she continued to walk across the ground and into the water. I was shocked; that water has to be freezing to her elevated temperature because the water is straight off the mountains.

She was about waist deep when she just froze. It looked like she had become stone because her eyes were closed and she was only taking shallow breaths, but besides this small movement there was nothing. We all just watched her as she stayed in this position for hours as the full moon moved across the sky. With every minuet that passed I was getting more and more nervous that something was really wrong and at any minuet I was going to go into that water myself and pull her out.

Just as dawn was breaking over the mountains she gasped for breath. We all jumped at this sudden movement, but I was also relieved that she seemed to have come out of whatever had held her captive. She took a couple of deep breathes before she turned around and everyone gasped out, me included because her eyes were no longer her beautiful chocolate brown color, but a bright silver that shined in the remaining light of the moon.

"What" Bella asked in confused by our reaction to her.

"Bella, your eyes." I was able to choke out after a few moments.

"What about my eyes Paul, what's going on?" She asked as she started to walk out of the water.

"Bella your eyes are silver." Carlisle seemed to be the first one out of all of us to form coherent sentences.

"Is that all, it's nothing to worry about. It was bound to happen once the powers within me were released from their confinement." She spoke matter-of-factly and we all just looked at her like she had grown two extra heads.

"What are you talking about Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Well I just had a vision of my self from the past when I was the Moon Goddess she informed me of her existence and how she came to part of the tribe. She then went on to describe the vision of the battle which I can see now through her memories. It would have been absolutely devastating, but then she explained that this is where I come into play. She also described how she brought Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice together to form the Cullen family so that you all could protect and love me until I transformed. She also said that I was never meant to fall in love with Edward, but because of her soul being combined with mine it made my mind silent and my blood sing to him. She also told me that my powers that I will soon be developing will be the only hope we have to winning against Maria and Victoria. She gave me her memories and some of the things that she has seen in her time of this Earth are just unbelievable. However, she was still able to hide some things from me because I still do not know what the two remaining powers that the babies and I will gain will be or what Edward's role in all of this is; except that he will play an important one. She told me that I had to accept my leadership role and that once I did that others would follow me faithfully." Bella explained and all of our jaws dropped listening to her talk to no one. It was like she was thinking through everything that she had just experienced and was not really paying any attention to everyone staring at her.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked finally turning to face us with her full attention.

"Bella, sweetheart, you know that you are making no sense right now. Maybe Carlisle should take a look at you to make sure that you are feeling okay." I cautiously walked towards my wife and wrapped my arms around her rounded waist. I just needed her in my arms because I was afraid that with everything that had happened that she would just disappear beneath me at any second.

"I feel great honey, better than great. I haven't felt this at peace for a long time. It feels great to finally have some answers to what has been happening to me. I know now that I can protect my family because it is my destiny and I am not going to let anyone down." She kissed on the lips and smiled a huge smile.

"Baby you have never let anyone down, but I am glad to see you smile again. I have missed seeing that on you beautiful face." I smiled back and kissed her passionately. She responded and we were lost in our own little bubble until someone cleared their throat; and we were reminded that we were surrounded by over dozen of our friends and family.

"Bella, dear, I would still like to do an exam on you to make sure everything is okay. You were in that freezing water for a while tonight and I just want to double check that the babies are doing. Does that sound okay with you?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Sure Carlisle I know that you are just being thorough, but really I feel fine. I know that I haven't had an ultrasound done in a few weeks and with all the drama we have not found out the gender of the babies. Do you think that we could do that tonight?" My girl asked jumping up and down in my arms with excitement; she was acting like an Alice clone. Everyone just laughed at her sudden behavior because they were all just relieved that the old Bella was coming back to us.

"Of course Bella, we could certainly do that. I also have some more questions for you about this vision. Why don't we go back to the house and get started?" Carlisle responded with a smile on his face looking fondly at his daughter.

All of the girls squealed in delight and rushed to give Bella a hug and since she was still in my arms I was also enveloped into the sudden pile of estrogen. I knew that they were just as excited as we were to know what we were having; so that they could start to shop for the nursery. Bella was letting them design one at the Cullen's and of course one at our house. Bella and I had decided that we would not even start to think about names until we knew the genders of the babies because it would just be easier. I was really excited at how this night had gone from one of panic and stress to one of joy and hope. I think that Bella had a lot to do with the shift in everyone's demeanors because I could feel her pushing love and peace to everyone. I loved when my girl showed me her emotions, especially when they were good ones like this.

Everyone joined us as we ran back to the Cullen's. As soon as we were back at the big white mansion we followed Carlisle up to his study where he had all of his equipment set up. The pack and most of the vampires stayed downstairs occupying their time until we told them the results. Bella asked Esme, Rosalie, and Alice to come with her because she knew that they could never have children and they would live vicariously through her. Collin and Brady also came up because these were their siblings and they wanted to see them also. Carlisle took her weight, temperature, and blood pressure. He then listened to the babies' heartbeats and they were all still faster than a normal human baby, but Carlisle and Dr. Kent figured that it was normal for two werewolf offspring.

We still did not know what the effect of two werewolves would do to the babies in terms of phasing. It was unprecedented up until us for such a thing to occur that we were just going to have to take everything as it came, but we did know that all three of the babies would have some form of powers that were connected to the prophecy. As long as Bella and all the babies were healthy and safe I didn't really care what they did because those were the two most important things to me.

After Bella got situated on the table and pulled her shirt up Carlisle put that gel on her round belly. Every time I looked at her stomach holding my children inside of it I was in awe of her. She was so beautiful pregnant and I knew that we wanted a large family so I would probably get to see her this way a few more times, but it never ceased to amaze me how her body just glowed with impending motherhood.

Everyone was standing around looking at the little screen as Carlisle pointed out one of the babies head and then the hands and feet. Finally he moved the wand thingy over the area that would show the genitals. I couldn't tell what anything was and from looking at the others neither could they; so we were all in suspense waiting for him to speak.

"Well it looks like Baby A is a healthy beautiful little girl." Carlisle announced looking at Bella with a huge smile on his face.

Bella had tears flowing down her cheeks and let out a little sob of joy at the news. I bent down to kiss her with my own tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Were going to have a daughter," I said as I kissed her again. The others were hugging each other and I heard Alice already talking about all the little outfits she could buy.

"Baby B is as healthy and well developed as Baby A. It looks like you are going to have another little girl running around the house Bella." Carlisle continued on with the ultrasound and I did kissed Bella the same as with the first.

"Last, but not least Baby C is perfectly healthy; and it looks like three for three. Another girl, Bella, congratulations sweetheart." He finished the exam and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I was in shock I was going to have three little girls, my three little princesses. I just know that they are going to have me and their brothers wrapped around their little fingers from the second their born. I guess it should not be surprising that we were having all girls because they were prophesied to come from a Moon goddess; so naturally they would only be girls. I didn't care they would all be daddy's girls and I love them already.

"Are they identical?" Bella asked in a voice filled with wonder as she looked at our daughters' images on the screen.

"I don't know for sure, but when they are born we can run a DNA test to be sure, but my guess is that they are fraternal triplets." Carlisle answered her question.

Everyone came and gave Bella and me a hug and kiss before racing out of the room to measure and start ideas for the nurseries. Collin and Brady looked extremely happy for us and I think that they were happy that they were all girls because then they would still be Bella's little boys as I know they secretly loved to be called. We were going to have a house full; and I knew that it was going to be a lot of hard work, but I was looking forward to getting this battle behind us so that we could start our lives together.

Bella and I walked down the stairs hand in hand with huge smile on our faces. We reached the landing everyone who was not in the room with us looked up with anticipation, waiting for the news.

"Well, what are they Bells?" Emmett yelled out. He had no patience what so ever. We both looked at each other and I gave a slight nod to her that she should be the one to tell everyone.

"Well Emmett, you are soon going to be the uncle to three beautiful little nieces." Bella announced to everyone and before I could even blink Bella was in Emmett's arms as he swung her around in a circle.

"Yes, three little girls I get to spoil and teach to play tricks on their aunts. This will be so much fun. I love you baby sis'" Emmett gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too big bro'" She hugged him back as he set her back on the floor.

I swear we spent the next hour going from one person's embrace to another. These of course were the first babies so everyone was especially excited and I know the Bella could not wait to tell the other imprints and her father the news.

Once everyone had settled down again Carlisle had returned to the living room and turned to Bella to ask her more about the vision she just experienced. She spent the next three hours answering any question that Carlisle had for her. She explained to us on how the Moon Goddess hated vampires, but did not have the power to kill them herself; until she saw the vision of her soul residing inside of Bella as one of the wolf protectors she had created. Bella was always meant to be a part of the Cullen's and the Moon Goddess made that possible. Carlisle was amazed that Bella could remember everything that had happened in the Moon Goddess's long existence, except for a few things that she had kept hidden because they had to happen on their own otherwise they would influence the future too much.

When Bella got the part about her watching him while he was attacked and turned into a vampire; and then helped him find a new way of living off animals Carlisle looked at her with so much pride and awe. They embraced for a long time and I know that their bond as father and daughter had never been stronger then it was in that moment.

She then went on to explain about how Jasper was meant to be her second in command because their combined powers would be amplified together and he knew all of Maria's war strategies better than anyone. She explained that the Moon Goddess had held a burning Alice while she turned telling her she had to find her soul mate Jasper and then come to the Cullen's where she would join them in the future. I never knew that this prophecy was so well thought out, but it looks like the Moon Goddess had worked very hard to make sure my girl was a part of her family.

Bella did not know when these new powers would develop within her, except that it would be soon and it would be when she least expected it. I was truly curious as to what would be able to do because the better she could protect herself and everyone else she loved the better.

As she was explaining everything her dad, the elders, and other imprints had arrived. Apparently Sam called them while we were upstairs. They listed while Bella spoke and were just as in shock at Bella's eyes and changed behavior as we were. I could still sense that she was still sad about Leah's death, but it no longer plagued her conscience; and she had accepted that she had to live for Leah, not wallow in misery. Once everyone had heard about the three little girls that would arrive there was more squealing and hugs passed around.

We stayed until after the large lunch Esme and Carmen had prepared for all of us. Looking around the table I no longer saw vampires, werewolves, or humans I saw a family; and I could have not been happier because even though I had lost so much in the past I was finally home and I would do whatever possible to make sure that it always remained that way.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

***So what did you think of this chapter. I know there was not much drama, but I think that we needed to see what was going on in Paul's head for a moment. I promise that next chapter we will find out the new powers and I might throw a lemon in there if I get some awsome reviews. Let me know.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34: Force of Nature

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I would love to get past 400 with this one. It would mean a lot to me. **

**This chapter does contain and lemon YAY! It also has the development of Bella's new powers; so I hope you all enjoy that. **

**As always I do not own anything; now please enjoy**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 34: Force of Nature

BPOV

I had never felt this alive before. From the moment I had come out of my vision with Selene everything had taken on a deeper meaning because I could see just how important each person is to me and my growing family. I loved them before, but now I knew that my life was always meant to go the way it did and I accept that fully now.

Paul and I found out that we were going to be having three little girls and I could just tell by the look on my Paul's face that he was in heaven just thinking about having three daddy's girls running up and hugging his legs and telling him how much they loved their daddy. I was really happy that I could provide a large family for him.

As we ate lunch with the Cullen's I just watched him look at each member of our extended multi-species family with a small peaceful smile on his face. For the first time in our entire relationship he looked like he felt like he truly was at peace with his family's deaths because even though he would always love them he had a new family to belong to. My life while shitty sometimes and filled with drama was also filled with more love, joy, and friendship than some people ever experience.

I will never take them for granted because now having Selene's memories I can feel and see how lonely she was for so many millions of years and I could also feel her joy when she saw our Paul through her vision. The pain of the first vision she had where everyone died was almost crippling and I vowed to myself that I would do whatever was necessary to make sure that never came to pass. Even if it meant giving up my on life, but I highly doubt it will come to that, but if necessary I will sacrifice myself to save my loved ones.

After we had said our goodbyes and made plans for tomorrow to begin training again we left to go home. Carlisle and Eleazar wanted to see if they can try to get Jasper and I to make our powers expand together and maybe figure out someway to get my new powers to make themselves known.

Once we got back to the house the boys went downstairs to play videogames and I knew that a shower was in order from walking around in the woods and spending half the night in the icy water. I went up the stairs while Paul went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. After I had undressed and got the water to the right temperature I just stood under the scalding water and let it relax my tense muscles for a few minuets before I started cleaning my body.

I had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when a pair of warm muscular arms encircled my waist and pulled me tight against his chest. I let out a gasp as I felt his hardness press against my lower back.

"I need you right babe, you look so beautiful with those new silver eyes of yours. I have had a hard time keeping myself in control since I saw them for the first time. Do you know what you do to me Isabella?" Paul whispered huskily into my ear before biting down on the lope; sending a shiver of desire to run down my spine.

"I know that I certainly can feel what I do to you and I want you to be inside me right now baby; I need you." I answered him back in a moan as I pressed my ass into his shaft. He groaned in return and bucked his hips a little.

"Oh' baby you don't know what you are asking for just now." He growled pulling me tighter against me as one of his hand cupped my left breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers until it harden. I could feel the flow of my desire increase with each passing second and I knew that I was more than ready for whatever he had in mind.

"I don't care, take me anyway you want." I growled back as his hand on my waist lowered to my folds and brushed against my sensitive bud.

"This is going to be fast and hard sweetheart. I can't go slow this time." Paul continued to assault my slick folds before pushing one finger inside of my opening causing me to moan.

He must have taken that as conformation because he removed his finger and with one hard thrust from behind his entire length was buried deep within me. I yelped at the sudden feeling of being filled to the brim with my love's shaft. He only gave me a couple of moments to get used to his size before he started thrusting in and out of me in a fast rhythm. He pushed my upper half down until I was bent in half holding on the bench in the shower for balance.

He then grabbed onto my hips hard; so that he could push deeper inside of me reaching new spots that have never been explored before in our love making. I was in complete ecstasy feeling the new sensations that were taking over my body. The tension in my belly was growing and I knew that I was not going to last very long before I reached my climax. With every thrust I was moaning louder and louder.

"So fucking tight, always…I love feeling you this way baby…you are so much tighter in this position." Paul grunted out.

"It's the best baby…I love seeing and feeling your wild side come out…my fucking beast of a wolf" I moaned out.

"That's right baby…I am your wolf and only yours…who do you belong to Isabella…"Paul growled and took one of his hands off of my hip and moved it around back to my harden nub and began stroking it in lazy circles compared to his frantic pace he set with his trusts.

"You baby." I answered back trying to keep from coming until he was ready.

"Say my name, who do you belong to." He growled in my ear.

"P…Paul" I stuttered out.

"That's right Isabella…you are mine forever…Now come for baby…I want to feel your tight walls clamp around my thick cock." Paul roared and it was only a few more moments of our frantic motions before I fell off the edge of the cliff that I had been hanging on. I screamed out his name and as I was milking Paul's own release from him I felt a searing pain on my neck as his teeth bit down marking my body forever as his.

"I love you, my beautiful wife, always and forever." Paul panted as he pulled my body against his chest and turned me around so that I was now facing him.

"I love you too, my wonderful husband, always and forever." I replied back and we kissed passionately under the now cooling water for a few moments just enjoying the intimacy of each others soft touches and caresses that passed between us; compared to the urgency that our bodies had been in just minuets before. It was nice to know that we could do both hard and gentle with the same amount of passion and love. I would never grow tired of loving Paul with my body, my heart, or my soul.

After we pulled away from each other and stepped out of the now freezing shower we dried off our bodies and headed into our room. We did not even bother getting dressed, but just held each others bodies as close as possible to each other under the warm covers.

"Have you thought about any baby names yet?" Paul asked me breaking the silence that had enveloped us for a while.

"I want to honor some of the women in our lives in some way, maybe the middle names." I suggested.

"I think that would be nice, did you have anyone in mind." Paul asked as he moved one of his hands to caress my stomach and our three little girls.

"I definitely want Leah because without her I would not be here right now. I also want Rosalie because all she has ever wanted is a child and I think that she will love our children like they were her own. And I think Alice because has been my best friend and sister longer than anyone else I have known; and I think that she will be one of the best aunts ever." I told him placing my hand over his interlocking our fingers together.

"I think that they would like if we did that, but what about first names?" He prodded.

"Well I have been thinking that since Selene was the one who orchestrated everything that led us to coming together that maybe one of them could be named after her in some way, but other than that I really don't know. Do you have any ideas, baby?" I squeezed his hands.

"I had a couple thoughts. Remember when the elders told us the prophecy and they said that the three babies would represent three titles the moon, the wolf, and the goddess of the dawn. Well if I am not mistaken Selene means moon in Greek; so what if we find other names that represent the other two." He suggested and a huge smile broke across my face because I loved that idea.

"That's perfect Paul. We will have to do some research to come up with the perfect ones for our unique babies." I turned around in his arms and kissed him for being such the most brilliant and sexy man that he is.

We kissed for a few more moments until I cuddled myself deeper into his arms and fell asleep. For the first time since Leah's death and Edwards return I did not have nightmares, instead my dreams were filled with visions of three little dark haired girls running after their father and brothers in their wolf forms laughing as they ran around the meadow in the forest; as I watched on in amazement at my family.

When I awoke in the morning I was alone in the bed and while that might have usually bugged me, today it did not as a bought of morning sickness took control of my body and I barely made it into the bathroom before loosing all of yesterday's food. It was gross and probably the one part of pregnancy so far that I hated because being sick was never fun. After I could breathe again I brushed my teeth and hair before heading out to the bedroom to get dressed in some comfy black sweats and a white t-shirt knowing that most likely I would be fighting for the better part of the day and I really did not want anything constrictive on my stomach at the moment.

I could smell bacon and eggs cooking downstairs and was instantly concerned because no one in this house besides myself knows how to turn on the stove, let alone cook breakfast. I raced down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Sue cooking at my stove with my dad, Seth, and all my boys sitting around the table looking at different parts of the morning paper.

I went over and gave a kiss to Paul, and then a kiss on the forehead for all the rest of the men in my kitchen before going over to see if Sue needed any help.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling today?" She asked in a fairly cheerful mood considering what her life has been like the last few weeks.

"Good, just pregnant and nauseous half the time, but I am doing better than I was a few days ago. How about you, how are you doing?" I asked her getting a knife out to cut some bananas for the fruit salad.

"Everyday is different, I have my good ones and my bad ones, but somehow I make it through. Today is a good day and that is why I wanted to come over and cook a hearty breakfast for everyone before you started your training in a couple of hours." Sue explained stirring the eggs in the pan so that they didn't burn.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better; and thank you for doing this it is very thoughtful of you." I washed my hands and then went over and gave her a quick hug; which she returned.

"No problem dear, now why don't you go have a seat with everyone else and rest while I finish up." She asked and while I didn't want to I conceded because I knew that it was going to be a very long and trying day; and the more time that I could get off my slightly swollen feet the better.

Once the food had been served it did not take long for it to disappear with four hungry teenage werewolves and one very pregnant one to devour every morsel. It was delicious and I was grateful that for the moment it seemed to be staying put in my stomach. Dad and Paul helped clean up the dishes before everyone took off to the Cullen's house.

We drove because dad wanted to watch us train and while I didn't really want him there I understood that it was hard to let your baby face any danger; and he just wanted to make sure that I could handle myself. Sue was going to help Esme and Carmen with something baby related, and I was glad to see that those three had bonded and they were becoming like sisters. I knew that they were helping Sue just as much as Charlie was with her grieving.

After we arrived and all the greetings and hugs had been given we made our way out to the baseball clearing where most of our training had been taking place. It was all of the wolves, Cullen's (minus Esme), Peter and Charlotte, and the Denali's (minus Carmen) who were going to be practicing today. My dad was sat safely on a boulder on the sidelines, so that he would be out of any of the attacks that would take place.

Carlisle and Eleazar wanted to see if Jasper and I could combine our powers to make them more powerful. We stood next to each other and concentrated on what we wanted to have happen and what emotions we wanted everyone to feel once we felt like we were ready we gave the signal to everyone that we were going to try and manipulate their emotions to a stronger degree than either of us had tried before.

We first tried it with no one trying to attack and it seemed to affect everyone a lot more because we could have everyone in the entire field crying out in fear or jumping up and down for joy when before I could only handle two or three and a time. We next tried it with one person attacking each of us and the same result as long as Jasper and I were both focused on working together at the same time we achieved the same results. As the hours rolled on Jasper and I found that we did not even need to be near each other for us to be a powerful duo because it seemed that his aura called out to me and I could locate it anywhere in the field and therefore we could still make people bend to our combined wills.

In a surprise attack Kate, whose gift was useless against me, came charging at my back and before I could even turn around she had her hand on around my neck. I could suddenly feel the electricity flowing through her finger tips into my skin, but it did not cause me pain like it did for everyone else that she used it on. Instead of pain I felt the same surge of power that I felt the last time I receive one of my powers, except this time it felt like a rubber band was stretched around my entire being, pulling as much strength from Kate's touch as possible. After a few seconds it finally broke and expanded across the field. The next thing I knew is that everyone was lying flat on the ground screaming in extreme pain and looking like they were all having seizures.

I was the only one unaffected and I was paralyzed feeling the intense fear and pain flowing through everyone. I could still feel the band of power pulsing out of me and after a few moments I realized that I was the one that was keeping them all incapacitated. I took a few cleansing breaths trying to push all the negative emotions away from my center while I constricted the electric band back into my body. Once it was removed from everyone they seemed to recover from whatever the hell I just did and they all just looked at me with complete shock and fear in there eyes. No one moved and they all just continued to stare at me.

I could not think about them at the moment because all I was focused on was the immense amount of power that was now flowing in my veins; and I knew now that I was ready to lead this battle. I knew now what every single one of my powers were; and how to control them. Everything in my body that had been hidden and concealed since my birth had been released. It was like the last piece of the puzzle had been put in place and I was anxious to use them.

I looked up at the cloud covered sky for a moment before closing my eyes and picturing what I wanted in my head. I could feel the wind pick up and swirl around me as the fat cold raindrops began to hit against my skin. I lifted my hand in the air and opened my eyes in time to see a bolt of lightening come straight out of the darkening sky and hit the ground right in front of me. The wind was beginning to pick of speed and soon I was engulfed in a giant twister, yet I stayed perfectly in place on the ground.

Everything bended to my will because I was its maker and master; more lightening was beginning to strike all around me and I pulled the fire particles that made up its structure and drew it into my hands. I blew out a breath and the small fireball shot across the field passed everyone, who were staring wide-eyed in fear at the violent storm surrounding them, and hit the boulder with a loud crash breaking it into pieces with scorch marks around the edges.

The tornado that was growing rapidly and picking up speed was my next target to practice. I threw out my arms and it instantly broke apart sending a sudden burst of hurricane force winds across everything sending everyone and everything in the immediate vicinity crashing down onto the ground. I could feel their panic start to set in, but I was in perfect control and would allow no harm to come to anyone.

By the end I was breathing hard, but I knew that like the rubber band that had once caused immense pain a few minuets ago; that it could also protect. Like a shield; so I pushed it out again, only this time without the electric shocks running through it until everyone was under the bubble it constructed. All at once it was quiet, the storm was now on the outside, but under the bubble it was like nothing had happened. We were protected from any form of attack mental or physical because my shield would just bounce it right back, like a mirror affecting everyone else except those who I wished it not to.

With one final deep breath I released everything and the storm disappeared back into the sky where it had been housed and the bubble dissolved back into my body. No one moved and no one breathed for the longest time as they all stared at me with their mouths hanging open and their eyes bugging out of their eyes.

I was now the Moon Goddess and either you were with me and followed my orders or you were against me and would feel my wrath. I was no longer just Bella, I was a force of nature and I would not take anything less than a total victory when it came to destroying Victoria and Maria.

************************************************************************************************************************************

****So what did we all think of a dominate Paul in the shower? I mean who doesn't want that! **

****What did we think of Bella's powers? If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them for you. I think that Bella is becoming one kick ass warrior goddess if I do say so myself. **

****I would really love it if we could have tons of reviews for this chapter and I promise that the next one will have the families reaction to Bella's powers. Also I have looked at the chapters again and it will probably be over 40 by the time I am finished with everything because I want to make sure everything is complete. I not only see this story as a romance story filled with drama, but a family story and a coming of age story where we started with Bella being the shy broken girl in the begining to her developing into the strong Moon Goddess we just saw. Let me know what you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35: Shocked

**AN: Wow thanks for everyone who reviewed getting this story over the 400 review mark. I never thought I would see the day, so lets keep them coming. I love them all.**

**This chapter is Paul reaction to Bella. **

**I don't own anything, except the plot of this story. Please Enjoy the new chapter and I hope everyone had a Great Halloween. **

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 35: Shocked!

PPOV

We were training when I saw from my peripheral vision Kate go for my wife's neck and even though I know that she can take care of herself no problem, there is still an instinct ingrained in me to protect my imprint from all danger.

I couldn't even move in her direction because before I took my next breath my body was convulsing on the ground in the most extreme pain that I had ever felt. It felt like I had been shoved directly into a bolt of lightening. I was screaming out in pain unable to control any of my limbs, but nothing was coming out because my vocal chords were paralyzed as well.

I don't know how long I was under this fucking torture until it was suddenly gone and my body felt burned to a crisp. Looking down I noticed that nothing seemed to be damaged; so it must have all been in my mind, but how?

I looked up from my spot on the ground where I was still laying catching my breath and noticed that everyone was in similar positions, with the exception of my wife. She looked crazed and almost possessed as she looked at the scene in front of her.

No one moved, but I desired to go to her and pull her into my arms to comfort her in anyway possible. However, there was something warning me that she was dangerous at the moment and if anyone were to approach her she would not think twice about hurting us. She was breathing hard and I watched her as she smiled a smile that was not Bella, but something powerful that had been hidden underneath and it was now clawing its way out for us to see.

The next second she looked directly in the sky. I was confused and saw nothing of importance when I looked at the grayness. All around the field the wind started to pick up and blow through the trees and rain began to fail down in a torrent. What the fuck was going on? Was my Bella creating this storm? Were these her new powers? Was she in danger? All of these questions were running through my brain as I watched a lightening bolt strike extremely close to my love's body. I noticed that everyone jumped and gasped as a tornado formed around her.

I had never seen anything like this and I was starting to panic. With a quick look around at everyone else in the clearing I could see the same looks on their shocked and fearful faces. We knew that she was going to be powerful, but I had no idea that it was going to like this, whatever this was. Lightening was striking faster and faster and Bella just opened her hand and within a blink of an eye there was a fairly good sized fire ball resting on her hand. She did not appear to be in any pain from the heat in the flames, but it is really freaky to watch someone look at a fire with no fear, but instead complete wonder and control.

I do have to say even though I was scared beyond reason at the moment, I am still a man and right now my Bella looked so fucking sexy. I wanted to run up to her and throw her onto the ground and have my wicked way with her right then. She was mine and she was powerful, I wanted to feel her powerful body writhing beneath mine as she screamed out my name.

After looking at the fireball it looked like she blew air out of her mouth and instantly the fire went shooting out of her tiny hands and into a stone boulder over two football fields away from her position. I was mesmerized as it broke in pieces and was tainted black. I tore my vision from the rock when the air around me became quiet compared to the intense sound of the wind that had developed. I found out the reason why for this when I noticed that the tornado around my love had grown so large that I could barely make out her standing there in the middle of it. From what I could make out through the swirling dust and dirt was that she was still smiling and looking half crazed.

Bella threw out both her arms and for the second time today I was on the ground, but at least this time I did not have the pain accompanying the fall. I had never felt this force of wind before and I had to grab on to the ground to keep from blowing into the forest with its strength. I had noticed that Carlisle had somehow crawled through the wind over to Charlie, since he was the closest to the only human in the field and was keeping him in place beneath his stone figure.

As soon as the wind appeared it disappeared and I was able to lift my head from the wet ground. The scene around me was almost unbelievable because where we were all standing in it looked almost peaceful while outside of some invisible barrier was the same fierce storm that we had been under still tearing its way through the trees. It was like we were under a giant umbrella and no longer affected by the rain or wind. I was so confused because I had no fucking idea what was going on from one second to another.

Minuets or hours could have passed, but eventually the storm slowly faded away and Bella looked like she returned to the woman that I had fallen in love with instead of this new warrior princess. If these were her new powers that the babies were going to have, we were going to have a hell of a time trying to get them listen and obey us. We were in deep shit.

No one could move a muscle until Bella let out a little laugh that made everyone jump.

"That was so much fun!" Bella continued to laugh and we all looked at her like she had three heads, but eventually we all let out the breaths of air that we were holding and relaxed.

I slowly moved the hundred or so yards to where she was standing looking like she was glowing from the inside. Something had changed in her and whatever it was it made her even more breathtaking in my eyes. Once I got close enough she ran the last few feet and crashed into my arms. We kissed and I hugged her, feeling like if I let go she would go crazy on us again. Eventually I loosened my hold a little and she looked me in the eyes and for I was stunned into silence as the silver that now made up the color of her eyes almost looked liquid. It was gorgeous and I would never tire of looking into them.

"Isabella what the fuck was that?" I asked with a little frantic tone to my voice.

"Wasn't that amazing Paul, it was like as soon as Kate used her power on me all of my powers just kicked in. I have complete control over all them and I just feel them flowing inside my body right now just waiting to be used. I have never felt so much power before, but I like it. With these I will not allow any harm to come to you or my family now." Bella proclaimed as she began looking at everyone in the field as they came closer to our location.

"Bells, are you okay kiddo?" Charlie was finally released from Carlisle's grip after he determined that Charlie had ascertained no injuries from the storm.

"Daddy, I am fine, better than fine. I am sorry if I scared you, and everyone, but my powers just needed to let loose. I was in complete control; I promise." She left my arms only to be picked up into the arms of her father who looked like he had seen a ghost with how pale he looked. I was shocked that he did not have a heart attack; and I am sure that this will be the last time that he is allowed to come to any form of our practices for fear of his safety.

"What was that, baby" he asked her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"My powers that I was waiting for were released from inside." She responded.

"Bella, dear what exactly are you powers?" Carlisle asked finally gaining the ability to speak; his need for learning new information especially about Bella was insatiable.

"My new powers are reading and manipulating people's auras making them bend to my will. I can manipulate all of the elements (air, wind, earth, and fire), that includes the weather. I think that I proved that with the storm and pulling the fire particles out of the lightening strikes. Finally I have a shield that protects against mental and physical attacks; it is the reason that Edward could never read my mind or Kate use her power. Until now the powers would just be useless against me, but now my shield can absorb that power and project it out, like a mirror. Kate's electric shock is a good example of that because when she used it my shield became active and pushed it out affecting all of you. However, my shield can also protect anyone who is underneath of it, like you saw when I had the storm on the outside of the bubble, but inside it was like nothing had happened. All of these combined is the key to making sure that we win this war because as long as I protect everyone under my shield none of the vampires with powers will be able to use them against us." She spoke and as the words flew out of her mouth all of our eyes bugged out.

"Wow, just wow; that shit is so fucking cool. Can you do it again? Can you? Can you?" Emmett broke the silence with his immature comments, but it seemed to be what was needed because we all started to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie hissed and her husband on the back of the head.

"What woman, it's not everyday that your little sister throws everyone in a mile radius onto the ground. It was crazy, and that storm who does shit like that. No one I know; so sue me if I am a little freaked out." Emmett groaned back causing everyone else to chuckle again and shook their heads in agreement.

"Okay, well I think that we need to just take a break and have Bella explain everything to us again." Carlisle was trying to get everyone back on track.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Bella asked with a smile on her voice.

"Do you know what triggered your powers to develop so rapidly?" He started.

"Yes, it was when Kate touched my neck with her power, but unlike before where I could not even feel the electric shock she had flowing through her skin; this time it was like it broke something in side of me and before I knew it what felt like a rubber band that surrounded my entire body broke and the electrical current she was sending out was pulled into it and sent out to everyone and they were on the ground in pain. I am sorry about that; I didn't mean to do that and as soon as I knew what was going on I pulled it back." She started to cry, I knew it was because of her pregnancy hormones, I just pulled her into told her that there was nothing to be sorry for and we all forgave her and everyone gave her a smile in agreement. Once she was calmed down enough she began to speak again.

"I knew what all my powers were, it was like I had never lost them and I created that storm and the bubble with my shield. All this power and it is the only solution we have if we want to beat those psychotic bitches." My sweet Bella growled at the end and the sound went straight to my dick; and now was not the time for that. I willed it to stay down and for the moment it seemed to be cooperating.

Carlisle and Jasper asked a few more questions, but mostly it dealt with coming up with more training so that Bella could practice. It was getting dark; the sun was setting behind the cloud cover; so we decided to head back. We were almost to the house when Alice stopped dead in her tracks and we all joined her within a second. I had a feeling that it was something bad, something that we have been waiting for. It seemed like she was lost in her trance when she suddenly shook out of it with a look of pain and fear.

"Ali, sugar, what is it?" Jasper pulled her into his arms and looked straight into her wide golden eyes.

"Edward." She spoke in a strained whisper.

************************************************************************************************************************************

****Oh No! What do you think she saw? What could be going on with Edward that would make Alice act like that? **

****I would like to know if you would like the next chapter to be in Alice's POV so we can see what she is seeing or in Edward's either way it will tell you what his plans are. Let me know.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36: All's Fair in Love and War

**AN: I loved everyone's reviews and suggestions on what POV this chapter should be. I apprieciate them all. **

**That being said this chapter is all Edward's POV and I am warning you now that Edward has gone off the deep end and is literally crazy. He is going to do some evil and non moral things that I don't want to get slammed for. I promise that there is a reason I had him go and do these things. Please just enjoy it for what it is and not what you see as the perfect Edward. **

**Yay! only 14 days until New Moon comes out and I am soo excited. The guy who plays Paul is so hot. I have pics on my profile. **

**I do not own anything except the plot! Now Enjoy the Chapter!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 36: All's Fair in Love and War

Edward POV

That little wench of a wolf had to get in my way of pulling Bella into my arms. I bit her and tasted her blood, but it did not have the sweet honey taste that human blood always has, but it was bitterer like an actual animal's blood. I was not sorry I killed another human because she was keeping Bella away from me. They were all keeping Bella away from me. They were all trying to keep my love away from her true mate, which was me. Even my own family, the traitors; I would show them all in the end that Bella loves me and only me forever.

I took off into the water making sure that I kept from making any concrete decisions because I didn't want that little hyperactive controlling bitch of a pixie I once called a sister to have any visions of my true plans. I needed to lay low for a while; so that I could get the help I needed to make certain people disappear from this world.

I would never think of joining that cunt Victoria or Maria because they were after my loves life, but I made sure that was what I was thinking of doing to throw everyone off my trail. I needed to get access to some cash because they would trace my credit cards if I used them. Once I left the country I needed to be untraceable while I traveled.

Before I led Bella out into the woods for our little chat I heard in the minds of Carlisle and Eleazar about some form of prophecy that my sweet little Bella was suppose to star in. A Moon Goddess with supernatural powers; and she proved that by somehow keeping me in still while she yelled in my face. It was frustrating that I had to keep still while she kept telling those lies that I knew she really did not believe were true. When she turned her back on me I got so angry that I think I short circuited her hold; and I was able to break free from the invisible binds.

I always knew my Bella was unique and there was only one group of vampires who could appreciate such a one of a kind creature like my Bella; and have the power to take out not only Victoria and Maria, but the wolf pack as well. The Volturi.

Though in the past I found the three brothers and their guard of gifted vampires to be cruel monsters on how they view themselves as royalty. Now, however, I see that their power is well given and I would gladly join them and offer my services if they can get my love away from all who have corrupted her and into my arms again. They would do anything to help me, especially when I inform them of the large pack of werewolves. Caius has hated the species ever since one almost killed him. I would lead them straight into their den, but I would save that mongrel Paul for myself for tainting my Bella with his vile sperm and making her no longer pure. I would claim her body as mine, along with my heart. I know of one in there guard who can make or break bonds, Chelsea, I believe her name is, she will be the key I need to make everything right again.

Victoria would die, Maria and her newborns would die, the pack would die, and I would not even be opposed to any of my traitorous family being killed if they stand in my way. I love them, but they have gone to far this time and have turned their back on me, their own son, to cozy up with our natural enemy. No more I know that they love me and Bella, but it feels like they have chosen to forget the wonderful and complete love that Bella and I had in favor of her and that pup.

Their thoughts were all centered on how good they are together and what great parents they will be. Well I will change that; there is no way that I will be raising someone else's puppies. Never, I will make Bella get rid of them, of course she will agree because she never once mentioned a desire to have a child with me; so she must have been forced into this pregnancy and does not truly want those vile things growing inside of her perfect body.

I kept to the water for a good thousand miles or so until I was somewhere close to southern California. It was still night and I needed to get some cash and new clothes so that I could get a plane ticket to Italy. Good thing that we have a small home near the Mexican border on the beach for when we want some sun. It is hidden away from any human population; so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me coming out of the water like a crazy person. We always have extra ID's, passports, and other forged form of identification hidden in case we have to make a quick get away. We also have excess cash stored everywhere we live; available for anything we may need.

It was a smaller home compared to our usual accommodations, but that was because it was usually used by the couples for their romantic getaways or me when I needed some peace and quite from their constant thoughts flowing through my mind. I walked up the beach to the front door. I punched in the security code so that the doors would unlock. After I entered I went to the master bedroom and into the closet. It had been a few years since I had been here, but Alice always made sure that there was an extra store of clothes for everyone so that we would never be without. The crazy shopping addict really needed to get some help for her problem of not being able to go two days without doing some form of shopping; it was ridiculous on how much money she wasted on things that she would only wear one time.

I took some khaki slacks and a shirt into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed and gathering everything that I needed. I was glad to see that the passport that I had been under the name Edward Masen because that would mean that I could travel without them hacking into the airlines to see their passenger lists. I took all the money that was in the house which was around two hundred thousand and packed a small duffel bag full of the money and some extra clothes. I called the airline and got on the next plane to Rome from LAX. It was leaving in three hours; with running I would get there in plenty of time to catch it. I locked up the house again and began my way to Los Angeles to start my next league of the journey to get my Bella back.

The plane was packed with humans and while I have great control their thoughts were really grating on my last nerve and I was counting the seconds until we landed in Rome. I practically ran off the plane and made it through customs before renting a Volvo, my car of choice wherever I am because it is the car that I had when Bella and I fell in love. My drive to Voltera was uneventful and I was never gladder to see the high walls of the ancient Italian city than I was in that moment.

Even though it was daytime and the sun was shining the tinting the windows would protect me long enough until I could get into the shadows near the castle. The Volturi had guards stationed throughout the city; and they would be alerted as soon as I entered the confines of the city limits. I had no doubt that they would agree to my request because they loved power, and a gifted vampire like myself offering themselves on a silver platter would be just like Christmas morning for them. I was power and they would do anything to have me in their clutches forever.

I made it through the tightly closed-in cobblestone streets as I made way to the large castle that was in the center of the city. As I approached I could see figures in black cloaks following me through the shadows. I knew I had been detected and I wanted to be. I drove straight to the gates of the castle where a large figure stepped out of one of the doors. He was half hidden in one of the signature black cloaks they were known for wearing. I knew he that he was a vampire and that he knew I was one too.

"State the nature of your visit?" He asked in a bored voice.

"I have some important information to share with the brothers; I believe they will see me." I told him. He took in my topaz eyes with shock and curiosity.

"Name?" He asked next.

"Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen." I announced knowing that being close to Carlisle, who once lived within these walls over a century and half ago, would get me in.

"One moment." He spoke and walked back into the small building. I could hear him relay all of the information to someone on the inside and the next thing I knew was the gate was being opened.

I drove through and parked in front of the large doors. Once I stepped out of the car I was greeted with a small little vampire with blonde hair and a small smile on her angelic face. I knew this to be Jane, one of Aro's favorites because of her gift to knock anyone down in mind numbing pain with a single look.

"Edward, the brothers have heard a lot about you from your father figure. Though this visit is unexpected the brothers have agreed to meet with you. Follow me please." She turned and started walking up a large spiral staircase that made up most of the entryway.

It was like walking through a museum with all of the pieces of artwork and sculpture that we passed on our way down a long dark hallway. Eventually we stopped and she opened the double doors and I was greeted by the three brothers who were all sitting on their thrones, like the kings they see themselves as. Jane bowed her head in respect and I followed suit. I would need to play into their games if I wanted to earn their trust.

"Edward, my dear boy, I have heard all good things about you from my friend Carlisle. It is a great pleasure to finally get the chance to meet you in person; though I must inquire the nature of this surprise." Aro, the leader, asked me from his spot in the middle of the trio.

"I have some information that I think you might want to be aware of, also if you agree to my request I would like to offer my services within the guard, but only after you help me take care of a small problem I have." I spoke quickly and with confidence.

"And what is your request, boy, we are very busy and do not have time to help you for just anything." Caius hissed with a scowl on his face.

"I know of a large population of werewolves, who are a danger to all vampires. If you would just touch my hand I could show you everything that I know." I told them.

"Interesting, step forward Edward." Aro ordered standing up and walking a step forward with his hand stretched before him; and I complied.

As soon as he took my hand I could see the memories of my life flow through me and into him. It was like my power of reading minds except a lifetime of every single thought or action I have had. My fuzzy memories when I was a kid growing up, wanting to join the war before I got sick with the Spanish Influenza, Carlisle turning me, the pain of the venom coursing through my body, waking up as a crazed newborn, the family and the love that we had over the years, the loneliness of not having a mate for decades, meeting Bella and her deliciously sinful scent that almost caused her death, ever single moment of our love, that bastard Jasper's attack of my Bella on her birthday, leaving Bella and her crumpled face as I turned my back on her, the following months of isolation and depression, the call and race back to save Bella, her wedding and the talk afterwards, killing the female, every single thought of the others had of the Moon Goddess, and finally my journey to come to them to seek their help with the situation.

Everything passed between us within minuets and I could tell from his own thoughts that he was very intrigued on the idea of killing not only the wolves, but the newborn army and their leader Maria. The deaths and destruction of the Cullen's was also consuming his thoughts because if he could get his hands on Alice, Jasper, myself, and if Bella turned out to be as powerful as everyone thought she would be then he and his brothers would be almost invincible.

"Well, well, well this is very interesting indeed." Aro chuckled as he let go of my hand and returned to his seat.

"What is going on Aro?" Caius growled in frustration of being left out of the loop.

"It seems that young Edward's love is the all powerful Goddess that we have been warned about coming to destroy us, but not only that she is a werewolf herself and married to another wolf, but also pregnant with his children. This Isabella also has our old friend Maria and Victoria after her with a newly created army. It seems the Cullen's sure do know how to stir up the drama; and here I thought living the lifestyle you do was supposed to allow you all to be free of that." Aro spoke to his brothers until the last sentence in which he shifted his red eyes back to me.

"What!" Caius jumped up at looked at his brother in extreme anger.

"Calm down Caius and let Aro continue." Marcus spoke for the first time with no emotions and looking half dead to the world.

"I will not calm down; this is an insult to everything we stand for. The Cullen's being involved with werewolves, our sworn enemy, and not informing us of this foretold danger are two unforgivable crimes against our rules and they must be immediately destroyed." Caius growled out.

"Now, now Caius I believe that we should listen to Edward's request because as I see it we would come out the winners in the end." Aro spoke calmly to his irate brother.

"What is his stupid idiotic request?" Caius asked sitting himself back down with a huff of irritation.

"Edward wants us to help him destroy the wolf pack and the newborn army, along with any of his family who stand against us. He would also like to use Chelsea's power to get Isabella to break all bonds she has with anyone besides him and us; and in return he would join our guard and get his mate to work with us instead of against us. Brother, if we had the power to read minds along with his love's unknown super powers we would be unstoppable. You add in the fortune teller and the empath we would be able to stop anyone who wished to come against us." Aro explained everything to the brothers as I watched on.

"We need to conference in private." Caius announced and stalked out of the room.

"Jane, would you please escort Edward here to the red room, where he will be staying during his visit with us?" Aro ordered and left the room with Marcus following behind him.

"This way Edward, I must say that you are one very interesting vampire. I really hope that the brothers decide to let you stay because I would really like to get to know you better." Jane purred and smiled seductively.

She could not have been more than fifteen when she was turned, but her thoughts were all woman. Normally I would have brushed her off, saving myself for Bella and what not, but I felt the need to satisfy that part of me and if Jane was willing I am sure that she would do until I could get Bella into my bed.

"I look forward to getting to know you too Jane. How about you show me around my new room while we wait I am sure that we could find something to occupy our time until I am called back before the brothers." I gave her my crooked smile that I knew could drop any panties and she was no different as her thoughts went haywire with different positions we could try.

"My pleasure, Edward," Jane said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up a set of stairs and into a room that was decorated with deep reds and dark woods.

She wasted no time in pushing me against the closed door and attacking me with her cold hard lips. It was nothing like kissing my warm angel, but it had a passion and need that I was never able to produce with Bella because of her being so fragile and in danger of me hurting her. I may have been a virgin, but having over ninety years of teenage boys thoughts running through my head, along with living in a house with three perfectly mated couples gave me more knowledge on this subject then most humans learn in their lifetimes.

I decided that I was going to be in control and pushed her back and tore off her clothes from her perfect body. She had small tits, but enough for a mouthful. I took off the rest of my clothes and within seconds I was positioned over her pushing my way into her tight wet pussy with a hard thrust. She screamed out in pleasure and I would make sure that by the end of this she would only want to scream my name in the future.

We stayed together in our bodies twisted together in every position we could think of for hours. We were in our own little bubble and I was considering myself extremely stupid for waiting so long to partake in any form of this release because I had never felt at more ease and relaxed than I did now. I knew even after I got Bella back I would not even consider doing half of the things that Jane and I did, but I am sure that if I had a desire to do them Jane would be always be willing to take me in her bed again. Bella being the understanding creature that she is would let me because she knows that everything I do is for her and her protection.

There was a knock on the door and I got dressed within a second and answered the door. It was a man who looked a lot like Jane; in fact it could have been her twin if not for the gender difference.

"The brothers request you back in the throne room in fifteen minuets." He answered me with a scowl.

"Thanks." I smile in return and closed the door in his face.

"What was his problem?" I asked no one.

"Oh, that was Alec, my twin brother; he was probably not very happy that I am in here with you. He is very protective of me, but I do what I want, when I want, with whomever I want; but he still tries to control me. I am sure that he will never like you, but just ignore him." Jane said coming out of the bathroom dressed in some new clothes since I ripped the others off of her body.

"Sure, we better get going." I suggested while putting my shoes on. She just nodded and led me back to the same room that we had been in before.

When we entered Aro smirked from his throne, knowing what just happened because we smelled like each other. There were also a few chuckles and one growl that passed through the others who had joined us this time.

"I am glad that you seem to be settling in here, my dear boy, and that Jane has been keeping you company. Did you find everything to you liking in you chambers?" Aro asked politely.

"Yes, Aro, everything is wonderful." I said bowing my head again.

"Fantastic. Well my brothers and I have come to a conclusion on what we will do about this little situation of yours. I know that you are continuing to keep your sister, Alice, from seeing any decision that you make and I want you to continue to do that until I tell you otherwise, understood?" Aro ordered and I nodded my head in agreement. It was essential that they all stayed blind to our plan.

"Great, we have decided to help you in return for what you have offered us. We are going to be sending out Demitri to find Maria and Victoria and monitor their actions in the South. We are also sending Afton to watch over the wolves and the Cullen's for a few weeks so that we know exactly what we are facing with your Isabella's powers. He has no scent and can not be traced by any vampire; he's perfect for reconnaissance and information gathering. As soon as they both report back we will make our final decision on how many we will need to send. We all agree that it would be better if we waited until the newborns army attacked the pack because they might destroy some of each other in the process, making our job that much easier. You will remain here while we wait and we will start your training into the guard. Does that sound reasonable to you, Edward?" Aro explained everything and it was just like I pictured and wanted.

"That sounds wonderful Aro, and thank you for wanting to have me in your guard." I bowed my head in thanks.

"It really is our pleasure Edward; and I am sure that you and eventually your Isabella will come to see this place as your home, just like the rest of us do. You are dismissed for now and free to roam the castle grounds. However, I do have one more question for you?" Aro asked in a curious voice; he had been blocking his thoughts since I came in the room so I did not know what he wanted. I just nodded for him to continue.

"Do you plan of sticking with your family's unique dietary habits or will you be joining us in your natural food source?" He asked and I was shocked because I had not thought about it.

"At this time I will continue to practice the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, at least until I have Bella in my arms again. At that time I may change my diet to yours if we both agree to that." I answered him truthfully.

"Very well, we will leave at that. Enjoy the rest of your day, Edward and we will call you again when we have anymore information." Aro said with a small frown on his face.

I walked back towards my room, but passed the music room with a grand piano sitting in the middle of it. I walked in and sat on the bench. I began playing the lullaby that I wrote for Bella and let the melody fill my mind with thoughts of our love and how in a short time it would be whole again.

Over the next two weeks I consulted the brothers whenever they had someone they wanted to interrogate for their crimes against the Volturi, my mind reading ability gave an instant connection to Aro on whether they were lying or not. I also spent many of my nights with Jane, allowing me to find some relaxation from the tension of not knowing how long it would be until everything was over and I had Bella.

Demitri called in to inform them that the army that Maria and Victoria had crated had around forty newborns. He also said that they were planning on making their way up north within the next three weeks; so we would have to make sure that we were all in place to watch the battle unfold and I knew no matter where we held our positions that I would make sure that no harm came to Bella in the battle.

It was late in the night and Jane and I were just returning from a little fun destroying the forest when we were all summoned to the throne room again. I knew something must have happened for a meeting to be called on such short notice. When we entered the throne room we took our places as the brothers entered.

"I just received word from Afton and it appears that Isabella has just developed her full powers and they are even stronger than we first expected. He observed her not only controlling people's auras and bending them to her will in battle, but she created a violent storm out of thin air and then used the elements within them to blow up solid rock into dust and knock dozens of vampires and werewolves to the ground. Afton also informed me that she has some form of shielding ability that can protect all that she wants to from others both mentally and physically." Aro informed everyone and there were gasps of surprise throughout the group and I may have been one of them.

"While this development will make destroying the wolves and Cullen's more difficult we have a secret weapon that will allow us to break through her abilities. Corin has the power as most of you know that neutralizes the gifts of any vampire, shield or not. If we can get him close enough she will be defenseless and that is when we will make our move." Aro smile smugly as he looked out onto his guard.

"Since Victoria and Maria plan to attack in two weeks according to Demitri's latest call, we will too. Edward, it is time we let your dear sister know what is coming for her. They will have no choice to face not only the newborns, but us as well. It will be a great day for the Volturi. Now we have much to arrange and you all know your duties. Move." Aro ordered and everyone dispersed throughout the castle to complete their assigned tasks for our journey.

I left and went to my room. I finally let go of all of my unmade decisions and concentrated on what is to come with the battle and the Volturi. I knew that at this moment Alice was seeing that they were all sitting ducks and not many would survive. I loved my family, but Isabella is and will always be more important to me than anyone. I would see that she was mine again even if everyone I care for had to die. That is just the way it had to be and there was no use thinking over the heartache that this was going to cause my parents because in truth they had hurt me first and I was just evening up the score. I would be victorious when all is said and done, all's fair in love and war; and I truly believed that will every fiber of my cold dead heart.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

*****Don't hate me! I know crazy right, but in the end everything will work out and Edward may be able to save himself and his humanity, we will just have to see? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

*****I have put pics of some members of the Volturi on my profile! Check them out if you want. **

*****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37: Confessions

**AN: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapte. I was a little afraid that you would all of hated me because of the way that I protrayed Edward. This chapter will unravel some more mysteries for you and why the Volturi are so important to this story. **

**I never expected this story to be as sucessful as it has been and with each review that I get it just makes me feel like I am writing a good and interesting story. Thanks for all the support. **

**As always I do not own any of the characters, except Selene and the plot. Now Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Confessions

Alice POV:

My family and I were on our way back to home where I knew that all the moms had a huge feast waiting for the ones who could actually eat. As we were running through the trees I was planning a huge shopping trip this weekend with Bella to get her more maternity clothes and to shop for my three little nieces. I was so excited that they were all girls because it will be like having three little dolls to shop; and buy for and since they come from a line of werewolves I am sure they will outgrow their clothes quickly. That just meant I got to go shopping more. Yay!

It has been a long and emotional day, but I am so happy that Bella seems to have developed her powers. I worry about her because I just don't want to see her get hurt, especially not after everything that Edward has done to her. However, after bearing witness to everything that she just did first hand I know that she is more than capable of surviving the upcoming battle.

I am still upset that I cannot see anything related to Edward. He is keeping me guessing. Some days he is hell bent on going to join Victoria and Maria, others he is thinking of wandering the globe alone for the rest of eternity, or breaking the golden rule and exposing himself as what we are to get himself killed. However, those are the ones I am fairly certain that are false because there are times that I get shots of him doing things with an evil little vampire named Jane that I never thought that I would see, or ever wanted to see. Him and moral codes, what a bunch of bull that was. I truly believed that someone I once saw as my closest brother has turned traitor on us. He doesn't care whether we live or die.

This Jane is a member of the Volturi and while I don't know what Edward or any of them have planned I have a sinking suspicion that it is nothing good. So far I have kept all of these thoughts to myself because I do not want to worry anyone until I know for sure. I think that my Jazzy has picked up some conflicting emotions coming from me, but he too has kept quiet; knowing that when I want to tell everyone I will.

We were almost to the river that borders our back yard when a serious horrific vision took over my body. I knew I was shaking with each second that I was kept in this future that Edward had caused.

I was in the field that we had just left, but now the moon in the sky was directly over all the remains of the vicious battle that just took place. The leaves had fallen off the trees and there was a slight dusting of snow on the ground. I knew that the first snowfall for the area would happen in around twelve days; so it had to be around that.

I could make out the body pieces of dozens of vampires littered across the wet white ground, but the two that stood out to me were Victoria and Maria. Somehow we had been victorious in killing them, and I was relieved at that, especially when I looked around and saw that everyone one our side had made it through the battle relatively unharmed. There were a few broken bones and abrasions, but no deaths. However, my relief was short lived when through the trees I saw the worst thing I possible the entire Volturi guard advancing on us, Edward included.

He must have gone to them and now they were after us. If I had any hope that Bella's shield, which had worked so well with the newborn army, would save us; I couldn't have been more wrong. A vampire stepped ahead of the line of black cloaks and raised his hand against the bubble that Bella had surrounding us. Within seconds it disappeared and we were all vulnerable to them now.

I saw the cruel smiles cross all of there faces, knowing now that our advantage against them was gone. Loud growls had erupted all around the field; and we all resumed our defensive positions once more, however, this time it was likely that most, if not all would not survive their attack.

There was no talking, only the slow rhythmic movement of their guard's formation as it crept closer and closer to where we were positioned. All of a sudden they stopped around two hundred yards away and a grey mists slowly started across the field. I knew, from Carlisle talking about the guard in the past, that it was one of the 'witch twins' using their power on us. Alec, if the mist reached us we would all be blind and drained of all senses until they could get around to burning our bodies.

It crept closer and closer and then when it reached our line everything went black and I could no longer see anyone, including my own, futures anymore. I gasped back into reality, shaking with panic and pure dread. I was vaguely aware of Jasper asking me what my vision was about, but I could not speak for a long time. We were all going to die; and it was all Edward's fault.

"Ed...Edward" I was finally able to whisper through my clenched teeth.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked me, slipping into his authoritative voice.

"He…He went to…to the…the," I was trying to get it out, but I just broke down sobbing.

"The Volturi." Bella finished in a fairly calm voice, and we all just turned to look at her in shock because how could she have known what he did.

BPOV

When Alice had the vision, I knew that it was time to tell the family the rest of the vision that Selene saw. I knew I had to wait for the right time because I had to make sure certain decision were made because this is the way things had to play out for everything to go as planed. No matter how painful and scary the future she saw might seem, it is nothing compared to what could have happened if Edward had not betrayed us. I knew now a part of what Selene was saying about Edward playing a role in the final battle. It was time for the reign of the Volturi to come to an end; and I was going to be the one to do it.

"The Volturi." I answered for Alice, when I saw that she was having trouble speaking; and the attention was shifted off of her and totally onto me. Paul pulled me into his arms again and I knew that it was just his way of trying to protect me, but I loved being in his arms because it gave me the strength to get through what I was about to explain.

"What? How did you Bella?" Carlisle asked with a concerned face, if there was anyone who knew how dangerous the Volturi were it was him and Eleazar because of the time that they had served with the guard in Italy.

"I saw it, in the vision Selene had. The entire Volturi guard and Edward were there, but I couldn't tell you anything until the decision to come had been made because it is essential that we allow them to come as planned." I answered his question with a firm confident voice.

"No. No, Bella what I saw, how is that any good for us?" Alice yelled at me still huddled in Jasper's protective arms.

"I know what you saw Alice, how before now we thought the true battle lied with Victoria and Maria, but they are just the cause of it. It will be good for them to leave this Earth because they are truly vile creatures who deserve to die by our hands. However, in the end they will be easily defeated. The true battle will lie with fighting the Volturi because they have ruled the mythical world with tyranny and oppression to all creatures except ones that will bend to their commands for millennia; and I will see to it that when the dust settles from the fight their time of ruling is ended forever." I answered and there were gasps from everyone, except Alice who broke down again into tearless sobs. After a moment I continued.

"Unfortunately this battle is not one that any of you will be privileged to participate in. It is one that can only be fought and won by me because every one of you will be rendered paralyzed almost from the very moment they arrive. They believe that one amongst them can get through my shield and I will play into that. Once my shield has been removed they will take you all down by removing your senses, however, it will not work on me and only I will be left standing to fight against them. My powers will still be fully functional though, but I just need to lull them into a false sense of victory that they will feel, especially when you all are rendered powerless. I know it might seem impossible for only one to win against dozens; and it will be challenging, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. " I announced, but was jerked back by a visibly angry Paul.

"Absolutely, no fucking way are you going against any of those vile things alone and that is including that leech Edward? How can you be so stupid to risk yourself when we could all help you, Isabella?" Paul roared at me, beginning to shake violently like he was about to phase.

"Calm down honey. I never said it wasn't dangerous, I only said that this was the only way to win. The Volturi have been ruling the vampire world for thousands of years with their barbaric form of thinking; and this is the only opportunity for anyone to defeat them. If I let you all fight many of you would loose your lives and I can not have that. I will be protected at all times by my shield and they will not touch any of you, I promise. We will all survive this in one piece, but only if we let everything happen the way I have seen it in Selene's vision. However, if we try to fight against them the ones that do survive; and that would be only gifted vampires and I, we will be enslaved within their guard for all of time. Forced to do their bidding and I refuse to damn myself to that existence. I know that this will be hard for you to let your pregnant wife do all the fighting against the big bad scary vampires, but it has to be this way and you will just have to trust me. I love you so much; and I want us to live in that peaceful safe world that can only come about if there is no more Volturi hanging over our heads." I explained and got Paul to stop shaking by kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Why can't I see anything after the battle, there are no futures for anyone? It is all just a black void." Alice wailed out.

"Alice there is no future because while you are under the influence of Alec's powers it cuts off all of your senses, and that includes your gift of premonition. It will come back once he is killed and releases everyone from his hold, but until then you and everyone else will only have me as your eyes and ears.

"Bella, dear, why if that one vampire's power is to neutralize others gifts how come it will not work on you?" Carlisle broke the silence first.

"The powers that I have were given to me by a being that has no connections to vampires or humans. As I told you Selene was around long before humans or vampires came into existence and because of that her powers are a million times stronger than any vampires could ever be. I know that I may seem like the same old Bella to you, but just with some new tricks that I can do with the weather and stuff, but everything is completely different to me than it was before I met with Selene. I feel every molecule and every atom in the Earth, sky, and water I am connected to it all and it is to me. We are one and will always be one. I am literally Mother Nature in human form and one vampire cannot destroy all the power that nature has. I am from the Earth itself, a creation that no mortal or immortal can ever destroy." I told him with a serene smile on my face.

"I am having a hard time following you Bells. Why exactly do we all need to be left out of the fight with the Volturi? Why does it only have to be you?" Jake asked next and the others all nodded their heads as well. I took a deep breath and tried to explain my reasoning.

"Jake, think about how everyone will be when we fight the newborns. Yes, they will be stronger then us, but they are just newborns and the ones that do have powers will have no control over them, but the Volturi spend all of their time training and perfecting their powers. No one in history has ever been able to kill a single one of them because they are so gifted, if everyone was to fight I would not be able to keep my shield on everyone; and take down the guard. I need total focus and the only way I can do that is if I know that all of you are safe, even if that means I have to let one of them take away all of your senses. Selene and the other immortals like her were only able to watch the death and destruction that vampires caused since they came into existence, but they had no way of destroying any of them. See what the legends of the tribe left out is that while Selene was visible for anyone to see she had to corporeal form. She had no substance to her body, imagine a ghost but one that you can see all the time in complete form, but if you tried to touch her your hand would go straight through. She needed a strong body that she could endow with her powers for her to be able to destroy any 'cold one'. It is time for the reign of the Volturi to end and that is only possible through both my new powers and my werewolf side working together. Does that help clear that up a little?" I asked after I explained, but they were all still looking at me like I had three heads.

"A little dear, but I am sure that I will have more questions after I sift through all of this information. Alice, however, I was wondering if you know when this battle is to take place?" Carlisle turned to a now calmer Alice.

"Two weeks, I didn't see that Victoria was going to attack because they must have made a decision just recently, but it was being blocked by Edward somehow. Edward has really gone crazy Carlisle; and he will do anything to get Bella back. Even kill all of us without a second thought." Alice said with a tired, almost exhausted face. Paul pulled me tighter against his chest with each word that Alice said.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that now. Edward has chosen his side and now we must do what we can to prepare for the battle. It helps a little now that we have a time line to go by. Lets get home and rest a little, I am sure Esme and the others are getting worried." Carlisle kissed Alice on the forehead and gave her a little smile.

We all took off running back to the house. Esme, Carmen, and Sue had a table full of that looked like an entire Thanksgiving and Christmas feast ready. When they saw us their faces all turned from smiles to concerned frowns. We all sat down at the table and began to eat, while Carlisle and Eleazar filled them in on everything that happened today. I tried to listen, but I was paying more attention to Collin. He was barely eating his dinner and was just staring at his plate. I could tell something was bothering my son; and when he suddenly stood up from his chair and left the room I was really worried.

I got up to follow him and Paul tried to follow, but I told him that I would see what was wrong. I followed Collin's scent upstairs into the bedroom that was built for when we stay over at their house. I knocked on the door, hearing his heartbeat from inside, but got no answer. After a few moments I opened the door and looked inside. At first I could not see my son, but then I located him on the floor behind the bed with his legs pulled tight against his chest. He had tears running down his face and he looked so small huddled in that position. I rushed over to his side and pulled him into my arms. He flung his arms around me and held onto my body for dear life.

"Oh' baby what's wrong?" I whispered in his ears as more sobs erupted from his chest.

"I can't…lose…you…momma." He cried out and I had tears flowing down my own cheeks seeing my son so scared.

"Sweetheart, I am not going anywhere, I promise." I cooed to him as I rubbed his lower back.

"You can't know that. Brady and mines birth mom left us and our dad gave us up without a second look. What is to stop you from being taken away from us too?" He pulled back a little a looked into my eyes as he asked his question.

"Collin, this battle is going to be dangerous. I am not going to lie and say that it is not, but if everything goes the way it is suppose to then I will never leave you or Brady ever. However, if something should happen to me you always have me in here." I told him pointing to heart.

"My love for you will always exist whether I am physically here or not. You and Brady are so important not only to Paul and me, but to your Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Billy. But it does not even stop there because every single wolf and vampire down there in that dinning room right now love you both so much that if neither Paul or I were here to take care of you, they would make sure that you were never alone. We are a family and we will always be a family. I know that you are scared, I am too; and that's okay. That being said we need to stay strong and enjoy each day that comes together and fill it with love and good memories; and before you know it this battle and all the drama that comes with it will be behind us; and then we get to welcome your three little sisters into this world. I love you so much and I want you to never forget that, Okay?" I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Momma, and I will try to stay strong for you and everyone, but I am just so afraid of being alone again. When Brady and I were kids and our Dad used to beat us or scream at us for something that we did I always wished that one day we would be able to find someone to love us unconditionally like a real parent should; and then you came along and all our prayers were answered. I just don't want it to end; I can't loose you now that I just found you and this family." My little boy cried into my shoulder and I just rocked him back and forth in my arms whispering my love for him over and over again.

I do not know how long we were up here in our little emotional bubble, but soon I felt four more warm arms surround us and looked up to see both Paul and Brady staring at us with tears in their own eyes. This led me to believe that they both heard what Collin and I were talking about. They just joined in our embrace and we just held each close, knowing that in the next two weeks our family was going to be put through some real struggles, but we were strong and we would survive because we were a family and nothing, not even death, was going to break us apart.

* * *

*****Poor Collin, I love his sensitive side. I hope that it was clear on why the Volturi are important to the future. **

****I have added some more pics on to my profile of Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Riley, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate.**

****Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Connections

**AN: Well I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as the ones before, but I still want to say thank you to the ones that did review and let me know what you thought. Getting and reading reviews means a lot to me. I know that taking a few moments out of your busy day to let me know your thoughts can be difficult, but they are truly apprieciated. **

**Now this chapter is some bonding time with Jasper and Bella and I through in a mild lemon in there as well. Next chapter will be the battle with the Newborns and that should be exciting. **

**I don't own the anything, except the plot and Selene. Please enjoy this chapter and only TWO days until New Moon comes out. I am so excited!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Connections

BPOV

Over the next two weeks we trained during the day as much as possible, but at night we all went back home to rest and relax. Some nights we spent together as a group and played games or watched movies, but other times couples broke off so that they could have alone time that seemed to in rare supply of lately. Tensions were high, but everyone tried to make the best of the situation, however, it was always in the back of our minds that we had a ticking clock counting down the hours until we would go to war.

The pregnancy was moving along as scheduled, but my powers were growing more and more powerful; and I knew that it was because the babies were getting bigger in my stomach with each passing day. I knew that once they were born my powers would shrink a little, but I would still retain all three of the powers together, while each of the babies would only have one. They would be three strong and powerful little girls; and it was a good thing that their family was made up of primarily werewolves and vampires.

Alice took all the girls out shopping one day claiming that we all needed to clear our heads for a few hours, really I think that she was just in need of some retail therapy from all of the violent visions she had started having of Victoria and Maria. Their newborn army had started to move northward and the amount of people that were being brutally killed as their uncontrollable thirst took over was something that no one should be forced to see on a regular basis.

I knew that Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte were having conflicting emotions with facing their sire head on in such a short time. They absolutely hated Maria with all the fires in hell, but there was also a deep hurt and self-loathing that all of them carried from all the violence that they were forced to do under her commands. Their scarred bodies were permanent proof of their past; and it was something that none of them could ever escape. I think that Jasper felt it the most; and we had a heart to heart a couple of days ago that I could not help but think off as I watched him train the family out in the clearing, today, the day before the battle was set to begin.

**Flashback**

_I was coming to the Cullen's before everyone else because I had noticed that Jasper's aura was getting darker the longer that he trained us. His sadness, hatred, self-loathing, and bitterness were starting affecting me and nothing I did to try and calm him worked for long. I knew that getting back into the warrior mindset after trying his hardest to move past that violent lifestyle was bringing up a lot of difficult memories for him that he would much rather forget. _

_I let myself into the house and found Emmett playing some videogames and sitting on the couch. He was so involved in the game that all he could do was give a quick wave over his shoulder and a "Hey little sis" before killing some alien that almost took out his character. I just shook my head at my lovable oaf of a big brother, who acted more like a kid with each passing day. _

_I walked up the stairs and knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door hoping to find him in there. I heard Alice yell at me to enter and when I did I found her hidden amongst an entire mountain of clothing in her walk-in closet, which was the size of my entire master bedroom. _

"_Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe looking at my pixie sister throw more and more clothes onto the now covered floor. _

"_Hi Bella, I am just cleaning out my closet, a couple of my favorite designers are coming out with their new lines in a couple weeks and I don't have anymore room; so all of this I am donating to the women's shelter in Seattle. After I finish in here I am going to continue my mission in all of the other rooms, and eventually I was thinking of paying you a visit as well. I found the cutest maternity clothes in an online catalogue and I had to get them for you. What are you doing here, isn't a little early?" Alice was talking a mile a minuet and I barely understood her with her head jammed in behind a wall of hangers. While I agree that her shopping can be a little overwhelming at times, her heart is in it and she truly enjoys shopping for everyone; so who am I do deny her pleasure._

"_That's good Ali, I was wondering if you knew where Jazz was, and I need to speak to him for a moment." I asked. _

"_Sure, he's in his study. I am really worried about him Bella; he has been even more quiet than usual. I know that he comes off as being the aloof and reserved type, and he is to a point, but lately he hasn't said much outside of training, even to me. Maybe you can help him because your powers are so much alike." Alice looked at me and I could see the hurt and concern in her topaz eyes. I knew that I wasn't the only one noticing things; so I knew that this talk was essential._

"_I was planning on it. I noticed it as well, but just haven't had any time to get him alone. I'll try and find out what is bothering him. I am sure that he will go back to himself after everything is resolved with Maria and the Volturi. Don't worry Ali everything will be fine." I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug before leaving her to her project. _

_I walked down the hall to the small study area, which overlooked the backyard and bordering river. I have to say that Jasper's study was one of my favorite areas of the house with its warm colors, big leather chairs, and hundreds upon hundreds of books that lined the walls. It reminded me of an old library; where I could get lost in the pages of an old novel for hours on end. I knocked on the door and waited a few moments, but there was no answer. I cautiously opened the door and looked inside to see Jasper sitting in the dark just staring out of his window into the early morning light. _

"_Jasper, honey, are you alright?" I asked quietly as I walked over to where he was located. _

_Monitoring his aura I noticed that his emotions were at an all time low and I knew that he needed my help. I pushed as many calming waves of green from my aura to his dark purple and grey one. He gave a little sigh as he accepted the comfort that wrapped around him like a blanket of protection. _

"_Jazz, its okay; you can talk to me. I want to help you. Alice and I are really worried about you." I whispered to him as I put one arm around his shoulders. He was silent for a few seconds before he began to talk in a quiet tone. I just listened in silence as he let out everything that was on his troubled mind._

"_I never thought I would see her again. Her face and voice haunts me to this very day. Every time I look in a mirror all I see is her and I am disgusted with what I see. Maria made me into a monster of the sickest kind. Did you know that while I lived with her, until Peter came along, I enjoyed killing humans and vampires with a passion? I got off on the greatest high when I was in battle or luring an unsuspecting girl to her death. I was vicious and cruel when I hunted, and I did so without a single ounce of remorse in my body. My favorite hunt was a young female that I would use to satisfy my sexual needs, before I fed off of her blood. When Maria gave an order, I followed it without a second thought, she was my mistress and I literally worshiped the ground that she walked on. Over one hundred years I lived like that and I had no desire to even look for another way to live, I was perfectly content to continue with the way that I existed. I was the Major and every one feared even just the mention of my name."_

"_Then Peter came along and he somehow was able open some little part of humanity that still existed in my body. I started to question why we needed to kill the newborns after their year was up or why we continued to fight for the same area of land over and over. These thoughts had never crossed my mind before; and then when Peter fell in love with Charlotte I was jealous. I had never been jealous of anything in my existence before because if I saw something I wanted I took it or killed it if it refused to bend to my bidding."_

"_However, when I felt their bond, the bond of pure love and trust, and then their desire to leave this life of constant war I let my only companions leave me all alone. I could have kept them there with me or went after them and killed them for disobeying my direct orders, but I knew at that moment I could not fault them for dreaming of a better life. I had no such dreams; Maria stripped them all away from me one by one until I was nothing but a viscous killing machine. With my only friends gone I was alone and every time I killed a newborn or fed off a human I became more and more disgusted with myself and the hundreds of bite marks that marred every inch of my body. I felt like I was destined to live in this evil world I had created with my own hand for eternity; and I suddenly hated it with every fiber of my being. Every second that I spent with Maria my loyalty to her as my sire disappeared and I began to loath her for taking my life away and changing me into a monster that bore more resemblance of a demon than a man."_

"_I was close to killing her or myself when Peter came back for me. It was the first time someone had done something for me without thinking about the dangers to themselves, but only about the love and friendship that we shared. I knew that I was ready to leave that life behind, I was scared, but I knew that something better existed for me I just had to go looking for it. Maria however did not let me go without a fight, but I was able to get her head torn off of her body before I took off running for the hills. I should have burned her before I left; and then none of this would have happened, but at the time all I could think about was getting free of the binds that had kept me captive for so long. Now she is coming back and is after every one of my loved ones, and my Alice. I would not be able to live if something were to happen to her. She is my world, but I know that the only way that I am going to be able to kill Maria is if I revert back to that evil monster that I once was; and I am afraid that once I do that everyone is going to see my true colors and leave me. I don't want you all to hate me for my past, but I know that you will." When Jasper had finished he was dry sobbing into my chest and I had countless tears running down my face. _

"_Shh… It's okay Jazz. I know exactly what happened in your past because I witnessed it first hand and I could not hate you even if my life depended on it. Did you forget that it was Selene that helped get you to Alice and the Cullen's? She knew that you were good and had a beautiful soul. Everyone has things in their past that they wish they could change, but the thing is to face them head on with the ones you love by your side. Facing Maria will be the closure that you need to finally lay to rest all of these lingering emotions that you have kept hidden inside you for so long, but you don't have to do it alone. I will be there every step of the way, along with Alice, Peter, Charlotte, and every other member of your family. You are loved Jasper and yes you had a violent past, but you changed and learned to love and be loved in return and that is all we care about. You are not the same Jasper that fought alongside Maria. It is time that you embraced the warrior that resides inside you, but it is also time for you to forgive yourself for all the bad you committed because all it will do is make you more miserable. Now, I think that you need to buck up and go spend some quality time with your wife; she has been really worried about you." I gave him a tight hug as I spoke to him in a firm, yet comforting voice. He needed a little pep talk and I was willing to be the one to provide it. _

"_Thanks Bella, I love you so much. You are the best little sister and best friend that I have. I am glad that I have someone to talk to about this." Jazz kissed my cheek and then made his way to the door. _

"_No problem, what's family for? I think that I am going to go lie down for a little while, I am suddenly very tired. All this training combined with the pregnancy is just wearing me out. I'll see you later." I said leaving him in the hallway as I entered my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. _

**End Flashback**

Since that talk Jasper has been in better spirits, and he started to take on his warrior persona. If he is going to stand next to me in this battle with Maria and Victoria then I need him to be at the top of his game. I could feel that every one began to relax when he did this because they all knew his past and were just waiting for him to embrace it, instead of hiding from the bad memories.

Everyone felt like we were as prepared for what was to come as we could be, but everyone was still upset that I would be facing the Volturi without anyone there to watch my back. I kept assuring them that everything would be fine; and once this was all over we would be able to get back to our peaceful existence. However, even with Alice and Selene's vision of the battle I still have a sinking feeling that something wrong is going to happen tomorrow. I haven't told anyone my suspicions because it would just cause them all to worry more than necessary, but I am sure everything will be fine.

Watching my family battle with each other in preparation only made me want to get my boys and love home and hold them in my arms safe and sound until we were needed back here tomorrow. Jasper called an end to training and we all headed over to the Cullen's for one last family dinner before we had some private time. Even though the battle would not take place until late tomorrow we all wanted to be stationed in the field early, just in case.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but still nice and full of love and a few laughs. When we got home Paul, Collin, Brady, and I went downstairs to the game room and played a few board games. Around midnight Paul and I both kissed each of the boys on the top of their heads and said our goodnights before heading upstairs to our room. I knew that I would not let this night pass without spending it in the arms of the man I loved worshipping his body. If something terrible happened in the next twenty-four hours then I wanted one more night of pure ecstasy full of passion and desire, but most of all love.

There were no words spoken as he began to pull my shirt over my head exposing my top half to him. I did the same to him before placing soft kisses on his bare muscled chest and caressing his shoulders with gentle touches. I could feel his hot breath along the curve of my neck as he breathed in my scent and kissed me just above my collarbone. We moved slowly across the room and climbed onto the bed. When our lips finally connected I was lost in a sea that was all Paul and nothing else. All I could touch, see, smell was him; there was no tomorrow, but only here and now.

There were no rushed movements or need for domination, but a just a constant build up of showing our love for one another in the most natural way possible. We both removed our remaining clothing; and I could feel his hard erection pressing against my upper thigh. I was wet and ready for him; and knew that neither of us was in the mood for any teasing. With one fluid motion he seated his entire length inside of me. We both let out a sigh of contentment that could only be achieved when we were one like this. In movements as old as time we slowly built up to our climaxes, embraced in each other's arms the way it should always be.

Once our breathing had slowed down and we were snuggled up against each other I could feel sleep starting to claim me. As my consciousness slipped away I could feel Paul's hand caressing my stomach and him whispering how much he loved me and would do anything to make sure that I remained safe. I wished that tomorrow would never come, but I knew that it would and we would fight.

* * *

****So what did you think of depressed Jasper? The next chapter is when all the action starts and I wanted a slow chapter and a connection between Paul and Bella before that happens. **

****I would love to get to 475 Reviews before the next chapter, so lets have that be the goal and I will update again when we reached it. I know I usually hate authors who do this, but I am working really hard on these next few chapters and I want to know what everyone is thinking because I cannot read your minds people. Thanks in advance and check out my profile if you want as well. **

****Please Review and much Love! BR**


	39. Chapter 39: Inner Monologue

**AN: First off I want to say sorry for the long wait, but today is Thanksgiving in the United States and I had a lot of preperations to do for that; and that is one of the reasons this chapter is so short. I know that I promised that this chapter would be the battle between everyone and Victoria, but when I sat down to write Paul kept saying that he wanted his thoughts posted before they head off to battle. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV and it will be the first battle scene, I know this because I have already started it and it should be out ****in a few days. **

**Next I want to say WOW! you all are amazing I said that I wanted to get up to 475 Reviews and by the next day we had already passed it. I was litteraly jumping for joy at the responses I read, so please keep them up. **

**As Always I do not own any recognizable character, but all others are mine and cannot be used without my permission. Thanks and now please enjoy this trip into Paul's mind.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Inner Monologue

PPOV

Waking up with Bella after our night of love making was bittersweet because I for one could have stayed in this position forever and been perfectly content to let life and all the dangers in it pass us by. As long as I had my imprint, my love, safe in my arms that was all that mattered, but I also knew that what would take place later today was fate and I could not stop it from happening no matter what I tried. I just prayed to whatever God there was above that my Bella and all five of our children make it through the horrendous battle that we were about to be thrust into.

As I stated before when Bella developed her powers and then divulged the fact that she was the only one who would go up against the Volturi, I was royally pissed. I was supposed to protect her at all times, not let her face the largest most powerful group of leeches in the world all by herself. It went against everything that was ingrained in me, but no matter what I said to Bella she would not budge. She seemed to think that everything would turn out fine today, but what if for some unknown reason something went terribly wrong and I was not there to protect her from those horrible monsters. I would not be able to live with myself. Without Bella, there is no me and it is as simple as that.

I just laid there next to my wife watching her chest move with each breath she took and I was mesmerized. She was so perfect, and powerful. I knew from watching her develop and work with her powers over the last two weeks that she was capable of protecting herself and others during the fight. I was totally captivated when she practiced with Jasper and the others because the look of pure exhilaration and joy took over her face. It was like she was made for fighting and I knew that she was because Selene had bestowed her powers into Bella; so that she could become the perfect warrior. With each precision strike of a lightening bolt or a person bending to her will her silver eyes would shine with an emotion that I could not understand completely, but it was so powerful that all I wanted to do was to fall to my knees and worship at her feet. I would have done that anyway because of my love for her, but it is strange that when we are phased the others are having the same exact thoughts. She truly is a Goddess.

I was slowly rubbing circles on her rounded belly and just picturing that after this terrible day is behind us, we will be parents to in a few short months. Our three little angles were going to beautiful and I truly hoped that they were the spitting image of their mother. I could not wait to hold them in my arms and rock them for hours on end. They would be powerful and we had not discussed much on what they would be like as they grew, but I knew no matter what they would always be surrounded by so much love. Not just by us, or their brothers, but by the entire pack; and the Cullen's. We were all one large unconventional family and they would always have someone they could go to and talk about anything as they grew.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand at it read almost nine thirty. I knew that we were all meeting at the Cullen's at eleven so that we could get to the clearing early enough to be ready in case the newborn army showed up early. Even though we were all worried about the Volturi, we knew that the battle would first have to be won against Victoria, Maria, and all of their newborn parasites. It was personal mission to take out Victoria myself. I wanted to tear her limb from limb and slowly toss her into her pyre, watching her burn until nothing existed of her except ashes that would blow away in the wind. She would not survive this battle; it was time that she got what was coming to her for hurting my Bella so badly all those months ago.

I hated to wake my sleeping beauty, but alas our time alone has ended and it was time to face our demons head on. I moved one of my hands up to her face and caressed her cheek, as I leaned in slowly to kiss her perfect pink lips. At first there was no response; so I continued to place light kisses on each of her closed eyelids and then on her nose before returning to her mouth once more. This time she moved her arms around my neck and into my short hair pulling me deeper into her body. She swept her tongue across my lower lip and I opened up to her. We were lost in each other's passion and desire for one another until there was a knock on the door. I pulled back and looked into her eyes and I could see the love that shined inside of her deep soul just for me. We each smiled at each other and took a deep breath. The person at the door was forgotten as we continued to stare at each other until our trance was broken with another knock rang through the room.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"Momma B, I am sorry to interrupt, but Alice just called and said that we should bring Grandpa, Sue, and all the other imprints to their place for the battle. She said that she had a vision of Victoria sending one of her soldiers after them, ordering to kill anyone you cared about. She and Jasper have decided the Esme and Carmen are going to stay behind and protect them, but said that there should not be a problem. She was going to call everyone and have them meet at the mansion at twelve so that we could have a meeting before they arrived and then have a few moments to say goodbye before we left. Is that okay?" Collin explained to his mother who was now standing at the door covered only by her robe.

"Okay, that sounds fine baby. Why don't you and your brother get ready real quick and then I'll make all of us breakfast. Paul and I have something that we want to give each of you before we leave." She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Momma." Collin answered before walking back towards his room.

Bella closed the door and walked into our bathroom and started the shower. I knew that today was going to be hard on her so I just gave her space to think through everything that was going on in that beautiful head of hers. I got up and pulled a pair of cut off sweats on. I was going to be spending the majority of the day phased; so I did not even bother with a shirt or shoes. I went to the desk on the opposite side of the room and pulled out our gift to the boys. Bella and I had talked after Collin's little break down a couple weeks ago that we wanted to give the boys something special that was just from us that they could keep forever. With the help of Alice we were able to create something unique and meaningful for them.

I put them in my pocket just as Bella stepped out of the steamy bathroom clad only in a towel. It was hard to keep my hands off of her; and knowing what I was thinking she just shook her head at me and gave me her heartwarming smile that I love so much as she dressed in some short black shorts and a white tank. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and like me decided against shoes. She walked over to me and gave me a chaste kiss before we walked hand in hand downstairs into the kitchen.

The boys were already sitting at the table. I could see the worry and stress in their faces and posture. They were just as worried and scared about Bella fighting alone as I was. Bella kissed both boys on the forehead before she started out breakfast. A huge stack of pancakes, two dozen eggs, and three pounds of bacon latter we were all finally full. Bella took my hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze signaling me that it was time.

"Boys, your mother and I wanted to get you something to show you that we are a family and nothing is going to change that. It is meant to be symbolic of our love and bonds that we have with each other. We wanted something that you could look at in the future and remember that you are and will always be our sons." I started out talking.

Collin and Brady were just watching us with wide eyes as I placed the two ring boxes on the table. They each reached for them and opened them up at the same time with gasps. We had designed two identical stainless steel rings with an intricate tribal design on the outside. The inside of the rings were engraved with 'Forever and always will you be our son'. They both took the rings out of the boxes and looked at them for a moment before getting up and hugging us with all of their strength. I did not care that I was only a few years older then them, I was their father and they were my sons and I would protect my family till my last dying breath. (Link on Profile)

Bella had tears in flowing down her cheeks as she whispered in each of their ears how much she loved her babies and that God brought them to us so that we could all be a family. As we all broke apart I knew that we had a done a good thing because the boys would now have a symbol of our love that they could touch or look at if they every got lonely or scared. After we had all calmed down and cleaned up the dishes we were ready to go to the Cullen's.

We each phased and took off through the forest. I could tell that most of the pack was also headed that direction. There thoughts were filled with images of their loved ones that they were worried about and the upcoming battle. Everyone was nervous, but relatively calm considering that this was biggest battle that anyone had ever fought in. It only took a few minuets to reach the white mansion and we all phased back and entered the house. There was no point in knocking because they constantly reminded us that they could hear us coming and if no one is waiting at the door to just enter. The Cullen's, Denali's, and Peter and Charlotte were all sitting in various positions in the large living room. All of them had similar stressed faces that the pack had, but when they saw us they all put on smiles.

In a few short hours our world was going to change, but I trusted fate to get all of safely through the battle. We had to stay strong and believe Alice and Bella that no matter what by the dawn of the next day it would all be over.

* * *

****So what did you think of the rings that they gave them and Pauls inner thoughts before heading off to battle? **

*****Since you all did so wonderfully last time lets try and get passed 500 Reviews for this chapter. **

*****I saw New Moon and thought it was great, a lot more fast moving than the first one, but I thought it was true to the book; which I was glad about. A Paul was the hottest wolf in the entire pack and I wish that they were on screen for more than a few minuets, but at least they were all shirtless the entire time, lol. I highly recommend everyone seeing it and it is only eight months until Eclipse comes out. Yay!**

****The next one should be following shortly, and I want to wish everyone in the United States a wonderful and safe Happy Thanksgiving!**


	40. Chapter 40: The War Begins

**A/N: Okay I just want to start off by saying how truly sorry I am that it has taken me so long to update this chapter. Real Life has gotten the better of me over the last few weeks and with the holidays coming I do not see it getting better anytime in the near future. I worked on this chapter every free moment I had and I am glad that it is finally to the point where I am happy with it, though some of you might be mad at me for where I ended it. All I have to say is that it will draw you in for the next chapter.**

**Next I want to thank every single one of the people who wrote amazing reviews for the last chapter and are enjoying this story so far. Also Thanks to the 40 plus people who added me to their favorites and alerts on the last chapter. Please keep it up!**

**I do not own anyone, except Selene. Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 40: The War Begins

BPOV

Giving the boys their rings was something that I needed to do; so that I can go into this battle knowing that if something should happen to me or Paul they each have something tangible that they can look at and feel our love flowing through it to them. I had to believe that everything was going to be okay, even though with every passing hour the feeling that something that was not foreseen was going to happen and it worried me. Even when the end of the story has already been written, things can change and a new ending can always be created. If that happened then I just had to make sure that the outcome was one where everyone I cared about along with myself were still standing at the end of the day, while my enemies did not.

Reaching the Cullen's I was shocked that while the atmosphere was tense and they were all worried the main emotions flowing through their auras was determination and hope. I knew that this little newborn solider that was going after our loved ones was going to leave us two vampires short in the battle, but it was essential that Esme and Carmen stay to dispose of any threat to them. What was the point of coming home from battle to find your loved ones gone, it would be pointless, but it still worried them nonetheless.

I gave a hug to all of them before taking sitting on Paul's lap. I just snuggled into his chest while breathing in his scent tying to center my own emotions; so that I would be in better control of my powers when the time came. We stayed silent for a few moments before Jasper went into recapping the battle plan again, just so that it was fresh in our minds. By the time that he had finished Dad, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Angela, Emily, Kim, and Claire had all arrived at the Cullen's.

I pulled each one into a hug and told them how much I loved them and to be brave today waiting for us all to return home. Each of the couples took a moment to say their goodbyes and I was a little excited to see my Dad and Sue holding hands and sitting extremely close to each other on the couch. I could feel the love that was flowing through them, but also the fear and embarrassment. I hoped that after all of this drama was done that they could each find peace and love with each other because they had each lost loves and deserved to be happy just like the rest of us.

Right before we left the house Jasper and I had talked and if something should happen we wanted the last moments we were all together to be filled with love and calm, not fear and worry so I grabbed his hand, which helped strengthen our powers, and we flooded the room with as many calming emotions that we could have while I spoke to the entire room.

"I know that once we leave here all of us are going to be filled with worry for our loved ones and I am not saying not to worry because it will keep every one of us fighting determined to come back alive, but do not let it cloud your judgment. Trust in Esme and Carmen to keep everyone here safe until they are in your arms again because if you are focused on what is going on here then you will not be one hundred percent focused on what is going on in front of you. We will survive this day and tomorrow the world will be a freer place. Remember everything you have trained for and practiced and if you do then everything will turn out the way it should. Now let's give our final hugs and head out to the field." I ordered and because I was the leader today they all jumped up.

Some of the ones being left behind were in tears as we walked out into the forest, but I could also see them all struggle to stay strong and have faith in our abilities. We all took off for the field and I chose to stay in my human form so that I could think only to myself without hearing all of the other wolves in my head. Jasper, Peter, and I had set of a perimeter around the field and we were placing Collin and Brady there, it was their job to take care of anyone who might slip through our first line of attack. They were the youngest; so it was decided that we wanted to keep them out of the worst of the battle, but still there to protect and watch our backs.

I had my shield up and surrounding everyone, if there were any vampires with mental gifts they would be protected, along with any direct physical attacks. Jasper and I would stay as close together as possible because it would strengthen both of us. The others were also broken up into groups: Carlisle, Sam, and Paul; Seth, Kate, and Quil; Jared, Alice, and Eleazar; Emmett, Charlotte, and Embry; Jake; Rose, and Peter. As much as I wanted Paul right next to me in the battle I knew that we would both be too distracted. This way we each have people there to help us, but none of the couples were together. We spaced everyone evenly around the clearing; so that we would all be prepared when they arrived.

Alice said that it was going to be when the moon was directly overhead; so that gave us approximately five hours. It didn't matter how much space was between all of us because our hearing and eyesight were so advanced that you could be having a conversation with someone half a mile away and have it sound like they were right next to you. The pack decided to stay human until right before just because it was much easier communicating with everyone in our human form. Light conversations were had between everyone, but everyone was still edgy just watching the minuets on the clock move.

All too soon Alice warned us that Maria and Victoria would be here in the next few minuets. I gave a small smile to Paul and my boys before turning to Jasper and taking his hand. He squeezed it and I could feel the anxiousness that he was projecting, but also complete hatred and fierce determination. He was becoming the Major that was feared throughout the entire vampire world. One who had no morals, no conscience; he was lethal and I was just grateful that I was not going to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

I was focused on strengthening the shield I had up and I looked up at the sky and noticed that storm clouds had started to roll in. I smiled a wicked smile and knew that even though this was war I was still going to have fun killing my enemy. I felt truly felt like a Goddess every time I used my one of my gifts because the amount of power that flowed through me was like nothing I had ever felt before. I could almost see myself sitting on a thrown next to Zeus on Mount Olympus as we controlled the strikes of lightening on our unsuspecting followers. I was someone to be feared and after today everyone in the supernatural world would fear and respect every member of my family.

Less than a minuet later and the first signs of movement could be heard in the forest fast approaching our location. We were all in defensive positions with the pack now transformed into their wolves, except for me which I still chose to stay in my human shape because it was easier to concentrate and work better with Jasper if we had a way of communicating. There was a calm of silence, like just before a large and dangerous storm approaches. No animals could be heard in the forest, no birds could be seen in the sky; it was like they knew what was about to take place and dangers that surrounded them and they were all taking shelter and running away in fear.

There was a shot of bright red through that could be seen with the little light from the moon and I knew instantly that it was the exact shade of fire that only belonged to one person, Victoria. It was like her appearance matched her soul, pure evil. Her form was becoming clearer through the trees and I could make out the shape of a smaller woman next to her. As they broke through the last of the huge trees I could see the black haired beauty that was clearly from Latin decent, who could only be one person. Maria.

Behind them were over forty of newborn vampires of different looks, heights, hair colors, but the one thing that was exactly the same in every one of their faces was the vivid bright red color of their eyes that told everyone looking at them that they were an unstable and blood thirsty newborn. They all were growling and took similar poses like ours. All of their clothes were torn and shredded and they truly looked like monsters straight out of a horror movie come to kill and massacre the entire town of people in the wake; if any mortal were to stumble across this scene right now it would be a totally terrifying experience. I could seem them struggling within themselves to stay put and not attack at once, but they must have been under orders from Maria to stay back until she gave the order.

"Long time no see Bella, and I see that your precious Cullen's have come back to save you again. I guess they realized what a weak and miserable creature you truly are and have decided to provide you with their protection out of pity." Victoria stated with a cruel smile placed on her lips. Growls erupted from all of the Cullen's as she said those harsh words; and I knew that at one time they would have truly crushed me, but no more because I forgave the Cullen's for leaving me and loved them unconditionally; just like I knew that they felt the same for me.

I knew that she was calculating chances of success and with our number at twenty she had a two to one advantage over us, but what she had in numbers and brute strength we had in knowledge and technique; and not to mention me. The thunder was rolling louder and there were strikes of lightening in the forest as my emotions were started taking over. Looking at all of their auras I could sense confusion, anger, and pure thirst from all the newborns, but from Maria and Victoria I could see bright red color of anger, and dark purple almost black color showing the darkness that composed their hardened hearts. There was nothing good coming from them; and I would feel no remorse in causing their deaths. While I knew that the newborns were just pawns in their evil schemes, and if given the opportunity and choice to leave some would take that option, but there was going to be no chance to make that offer tonight because all of them would loose their shorted immortal lives right here on this battlefield.

"Think what you want Victoria, I will no longer listen to anything that comes out of your mouth." I said in return, with a bored voice.

"Well that's too bad, oh where are my manners; and hear I thought I was raised with more etiquette. I would like you to meet my mistress, though I am sure some of you are familiar with her, Maria." Victoria pointed to the woman standing next to her.

"Well I see this is where all my naughty little children have run off to." Maria said with a slight Spanish accent looking at Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte.

"Go back to hell Maria." Peter spit towards his one time mistress.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sire Peter, and here I thought I taught you better than that? No bother, you won't be speaking much longer because as you can see you are outnumbered and there is no way that you can defeat my army." Maria replied smugly with a huge smile on her evil angelic face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jasper spoke for the first time since Maria entered the clearing.

"Ah, Major; I must admit what a surprise it was to learn from my darling Victoria here that the once most feared and respected vampire of all the Southern covens had reduced himself to drinking the blood of repulsive animals and hanging around with mangy mutts. I do say I am disappointed in you. You were once my most prized possession, but now look at you and your so called families are nothing but the outcasts and black sheep of the vampire world." Maria snarled in Jaspers direction; and I could see him flinch as she made references to his family. I knew that this part of the day was the hardest for him and he was trying to keep himself from running across the short distance to his maker and killing her right then and there, but he remained still beside me.

"Nothing to say to me Major, cat suddenly got your tongue?" Maria chuckled.

"The only thing that I have to say to you bitch is that I wish that I had come to my senses sooner than I did and escaped that hell hole that you kept me contained in. I will take great pleasure in ending your miserable existence today." Jasper responded through his clenched teeth.

"Look he speaks!" Maria exclaims sarcastically, but not making any comment on anything else Jasper said to her.

"This is getting rather boring can we move this little reunion along?" Victoria whined and Maria slapped her across the faces.

"Silence girl, I am here as a favor to you and you will keep silent until I tell you to speak." Maria growled at her partner in crime, who looked like someone had killed their puppy in front of their eyes, for being chastised in front of her enemies.

"I see your subjects aren't as respectful of your power as when I was with you Maria, losing your edge are we?" Peter taunted the black haired leech.

"Fuck you Peter." Maria spit back

"Sorry already had your ugly ass cunt and it did nothing for me and I truly do not want to revisit it anytime soon. Thanks for the offer though." Peter responded back with a straight face, though snickers could be heard throughout both sides.

Growling erupted from both sides and I knew that the conversation between our little groups was coming to an end. I was just waiting for the first action to be taken before all hell would break loose.

"Why you ungrateful piece of shit I should have killed you as soon as your first year was up, but no worries I will make up for the oversight shortly when I throw your head into the fire right after I have shredded the rest of your body into unrecognizable pieces." Maria smirked and there was a shriek from Charlotte as Maria threatened her mate.

"You bitch; you better stay away from my mate and brother or so help me god you will not even make it ten feet from your current position before I end your miserable life." Charlotte roared from her position on the other side of the field.

"Ooh! What high promises from the once uptight southern belle; I can see hanging out with less than honorable company has brought your standards way down Charlotte. What would your daddy think of the filth that just came out of that sweet little mouth of yours?" Maria shook her head in disapproval.

"You leave my daddy out of this, he is long dead and buried, God rest his soul; and if you must know he'd be damn proud of his daughter standing up against and killing such an evil she devil. I have been waiting for a long time to see your head burning to ashes and nothing you say or do today is going to stop that from happening today; so why don't we end this little conversation you want to drag us into and start getting to the main reason you're here; and that is to start a fight with my family." Charlotte snarled.

"Very well, what party poopers you all are, but if you insist violence I am not going to let you down." Maria answered and she just raised her hand up and all at once the entire forty vampires that had just been waiting for her signal flew across the field.

The battle had begun and we were all only a split second behind them before joining we were also on the move. There was no turning back and from this moment on it would be non-stop fighting for everything we believed in and wanted to protect. 'Bring it on,' was my last thought before Jasper and I made our way to confront his maker and the bitch that has hunted me down for the last year, Maria and Victoria.

* * *

****I know I am so mean to leave off in such a manner, but I wanted to introduce Maria and her evil thoughts before the fighting began. **

****I would love it if we could get passed 530 reviews with this chapter. **

****I will promise to update as soon as possible, but until the holidays it will be hard finding extra time to write, but because I know so many people are looking forward to the action in the upcoming chapters I will works as fast as I can to write quality chapter. Until next time, Love Always BR!**

*****On an extra note I am thinking about ideas for when this story is complete, I am thinking either a Bella/Peter story or a Bella/Jasper story. Let me know which you think you would want to read. Thanks**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41: Out of Time

**AN: Thanks to all the amazing reviews that I recieved from the last chapter and I tried to answer any questions or comments as I could. I love reading what everyone thinks about my writing so I do truly apprieciate all the support. I hope everyone had a great holiday, whatever you choose to celebrate, and is ready for 2010. My goal was to have this chapter posted before the ball dropped in New Years Eve and I succeeded, it was close, but I have been battling a cold for over a week now and with the holidays delays were inevitable. **

**I also want to thank everyone who suggested that I should do a Peter and Bella story after this one and I have included a brief summary at the end of this chapter for those who are interested. If you could let me know what you think and if you would be interested in reading something it that would be wonderful. **

**All characters belong to SM, except Selene. Now Please Enjoy the action!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Out of Time

BPOV

Jasper and I were off throwing as much lethargy towards the oncoming mob, it was enough to slow them down and make them confused even more in their attempt to attack us. Victoria and Maria were no inexperienced newborns and shook off the intrusion of our foreign emotions easily, and kept their focus directly on Jasper and me. The others took the advantage our little emotional rollercoaster played on the newborns and within a few seconds a handful of them had been torn to shreds.

I had lightening bolts hitting around the newborns confusing them even more and for a second they were filled with fright, enough that we claimed even more without so much as anyone on our side getting a scratch on them. My strikes of lightening also served a purpose of starting a flame to all the venom that flowed freely from the dismembered corpses onto the wet ground, sending plums of purple smoke to fill the entire field with a blanket of the sickly sweet intense scent of their bodies turning into nothing but ash to be blown away in the fierce winds that I had started blowing throughout the battlefield.

While I tried to keep an eye on what was going on with the others, my main focus was on the two bitches that needed to leave this beautiful Earth; and as quickly as possible. Victoria's fire red hair was blowing in all directions as her and Maria played a game of cat and mouse with Jasper and me. With each move that we made they would copy and visa versa, we were both equally matched and as the minuets dragged on with no one gaining the upper hand. I was starting to gather intense feelings of frustration from our opponents and I looked at Jasper and gave a quick nod. He returned it and grabbed my right hand as we tripled that feeling within them hoping it would make them so tired of fighting us that they would do something stupid. It worked as Victoria broke away from her sire and charged directly at us.

I ran forward as Jasper kept a watch out for my back as Maria screamed at Victoria to stop. We met at a running pace head on, but instead of running into my body she just ran into a shimmering blue glass-like wall that was my shield against physical attacks. It was handy in when it came to a direct attack and I could keep it over everyone if I needed to, but the point was to destroy they army and they could not do that if neither side could touch one another. However, I was ready and listening for the designated signal that someone needed my help and I would shield them if they were hurt to severely and needed my protection.

Victoria pounded against the shield as it surrounded her and shrieked a string of profanities at me, while I just stood their relishing in my control. She could not move until I let her and I had a few choice words that she needed to hear before I sent her bony pale ass straight to join James in hell. I had a smug smile on my face as I felt both her and Maria's disbelief and a little twinge of fear was making its presence known for the first time; and I have to say that both Jasper and I enjoyed that feeling a lot as I felt his satisfaction at seeing someone he has hated since he awoke in this life fear him because she knew that it would not be the easy defeat that she had anticipated.

"Okay now that I have you where you can't move I have something I have been dying to say to you since you kidnapped me all those months ago; and you are going to be a good little leech like I know you are and listen to everything I have to say because I can keep you in their until forever and there is nothing you can do about it." I said walking within a few feet of her shaking form, right up against my shield. I knew that the battle was raging on behind me and this might not be the most proper time to say this, but there was going to be no other chance and I wanted my words to be the last words she heard before I ripped her ears right off her ugly head.

"Go to hell you fat ugly bitch." Victoria roared with anger and tried to punch me through the shield, but it did not budge and she only was met with a wall of steel that made her own rock hard hand break upon contact with it. She was screaming out in pain and I only laughed at her feeble attempts to escape.

"I am afraid that to inform you that it is you who is headed there, not me; and another thing I am not fat I am pregnant and I take being called a bitch as a complement because I am a female dog who will protect her mate and all her puppies with her life. So if you are done jumping around screaming in pain I think that we should move this thing along because I am really tired of looking at you." I said in sickly-sweet voice; she just flipped me off, but other than that remained quiet.

While all of this was going on Jasper and Maria were mirroring each other in a half circle around our little conversation. Neither one was gaining enough ground to get the upper hand and both were paying attention to see what exactly was about to go down with Victoria and me. The battle was still going on behind us and from the auras that I was picking up it seemed that the newborns had come to the conclusion that they were outmatched and were sending off strong waves of fear, despair, and pain; but some of them felt relief and resignation and it made me think that not all of them wanted to attack us this night and live this life and were glad to see it coming to an end even if it meant that they no longer existed.

"Good girl, now I understand that you lost your soul mate Victoria and all; and in some ways I would have had major sympathy for you, if James hadn't tried to kill me and all of the Cullen's with his twisted games, but did you really have to come after me. If I had lost my love I would have been looking for the next possible way to end my life so that I could join them, not take up some person vendetta against the one person who at the time had the least amount of defenses to protect herself. Then add to that kidnapping me and threatening my family by going and bringing this army to attack us is just going a little bit overboard in my mind. From my memories that I have been so graciously given recently I know that you were a messed up and psychotic human and those traits only got more amplified when you were sadly brought into your immortality. I have always believed that killing someone is one of the worst things that anyone can do to another, but I know that when I see the last of your body burning in those flames I will feel nothing but joy because I know that the world is now a safer place without you in it. Count you breaths Victoria because they are numbered, you should have killed me when you had the chance because now there is nothing that can stop me." I said in calm voice looking straight into her blood red eyes. I took another step closer to the shield and lowered my voice to just a whisper that I knew no one, but Victoria and I would hear.

"I can feel your fear Victoria, it's seeping through your entire aura right now, screaming at me that for once in your miserable life your gift for escape is no longer available and you have no idea what to do. I am relishing in the feeling; with every second that your fear grows my power over you magnifies ten fold. Did you know that many people believe that lightening never strikes twice in the same spot? Well today we are going to prove them all wrong. Goodbye Victoria." I blew her a kiss and looked up in the sky as four strikes of pure lightening hit Victoria through my shield. It was able to penetrate it so easily because they were both my creations and I controlled them.

It wasn't enough to kill her, but it did start to burn her harden skin off and cause her a significant amount of pain. She was so distracted from the strikes that she did not see me lift the shield and cross the short distance between her, phasing as I jumped into the air. I latched onto her smoking head with my steel jaw and with a tug from my razor sharp teeth I tore it away from the rest of her with ease. I spit it out of my mouth and went to work on the rest of her quickly sending down another strike of lightening to start her torn limbs to flames. Victoria was no more and now Jasper and I had to kill Maria which would be as easy as Victoria if I choose to shield her, but I was going to give Jasper the chance to rid himself of all the demons that haunted him from his time with her. I knew that the only way that was going to happen was for him to take the lead in the fight from here so that he could have the satisfaction of killing his nightmare; just like I had to do with Victoria.

I stayed phase and I could hear the other wolves in the background having a blast fighting their enemy, because as werewolves this is what we were made to do. It made all those days of boring patrolling worth it because they knew that they were doing their job; and also they are a bunch of teenage male wolves that are living a real life horror movie, who wouldn't think that was the coolest thing ever. Men, I swear no matter how many hours I spent listening to their thoughts I would never fully understand what makes them tick. It was infuriating sometimes. I was just glad that everyone was okay for the most part. Embry had been thrown pretty hard into a tree, which then collapsed on him. He was limping around pretty hard and his breathing was a little ragged, but nothing was stopping him from killing the newborn in front of him with as much enthusiasm as the rest of them. A couple of the others had scratches and a few minor cuts, but nothing to cause me great concern.

Two of the newborns had actually been smart and tried to wait until everyone was in battle and then try and slip through our defenses, but Collin and Brady were able to catch them from going anywhere and killed them pretty easy. I was such a proud mama listening to her babies be so happy about their first kill. I know that's not a normal reaction, but hey it's in our nature and I was glad that they could protect not only themselves, but all the loved ones that were waiting for us back at the Cullen's.

I backed up and Jasper stepped forward with a full look of concentration on his face as Maria took one look behind us to see that her once out numbering army had been reduced to its last few soldiers, who were in a losing battle. Within three seconds of looking at the carnage that surrounded her she took of in the opposite direction with Jasper and me in hot pursuit. She didn't get too far before Jasper grabbed a hold of her neck tossing her hard onto the ground. She didn't stay down long and turned back towards us to defend herself.

"Didn't think I let you go that easily Maria, did ya'? I have waited a long time to do this that I am not going to let you run away so you can come after my family again." Jasper growled towards Maria.

She hissed in return and lunged toward Jasper. I could see all the years of war and training as they each battled each other as they were pretty evenly matched. With every attack move that Jasper made Maria easily evaded it and the same with Jasper. I wanted to help, but just watched patiently waiting for Jasper to ask for assistance or for Maria to get the upper hand over him for too long. I could feel Jasper sending out a merry-go-round of emotions that were clouding her aura and making her analysis of each of his moves harder and harder for her to combat.

If I did not have superior eyesight I would not have been able to see them as they darted amongst the trees. I am sure that to a human it would look like to white blurs running past them with a frigid gust of wind left in their wake, but I was able to make out every detail and slowly Maria lost a limb at a time. Soon she was down to only one leg and I had to hand it to her that she did not give up the fight since we tackled her down.

Jasper had no parting words for his maker as he ripped her head off her shoulders and continued to dismember her one piece at a time. He gathered the rest of her body that had been scattered around the forest floor and then proceeded to light her body to purple flames with a lighter he pulled from his pocket. While he continued his work in silence I could tell from his emotions that there was a new sense of internal peace that was radiating from him that I had never felt before. I think that Jasper had just buried the last of his demons that still haunted him and was now able to move past everything that he had known in the Southern Coven Wars and concentrate now on living his life to the fullest with Alice and the rest of his family that loved him completely, scars and all.

While he was finishing up looking to make sure that he got every piece of Maria I went behind a tree and phased back and put on one of the extra sets of clothes that I had brought with me that were strapped to my ankle. By the time I was finished dressing Jasper had turned around and there was a small smile on his face as we ran back to the clearing to catch up with the others.

Everything was done and over with there was well with different fires going around the field. I knew that I would have to throw these clothes away whenever we got home because the strong smell was never going to come out of the fabric, but that was a small price to pay considering what all I could have lost.

I ran straight for Paul, who was now phased back human like the rest of the pack, and he picked me up in his arms and twirled me around in circles. I kissed him with as much passion as my hands moved all over his body making sure that he was okay. I could tell that he was fine physically, but his grip on we was extremely tight, making me realize how truly scared he was thinking that I was just going to disappear from his sight if he let go of me. When we needed air we pulled out of our kiss, but allowed for no other break in our bodies as we stared into each other's eyes. I could never tire looking into the deep brown eyes of my husband and I felt rejuvenated feeling all the love and relief pouring into his aura.

We were interrupted by our boys coming up and hugging us and giving me kisses on the cheeks. All of a sudden I was in mother mode and I had to check every single inch of them to make sure my babies were okay; and thankfully they were, but I think that I was embarrassing them with my actions as they kept trying to swat away my hands. I just told them to shut up and let me calm my worries.

Looking around the field I saw all of the Cullen couples in similar embraces as they checked their mates for injuries. The pack was joking around and swapping stories of the newborns they battled, trying to one up each other with the best story. Embry was all healed and walking and breathing like nothing happened. A couple of the others had a few newer cuts that were slowly stopping bleeding and some had the signs of healed pinked lines of already healing wounds.

We had all survived the first battle that we would face tonight, but as the minuets passed the mood throughout the field sobered up and we all remembered that a bigger and stronger target still loomed over our heads. The Volturi were on their way and this small moment of victory could not be celebrated for long. Time seemed to stand still until the hourglass had run out of sand and we could not turn it over to add more time. More time to train, more time to plan, and more time to love; we were out of time when we all saw the distinctive black cloaked figures emerge from the tree shadows.

* * *

****So what did you think of the battle seen with Victoria and Maria? I havn't decided if the next chapter should be in Paul POV of this battle or if I should move straight into all of the Volturi drama, if you could let me know which you could let me know which one you would prefer that would be helpful. **

*****I would love to get past 570 reviews with this chapter; and ring in the New Year with a bang!**

****I hope everyone has a safe a fun New Years and I will see everyone with a new chapter in 2010!**

* * *

**Yet Untitled Peter/Bella story summary:**

**Bella has grown up in La Push her whole life and is high school sweethearts with Sam Uley. She knows about the pack and if friends with all of them. Imprinting has not happened yet to anyone in the pack so no one has ever told her about it, but all that changes when Sam goes to visit Harry Clearwater one day and his neice, Emily, is visiting from the Mekah Reservation. Bella is broken hearted and suddenly feels like an outsider with the pack and everything she has ever come to love when Sam leaves her for his imprint. Bella decides that she needs to get away for awhile and think about where her life is going. She moves to Seattle and gets a job in a bookstore. One night walking home from work she is attacked by a group of guys, but is suddenly saved by a blond haired angel. When she sees his eys she knows exactly what he is, but there is no fear only a sudden connection between the two of them. She is drawn to her savior and he seems to be feeling the same way as a strange friendship is formed. As time passes feelings grow and love blooms, but how will the pack and especially Sam feel when they find out that Bella is not only in love with their sworn enemy, but is living with his entire coven. Will a war ensue traping Bella in the middle of her old home and family and her new love; or will she be able to fordge a bridge between the species?**

**Yes the Cullen's will be in the story somehow, but I am still scetchy on to what capacity.**


	42. Chapter 42: Defenseless

**AN: Amazing and wonderful reviews. It seemed like you all liked the end of Maria and Victoria and the little summary on the future Peter/Bella story I have in the works. Many of you can not wait for it to begin and I was so happy to read that, but I will not post anything for it until this story wraps up, which is still over seven chapters away. **

**Many of you wanted me to skip straight to the Volturi; so that is what I did and as I said on my profile the next few chapters are going to be wild and filled with all of your unanswered questions on how Edward is going to redeem himself. So hang in there because it is going to get a little angsty!**

**I do not own anything, except Selene (I finally found the perfect picture of what I envisioned her looking like, it is now on my profile mixed with all the other pics, check it out. Now please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Defenseless

BPOV

They emerged from the forest with military precision and I knew now was the time that I would have to put all of my loved ones in even more danger than before. My shield around both their minds and their bodies would have to come down; so I could make them believe that Corin's power worked on me, but I have never met a power strong enough to defeat me. I am not worried that this one lone vampire will bring down powers that have existed on this Earth for millennia upon millennia.

I slowly pulled back the shield from each of them leaving them vulnerable to the dangers that lurked within the creatures that were now standing not even two hundred yards away. I had to take a couple of deep breaths and with one last look over at my boys and my love the only ones left of the field still under my shield I removed my protection from them, leaving them defenseless to the Volturi's actions.

It was not even a thirty seconds later that every vampire and werewolf on my side were on their knees; looking straight out at nothing and not moving except for the werewolves chest moving up and down as the breathed. It was a bit eerie to see everyone you love just look through you like they are looking through a sheet of glass, but I knew it was because they could no longer see anything at all, but darkness. They could also no longer smell, hear, taste, or touch. I am sure to them this has to be worse then hell because until I can kill most of the Volturi, and especially Alec, they will all be trapped in a void of nothingness, never knowing how many seconds have passed or even if they are still alive or not.

The black cloaked figures were standing in a straight line in front of me. At each the ends of the line the cloaks were colored a grey and steadily got darker until the three figures in the middle wore bitch black cloaks. I knew that these were the three kings of the vampire world. Even without seeing who anyone else was; I could see the same hatred and smugness radiating from every member of the guard, except one whose aura was a shade of teal with a ring of pure white. I had never seen this before and I could not get a reading on his emotions, it was like this person was blocking me by some unseen force and I was confused to say the least at who this individual could be.

Without any signal the hoods were dropped to reveal the faces of the Volturi. All three of the kings had papery skin; which resembled something close to tissue paper in appearance. The bright red eyes were staring at me, but unlike the newborns, these eyes were closer to deep burgundy instead of the bright crimson of the recently butchered army.

Standing to the right of the kings was a small woman, almost child like and I knew this to be the infamous Jane. Selene had some nasty memories she gave me about this evil child-like vampire who was standing across from me with a small smile gracing her small angelic pink lips. Next to her was someone who resembled her twin, except for the difference in hair color. Alec, who had a look of extreme concentration as he kept my loved ones senses blocked, was to be my main target and I would have to keep him in my sights at all times until I could get past their fighters. Felix and Demitri were on the other side of the kings with wide grins on their faces; they were no inexperienced newborns, having belonged to and lead all of the Volturi's battles for centuries. The others I knew were good fighters, but I paid them no mind as my sight was focused on the two individuals that started and would end this, Corin and my ex-boyfriend Edward.

Now that I could see his face; Edward was the one whose aura was confusing me, but I could not dwell on that fact for too long because ultimately in that moment it did not matter. He gave me his signature crooked grin, thinking that it would make me come running back into his arms again, but there was also another hidden emotion running through his features that I could not identify. Well I had news for him, whatever he was planning, nothing worked last time and was sure as hell was not going to work this time after he killed Leah and endangered not only the pack and his family, but the entire human population of Forks and the surrounding area when all these human drinking vampires roaming around the area. I glared at him back and I felt not even one flicker of the love we once shared ignite with seeing him again. The last time when he showed up at my wedding there was still a part of my heart that would belong to Edward; however, his actions and total lack of respect for any of my wishes not just after I told him about me never loving like a lover and being with him again, but also thinking back to the beginning of our relationship and the control that he had over me; I would never feel anything but sorry for him.

Edward could have been the grown up and accepted that I was never meant to be his, but that fate had made me only for Paul. Even before Selene told me that Paul was made for me and essentially her; and that she had waited billons of years for him to be born, I would have known that Paul was the love of my life and without him I would be unable to draw any air into my lungs to breathe and my heart would quit beating the second that his did. Some part of me hoped that things could have been worked out with me and Edward and that we could have been friends someday and that maybe his soul mate was out there waiting for him to pull his head out of his ass, but now I believe that Edward choose his fate the second he gave up a century of love and companionship that the Cullen's have given him and just spat on them the second he did not get his wish and ran to the most evil villains out there.

Looking past Edward I saw the person that if there was one to bring me down it would be him, Corin. The six foot dark skinned vampire had his hair shaven down to almost look like he was bald and his skin was like the color of mocha; even in the darkness of the night I could tell that he was very beautiful even by vampire standards. He was somewhere in between the size of Emmett and Jasper with enough bulky muscles to make him appear very menacing. According to Selene, Corin's power was to stop and neutralize any power including shields, but she did not give me any indication the he would be able to get through mine since my power was created by another immortal being with this war in mind.

I just prayed that everything held and that once Alec, Corin, and Jane were dead and gone the others would be able to join me in dispensing the rest of them quickly, but then again this is me and when ever has my luck been the best when it comes to these situations. I mean come on it's me; it is like I have a magnet glued to me that if something is going to go wrong it usually does, but this time I just hope that it does not end in my death. All of this took place in a few minuets and while I was taking them in, I could feel every one of their eyes taking in me standing alone in front of a line of vampires and werewolves, who were all in their human form. We were each sizing each other up and from the increase in their smugness coming off them; they had already decided that this would be an easy victory.

"Isabella I do have to say that you are even lovelier in person then our dear Edward showed me. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Aro the middle king with his shoulder length jet black hair pulled into a pony tail behind his head; started the conversation with me in a fake voice that I guessed was supposed to come off as kind and welcoming, but I could detect the edge of malice and his true intentions just flowing through the benign words.

"Aro" I said with a snarl. I was not going to play nice ever; so I was not going to sit here and chit chat with them pretending we were going to be the best of friends. I knew what they planed to do to me and my family and I was not going to listen to one word that came out to their mouths to try and get me to join them either.

"There is no reason to get angry Isabella." Aro tried to scold me, but I just started to laugh at him.

"What do you find to funny, you insolent mongrel." Caius hissed. He stood next to Aro with his long almost white-blond hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"I have every reason to be angry Caius, did you take a look around and see the current state of my entire family. They have no senses to call their own and so no I am not in the nicest or friendliest of moods at the moment. I think every single one of you leeches are true monsters and I will take joy in destroying your precious guard once and for all. You have all ruled for too long under the guise of protecting the secrets of the vampire world, but in actuality you main goal was to gain power and control over the free will of every single vampire. You make them fear even thinking about doing anything remotely against your rules because they know that it will mean death to not only them, but anyone they are close to including their mate's. I am not the mongrel; no that is saved for you and all your coveted guards alone." I growled back to them; earning a fair share of growl, snarls, and hisses in return.

"Silence" Aro ordered and in an instant the battlefield was deathly quiet once more.

"Now Isabella that is not really fair the way you judge us. We have taken the daunting task of making sure that there is order for our world; and without us keeping a watchful eye out for the rules we have had for thousands of years there would be complete ciaos. Like with every leadership roles there are those that we come across that need punishment, but it are duty and we do not come to our decisions to kill another lightly my dear." Aro tried to inform me of things that I already knew, but with every word that he spoke I could read his aura and the deceit that was flowing through his musical voice was filled with nothing but pure lies that even he could not hide from himself.

"You can just shut the hell up because I am never going to buy into any of that bullshit that you are throwing at me right now. Aro how stupid do you think I am? I am the Mood Goddess, blessed with her powers and memories since the dawn of time. I have personally seen things you have done that only the devil himself could personally think of; and no amount of sweet talking is going to make me cross over to the dark side; so you can just save all that unneeded air in your lungs." I spat back at him.

"Well I can see we are getting nowhere fast, I do have to say that I am disappointed. I was looking forward to you joining my lovely guard and returning back to Volterra on your own desires to want to be with your true mate, Edward" I growled at that because Edward was not my true mate and he knew that.

"I can see that you will make this difficult for us, but no worries I will have you serving us willingly shortly." Aro continued to talk and just ignored my growl at his words.

"I will never serve under you Aro. I would rather burn in the pits of hell with James, Victoria, and Maria for the rest of eternity, but as I said before that fate is only destined for you and yours. I will destroy you with a smile on my face; I have been waiting over two thousand years for the destruction of the Volturi." I was getting tired and anxious for this to get started. For some reason I something was not settling right with me and I needed to get finish ridding the world of these monsters before something unforeseen happened.

"And just how exactly you are planning on destroy all twenty of us when it is only your mangy little self fighting against us. It appears that we already have a great advantage over you." Caius spoke with nothing but pure distaste for me in every word he spoke.

"Do you really think that I would stand against you like this if I didn't know that I was going to win; just how crazy does all that human blood make you leeches?" I laughed back at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my dear because it already seems that our wonderful Corin here has been able to get through one of you shields and brought down everyone one standing with you." Aro announced smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

"I'm not scared." I didn't want to let it be known that I actually brought down my own shield.

"Too bad a little fear is what keeps us on our toes. Now I really hate to rush things, but this weather is a little to wet for my tastes Isabella; so shall we move this thing along?" Aro asked like we were going out for a movie not about starting a major war.

"Let's," I answered back.

Within a second Corin stepped out of the straight line of the black cloaked figures of the guard and started stalking towards me. However, the closer that he got to my physical location the less I was able to read his aura. I was thoroughly confused and taken aback by this.

By the time that he was less that five feet in front of me his aura along with its most informative emotions was now completely gone. He smirked at me; like he knew that he was blocking me somehow. I threw up my personal shield, but it again nothing; I was completely shocked. I tried to throw the shield backwards to see if I could block Alec's powers from the others, but no one moved a single muscle. The only thought going through my mind in that second was Shit!

What if the hell was going on? Nothing like this was ever in any of the thoughts Selene passed down to me from her visions. Did something change since she had them? Were they flawed and we were all going to die now that I had no powers. I did not know any of these answers; all I knew was that I was now completely defenseless against Corin, but it would not stop me from putting up a hell of a fight.

"Not so powerful are we now Isabella." Corin stated with a deep smug voice.

I growled at him and was not going to back down no matter what. He started to move forward again; I just as I closed my eyes waiting for the perfect moment to phase with my jaws around his cold neck. It seemed like time was standing still, but it wasn't until I heard all the gasps and growls from the Volturi that I ventured to open my eyes. What I saw literally could have made me fall over with the amount of shock flowing through my body.

Edward was now standing not three feet away from me with his right hand around Corin's throat and his teeth against his skin ready to tear the flesh away. I did not know what was going on, but I almost leapt for joy that even though I still did not have any of my powers Edward's strange teal and pure white aura was pulsing out of him with every second he kept Corin away from me.

* * *

**AN2: So what is our Eddie boy up to and what is with his strange aura? A lot will happen in the next chapter, but it will all be in BPOV and you all will have to wait for the following one to get a look at his prospective. Hang in there because the best is yet to come. **

****Please Review! I would love to get past 605!**

**Thanks for everyones patience as I try to get chapters out as soon as possible, but I do not have a beta and enjoy making sure that they are to the best of their ability before I post and with these being the most drama filled chapters it takes me a couple of extra days. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43: Atomic Blast

**AN: Wow many of you had great things to say about the last chapter and this chapter will start to explain some of what is going on. I am warning you now that all questions on what is going on in Edward's mind will ny answered next chapter so bare with me. **

**I got a chapter up in less than a week, yay me! I think that I am finally settling down after all the stress of the holidays; so hopefully I can keep to a faster updating schedule**

**As Always I do not own anything, except Selene. I hope that you enjoy this battle scene.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Atomic Blast

BPOV

Seeing Edward with his teeth inches away from Corin's neck was completely confusing. So many questions were flowing through my mind in an instant; and I did not know how to process all of this at once. Why was he doing this? What were his ultimate motives? Was he now on our side? Had he always been on our side, but just made us think that he was working with the Volturi? All I had were questions, but of course no answers; and it all gave me and killer headache within the time span of thirty seconds.

Just as I was making a decision on whether to help Edward out or ask him what the hell he was doing Corin twisted and shoved a balled fist against Edwards's chest, spending him flying towards my direction. I was able to side step his collision just before Edward would have crashed into me. Instead of going after Corin immediately like I thought he would, Edward crouched in front of me, protecting me. Well the surprises just keep on coming, don't they?

The other members of the Volturi guard had crouched down readied to attack, but had made no moves towards the three of us. I could see Jane's attention solely focused on Edward; with an evil smile now gracing her lips. However, after a few quick seconds the smile disappeared and very unattractive scowl appeared in its place. Jane also let out a shriek of what looked to be frustration, but I really couldn't tell for sure because my damn powers were still not working; and it was starting to really piss me the fuck off. Jane was just about to attack when Aro put a restraining hand on her petite shoulder.

"Interesting, I wonder why your gift no longer works on our dear Edward." Aro mused after reading her thoughts.

"Everyone is to remain in their current positions until this plays out. Until Corin can get his hands on Bella we would be at too great of risk. Right now her powers are only suppressed, but they could return at any moment if we were to attack and Corin were to loose concentration. We need her alive; so we will let him handle this for now." Aro ordered the rest of his guard, but he never took his beady little crimson eyes off of my position behind Edward.

Corin was staring at Edward trying to figure out Edward's motives, along with everyone else; and so he had not moved from his position that he resumed after getting out of Edward's restraint. As I kept watch of every movement in the field, with my unmoving and oblivious family a few feet behind me, my mind was going over what Aro just said. While I was relieved to learn that my powers were still there somewhere within me, Edward's intentions were my biggest concern because I could not trust him after causing me so much heartache.

"Edward, what in the fuck are you doing? I thought you wanted me dead and now you what, switched sides yet again; and now are protecting me." I hissed at him.

"I have always been on your side Bella." Edward whispered low enough for only me and Corin to hear.

"Yeah right, like I am going to believe that. You just brought the entire Volturi guard on not only me, but your entire family. A family that has loved and supported you for the last ninety years, and I am just suppose to suddenly trust that you have all of our best interests at heart." I sneered back.

"Bella, I know that I have made some mistakes, but I promise you that my intentions were always honorable. I can't explain everything, but let's just say I received a visit from a certain someone who pointed me in the direction of my true destiny and my true soul mate. The thing was that I had to make everyone think that I had turned traitor to you and my family. I am deeply sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused everyone, especially for killing your friend, but it had to happen exactly this way. I am the only one who can kill Corin because I have the only gift the can beat him. I can see his thoughts." Edward tried to explain in one breath as fast as he could, while still never taking his eyes off of every single twitch of movement Corin attempted to make.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth; and this isn't some trick to try and get me to come back to you again? That did not work out to well for you last time and I will not let my family be hurt anymore. Also how are you getting through his gifts when I thought he was powerful enough to get through any vampire's and I guess mine as well?" I asked him back.

"Bella, please believe me when I say that I truly loved you and still do, but now I have had my eyes opened that you were never meant to be my mate, but a friend and sister. Circumstances were not foreseen and we fell in love and I am not saying that what we had did not mean anything, but now I am capable of loving you in the correct way. My soul mate and true love is waiting for me to complete my destiny; and the only way that I will get to her is if I save you. As you said it yourself we each will have a part of each other's heart because we were each other's first loves, but now you have Paul and a family on the way and I just want my chance at a happily ever after. Also to answer your other question; I was given the information on how to protect myself during the battle, but it will only work for a certain amount of time," Edward tried to plead with me to understand.

"Okay let's say that I do believe you how exactly are we suppose to kill all of them by ourselves if my powers are not working?" I asked him skeptically, thinking he had not thought his actions all the way out.

"Easy Bella, I was told that once I killed Corin your powers would be fully restored and you would be able to take out the rest of them within a matter of seconds." Edward stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world for me to do.

"Impossible, even I am not that fast; and who are you getting all of this information from anyhow?" I growled out in frustration.

"Isabella, as I said I can't explain everything because she did not tell me anything besides what I needed to do to make sure that the future worked out like she saw in a vision." Edward answered cryptically and I gasped out in complete shock as I recognized who he was talking about.

"Selene," I whispered and he nodded yes.

"How?" That was the only word that I could get to come out of my suddenly dry mouth.

"She is very powerful and when she came to me I was transported out of my body and to a meadow somewhere, there she talked to me for what seemed like hours, but when I returned to my body it was less then a second that had actually passed. She only explained to me about you and what was going to happen in the future; along with my role in everything. She told me that I had to get everyone to believe that I was evil, especially the Volturi; so that at the right moment I could protect you and everyone. She also told me that I would have to tell you to think back to everything that she told you; and that is where you will find your answer on how to beat them by yourself. This is the only way it can happen without people that we both love getting hurt or worse losing their lives. The Volturi combined are the most lethal creatures that roam this Earth, that is until you figure out how to beat them. I know you can, but only you have the exact knowledge of how you are going to accomplish it." Edward explained as he started inching his way closer to a calculating Corin.

I knew that Corin had been listening to our entire conversation, but Edward seemed to be handling him, with his with and teal aura still surrounding his body. I now knew that this was his own form of a protection shield against any power that was tried against him.

I had just had all of this information thrust on me and now I was expected to solve some giant puzzle in the middle of making sure that I did not get anyone killed in the process.

Selene had visited Edward, which was another shock to swallow. I remember her telling me to not count Edward out and that he would play a bigger role in this then we knew; and I guess I just thought that it was turning his back on us and bringing our enemies knowledge of us and how to beat us. Now I am wondering if I was wrong to judge him so poorly.

Okay, think Bella. Focus, you can do this. I ran through my entire conversation with Selene and all I could keep remembering was her telling me that it was my destiny to lead everyone to victory, but how.

I was at a loss, until I heard the clear musical voice of Selene that I had not heard since that night underneath the full moon echo through my mind,

"_Three powers that each on their own is powerful, but combined with the wolf are unstoppable."_ That was all that she said, but it was all that I needed as I was suddenly alive with the knowledge of what I had to do.

As I thought about what it would actually entail because I did not want anything else to go wrong. I came to a realization that even though I still did not fully trust Edward was still hard to swallow.

"Edward, I know what I have to do, but if I go through with this I will not be able to block you with my shield in time. I will have to make sure that part of my power is solely focused on protecting the others; you will die in the wake it. I can't save you without putting the others at too much risk." I whispered frantically back to him.

"I know, but it's the only way." That was all he said, with no fear or doubt in his mind that he was okay with his life ending in the next few minuets.

Corin looked confused at the conversation that passed through us, but I could tell that this little stand off was getting frustrating to him and he leapt into the air.

"Now Bella," Edward roared out as he grabbed onto Corin's arm and threw hard against the ground.

Edward stalked towards him and even though Corin tried to maneuver his way around Edward to get to me he couldn't because Edward was always a second faster then him after reading his thoughts. I watched as Edward was able to collide with Corin and get his teeth sunk into his throat. With the sound of tearing sheet metal Corin's head was detached from his body and instantly everyone's auras came rushing back into me; and I felt a power that I did not even realize had been drained from me return.

Taking a large deep breath I closed my eyes and let the power of the wolf start to build in my body. Next I drew all the energy from the earth and sky around me; and it only added flames to the already powerful surge within me that was waiting to be released. I threw out my shield around me and everyone behind me, but I could not concentrate on their now conscious forms taking in the scene before them, as I pushed everything within in me out to the now fast approaching Volturi.

I filled all of their auras with a combination of all the pain that Selene witnessed them doing to their victims since they came into power; amplifying it so that it literally overloaded their entire bodies shutting them down until nothing remained but a constant stream of torture.

As this was going on all the anger that was the essence of what allowed me to phase was injected with the pure raw energy that I had taken from the Earth and sky. It flew out of my hands in what appeared to be a never ending stream of lightening bolts; and hit the guard along with Edward with a deafening sound.

In something that would have resembled an atomic bomb exploding, it destroyed everything in its path; ripping everything apart until nothing remained, but demolished trees that had been uprooted from the soil and of course the burning remains of every single member of the Volturi guard. They had literally been torn from the inside out; and then once the heat from the energy flowing from me hit their venom it ignited it in an instant. Screams that had been ear piercing when the blast first hit them head on, soon dwindled until all that could be heard was the wind and rain hitting against my shield.

Only those who were protected behind my shield of steel-like glass were capable of surviving such a strong burst of power in close proximity. I could tell that the others were confused and extremely frightened at what was taking place outside of my protective force field. I knew what they were seeing; and it had to be scary.

A world that was once filled with life was literally striped of all recognizable properties, until it resembled a barren wasteland while someone they loved single handily destroyed the most feared and powerful monsters throughout history without so much as breaking a sweat. They made no movements towards me as I continued my assault until I was certain that no harm towards my loved one remained.

In a flash I stopped and I felt completely drained of all of my energy. It was all over, and we had won. The Volturi would never again set foot inside the city of Volterra to rule the supernatural world with their iron fists. We were free.

However, it was not without tragedy because upon learning of Edward's role in our victory his loss would be hardest to bear for years to come. Before I faced my family to explain my actions, I closed my eyes for one moment and said a silent goodbye to my first love. May he find what he was looking for and spend the rest of eternity in peace wherever he is with his true soul mate.

I slowly regained enough strength in my body to turn and face the shocked and wide-eyed faces of my family. I did not know how I would explain everything that just happened, but I knew that they were waiting for answers. I took the first step in their direction and prayed that they would not fear me for new found powers, or hate me because of the actions that I did in order to protect them.

* * *

**AN: So what did you all think of Bella's boost to her powers and Edward knowing Selene. I bet none of you saw that coming, but that will all be addressed next chapter in his POV. Who do you think his soul mate is? It might suprise some of you. **

**I would love to read what is going through all of you minds with this chapter. Let's see if we can get past 630 reviews. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep of the awesome comments coming.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44: My True Destiny

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I have been sick with a really bad respitory infection and then every time I tried to update today the site would not let me. Finally I just gave up and just copy and pasted it from my document into an old chapter because I did not want you all waiting longer than you had. This is my longest chapter yet so that also added to the wait, but I am really proud of the way that this chapter came out.**

**I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter and as I said this chapter will explain everything Edward had going on in that mind of his. Many of you thought that his soul mate was either Selene, Leah, or even Jane. I will say that it is one of these three, but you will just have to read the chapter to find out. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and I have already started the next chapter; so hopefully it won't be that long before I update again. That is if FF document manager starts working correctly again. I don't think I am the only one because there have not been that many stories that have been updated today and that is rare for a weekend. Anyway I am done rambleing and will let all of you get on to what you really want to read.**

**As always I do not own, except Selene, she is mine. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 44: My True Destiny

EPOV

As I watched the battle with the newborn army through the heads of both the Volturi guard and my family I knew that the time for my charade was coming to an end; and I had never been more grateful. Thinking such terrible things about Bella and my family; and then combining that with doing all those vile things with Jane made me long for this to all to over sooner rather than later. I only had to do all of those things to keep the Volturi from getting suspicious of my actions during the time that I was forced to be with them. I can still recall exactly how this crazy journey to my true destiny began, just like it was yesterday, but in reality it was less than one month.

**Flashback**

_I had just been told off by Bella, where she basically told me that she would never love me like she had before. I was so angry when she turned her back on me and began to walk back toward her new husband that I crouched down and prepared to do something that I didn't really want to do, attack. It felt like something had taken over my body and I had no control over my actions as I leapt towards Bella. I was just about to reach her when a wolf came out of nowhere and I even though my brain knew that this was one of Bella's pack I could not stop myself from biting down on its neck; injecting my lethal venom. _

_As soon as the blood flowed down my neck it was gone and I could no longer feel the weight of the furry body in my arms. I opened my eyes to see a scene in front of me looked nothing like the one from just a moment ago. I was completely confused because there was no wolf, there was no Bella. I was alone in some meadow with a large pond and waterfall; at least I thought that I was alone until someone cleared their throat behind me. I swung my body around and crouched in my attack pose, but when I looked and saw the only person in my field of vision I was shocked at what I saw. _

_There was a woman who looked like she was glowing in the moonlight. She had pale skin and silver eyes, but there were also faint characteristics about her that resembled Bella. She could have been her sister or cousin by the familial resemblance, but I could hear no heartbeat or blood rushing through her veins; so I knew she was not human. I also could hear no thoughts coming from her; just like Bella. I was so captivated by her stare that it took me a few seconds to realize that she was trying to get my attention. _

_"Hello Edward. I have been waiting a long time for your arrival. My name is Selene and welcome to my sanctuary." This strange woman spoke in a musical voice, which could compete with any vampire's and win. _

_"Hello. What are you? Why did you bring me here? Why can't I hear your thoughts? Where are the others? Where is Bella?" I asked, with my voice getting louder and louder with every word out of my mouth. _

_"Relax Edward there is no need for shouting, my hearing is better than a vampires so I can hear you just fine if you were to even speak in a whisper. To answer your other questions there really is no definition as to what I am, but to others I am what they believe to be a goddess. More specifically for what you need to know, I am the Moon Goddess to the Quileute people. I have brought you here to this place because it is your destiny and I am here to help you complete the rest of it; so that you can finally get that happy ending you deserve. You cannot hear my thoughts because I have a person shield that protects my thoughts in this space from others."_

_"As for you question of where the others are, well let's just say that they are still watching you drink the life out of Leah. She was destined to die by your hands tonight; so please let's not start that woe-is-me and I am a monster crap that you love to pull. Oh don't give me that face Edward, I have been with you since Carlisle found you in that hospital bed dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. I saw you struggle with what you have become; and I know that you think that heaven doesn't exist for your kind and therefore happiness should not exist for you either, but you're wrong." Selene told me and though I was skeptical, I chose to listen to her because she knew things about me that only my family and Bella knew, but telling me to stop moping and just get over myself was starting to piss me off. _

_"Edward calm down there is no reason to get angry at me, I was just stating that we are on a strict timetable and we do not have time for you to go all depressed on everyone, Bella's life is on the line." Selene spoke softly to me, somehow picking up on my emotions; but when she said that Bella was in danger she had my full attention. _

_"Bella what's wrong? Is that mutt going to hurt her? Tell me what I need to do." I asked her in an almost frantic voice filled with concern. _

_"Bella is fine now; and Paul would never hurt her, he is her soul mate. She is going to be going through a lot of traumatic emotions for awhile, but she will come out of it stronger than ever. No, the harm that comes to Bella is something much more sinister in nature, the Volturi." She answered me, but as soon as that name came out of her mouth a large and loud growl erupted from my chest. _

_"THE VOLTURI," I roared, but she just calmly nodded her head; not even the least bit afraid of the monster that was hidden beneath my surface. _

_"Yes, the Volturi are the largest threat to not only to Bella, but to your entire family. They see your family as growing too powerful; and are scared because you all live a more peaceful life amongst humans than they have tried to do for centuries. Just think about what they would do if some nomad were to come through this area and see your family being friends and allies with werewolves. It would not be good I can guarantee that, no what you need to do is bring them to your family under fabricated circumstances; and in a controlled environment." Selene stated like it was nothing. _

_"No! No way am I bringing the strongest coven of vampires to massacre my family in cold blood." I yelled, thinking that this woman is completely crazy if she thought that I would do that to them. No matter how much my heart was broken I would not turn traitor to them and hurt them so cruelly._

_"Edward, I know that you do not know me and that it must seem like I am crazy for even suggesting this, but the truth is that Bella is about to become one of the most powerful beings to ever walk this Earth; and it is her destiny to destroy the Volturi and eventually help welcome in a new era for all supernatural creatures. The Volturi as you stated are extremely strong, but they have grown overconfident in their quest for power and greed for domination; so it is only with your help that Bella will be able fight them and help all mythical species gain a more peaceful existence." Selene stated with a small smile on her face._

_"Okay, let's say for one moment that I am going to follow whatever crazy mixed-up plan that you have in mind, how exactly am I going to get the entire Volturi guard to come all the way from Volterra, Italy to Forks, Washington without any of them getting suspicious of my intentions. You must know of Aro's gift of reading every thought a person has ever had with a single touch. Well I am pretty sure that I would not be able to block this conversation or the fact that I am not in allegiance with them; so that is one huge flaw I can see already." I spoke slowly, trying to make this woman see that this venture would never work. _

_"I know all about the gifts that the Volturi have and I have a solution to that problem. Bella will come to see me here in around two week's time, and before she comes my powers will still be in my full control. I will shield your mind; so that Aro will only see the thoughts that I plant in you. After two weeks time, you will need to make sure that you never touch Aro's hand because my powers will no longer work, but I will also help you find a charm that will help protect you when I am no longer able. Secondly, to convince the rest of the guard you will need to act like you have completely turned against your family. Have you ever heard of a vampire by the name of Jane?" Selene asked me with a smirk on her face. _

_"Yes, Carlisle once told me that she is one of the most feared in the guard because of her power to create immense pain within someone with a single look. Why?" I asked curious as to where this was leading. _

_"I know that you have very strong opinions on morals Edward, and I am not lessening them, but this is a life or death situation for everyone and you will have to do some things with Jane to keep everyone off your true intentions." Selene stated,_

_"What sort of things." I said through tight lips. I was raised in a different time where certain activities without marriage vows were considered sinful; and I did not know if I was willing to go against them._

_"Anything and everything that you can think of that will get them to believe that you have been truly hurt by your family and Bella and that you want vengeance for their actions on you. Jane is known for taking many a man into her bedroom and if Aro were to read that you have given up your long held morals then that would be one more reason for them to believe your story. Also I know that you like to think of yourself better than others; and do not try to deny it because we both know that it is true, but that is one of the reasons that you are perfect for this job. Your cockiness and smug attitude need to be amplified, do you think that you can handle that?" Selene asked me with another smirk on her face. _

_"Fine, for argument sakes let's say that I do get past Aro and the rest of the guard, how exactly is Bella suppose to bring them all down herself; and how will she know that I have been on her side this whole time." I asked trying to figure out every angle of her plan before I agreed to anything. I also chose to ignore her comment about me thinking too highly of myself, even though deep down I knew that it was a fault of mine._

_"I will protect your mind as I stated until Bella comes here and claims what is rightfully hers, this gives you around two weeks time. After that you will be protected by a charm that I have hidden in a cave in forests of Italy. It will activate the moment you touch it and it will protect you from mental gifts; think of it as a supercharged version on mine and Bella's shields. This charm as long it is contact with you will last through the battle and this is the most important step because Bella's powers cannot beat Corin's and he will be able to take her down. You must intercede this and stop his advances; and this brings me to the second reason why you are perfect for this is because with the charm your power will not be affected in the slightest by Corin's, meaning that you are the only being in existence who can bring him down because you can read his thoughts and fight off all attacks before he strikes. Now to answer your question on how you will get Bella to see past your believed actions is simple, you will save her from Corin and then mention me and she will start to believe that you really mean what you are saying and are there to help her and the others"._

_"She will be confused on how she is supposed to bring down the entire guard by herself, just like you are and while I can't tell you how she will do it because she must come up with that knowledge on her own. You will need to tell her to think back on the entire conversation that she and I will soon be having and tell her that the knowledge of how her powers work lies within her she just has to put the pieces together. While I know that everything will work out the way it is suppose to there is still going to be one loss that will hit the family extremely hard when the dust settles and the truth is revealed." Selene explained everything with a light voice, until the end when she grew somber._

_"Who?" I asked fearing the worse, Bella's life being lost somehow during the struggle. _

_"You," She whispered, but with my hearing I heard her as clearly as if she was yelling it in my face. _

_"What? How? Why?" I gasped out in the knowledge that my life was close to ending. _

_"Corin will have her powers suppressed making her unable to use them, however as I stated before you will have full use of your power and it is your job to kill Corin. As soon as Corin is dead she will be back to full strength and the Volturi will be destroyed within seconds of her starting her attack, unfortunately Edward you will be in the direct path of the blast she will create and her shield will be solely focused on protecting the others. It is either protect all of them or you; and you can guess what Bella decides to do." Selene told me with a tear rolling down her creamy cheek. _

_"So Bella kills me." I asked with a hoarse voice and all she did was nod her head in affirmative. We sat in silence for a few minuets before she began to sleep in a much happier voice._

_"I know that this is hard for you to accept that your death will happen so soon and at the hands of someone you love so deeply; and I know that mostly stems from you believing that you have no soul and therefore have no chance at an afterlife, but you could not be further from the truth. In fact while you love Bella, that love will pale in comparison to the love you will share with your true soul mate. She will be waiting for you to arrive after you fulfill the rest of you destiny." Selene smiled at me and winked. _

_"Whose is it, my soul mate I mean?" I asked curious at who this stranger was._

_"You will just have to wait and see. She will be the person who will complete your soul and make you learn to love yourself again. Edward the next month is going to be one of the hardest times in your entire existence, but I promise you that for the last few hundred years I have watched and planned to make sure the people who are worthy get their happily ever after and the ones who are power hungry and full of nothing but hate get the punishment that they deserve. The only thing that yet to be decided is if you will help me and in turn Bella," She asked me and I took a moment to think everything over before I answered her. _

_Since I had met Bella I had thought that she was my soul mate, the one that my heart was meant to love. However, I left her and fate determined that she belonged to another. Could I have the same fate? Was there someone out there made for me? Was I willing to give up the rest of forever to have the chance at that or did I want to continue on the same path that I was on. I knew that I was not happy being always alone and that is why when I met Bella my life finally had some sense of happiness in it, but then I screwed it all up when I left her. I knew that I could not live my life and continue to watch everyone else happy and in love; and I guess in that I had my answer. I wanted to love and be loved in return for the rest of eternity and if that meant that I had to act against all of my morals and be killed in battle to protect my family and Bella then I would._

_"Yes, I will do whatever you want me to. I want to protect all of my loved ones and if that means that I have to leave them forever in order to meet my soul mate then that is what I must do." I answered her with determination filling my entire being. _

_"Wonderful, I am so glad to have you onboard with this Edward; and I promise you that you will not be disappointed in the end." Selene smiled a wide smile. _

_We spent what felt like hours talking through all the rest of the details. She gave me instructions on how to find the cave in Italy, that the charm would be hidden in. Along with how to block Alice from seeing my decisions until after the Volturi had received information back that Bella had fully developed Selene's powers. She explained to me that the charm would become its most powerful when in the presence of Bella and that her energy would feed into it making it so that Corin could be blocked for enough time; so that Bella could do what needed to be done. _

_The sun was just coming over the mountains when she walked up to me and kissed my cheek. It was the first time that we had touched and she was just as warm as the werewolves and my only guess was that since she had explained to me that she was the one to create them that their body temperature took after her. When she pulled away she spoke._

_"Well this is where we must say goodbye Edward. It will be the last time that you will ever see me, but you will feel my presence with you on your journey in the form of my shield. Remember to stay strong and that in the end everyone will get their happy ending. You have a family who needs you to do this and when upon learning of your heroic behavior will grieve for your loss, but they will also be so proud of your actions. When everything is said and done your soul mate will be waiting for you. Good luck Edward." Selene stated before she stated something in a language that I did not know and that means something because I am pretty fluent in most foreign languages._

_By the time that she had finished speaking I was transported back to where this began and was biting into the neck of a grey wolf. I immediately let go of the flesh and turned and ran towards the water. For a second I thought that it might have all been some strange hallucination, but I knew better than to think that my mind could come up with something as out there as Selene and the coming Volturi threat. Also there was a strange electrical energy flowing through me; and I knew this to be Selene's shield protecting my mind and my body. As I made my way deeper and deeper into the Pacific Ocean I knew what I had to do and that was to follow all of her directions and let fate take its natural course. _

**End Flashback**

The fighting continued as I began to move my thoughts to my time in Volterra. Selene was right it was one of the worst times in my entire existence.

Everything had worked just like she had told me those few short weeks ago. Aro was unable to see into my mind my plans against them and though I hated to I had given my virtue to Jane in the hopes of showing that I was no longer the nice old fashioned gentleman that I had portrayed for over ninety years. By reading the guards thoughts during my stay I could find no fault in my perfectly crafted camouflage.

About a week after I arrived in Volterra and when I knew that no one from the castle would follow me I made my way deep into the Italian forests that were just outside the city. Once I found the right cave and then breaking my fist through a couple of purposely placed boulders I entered into another hidden cavern. With my enhanced eyesight I could see every rock and crevasse in the circular room and it appeared to be empty, except for a small iron box in the center of the room. Inside I found a note written, addressed to me.

_Edward,_

_I am so glad that you have made it this far. I placed this box here around twenty years ago, right before Bella was born and I could no longer roam the Earth. The charm in this box will become activated as soon as you touch the stone, as I told you during our conversation. If my calculations are correct in around one week I will no longer be able to protect you because Bella will then have all of my powers, but the charm should protect you well enough until you are in the presence of Bella. It is at that time when the charm will be at its most powerful because it will sense Bella's, and therefore my own, spirit close by. Also, just a reminder never take the stone off of your body, the protection will only last while your physical presence is in contact with it. Edward, this is the home stretch and as long as the Volturi stay blind to your actions against them, then everything will turn out just fine. _

_Farewell Edward and thank you for your help in all of this. I knew that I could trust and count on you to make sure nothing went wrong._

_Yours Truly; Selene_

Underneath the letter was a something wrapped in cloth and once I undid the bindings I saw that it was a thick silver looking cross with darker iron on the sides and in the center of the piece was a round turquoise stone. I took a breath before putting my finger onto the stone. I watched as an eerie white and teal colored glow appeared around my body. It stayed like that for exactly ten seconds before it started to fade into me, until it was no longer detectable. I slipped the small charm onto the silver chain that was also in the box and then around my neck, before I headed back to the Volturi grounds in Volterra.

When we received news from Afton that Bella had gained her powers I knew that there was no turning back now and I had two more things I had to do before I willing went into battle and gave my life to protect my loved ones.

One night I sat down in my chambers and wrote every member of my family a letter explaining my part in this and how much I loved them for being there for me and supporting my usually sullen moods through the many years we were together. I also wrote a letter to Bella explaining my love for her and how much I wish I could take back killing her friend, but that I hoped my actions would show her that I had moved on and accepted out separate destinies.

We were on two different paths now. She had a love with her wolf that would never end or fade with time and she was about to start her own family, something that I could have never given her. I on the other hand was living on borrowed time; and while I did not have the pleasure of knowing who my soul mate was I took solace in knowing that I would not be alone when I did leave this world for another. I folded each of the letters and labeled them before putting them in a box. Then two days before we left for the battle I went and shipped it to my family's home in Forks by express delivery, so that by the time that they received it everything will have had taken place and they can hopefully find some closure in my parting words of love and hope for their futures.

The last task that I did was for Bella and her growing family. I hacked into the only bank in Forks and transferred all of my cash holdings into her account. I had been very lucky in my existence to have gained plenty of money to last anyone hundreds of lifetimes. It was all hers now; she could do with it as she wished, but I hoped that she would use it to make her and her children's lives as comfortable as possible. I knew Bella did not like others giving her things and this was quite a large sum of money, but I knew that she was a selfless person and would not disrespect my dying request that she inherit my wealth, especially once she learns of my true part in saving her life.

I was brought back to the present when we heard the final cries of Victoria and Maria being killed by Bella and Jasper. It was show time, the last time to take the stage and I had to make sure it was a perfect performance. Aro gave us the command and we made our way through the forest. We had been positioned about two miles downwind of the battle; so that our presence could not be detected as easily.

As we approached I could hear the victorious and happy thoughts of everyone in the field, where I had first took Bella to play baseball. However, as the seconds passed they became aware that we were entering the area and their thoughts turned to worry for what Bella was going to have to do and for their loved ones back at the house.

We finally passed the last of the trees that hid our bodies from them and entered into the field. The moon was high over head and it gave a slight illumination to everyone present, creating the perfect backdrop for this final battle scene.

Within half a second everyone across from the Volturi and me were down on their knees looking straight ahead with the blindness caused by Alec using his power on them. Bella was the only one standing and when we locked eyes for a brief moment I could sense the charm, which was hidden beneath my shirt, start to give off what felt like an electrical current. I could feel the pulses of the energy enter my body; and I knew that it was just like Selene had stated and I was now fully protected and could take Corin out with little difficulty.

Her and Aro shared words and I could tell by her body language that she hated them and me with every fiber of her being. Eventually both sides had come to the decision that words would not get them anywhere and Corin started to stalk towards Bella like she was a piece of meat. I watched and waited for the perfect moment and as soon as Bella's face showed that her powers were useless against him I raced forward as fast as I could. I was able to throw him off of her; and then take a position in front of her in a protective crouch.

I could hear Corin's and the rest of the guard's confusion and thoughts of betrayal, but no one made a move toward me or Bella. I could tell that Jane was using her power of pain against me, but I felt nothing except the electric energy continuing to pulse through the charm. As this was going on I tried to explain to Bella everything that happened and that I had always been on her side. Bella was suspicious and did not believe my story; and I could totally understand that, but as soon as I mentioned Selene she seemed to take my words as truth.

She asked me how she was suppose to kill the entire guard by herself and I told her that Selene gave her all the knowledge she needed; and all she had to do was put the pieces together. Bella then seemed to be lost within her thoughts for what seemed like an endless period of time before her eyes regained focus and she told me she knew what she needed to do. She also tried to warn me what Selene had already told me, that I would not survive her attack. I told her that it was the only way it could happen and I accepted it with no hard feelings toward her. I didn't give her anymore time to argue because I could tell that Corin was getting ready to attack; so I jump towards his body colliding with it, causing a large thunderous sound to ring through the field.

We fought for a few more minutes, but he could never get a lead over me because I heard his plans of attack before he even moved. Soon I ripped Corin's head off his shoulders and as soon as the appendage was removed I could feel the power of the charm cease and in its place it was replaced with the most horrific pain that I have ever felt.

It felt like a combination of all the fear and pain that I had every caused to not only the people that I killed when I left the family soon after I was first changed, but also it felt like there was a large gaping hole in the middle of my chest. I knew that this was exactly how Bella felt when I broke her heart all those months ago. Soon following the introduction of these intense emotions there was an indescribable heat building within my body and it soon took over my entire being. My limbs felt like they were being ripped from my body and I could do nothing but scream out. Never in my life had I felt like this, even when I burned for the three days it took for me to become a vampire seemed like a walk in the park compared to this searing pain. Time stood still until I closed my eyes for the last time as I felt every part of my body disintegrate into nothing but ashes.

Then there was nothing left, no pain, no thirst in the back of my throat, absolute nothingness. Even though I knew that my body no longer existed, I still felt like there was a life somewhere within me, but I had no idea what to make of it. I slowly opened my eyes and I was again shocked at what I saw.

I was back again in the meadow Selene had taken me to, however, this time it was filled with bright sunlight. I looked down at my body, which was somehow had been put back together, only now it looked completely different. I saw that my skin had resumed the soft pink coloring that I had as a human; and there were no crystal like sparkles coming from my exposed flesh being hit with the light from the sun. I just stood there stunned in amazement that I was no longer a vampire. I had no desire to move from this spot, but soon I heard someone approach me from behind and I turned to see who was with me in this strange and surreal afterlife.

"Hello Edward, I am so glad that you have finally joined me." The woman that I had never met spoke in a sensual voice.

She was beautiful and I was instantly drawn to her. She had dark tanned skin and long flowing black hair. Her face was rounded and she was tall, around five feet eleven inches. Her deep onyx eyes stared straight into my soul and she had a serene smile on her face. Her thoughts were silent to me now, but I did not need to be in her mind to know what she was thinking and feeling because everything about her felt like it was directly connected to me. I could not break my stare on her and it was then that I knew that this woman was my soul mate. I felt totally complete for the first time just being in her presence. Eventually I was able to gather my thoughts and open my mouth to speak.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked her, taking a step closer. I wanted to be as close to her as possible and never leave her side. I had never felt anything like this, but I could not find anything in me wanting to fight this instant connection.

"My name is Leah Clearwater." She answered me; and I recognized her name automatically. I had killed her, I was her executioner; and I gasped in fear that she would hate me for my actions against her.

"I killed you." I whispered to her.

"I know, but it was fate. That moment in time was predestined to start a chain of events to lead us to this moment. We could have never been together before because we were enemies, but here we are both just souls that have left there mythical bodies behind. We are no longer bound to the ties that kept our true fate from taking place. I do not hate you, in fact in this moment I have never felt more at peace or loved in my life. I am yours Edward, and you are mine forever. We finally get out happily ever after and can create our own forever together from this moment on." Leah spoke to me with a soft gentle voice full of so much love.

I was completely speechless and never more pleased that everything was now how it was suppose to be. I continued to take steps forward until I was standing directly in front of her. I tentatively reached out to grab her hand with my own and was pleasantly surprised to feel that our body temperatures were the same. We were equals and would remain so for the rest of forever.

"You are my true destiny." I whispered to her as I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft plump rose colored lips.

"And you are mine, forever," she whispered back pulling me in for a longer more passionate embrace.

I would always love my family and Bella, but now I knew that I could exist in a place where I could be myself with Leah and be happy for the rest of eternity. I sent a silent thanks to both Selene and Bella for helping me get to where I truly belonged, here with Leah, my soul mate.

* * *

****So how did you like finding out how much Edward was involved in saving there lives and how Selene brought him to the meadow? Also Leah was his soul mate, but they were no longer vampire and werewolf, only two souls who were made for each other. Next chapter the family will recieve the letters that Edward wrote so we can see there reactions. **

****I hope you liked it. I noticed that reviews went down with the last chapter, but I want to Thank everyone who did review they meant a lot to me. I would love to get to 650 with this long chapter I gave you. **

****Let me know what you think, and how you think the family should react to Bella when she explains what happened. I just might use some of your suggestions in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW****


	45. Chapter 45: Explanations

**AN: Okay I have to first off by saying that I am sorry that this chapter is so late, but RL has been really bust the last couple of weeks and then this chapter was hard to get started. Once I got past the first couple of pages then I was on a role and I could not stop. This is my longest chapter yet and it is sort of a sad one. You might want to have some tissues near by as you read on! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter and I am so glad that you like the direction that I took with Edward and I hoped that it cleared everything up for everyone on what he was up to. I am sorry to say that I do not think that Edward will be making anymore appearances in this story, but you never know so we will just have to see how the next few chapters go. **

**This story has only a few more chapters left and I will try to work on getting them done as fast as possible, but sometime I just have to wait for my muse to write and usually it is in the middle of the night. I apologize I know that I promised a lemon in this chapter, but as I started getting more into this chapter it just did not feel right for the mood that I was trying to create, but it has already been written in the next chapter so no worries some Bella and Paul lovin is on the way. And they need it too because all this drama has been going on to long they need to reconnect as a couple, but that is next chapter. This chapter is the letters Edward wrote so I hope you all like it! **

**I do not own anything except the plot and Selene. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 45: Explanations

PPOV

Pitch black darkness was all I could sense. There were no sights, no sounds, smells, tastes, or even memories for me to grasp a hold of. Only the darkness was my companion now. I did not know how much time had passed and even though I knew that I should be worried for someone, I could not remember who.

Who was I? What's my name? Do I have loved ones? What in the hell happened to bring me to this abyss of nothingness? Everything was stolen from me; and it would remain that way until whatever had captured me let me go.

Eventually a small dot of light hovered just in front of me somewhere off in the distance. Even if I tried to move towards it I was still forbidden from reaching my destination. I was lost, but I knew that this small white light was my beacon that was going to lead me home. In what seemed like a short amount of time later it came rushing towards me, growing in size until it engulfed me. Suddenly I was back in the field and everything that I felt had been taken from me and put into submission was now returned with overwhelming intensity.

Bella, my love and imprint was standing alone around fifty feet in front of our line. I could also see that the others were trying to adjust to the darkness being removed like myself. Beyond Bella, I could see that Edward had a leech's head in his hands and was in the process of ripping the rest of his body apart. I only spared him a second of thought because I could see the entire Volturi guard advancing on us, but as soon as I tried to move my body to attack them I was held into place by an unknown force. I could see a thin blue-green film surrounding me in vice like shackles. I then recognized it as the same force field that Bella could produce, but I never knew that it could be created to this magnitude because I could see with my peripheral vision that the others were struggling with the same inability to move.

My whole thought process was just on getting to Bella and protecting her as she was making no move to defend herself; only just standing there with her arms outstretched. It was less than two seconds later and the sound of screams could be heard ringing throughout the guard and I could see them all falling onto the ground wailing in what seemed to be immense pain. I was completely confused as to what was going on, but I knew in the back of my mind that Bella was somehow responsible for it. As the Volturi stayed down on the ground I could begin to see what looked like purple smoke coming from the now visible cracks in the skin of every member of the guard. It was one of the creepiest things I had ever seen, it was almost like they were being destroyed from the inside out.

Within one minute of their screams I could feel large wave of energy sweep across the field; and in a scene that could have been taken from any history book on the results of an atomic blast the field was suddenly devoid of any life. No trees, no grass, no Edward, and there was defiantly no Volturi. My brain was stuck on trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened that I did not notice that Bella, still standing in front of like nothing had happened to the area surrounding her, had dropped the force field.

After I got my brain functions to come back to me the only emotions that were flowing through my body were fear and awe. Fear because I had never seen such a strong power and the possibility that it could destroy the most gifted and feared coven of leeches in the entire history of the World scared the living daylights out of me. There was also fear of what that power; or more importantly the use of such a large amount of energy would have on Bella's tiny little body and our children which currently were taking up residence inside of it. I was also in immense awe because that was my woman, my mate, and a strong wave of possessive wonder could not be stopped as I watched her body move and control the energy, which had looked like lightening shooting from her hands. These emotions were complete opposites because I wanted to stay where I was because I did not know this woman in front of me could do such things and I feared for her safety, but I also wanted to sweep her into my arms and never let go.

It was only a few more moments after the end of Bella's attack on the Volturi that our side stood in complete silence just taking in the scene before us. Bella had yet to turn towards us and I could almost feel her fear that she had at seeing our reactions to her. I loved her and no matter what she did I always would, call it a flaw of imprinting, but as long as she is happy then I am happy.

I knew that she needed to come to us in her own time because that was just how Bella was. She liked to take care of everyone else, but if the attention was placed on her she would shy away and avoid it at all cost. Unfortunately she could not do that this time. I heard her take a deep breath before turning slowing around to face us, almost like she was the condemned suddenly coming face to face with their executioners.

I could see the look of panic on her large doe-like silver eyes as she looked at us for the first time. I gave her a small smile; so that she could know that no matter what she was still my wife, my love, and now she was my savior and hero. She returned it and I could see her immediately relax as she slowly started walking towards where I was located. Bella made it about ten feet before I saw her eyes start to roll to the back of their sockets and her footing began to sway. I ran towards her at a full sprint just in time to catch her before she passed out cold.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I screamed for Carlisle, but when I looked up he was already next to me holding Bella's wrist in his marble cold hand; in what I guess was him taking her pulse. The look of worry was etched on all the faces of our loved ones as they looked on helplessly. I could feel the calm that Jasper was trying to push out to all of us before the worry and panic could take over too much.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I growled out in worry that my wife and children were in danger, again.

"I think that she just used too much energy with that last blast at the Volturi; and her body needed a break in order to recover and recuperate. Let's get her back to the house and I will do a more extensive exam." Carlisle stated just as calm as ever.

"Is it like what happened after she fought with Emmett the day we discovered the pregnancy?" I asked him as I pulled her tighter into my chest.

"I believe so, but I will do my exam to make sure." The vampire doctor stated and I prayed that his over three hundred years practicing medicine would know exactly how to take care of all four of my girls.

I nodded my head and stood up bringing Bella's body with me in my arms closer to my chest. I turned to the rest of our family saw that they were all looking at the angel that was lying lifeless in my arm with love and concern. We all started a fast jog back to the Cullen's; not wanting to waste anymore time on getting Bella to the proper place for Carlisle to do whatever he needed to do.

As we approached the mansion I could see all of the others that had stayed behind during the battle waiting outside one the large backyard deck. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes and I could see that Charlie wore a very concerned face; leading me to believe that someone in our group must have called or text them to let them know that we were on our way home and that something had happened with Bella. I did not stop to say anything to anyone as I walked into the house and up the stairs to Bella's room in their home.

Within seconds on me placing Bella on the large king size bed Carlisle and Sue were both in the room. I trusted Sue's knowledge as a nurse just as much as Carlisle's. They would take care of my love, I just had to pray that everything would work out and we could all move on from this mess, towards a brighter and better future.

"Paul, would you mind giving us a little room so that we can do the examination?" Carlisle asked and I moved off the bed just far enough so that all I was holding onto was her hand.

I watched as Carlisle moved around Bella taking her pulse again, blood pressure, and then checked to see if her pupils were dilated. While he was doing that Sue was getting some cold compresses since Carlisle told her, after taking her temperature that she was running a fever higher than her normal elevated body temperature ran. She placed the wet cool cloths over Bella's exposed arms, legs, neck, and face to try and regulate her body and get the fever to come down quickly.

It seemed like hours the two of them were moving around Bella in such unison it looked like they had been working as partners for years rather than just minuets. As I watched I could see how comfortable Sue seemed to be in this element and sincerely hoped that she would return to her love of nursing now that she was closer to Carlisle. The only reason she quit is because they were considered leeches of the worst kind at the time; and her and Harry came to the conclusion that it would be best for her to take some time off until the Cullen's moved away again. Watching them it was kind of fascinating because Sue somehow knew the exact next thing that Carlisle was going to ask for and already had in her hands waiting to give it to him. As I looked on at the vampire doctor and his human nurse making their observations on Bella's condition, I just held her hand rubbing light circles on it to show her that I was still with her and always would be.

"Well he fever is concerning to me because she did not have one earlier today, but other than that her heart rate and blood pressure are within normal range and her pupils are dilating with light. I do not see any injuries to her internal or external; so that is good news. I am still going under the conclusion that her body whenever she is faced with using a large amount of energy needs a cooling off period. I am hoping that this is the cause of the fever. I recommend that we just let her rest and wait until she wakes up, but she does not seem to be in any danger at the moment medically. I wish I could tell you more Paul, but right now we are in a waiting game until she opens her eyes." Carlisle stated with a small almost sad looking smile on his face.

"Thanks Carlisle, Sue for all your help. How are the babies? Are they okay?" I asked worried about my children.

"They are doing just perfectly. You know that their heartbeats are a little higher than normal human babies and nothing has changed there. All three of them are thriving inside of the womb and as soon as their mother awakes I see no problem with this pregnancy proceeding as normal as possible. Now I am going to go and inform the others of what happened today, except Bella will have to fill us in on what happened when we were all under Alec's power. Call me if anything changes or when she awakes." He stated before kissing her on the forehead.

I could hear him whisper in his ear how much he loves her and how proud he was of her as his daughter and that she needed to wake up because her family was waiting for her. He then patted me on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Sue came up and did the same thing and then came over to me and kissed me on the cheek before giving me a smile before she also left the room. Once we were alone again I gathered my wife into my arms and just kept whispering my love and other sweet words into her ear, hoping that she would hear me and it would bring her back from whatever darkness had her trapped.

I rocked back and forth for over two hours before I heard some soft moans coming from her mouth and I knew that she was starting to come around.

"Bella, sweetheart can you hear me? Can you open those beautiful eyes for me; so that I know that you are okay? I love you so much and I need you to wake up baby." I whispered to her as I placed kisses on her forehead, then each cheek, then her eyes, nose and finally her beautiful rosy pink lips.

At first there was no response from Bella, but after a few more moments of our mouths connected her lips began to move slowly with mine. I sighed in relief that she was coming back to me and deepened the kiss knowing that we would be okay. Eventually we broke our embrace and I pulled back to look into her now opened eyes. I could see them reflecting the same love, desire, and devotion for one another that I am sure that she could see in mine.

"Paul what happened?" Bella questioned in a confused voice.

"After you destroyed the Volturi you fainted and we brought you back here. Carlisle said that you body just used too much energy and that it needed to rest. You are running a slight fever, but Carlisle said that he would keep a watch on it to make sure that nothing else is going on. Other than that you are fine and the babies are fine. How do you feel sweetheart?" I asked her after giving her another quick kiss.

"I feel really tired, like my body has been drained of every ounce of energy that I had. I remember everything and I know that Carlisle is right my body just could not continue to stay awake without damage to me or the babies. Can we go see the others, we have a lot to talk about what happened and not all of it is going to be good." Bella stated in a solemn voice.

"Sure babe just let me get Carlisle up here to make sure that you are okay to see the others first." I stated as I called out for Carlisle to come up to the room.

He appeared not less than a second later and I could see the relief on his face when he saw that Bella was awake and doing okay.

"Bella darling I am so glad to see that you have awoken. I was worried about you. How do you feel my dear?" He asked his adoptive daughter as he rechecked her pulse again.

"Extremely tired, but other than that I feel okay physically. Mentally I feel like I have been it by a ten-ton truck with all the new and surprising news that I found out today." She stated looking like she was about to break out into tears. I pulled her back into my chest and kissed her forehead.

"Well I am glad that you are not seriously injured and I know that you have a very anxious family waiting downstairs to see that you are fine with there own eyes; especially your two sons who have been pacing the length of the living room since we brought you up here." Carlisle told Bella as I helped her off the bed before I scooped her into my arms and started to make our way down to the others.

I could feel that she wanted to tell me that she could walk herself when she sent her frustration to me as I did this, but I could also feel her resignation because she knew that I needed to take care of her in any way possible for my own sanity. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I could see that all of our extended family was still present. They all looked in our direction when we entered the room and I could see many of them take let out a breath that they must have been holding waiting to see that Bella was indeed going to be okay.

Both Collin and Brady came rushing forward to embrace their mother, still in my arms, in a tight embrace. I could smell the salty tears that were spilling out of all three of their eyes. She was kissing them all over their faces as she gushed how much she loved them and how proud she was at how they did in the battle with the newborns. The twins were telling her that they were glad that she was awake and that they were so worried about her. Bella told them that she was fine and reiterated that nothing could every take her away from them. The rest of the family was watching the exchange with smiles on their faces as they waited their turn to come and hug Bella.

Once everyone got their moment to hug and kiss Bella on the forehead or cheek I sat down on the couch, where a place was saved for us. I kept Bella in my lap she turned to face the family. She took a couple deep breaths and I kissed the back of her neck to show her that I was here for her and nothing that she was about to say to the family was going to change that. After a few more minutes she began to speak.

"I am sure that you are all wondering what exactly what went down with the Volturi and Edward?" She asked and waited until we all nodded our heads before she continued to speak.

"Well Aro and I talked and he tried to get me to join the guard, but I told him that there would be no chance in hell that I would ever do something as horrid as join them. Eventually the talking ended and Corin came forward. As he got closer I noticed that my powers were not working and I could not affect his aura in anyway and I also could not bring a shield over any of you or myself. I was completely defenseless to his power and was getting ready for him to spring at me in attack when Edward jumped in between the two of us and saved my life." Bella paused as gasps came from everyone in the room including me because that was not expected. There were also some growls from because of how close Bella came to danger and I will admit that mine was one of the loudest. Bella just ignored everyone and continued on speaking.

"Edward told me, while keeping Corin from attacking me that he had not betrayed us, but had been contacted in some way by Selene. She had told him that he was the catalyst in making sure that everything worked in our favor today by saving me and killing Corin so that my powers would come back. He also told me that his soul mate was waiting for him to fulfill his destiny. After that he explained to me that Selene wanted me to think about my powers as a whole not just each one separately and that I was the only one that could save all of us. I thought for a few moments and it was like a light bulb went off in my mind and I swear I could hear Selene's voice in my head telling me the solution. I knew that I needed to combine all three of my powers and the extreme energy that is used when we transform into wolves. I knew that as soon as Edward killed Corin my powers would come back and I would only have a split-second to protect all of you before I started my attack on the Volturi. I told Edward that I would not have enough energy to protect all of you and him and he would be killed. He said that he was sorry for everything that he did to me and his family and that he accepted his destiny. He also held no hard feelings towards me or anyone else over his death." Bella stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Edward fought with Corin for a few moments until he was finally able to kill him. As soon as that happened I could feel all the power that Corin had suppressed come back to me. I immediately threw a strong shield around all of you; and that is when you all were no longer affected by Alec's power and came back awake. I then combined all of my gifts and sent every feeling of fear, anger, desolation, and depression I could to the Volturi, drawing it from the pain I experienced when Edward left me and also all of the pain that their victims had suffered over the centuries that Selene witnessed as they fed off of humans in their quest for being the dominating species. Once they were taken down by those strong emotions I drew all the energy I could from the ground and sky around me and pushed it through my inner wolf and then to the auras of the guard making them basically be burned to ashes from the inside out. As the energy increased it kept accumulating until I sent the final blast of powerful energy, which could resembled a nuclear blast when it was finished. It destroyed all the Volturi and Edward instantly, along with the surrounding area. Like you all saw there was nothing left of the field except for a barren waste land. The only reason that you all survived is because of my shield. Afterward it became apparent that the use of so many of my powers at the same time exhausted me and that was the reason for me fainting. I am sorry for making you all worry, but I am really fine physically, nothing that a couple days rest won't fix right up." Bella explained and we were all silent for a moment before she began to speak again.

"I know that I did the right thing in destroying the Volturi because it was what I was destined to do, but I do wonder if it was right to not try harder to save Edward. He seemed really remorseful for what he did and when he told me that Selene had advised him on what to do I could not believe that his intentions were less than honorable. He truly wanted to save me and the rest of his family; and I think that part of that was he was trying to make up for all the past wrong doings that he had inflicted on the family. I also feel that part of him was actually looking forward to meeting his soul mate, whoever that is on the other side. I am sadden that I was capable of such massive destruction, but I know that wherever we all go from here it is a lot safer and more secure for all mythical creatures and humans now that the Volturi are no longer in control of everyone's future" She finished and for a long time everyone was shocked into silence.

Before anyone could make a comment or ask a question to her the doorbell was rang and we all jumped in surprise. Any other day it would have been comical to see an entire room filled to the brim with supernatural creature with enhanced hearing taken so by surprise by anything as simple as a car approaching down the Cullen's long drive or the distinct tread of a human walking up the stairs to the door, but today everyone must have had a lot on their minds and missed the approach of this stranger. Carlisle stood from his position and walked to the door with his ever present calm look on his face as he answered the door.

When the door was opened we could all see a postage delivery man holding a box in one of his hands and what looked like a digital clipboard in the other.

"Hello how can I help you?" Carlisle asked the man, who was currently look down at his clipboard.

"Yes, I have a delivery for a Mrs. Isabella Levi. Is she presently available to sign for this package?" The uniformed man stated in an almost bored rehearsed manner.

"Yes, one moment." Carlisle told the man before turning towards us and nodding his head that he wanted me to help Bella to the door.

I helped to her to her feet and then provided Bella support as her still exhausted body walked the thirty or so feet to the front door. Once she signed for her package the delivery man left and I helped Bella back to our previous position on the couch. Once we were settled Bella did not say anything or make any move to open the simple cardboard box that was sitting in her lap. She just stared at it like she was trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

"Bella, babe are you going to open it?" I asked her by whispering in her ear.

"Yes, but I am confused as to who would send me a package here, when this is not my current address?" She asked with a confused tone to her voice.

"Well why don't you open it and find out?" I prodded, curious myself as to what was in this mysterious box.

She ran one of her sharp nails down the taped seam on the top of the box and opened up the flaps to reveal three letters all the same size and then on larger folder that had a name of a well known bank on the front of it. The first letter was addressed to Bella, the second to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and the last envelope had Carlisle and Esme on it. The folder had Mrs. Isabella Levi on the front of it. Once she brought all of the contents of the package out I could get a faint scent off of them; and I knew in an instant who this box was from. Edward.

I knew that Bella recognized the distinct fragrance as well as she stiffened in my arms. The others slowly came to the same conclusion as the aroma floated across the room because a few more gasps could be heard. Bella held out the envelopes for his parents and siblings. Carlisle took his and Esme's and Jasper took the other. I just sat back and watched as Carlisle took a quick breath before opening the letter and began reading it aloud to all of us in attendance.

"_Dear Carlisle and Esme, My parents;_

_I would like to start out by saying how wonderful of parents you have been to me over the many decades that I have been in this family. I know that most of the time that it was not easy to have a son like me who was over emotional and prone to bouts of depression, but I also knew that you two understood the best what a burden my gift of reading minds really was. I will never be able to pay you back for all the support and love that you have shown me, but I hope that now that you have become aware of my actions in that field with the Volturi, that you know that they were not bestowed upon me in vain. I have always felt like a treasured member of the Cullen family and that was mostly due to the both of yours unending desire to make sure that I felt like I belonged. _

_Esme, my everlasting mother, you have shown me that even though I believe that we are monsters we can still have a good heart. You welcomed not only a new human daughter in the family without a second thought, but an entire pack of wolves as well. It is that desire to instill love and affection on everyone that I will cherish and remember about you always no matter where I have now passed onto. I know that you especially will take my death the hardest, but I promise you that I was fully aware of what was going to happen and embraced it knowing that I was going to save my family. Please do not mourn me for to long, but instead embrace all of the new and old members of the family in you life, while still keeping the memory of all the years we spent together as mother and son in your heart. I will love you forever Mom and thank you for believing in me. _

_Carlisle, my creator and father, you have taught me the most since my rebirth as an immortal. I have always looked up to your compassion for others and your desire to overcome all of your demons with great admiration. You have been my role model and I know that it is because of this that I have made the right decision on my own future and protecting this family. I have decided that to make up a little for all of the mistakes that I have done against not only to the two of you, but my siblings, Bella, the pack, and even myself that I must save all of you. I know that it will never make up for the life that I took from the pack, but I have to believe like Selene told me that it was destiny that brought both Leah and myself into that situation and it could have only ended with that outcome. Thank you for all of your guidance throughout the years and the never ending amount of knowledge you were willing to share with me._

_I know that you are dying to know how I kept the Volturi from finding out what my true intentions were because that is just the man that you are. I will give all the credit to Selene she protected me with her own powers, until she transferred them all to Bella. At that point in time she directed me to a place where she had secretly hidden a charm that was blessed with a protection spell. These two things were what kept Aro from reading any thoughts on the battle and Selene from him. I hope that Bella will be able to explain the rest to you because she probably knows more about Selene than I do. _

_Finally, I know that I am in no place to ask for anything, but please watch over Bella and her family. I know that you consider her and her husband like your own children, so all I ask is please never make the mistake that I forced you into before and leave her alone ever again._

_I promise to always be watching over you and love your both from afar. Goodbye and thank you for the many years I had as part of this wonderful family._

_Your Son,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" _

Carlisle finished reading the letter with heavy emotions that could be heard in each of the finishing words. He was holding onto a visibly upset Esme in his arms. Her body was shaking with sobs and tears that would never fall. I looked around the rest of the room and I could see that all of the other girls were equally affected at Edward's words, including Bella who had her head buried in my chest. We all just sat there in silence for a long while before Jasper broke the silence in the room.

"Do you want me to read his letter?" Jazz asked his siblings who all nodded their heads for him to continue.

"_Dear Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett;_

_My siblings how I have enjoyed being a brother to your throughout the years, even if we all did not always get along or see eye-to-eye we were always and still are a family that I felt proud to be a member of. Thank you for always trying to include me in your activities even when I was the odd man out. I love each and every one of you for providing so many different personalities and dynamics into our many homes that we lived in throughout the years. _

_Alice, my psychic little pixie, I know that the two of us have had the closest relationship out of everyone because of our gifts. I have always had a bond to you and felt that I could talk to you about anything. You were my resident shoulder to cry on when I needed to talk to someone, other than Carlisle or Esme; and I will miss you dearly. I also thoroughly enjoyed our many games of chess together when no one else would play with either of us because they claimed we cheated. I loved your vibrant hyper energy and positive outlook on life. Thank you for always knowing just how to draw me out of my depressed periods; and for getting me to live life a little. I want to apologize for sending you so many false visions over the last few weeks, but it was all part of Selene's plan of keeping you all in the dark until the last moment. Alice, I ask you to please donate all of my clothes to homeless shelters around the country, thank you. Also I leave my music in your capable hands because I know that you have always loved my collection and will enjoy it for years to come. Thank you for everything, I love you sis._

_Jasper, my newest brother, I know that we were the least closest in the family; mostly due to my extreme emotions making it difficult for you to be around me, but it did not mean that I loved you less than any of the others. I have the utmost respect for your past and all the gains that you have made in your transition to this new lifestyle. I know that after Bella's birthday last year that I made some pretty hurtful remarks towards you and your control and I would like to officially apologize for my actions. I know that it was the result of not only your bloodlust, but also every other family member's as well, including myself, that sent you trying to attack Bella. I am positive one day that you will have control over that part of you just as strong as the rest of the family, you just need to believe in yourself a little more. I also know that your desire for knowledge is just as high as Carlisle's, and I hope that one day that you find your passion in life just like he has with his ability to practice medicine. I know many people could benefit from all that you could teach them because of your natural leadership abilities. Take care Jasper._

_Rose, you and I have had the rockiest of relationships and I know that blame for that lies on both sides. We each had ideas of the other that we were unwilling to look past; and it held us back from truly connecting in some ways. I have always loved your fierce desire to protect the family with every ounce of your heart. You and I both know that you are not as bitchy as you come across to others, but that it is your fear to trust people that cause many to avoid you. I am glad to see that you have worked things out with Bella because I know that you will love each other like true sisters, and that is all I could have hoped for since I first introduced Bella to the family. Rose, I will miss working on our many cars together and I want you to have all of my many vehicles to do what you wish with. I know that you will protect and love Bella and her children for the rest of eternity because that is truly how good of a person you are. Thanks for always being honest with me even it was sometimes by yelling and screaming at me for doing something stupid in your eyes, but even then I always knew that I could count on you to have my back in the end. I love you sis and I am sorry I have never said it to you before this letter. _

_Emmett, my bear of a brother, you have been the one that has kept me laughing through the years. I have truly enjoyed our hunting trips together were we could be just brothers hanging out having a good time without the others around to see us goofing around together. While your thoughts are not always decent, especially when it comes to Rose, you have one of the most pure and kindest minds that I have ever heard. I know that you will protect this family forever without ever being asked because that is your nature to take on the role of protector. I know most think that you rely on your jokes and ability to make people laugh as the main thing that you bring to the family dynamics, but I know that you have a deeper more intellectual and emotional side within you that few get to witness first hand. Please Emmett, do not limit your self and let the family see for themselves this other side of you for a change, I promise that they will love and appreciate you just the same; and maybe even more so. Love you bro; and hunt a bear down for me next time you go hunting. _

_Well this is where I say my last goodbyes. I just want to thank you all again for being there for me throughout the years. Please never forget that we are all a family even when we fight or disagree we all still love one another. Stay close and never forget me. _

_Your Brother;_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" _

Again there the room was void of any sounds except for the quiet shudders of sobs that could be heard. Bella was by this point shaking in my arms from the amount of emotions that were flowing through her; and I was beginning to get worried that this was all too much for her in her already weakened state. When I whispered in her asking ear if she would like to read the letter labeled for her she responded a quiet yes. She cleared her throat and with shaky hands broke the seal on the envelope. She removed the piece of folded paper quickly and with a surprisingly clear voice for all of the tears she had shed began to read Edward's last words to her.

"_Dear My dearest Isabella;_

_How much I have truly loved you; and when I left you it tore me apart just as much as it did you, but I now fully accept that we were not meant for each other and that our destinies lie in the arms of others. I am so glad that you have found your true mate, your imprint; a man that can love you in ways that I never could have. I will always treasure the time that our love did blossom with one another because I can honestly say it was one of the happiest and most joyous times I have ever experienced._

_As you know by now that I have been in contact with Selene and she explained to me that I was meant to bring you into the Cullen family, but we were not meant to capture each other's hearts, but how could I resist your loving and wonderful nature. I know that it would have saved you a lot of suffering if I had been strong enough to keep you in my life, but I truly believed that at the time I was leaving you for your safety; now I know just how truly wrong I was. I am sorry for always trying to control your life and make decision for you without consulting you. I believe that I just got so caught up in my own mind as to what was best that I never listened to what you wanted. It was never my intention to make you to feel that you were not worthy of my love or my families because that could never happen. You draw people in and they are helpless in not loving every part of your vibrant soul._

_Bella, I give my deepest apologies to not only you, but your husband for ruining your wedding. I let my hurt and rejection at seeing you happy in the arms of another man take precedence over what should have been the happiest day of your life. Also I want to give a formal apology to the pack for my actions that led to the death of one of your pack members. I hope that you can see my actions in the field as some small retribution towards that loss of life, though I know that it nowhere comes near making what I did okay or acceptable. I promise that my actions since that moment have been in making sure that you, the pack, and their families are safe for generations to come. _

_I know that you do not accept gifts very easily, but I want to make sure that you and your children are taken care of. Included with this letter is a folder that contains all of the new account information set up in your name. I have transferred all of my financial holdings into it and it is available at anytime for you to access. Do with it as you wish, but I hope that it will give you the financial security for you and your husband to live life however you wish and make all of your and your family's dreams come true. This is my last thing that I can give you; please accept it as an apology, but also a late wedding gift and peace offering. _

_Also I know that you may have some hard feelings towards being the cause of my death, but please do not. I knew what was awaiting me the moment I left your side after I bit Leah. Selene let me choose my decisions on what I wanted to do when it came to my future. I could not resist the chance at protecting my family one final time and finally meeting my soul mate; so do not you be feeling anything other than happy that I am now happy. _

_Now it is your chance to be happy Bella and that is all I have ever wanted for you. I will always love you, but now it will just be from afar. You were the best thing to ever come into my life; and I will always cherish all of the memories that I have of you and your ability to love; even someone like me who has hurt you in the most despicable of ways. I hope that you have a wonderful future with your husband, filled with the laughter of many children and grandchildren. I love you Bella, but now I just love you in the right way. _

_Goodbye Isabella._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"_

Bella could barely choke out the last words before completely breaking down and letting the letter fall through her hands onto the floor. I just gathered her in my arms and told the others that I was going to take her back upstairs to rest. She needed some time away from the rest of the family to fully comprehend what she just read and heard in the letters, along with what happened earlier with the newborns and the Volturi. I placed her on the bed first before climbing in behind her and bringing her tight against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her incasing her in my love as she continued to cry.

I could hear the pack, imprints, elders, and Charlie saying their goodbyes below and that we would all resume the explanations on what happened the next day once everyone was able to calm down and get some rest. Esme was telling Collin and Brady that they could stay in some of the guest rooms to take a nap after she fixed them something to eat.

Slowly Bella began to calm in my arms as she fell asleep just as dawn was breaking over the mountains and the new days light started to fill the room. I just looked at her beautiful face that still had remnants of her tears dried on its flushed cheeks. As the soft light of the dawn began to grace her features I was just completely amazed that this strong woman was who I was married to. She looked at peace and I was grateful after all that happened in the last ten hours. I hoped and prayed that when she awoke we could move on and embrace the future now that the battle was finally behind us. That was my last thought before I joined my wife in the most restful slumber I have had in weeks.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think of this chapter and the letters Edward wrote to his family? **

**You all surpassed my expectations on reviews for the last chapter and I was amazed and so happy that you all let me know what you thought so I would love if we could get to 690 reviews for this chapter. I promise a juicy lemon in the next chapter!!!**

*****Please by this point in the story you should know that this is a mature story with sex and violence if you do not like either of these no one is forcing you to read it. Please leave my story alone and have some respect for me as the author of this story who is taking time out of her own life to put this story out to the world to view and comment on! I respect other stories, even if they are not my tastes so please have the same for mine and do not report it just because it has lemons and violence. Life is not always raibows and lollipops and many people enjoy reading stories where people face difficult challenges or have intimate relationships. If you are under 18 please know that this story may not be suitable for your viewing! Thanks for everyone else who have read and reviewed this story and I can't wait for the coming chapters where the babies will make their appearance and what twists and turns will cause in the family and pack.?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	46. Chapter 46: When One Door Closes

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but if you have read my profile I updated there a couple of days ago stating that I had a couple major family emergencies come up in the last week that severly cut my writing time in half. I wanted to make sure that this chapter got 100% of my attention so once things calmed down a little I got to work finishing it. Thanks for all the great reviews and I tried to answer and respond to as many as I could. **

**Last chapter someone asked me if that was the last of Edward in this story and I answered her yes at first, but then I began to think about it and there was some unfinished business between some certain characters so read on to see what happens.**

*****This is a M rated story for a reason and there is a lemon in this chapter at the bottom. If you do not like lemons no one is forcing you to read it and there is no important information held in that part of the chapter containing to the plot, just pure juiciness!!:) You have been warned*****

**I do not own anything except for the plot and Selene. Now please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Where One Door Closes another One Opens

BPOV

The past twenty hours hit me like a ton of bricks after I heard and read Edward's goodbyes to the family and also to me. The last conscious thoughts that I had were of Paul holding me tight against his chest while whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I drifted off into a much needed sleep.

I never could have guessed as to who was waiting for me behind my closed eyes, but it was something that I knew that I would cherish for the rest of eternity because of the peace and closure that I would receive that could not be given in a letter.

I knew that I was dreaming, but for some reason it felt so real. I mean the two figures that were in front of me were no longer on this Earth and therefore could not be real, right? However, stranger things have happened, but that did not explain to me why I was back in Selene's meadow standing in front of a now human green eyed Edward and a happier looking Leah than I have ever seen. It also did not escape my attention that their hands were entwined with each other's.

"Hello again Bella," Edward broke the silence that was surrounding us and I gasped at how his voice had changed in just the few short hours that I had just seen him perish, at my hands no less. It was no longer the almost musical voice that used to send shivers of desire down my spine when we were together; now it was deeper with rough edges.

"Edward, Leah what is going on? What am I doing here with you?" I ask trying to keep the tears at bay at seeing the two people that I never thought that I would have ever had the privilege of seeing again.

"We came to say thank you for completing your destiny Bella. In doing so you brought us together in a way that could have never happened had fate not worked out exactly as it was meant to. You brought our souls together in this afterlife; so that we could love each other for the rest of time. We can never repay you for that, but we wanted you to see for yourself all that you have done for us." Leah spoke in a soft voice that she only reserved for me and Seth when she was alive.

I was in complete shock that Leah and Edward were soul mates. I mean now thinking about it take out all the mythical species crap that surrounds our lives and they are a perfect match for each other. Leah can be bitch sometimes, but that is a good thing when not letting Edward have too much control. She also has a hidden side to her that is very old fashioned; and I was one of the few people that she confided in that all she wanted to be in this world was a wife to a guy who loved her with his whole heart and a mother. After what happened with Sam when he broke her heart when he imprinted on Emily, I am glad that she has found at least part of that dream in Edward.

Edward can be moody and controlling, but I know that if anyone could bring that head out of his ass it would be Leah. He would be everything for her and she would love him with her whole heart for the rest of eternity. It makes me feel a little better about this whole situation now because I know that neither one of them is ever going to be alone. Even though Edward told me before he died that his soul mate was waiting for him I did not have the same knowledge on what waited for Leah; and these two being together is truly a dream scenario that so rarely happens in life or death.

"I am so happy for you both. I felt so bad that I had caused both of your deaths and that wherever you were now that you would both hate me." I choked back a sob thinking about each of there deaths and the impact it had not just on my own life, but everyone in the pack and Cullen's.

"I could never hate you Bella. As I said in my letter I will always love you, but now we each love each other in the right way. We can both cherish our time together and look back on that time with affection, but we each have our soul mates that complete us in ways that would have been impossible had we stayed together. I am proud of you Bella for not being afraid of doing the right thing and choosing to save the family and yourself over your fear of killing me." Edward stated as he let go of Leah's hand and walked over to me pulling me into his now warmer arms. He was still cooler than me because of my elevated temperature, but it was no longer the cold hard embrace that I felt when I touched any of the vampires in my life.

We embraced in a short hug; and I felt that it was the goodbye that I always wanted in my relationship with Edward. I was not the same naïve eighteen year old girl he left broken in the forest and he was not the same vampire who would not listen to anyone except for himself. I cherished the feeling of his warm body against mine and I knew that he finally got his wish and was human again, even if he would never be able to live again he could capture some of his humanity that he thought was out of his grasp for forever. I held tight for a moment before pulling back and giving a chaste kiss on his cheek. We ended our embrace and turned to see Leah smiling at us with a soft and understanding look on her face.

"Edward's right Bella; neither of us could be mad at you because you brought us together in the process of saving all of our loved ones. You are not only one of the strongest women that I have ever seen, but one of the bravest people to have embraced so much power and go up against the Volturi. This is why Edward and I had to come here now and give you the final piece of your destiny to you personally." Leah came up and hugged me while she spoke.

"Thank you Leah for everything you just said, but I couldn't have done it without the family supporting me every step of the way. I miss you terribly and the pack is just not the same without you in it. What do you mean my destiny? I thought that destroying the Volturi and Maria was all that fate had written for me besides being a wife and mother." I asked confused on why I did not know what was going to happen, but Selene's memories she passed on to me were vague on the details when it came to the future past the battle, except that everyone I loved would be safe and happy.

"Bella now that the Volturi are no more there is a lack of structure not only when it comes to vampires, but all mythical creatures. There needs to be some form of government and rules of conduct in order to keep ciaos from taking over the supernatural world. This is where you and others in the pack and the Cullen's come into play. Where the Volturi used domination and strict harshness in their long ruling of the vampires, you and a council that you will hand select will lead with a fair democracy where everyone is innocent until proven guilty. You have already brought natural enemies together to stand by one another not only as allies, but as a family; and you are the one person who can organize and lead this council where everyone is equal. You are and will always be the Moon Goddess, only now you will have others beside you to help. This system will join all mythical creatures and will bring a new peaceful era to the world, something that has never been seen before." Edward explained to me.

Okay that was totally not what I expected, but I could see the logic in his words. The loss of the Volturi was defiantly going to send shockwaves through the mythical world and without some sort of leadership everything will all fall apart; and everyone would be in more danger. I could do this and lead because I knew that I would not be alone in whatever happened. I would have the pack, Cullen's, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Peter, and Charlotte to help me along the way.

"I believe you. I know that as long as I have the family and Paul behind me I can do anything, but how do I even go about picking members for this council? It is a big responsibility and it should be filled with the proper people." I spoke aloud to myself trying to figure out everything all at once.

"Trust your judgment Bells, and everything will work out just fine." Leah answered my question.

"Okay I can do that. I am going to miss you both so much. I love you both and even though I am happy that you found your forever with each other I am sorry that you will have to spend it away from your families." I said with tears starting to fall down my cheeks again.

"Isabella, while we might not be able to be seen we are always going to be with our loved ones. Watching everyone live and love one another for the rest of their lives is just one of the perks to this new existence we are in now. We will be there for every wedding, every baby that is born, and we will even be there to welcome everyone who has the ability to pass on into this realm. We are everyone's guardian angels and nothing is ever going to change that; and though it may be hard not to directly let you know we are there with you, we know that this is where we belong. Please do not be sad for us because neither of us have ever been this happy and content before. We both love you Bella and we want you to move on and be strong for everyone else in the coming days as they begin to process everything that has just happened." Edward wiped the tears from my face as they continued to fall after listening to his words.

"I will Edward. I promise to never forget either of you; and I will make sure that all of my children know what a wonderful Uncle Edward and Aunt Leah they have watching over them. I love you both." I gave them each another long hug before pulling away to look at their faces.

"Thank you Bells, that means a lot. This is goodbye for now, but you never know we may just have to come and visit you again sometime in the future. I know for one that forever is too long for me to not speak to you even if it is only to haunt your dreams like true ghosts do." Leah joked and both Edward and I chuckled a little at her.

"I would love that, but how do you know that I will live for forever?" I asked immortality was a gift that came with being a wolf, but I truly never put too much thought in actually doing it.

"As the Mood Goddess her soul cannot leave the Earth, except at the hands of another taking it purposely, even when you were born she resided deep in your subconscious. You will live for the rest of eternity unless your life is taken at the hands of another, but seeing as the only one who stood a chance at getting past your powers and killing you was Corin; and he is now no longer a part of your world I do not see that ever happening. You are an immortal Bella and as long as Paul keeps phasing he will always be right there at your side. I know that it will be hard to loose many loved ones over the years, but you will always have the Cullen's and even some of the pack who will continue choosing to phase. You will never be alone Bella, we promise you that." Edward explained and I was again taken by so much surprise that I froze all movements as I processed this information.

I would live for forever with Paul. That thought made me extremely excited and happy thinking about all of the memories that we would share with each other. There was also some sadness in his words about loosing loved ones. My parents, Sue, Billy, Angela, Kim, Emily, Claire, and anyone else who would join the pack as a human would only be given a certain amount of time on the Earth before they were lost to me. However, I knew that I could handle the pain of their loss because I would forever carry their memories with me, just like I did with Edward and Leah.

"Thank you for saving me, Edward. I do not know that I have told you that, but when you came and ruined my wedding by attacking Leah and then finding out that you had gone to the Volturi I was ready to kill you myself. I should have never doubted you; so thank you for giving me my family and future back." I again had tears flowing endlessly down my cheeks as I spoke.

"Isabella, I haven't done much with you to warrant such trust; and I am sorry for ruining your special day, but it was fate. No one can escape fate and now we each get to live our forevers how they were destined for us. Saving my family in the process was just the cherry on top; so stop all this guilt and no more tears because its time for us to go and you to wake up in the arms of the one you love." Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed me one the forehead one last time before backing out of our embrace.

"Remember if we will always be with you and do not be afraid to talk to us whenever you want because we promise to be listening. We love you and tell everyone that they are always in our hearts. Goodbye Bells." Leah came up to me and did the same thing.

I hugged her close and told her that I would keep my promise to her; and watch over her mom and Seth. When we finally let go of each other she walked back to Edward and grabbed his hand to entwine it back with hers. They each had smiles on their faces as they slowly began to fade from my view until I was alone in the meadow.

I took a moment to say a silent thanks for Selene for giving me this moment, knowing that wherever she resided in the world or even somewhere in me she was responsible for giving me this visit. I needed this so that I could move on with my husband and children; and put all of this drama behind me. I closed my eyes and let the darkness behind my eyelids take over my mind completely.

Not even seconds later I could begin to feel the solid warm form of my Paul against my chest. His strong arms were holding me tight against him; and it brought a smile to my face. I could just see the light of the day beginning to filter through the window though from the direction of the rays it appeared to be close to sunset. I must have slept the day away, but my body had needed the rest after the large amount of energy, both physically and mentally, I had put my body through recently.

A couple of weeks in bed with my love sounded just perfect; and I wondered if we could sneak away for our postponed honeymoon before the babies were born. I would have to talk to Paul about it later, but right now I had other needs that were making themselves known as I could feel Paul's hardened member hitting my stomach. I could feel the waves of desire flow down my body and all I wanted was to feel my husband inside of me.

**Lemon Warning**

I moved my head forward until I could place open mouthed kisses all across his bare chest. I was awarded with a deep groan from my love when I took his nipple in between my teeth and bit down slightly. I knew that he had awoken when his hands, which had been on my lower back, began to move up along my sides bringing my thin tank top with them while also slightly grazing the side of my breasts. I lifted up a little so that he could fully remove the piece of garment and throw it on the floor.

I still had my mouth on his glorious chest, but was making my way slowly up his body and neck where I sucked a little bit on his collarbone earning another moan from Paul. His taste was like the perfect combination of Christmas spices that left my mouth watering. I would never go hungry again as long as I could taste every inch of him for the rest of time. I had noticed that as my pregnancy progressed the more his natural scent turned me on. I found myself going out of my way to have my mouth on some part of him; and it wasn't like Paul was complaining at all with all the extra attention.

His hands were moving across the over heated skin of my torso alternating from the front to the back leaving electrical shock waves after his touches had moved on to another area. Eventually I could no longer wait to have his mouth on mine and moved my head up the final few inches until we were embraced in a kiss that I would never grow tired of. An eternity of this is a dream come true and a dream that I never have to wake up from because we were always going to be together.

The kiss heated up as our tongues battled for dominance, but eventually I gave in and let Paul take the lead. Hands were continuing to explore the bodies of each other and I was amazed at the feel of the heated muscles of his arms and chest as my fingers traced invisible patterns on them. It was like feeling the softest of silk over the hardest of steel, utter perfection in my opinion.

With both of our top halves bare we each could no longer hold off the desire to have the final two pieces of clothing removed from our entwined bodies. I noticed that our motions weren't hurried or rushed, but were ones filled with passion and love. This would not be just a quickie, but a long session of making love between true partners. This was dance where there was no movement was not responded to; and every sound the other one made was like music to the others ears.

As soon as both of our sets of shorts had been thrown onto the ground I grabbed his hardened length into my small hands and began to pump him with slow measured movements. Paul hissed at the contact; and I followed with my own groan when I felt his long fingers start to caress my very slick folds.

I knew that we could only take this teasing for so long before the dance would be over and I wanted to feel him inside me before that happened; so I released his shaft when his hands moved up to pay attention to my large breasts. I threw my leg over his hip and started to grind my hips into his. This position was not the most comfortable with my rounded stomach; so I knew that we would have to do some rearranging before he could get a good angle to enter me. As if he was reading my mind Paul whispered into my ear to turn on my other side so that we were in the spooning position with my back against his chest.

I did as he requested and as I moved my hips back against his length I let out a moan knowing that we were seconds away from being one. I was rewarded with exactly that when he entered my opening in one fluid movement, to which we both gasped out at the immense perfection that it created. There was nothing that could compare to this as we began to move with each other in a slow, yet steady rhythm. Paul had one of his hands positioned around my chest holding me tight against him; and the other was lower at my wet center with his thumb moving in slow circles on my swollen button.

Moans and groans were increasing in volume, but I couldn't have cared less that anyone in the vicinity of this room could hear our current activities. I knew that the other couples were probably engaged in similar acts themselves. I turned my body a little so that I could again capture my husband's slightly swollen lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop as the speed as our thrusts began to increase, but I knew that the finale was just around the corner as the distinct tightness in my stomach that signaled my climax was growing rapidly.

"Harder…baby I am so close…please Paul" I moaned out.

"I love you…sweetheart… you are so tight…so wet…so perfect." Paul whispered into my ear as his pace picked up just as I requested.

"I love…you too…so…so close." I groaned out loud as he pinched one of my nipples between his fingers and increased his pressure and momentum of his fingers on my clit.

"Let go baby…fall over the…edge with me." Paul hissed and lightly bit into the mark on the back of my neck that signified that I was his mate.

That was all that I needed as my inner walls clamped around his thick shaft as my body convulsed with spasms of pure pleasure. His name was the only sound that my lips could form as I rode out my orgasm. Paul pumped a few more times until I felt his tense behind me and released his seed within me. My name had never sounded as good as it did when it flowed off of his lips as he toppled over the edge into his climax.

Paul did not immediately pull out of me as we tried to calm our breathing, but instead we just continued to hold each other as the night continued on. It was not that long until I found myself drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

I knew that there was much that we all had to talk about, but that could all wait until morning when everyone else was here. Right now there was no place that I would rather be than in the arms of my love with no immediate dangers hanging over our heads.

* * *

****So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Was anyone shocked at the revelation that Edward and Leah gave to Bella or the reappearance in the meadow?****

**Next chapter will be the family finding out about the dream and future. Also there might be a time jump to the babies or not, I have not fully decide yet, but let me know your thoughts on if I should or not. **

**I would love to get up to 715 reviews. I love hearing what you all think, they make my day; so please don't be afraid to hit that little green button.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	47. Chapter 47: Checks and Balances

**AN: Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter and I decided thanks to all of you that I would not time jump because there was still so much to discuss with the others. I hope that you like who I have picked to be on the council with Bella. Sorry for the wait, but here is an extra long chapter to make up for it!!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for everyone who put this story on their alert or favorites. **

**I have started a new story callen My Home Sweet Home, it is Jasper/Bella story and the first chapter has been up a couple of days. You should take a look and I have just added pic to my profile for that story because it is an All Human story. It is going to be a short one and don't worry this story will take precedence over it because there are only around 5 chapters left until the end. I know sad, but it has been a fun journey. We still have the babies to come and they will be arriving in the next chapter. **

**I do not own anything except for Selene and the plot! Now please enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Checks and Balances

BPOV

Eventually my stomach woke me up and I could no longer deny my body the sustenance that it needed. I was shocked that I was able to go as long as I had because with everything that had happened yesterday it was going on thirty-six hours without food and being pregnant my appetite was already increased. My stomach was growling so loudly that it sounded like I had an angry animal inside of me, at that thought made me silently chuckle because it was the truth the wolf was always hidden in me locked behind that cage of heat and anger that up until yesterday had never been fully left open so that she could escape from its iron confines. I could hear Paul's stomach doing to same so I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss before whispering that we should head down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

He agreed and helped me off of the bed, but not before giving me a deep kiss and rubbing his warm fingers softly across my belly. We dress quickly and then he took my hand in his as we left the private seclusion we had put ourselves in for the last eighteen hours or so. We walked down the stairs silently; and once we reached the bottom I could see Jasper and Peter playing a game of chess next to the fireplace with looks of deep concentration on their faces, Emmett was playing a videogame with Collin and Brady, Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine while holding a conversation with Kate, Rose, and Charlotte about the new fashion trends for the upcoming season. They all looked up when we came into view and gave us small smiles of understanding; we returned them and continued walking through the room to the kitchen.

When we entered I could see that Esme and Carmen were just setting out a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches and a couple of large steaming bowls of tomato soup. Just what I wanted and my mouth literally started salivating at the aroma of the delicious looking food. Paul and I took our seats at the breakfast bar and dug straight in after giving a quiet thanks to the two women for preparing our late night snack. They each gave us a kiss on the forehead before joining their husbands, who were each reading a different section of the newspaper at the table.

Last night was like it never happened; neither the battle nor the letters were brought up once while we made trivial conversations between the two rooms. We all continued to just act like the dysfunctional family that I loved and missed so much. This is exactly what we all needed; and I could tell just by the emotions flowing off of everyone's auras that even with the sadness of Edward's death there was also immense happiness, relief, and pure joy coming from everyone. The tension of the last few months was no more and while the responsibility of being the leader of this new democracy of supernatural creatures would be difficult, I knew that this family could survive everything together.

As I continued to eat I looked towards my sons through the archway where they were located in the living room, Brady was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa while Collin was sitting on one of the loveseats, each with a game controller in their hands as they battled Emmett; and was so proud of them. The men that they were becoming under mine and Paul's guidance was something that every mother dreams for her sons to one day to become; and even with all of the challenges and changes that have happened in such a short time they have never faltered in their love and support of me. They are one day were going to make two women very happy, but I knew that for the moment they were still my thirteen year old boys, who by the frustrated look on Emmett's face, his aurora, and the small growls he was emitting were beating him at whatever game they were playing. How life has changed in the short eight months that we have been a family.

What would have happened to them if I had not been the one to sit outside of their house and hear all of the abuse their father put them through? Would they have been left to suffer in silence for the next five years until they were legal adults and could have run away from home? What would have happened if my father had not supported my decision to get them out of that hellhole no matte what? What would I have done if Paul had not accepted them and grown to love them as his own sons? I count my blessings that I am lucky enough that I do not have to worry about any of those scenarios of having taking place. I just have to believe just like everything else in my life, fate made it possible to save those two beautiful boys, whose souls were so pure; and give them the family they should have always had. Even if half of them were vampires I knew that they looked up to Jasper and Emmett as older brothers, just like they did with the other guys in the pack. Alice and Rose were the nagging sisters that they could take pride in torturing, but were fiercely protective off. Carlisle and Esme were the spoiling grandparents that would give or do anything those two desired. Each person had their role and I knew that these three little girls would fit in with us perfectly.

Collin and Brady may have not been born from my body like these little ones growing in my tummy were, but that did not mean that they were not mine. They were my pups and I would give anything and everything to keep the smile and pure looks of joy on their faces like they had at that exact moment for the rest of time. I knew that I could not protect any of my children from everything and that they would have to make their own mistakes in life, but my hope was that they would always know that Paul and I would love them unconditionally and with never ending support.

I think that is what Edward and Leah were trying to get me to realize with their visit; that I would have the support of my entire family for the rest of eternity, even the ones that pass on to the next life. When I was growing up I did not give much thought to an afterlife or any form of religion really, because Renee always was one to show me all kinds of different faiths and belief systems. Now, I know what waits for good souls once they leave their bodies on this Earth; and even though I will never get to experience that with anyone in my family whose fate is destined to end that way, I know now that they will still be there supporting me and the rest of their family with Edward and Leah at their side.

I would be forever grateful for them coming to me and showing me that everything that I had done in the last twenty four hours was really and truly for the better good; both personally and world wide as well. I was so happy that they each found their soul mates and I knew that the Cullen's and the pack would be just as shocked and happy as I am. I also meant what I said they would never be forgotten, my memories would always remember the good and also the bad of each of them because it is only with both traits do you get what people truly were. One of the babies was going to have some form of Leah's name as its own as a tribute to her, but I knew now that I wanted to name our first born biological son, whenever he should come into our lives, as a tribute Edward as well. That however would have to wait because in a few short months we would have three beautiful little daughters who I could not wait to meet, yet there was still so much left to do before they were born.

Paul and I finished our meals; and every now and then one of us would brush a hand on the other one's thigh. These silent touches just reaffirmed the love that was flowing freely through both of our auras. I could not keep my hands off of him and it seemed like he had the same problem. I wished that we could have snuck back up to our bedroom for a few more hours of playtime, but I knew that the others needed us to be with them for the time being.

After the last crumb of food was devoured from our plates I did not even have time to stand up before they had disappeared into the hands of Esme, who already had them rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. I loved her so much and I could not stop myself from getting up from the bar stool and walking up to her wrapping my arms around her in a giant hug. Her temperature was still freezing cold against my overheated skin, but besides that it was filled with so much of a specific kind of love that only a mother can supply.

"Thank you Mom. I love you." I whispered into her embrace.

"Oh, I love you to sweetheart; so much. I am just so happy that you are okay. I was worried about you dear, especially after last night, but when you came in here today there was something different about you and I am just so relieved that you seem finally at peace. I hope that you will tell me what changed in such a little amount of time Bella." Esme kissed my forehead and I nodded my head that I would indeed tell her.

"I will, but I want to wait until everyone else arrives because it involves all of them also. Do you know what time they are going to be arriving?" I asked as we walked back over to our significant others.

"They said that they would come back over around ten. Esme promised that we would have brunch made for them as we discussed what happens from here." Carlisle answered me; as he gave me a long hug, just like his wife did a moment ago.

"Okay; and I believe I have all of the answers to that as well. However, I must keep it a secret for now, but I promise all will be revealed soon." I answered cryptically.

"Sure darling, whatever you want." He gave me a smile and went back to reading the paper with Esme sitting on his right knee.

Paul and I went back into the living room and took a seat on the couch watching the boys play their games. It was interesting to see the differences between the family members. Jasper and Peter were the mature ones who enjoyed the tactic of out-smarting their opponent by strategy. Emmett, Collin, and Brady were more jovial with loud yells of frustration or jibes at the others when they would win. I sat in Paul's lap and played with the thick silky black hair at the base of his neck, while he traced circles on my now full stomach; we were both totally content at that moment watching the others while in each other's arms.

We talked with the others about nothing in particular for a while until the dawn began to show its arrival through the expansive glass wall. It was at that time that everyone retreated back to our rooms to finish getting ready for the others to arrive. I was lucky in the fact that Alice would never let a closet go to waste and sit empty without it being shown her personal attention and expertise; and had filled it to the brim with clothes for both Paul and me. I pulled out a pair of dark wash boot-cut maternity jeans and a light knit short sleeved shirt in fuchsia before walking into the large bathroom to start the shower.

I knew that Paul could not resist a little lovin' in the shower, as it was one of our favorites, because it did not take long before I felt his hands snaking around my body bringing it tight against his. I could feel just how aroused he was and it made me even more ready for what was to come than I already was. I was lucky that I did not have to wait long until we were joined and both lost in our lust and desire for one another. Once we had both tumbled over the precipice's edge together with screams of ecstasy we took our time in washing each other's bodies with soft touches and simple caresses.

Once we were finished and dried off I put on a pair red cotton boy shorts and matching sports bra before dressing in the clothes that I had picked out. Paul tossed on a pair of black cotton boxers before putting on jeans and a dark grey t-shirt before giving me a kiss on the cheek as he left the bathroom so that I could do my hair. I blow dried it straight and then threw it up into a high ponytail. I then got to work on just applying light eye shadow and mascara and pink lip gloss for my makeup knowing that after spending the last few weeks out in the woods even I wanted to dress up a little; even if all we did was stay here all day. Once I was satisfied and knew that it was a look that Alice would approve of I returned to the bedroom to see Paul sitting on the bed flipping through the television channels with a peaceful look on his face.

I just went over and climbed on the bed to cuddle into him when he opened up his arms for me to fall into. He continued to flip through the channels not really settling on anything until he finally gave up and just put it on some sports report show. That would not have been my first choice, but after living and being around so much testosterone I am learning to appreciate the finer details of most of the major sports teams that I did not care to learn about before Charlie tried to get me interested in his hobby by sitting me in front of the television most nights to watch them.

It was just before ten when I could hear what sounded like five cars coming down the winding path that led to the forest hidden mansion. I knew that the only reason that so many cars were being used was because all of the pack would be coming with the imprints, elders, and my dad. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm my nerves so that I could talk about this; I was anxious to announce what happened and what the future would be like for some of the members of my family as they went forward with this mythical creature's council that I would lead. I had plenty of time over the morning to think about what Leah and Edward had said about how I would know exactly who should help guide me.

I had gone over each member of the extended family to determine who would fill all of the seats besides me. I tried to work out their best qualities or major faults in personalities that would not mesh well in diplomatic situations. I was fairly sure that I had everyone who could give the council a fair knowledgeable base to start with, but I knew that as more supernatural species began to become more comfortable with the Volturi being destroyed and the council taking their place their will have to be additions to the leadership to make sure that everyone has some representation on the council.

Paul and I left our room as soon as we heard the cars come to a stop and doors opening. By the time that we got to the living room again everyone was walking through the doors and I made sure to give everyone a long hug; taking in their calm auras before I began the emotional rollercoaster we would soon start. The last one that I embraced was my father and I was so happy to see him and hold him knowing that out of everyone in the room he really was like a fish out of water with not having been involved in the supernatural for long, yet even knowing that I knew my dad truly did enjoy being part of something greater in this world. I was hoping that what I was about to say would show him that he was just as important in everything as the rest of us. When I finally let him go with a kiss on the cheek we made our way into the dinning room where people were filling their plates with the large spread of food that Esme and Carmen had set up on the buffet.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with some scrambled eggs, potatoes, bacon, and fruit before grabbing a large glass of orange juice and sitting in a chair next to Paul. We all ate our brunch while having light conversations flowing throughout everyone in the room. As soon as everyone was finished and the plates has been cleared from the table. I stood up to address everyone.

"I just want to start off by saying that I am so proud of everyone in this room for being so strong the last few days because I know that they have been truly difficult. That being said I have some very important information to tell everyone; and I would like to get through it all before anyone questions, okay?" I spoke in a firm confidant voice that got everyone's attention; and I purposely waited until there were nods in agreement before continuing.

"Last night after the letters from Edward were read and I had my mini melt down I literally passed out from exhaustion. While I was asleep I was taken into another vision; only this time it was not Selene who was in the same meadow I went to before it was Edward and Leah." There were gasps from everyone and a sob from Sue and Esme for their lost children.

"I was just as shocked as all of you were at first, especially when I noticed that they were both human now and holding hands. I told you that when Edward saved me he told me that his true soul mate waited for him once he completed his destiny and luck would just have it that his soul mate was Leah." Again gasps rang out through everyone, but I ignored them and continued my story.

"They said that the reason that they each had to die in order to be together because they could have never overcame the difference in species to be truly together in this world, but now they will have eternity together to love each other and watch over all of us. More importantly they came to tell me what my future holds now that the battle is over and the Volturi have been destroyed." I could sense the curiosity from everyone's auras increase significantly with that statement.

"With the Volturi no longer around to rule the mythical world there is a lack in leadership and guidance that is essential if one wants to avoid chaos. Edward and Leah told me that I was going to be taking over that position; along with a council of my choosing that will be composed of not just vampires, but many different species so that a fair system of checks and balances can be set up and maintained. Even though I will technically be the head of the council it will truly be a democracy, with votes taken on every major decision. It will be a system built not on fear and brutality that the Volturi reigned with, but fairness; and it will thrive on the motto 'innocent until proven guilty'. Laws will be reworked for each case brought before the council, especially the law where no human is to know of our world. I can personally relate to how that rule is not workable for every situation and therefore it will no longer carry the sentence of death if one tells a human. However every case will have to be reviewed to determine why the secret was told and if there is a risk and if it is determined there is then justice will be brought after a vote is taken.

I know that I cannot do this by myself; and I am lucky enough that I have an entire family filled with just the right people to help me. Do you want to know who I have chosen to be on the council with me?" I asked and almost everyone had their mouths hanging open in shock for about thirty seconds after I finished speaking. It was at that time that they all hesitantly nodded their heads, not really sure if they wanted their name to come from my mouth or not because of the amount of responsibility that it would put on their shoulders if it was.

"Okay to start out my right hand man with defense and military strategy I could think of no one better than you Jasper." I told him and I could sense that he was proud to be picked and immediately smiled in acceptance. That surprised me a little because with just having destroyed Maria and having all of those memories of his time in the Southern Wars I would have thought that he would not want to be in charge anymore than necessary, but I guess once a leader always a leader. I am grateful that I will have him there to guide me, especially because with his support I would gain a lot of respect from other vampires around the world who at least respected the most feared major in vampire history.

"Next I will need two people who have infinite knowledge of the world, different systems of government, human and mythical laws, a wide variety of different languages, along with any other important information that only can be gained with experience. Carlisle and Eleazar will you two be able to handle that for me?" I asked them; and they both looked humbled at being named and nodded their heads. I smiled in return knowing that they truly did respect everyone and would be the probably deal with the day to day interactions between the different species because of their knack for diplomacy.

"Great, now Sam as Alpha you are already the leader of the pack, but I know that you want to stop phasing soon so that you and Emily can start a family and grow old together. Will you be willing to be a member of the council; and be a representative as one of the pack?" I asked my alpha.

"Yes, Bella I would be honored. I think that even after I stop phasing I would still want to be part of it because it would mean that I could still bring some good to the world." He answered in a solid voice with no fear or anxiousness coming from him. He was a very good leader and I could see others following his lead far into the future.

"Okay, since I know that after Sam stops phasing I am technically next to in line to become alpha because of my blood and being a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, but I am telling everyone now that I will be passing that down to the next blood relative, Jake. I will have too much on my plate with the council and the pack will need someone who can lead them on a constant basis. While I will always remain a member of the pack and technically lead with being the head of the council, Jake will be the perfect alpha when the time comes. At that time Jake will take his seat on the council, but for the time being I think that he needs to finish high school and still enjoy a little more time being a teenage before I can ask that of him. Does that sound fair?" Jake nodded and looked a little relieved. I could see that Angela also released the breath she had been holding knowing that Jake responsibilities would not start for a while. I took a sip of my remaining juice before continuing on.

"Paul, as my husband and imprint, you will be a member because as long as you keep phasing then you will never age and the more members that we can keep in it over the passage of time the better for continuity in enforcing the laws. Peter because of you gift for observation and your skill in battle you will be helping Jasper with the military operations; and also helping gain the trust of vampires who do not follow the vegetarian diet because they will be more likely to listen to you quicker than even Carlisle or Eleazar. Alice you will be one of the most important members of the council because of you gift. While I know that you cannot see everything, especially with other mythical species, you can still help give advanced warning on some things and help steer us in the right direction if need be. Rosalie you will hold a seat because of your no nonsense attitude will be perfect in cutting through the bullshit others will try to pull. I know that you will keep everyone in line and have no problem yelling at us if do something wrong" The others nodded and even laughed a little when I said that about Rose. She looked really surprised that her named was called and I knew that it was because she was often over looked because she did not have an active gift like most of the others named so far.

"Finally the last seat on the council is Charlie." When I said my dad's name the entire room got deathly silent.

"M…me?" Charlie eventually chocked out in complete shocked.

"Yes, you dad; I know that this council can be filled with all supernatural creatures and still be successful. However, having a human fill a seat especially one that knows all of the secrets that we are forced to keep from other mortals is important because it will keep us conscious of how decisions and verdicts that are given out will affect mortals. The Volturi got too ignorant believing that they were better than humans; and because of that they lost touch with the modern world and what life is actually like for mortals. We will not lose ourselves to that. The council will always keep up with the times; and one way to do that is to make sure that there is always a human in the mix to provide perspective. Dad you are the perfect person to have this position in the beginning because you are connected to all three species; and will keep us grounded as we try and move forward. You are an officer of the law and this title will just be an addition to all of the great work that you already do for the citizens of Forks; only this time it will be for the world's population. Do you accept it Daddy?" I turned to my father who just kept blinking over and over until he nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"While those are the main members of the council everyone in this room will have important roles, but it will not be the full-time requirements that the others will be committed to. I made these decisions after a lot of careful considerations and evaluations on what everyone wants in the future. I do not want anyone to think that if they were not named that they do not matter or that they are not worthy of a position because that could be the farthest thing from the truth, but I just really condensed it down to the members that could get the council the respect it will need and have the powers to make it happen the quickest with as little difficulties as possible. As more supernatural species become comfortable with the council and want to have a larger say in the decisions made in the mythical world their leaders will be added to the main seats of the council as well.

Edward and Leah informed me that the only way that I can leave this world is at the hands of another, but Corin was the only one capable of doing that. With him dead even if I chose to stop phasing in the future I would never die because the Moon Goddess soul would live on. This means that while members of the council will come and go and that is perfectly fine, I will always be there leading through the ages. This is my responsibility and even though at times it might seem like a burden I know that I will get great joy at providing a fair system of government for every species on the Earth to rely on for leadership. I also know that I will have the support of all of my family and I cannot tell you how much that means to me. I love all of you and even though I am scared I know that in the end this is the right thing for everyone." I finished up and was immediately pulled into a deep kiss by Paul who whispered how proud he was of me and how much he loved and supported me when he finally released me a few moments later.

We spent the rest of the day going over exactly how we would get this council off of the ground and what goals and laws were essential to the running of it. I had decided that I wanted it to be set up sort of like a corporation with its own financial security, lucky for us that I have a sister who could predict the stock markets it would be fairly easy to get a good cash flow coming into the council. It was also decided that we would make the headquarters in Seattle, that way we could still be close to Forks and La Push, but still have the relative anonymity that came with a larger city. Our first project was to find a secure building that would provide enough privacy, yet still be accessible to keep up the business front that we would take. After much deliberation it was decided that the council would be officially called The Supernatural Protection and Governing Council.

By the time the sun was setting, we all knew what the next few months would entail and how to go about letting the world know about the council. I knew that it would take time for others to fully trust us and that was mostly do to the brutal nature in which the Volturi ruled with, but in time we would be seen not as a council to be feared but respected for being fair and just. Paul, Brady, Collin, and I left with the pack, imprints, elders, and Charlie for the night around six with promises that Paul and I would be back in the morning so that Carlisle could do a check up on me and the babies.

When we got home I cooked us a quiet dinner before settling in to watch a little television. I finally felt that after all of the turmoil that had been hanging over our heads for the past few months was finally behind us and we could all move on into the future together and safe. I knew that it would not all be easy, but we had so much to be grateful for that in the end all of the hardships would be worth it. Just as I was about to stand up to get ready for bed I felt three simultaneous kicks against the inside of my stomach. I gasped out and put my hand where I had felt one of the movements, gaining the attention of the other three who saw my shocked face.

"What? Bella, babe, you okay?" Paul asked with a concerned voice.

"They kicked all three of them at the same time. That has never happened before. Here come and feel." I grabbed his hand and placed it beneath mine on one of the spots where the babies were continuing to kick. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, more unusual to feel three living creatures move within your body, almost like you had been invaded by some form of alien. No pain, just weird.

"I feel it. Hi babies, I am your daddy and I can't wait for you three to get big and strong enough to come out of your momma so that I can meet you. I love you." Paul said after placing three kisses on each of the spots I indicated on where they were moving.

Brady and Collin each had a turn at feeling my stomach move beneath their hands and were just as captivated as Paul and I were. They were going to make great big brothers and would protect their little sisters no matter what. It made me impatient for the next few months to pass by so that I could meet my daughters face to face, but I knew that with everything else going on that the time would fly by. We spent a little more time downstairs before I could no longer keep my eyes from closing. I trudged my way into our bedroom before clasping on the bed after changing quickly into some pajamas. Life was finally on the right track and the last thought I had before drifting into a dreamless sleep was that it was about damn time.

* * *

****So what did you all think of this chapter. I thought long and hard at who I wanted on the council and I think that some of you will be shocked at a couple of my choices, especially Rose and Charlie, but I think that they were needed for balance. **

*****I love hearing what you all think of this story so please review and I would love to get up to 744 reviews for this chapter. **

**Happy early Easter to whoever celebrates it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW because the more reviews the faster I will try and get the next chapter out where we finally get to meet the three little babies and the names will be revealed as well!**


	48. Chapter 48: Family Traditions

**AN: WOW! Another update in less that a week, but my muse just came to me and I could not stop writing. This chapter did not come out as I expected it or had it outlined, but in the end I loved it. There are a couple big shockers that happen and I am almost positive that no one is going to see one of them happening!:)**

**I did not get as many updates for the last chapter as I would have like, but I thank you emensly if you did review. I love hearing what you thought about the council. I did turn OFF the button that stopped anaymous reviews; so if that was stopping you before you should have no reason now not to leave a review and let me know how I am doing. The stats showed that over 4,000 people read the last chapter yet only 14 reviews. That is a big diffecence; so for getting a chapter out earlier than I thought, please leave a little lovn'!**

**I do not own anything except the plot, Selene, the babies, and companies mentioned below! Now Enjoy all the drama that this chapter is filled with!**

* * *

Chapter 48: Family Traditions

BPOV

Life in the Levi home began to even out as the weeks of my pregnancy moved forward. I was now thirty five weeks; and Carlisle says that for having triplets I can go into labor at anytime. He and Dr. Kent have set up all of the equipment necessary if I would go into premature labor at the Cullen's house; so that the babies will have best treatment available if they needed extra care from being born early. Carlisle thinks that I am going to not make it full term, but just as a precaution I have been put on full bed rest until they are born since a couple of days ago I started having some mild contractions. Paul was frantic that something was going to happen and would not even let me walk to the bathroom by myself if he was home. It was down right aggravating because I was not used to being taken care of like this; and as an independent woman, wolf, moon goddess, and leader of the now flourishing mythical council it was a hard pill to swallow to let others help me with things. I was the one that took care of everyone else.

In the three months since the battles took place and the creation of the council there has been a lot of blood, sweat, and tears shed by everyone as they worked long days and nights to get everything in place. We had already had a couple of town hall like meetings, with all vampires so far, who were curious about us. Once they were assured that our goal was the complete opposite of the Volturi we were able to gain a lot of supporters. I was thankful that so far that with the help of all of the members I had chosen we had not come across anyone who could not eventually persuaded to our side after being presented with all of the facts.

It took a few weeks to find a building in Seattle that was an easy run for the pack and Cullen's. No one was willing to move to Seattle yet because we all had lives that we wanted to maintain in La Push and Forks. I knew that eventually because of most of us would not be aging we would have to move into a larger city like Seattle or Vancouver at some point in the future, but for now I wanted to raise my children in the only place that I every felt was truly home. The building that we found used to be an old logging factory in the early 20th century surrounded by forest; and after a couple days of nonstop work by Esme and the others it now contained three businesses in one. It was decided that to keep up a good neutral front to the public that we would run a couple of mortal businesses from the same location.

Emily, Angela, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Carmen, Kim, Kate and I started a catering and party planning business. It had always been a dream of Emily and mine to have a restaurant or catering business after feeding a pack of never full wolves on a regular basis, but with everything happening with the battles in such a short time period it seemed like our dreams would ever come to pass. However, after reevaluating the girls desires to have time for their families in future, but still having financial security the next logical step was to combine all of our individual talents; and have catering and party planning at the same location. All of the humans and me ran the catering; along with any other human activity that the vampires could not do, especially outdoor things when the sun was out. Alice, Charlotte, Carmen, Kate, and Esme handled any of the party planning a client might want done. Rosalie was our transportation expert and handled any of the cars, limos, buses, planes, etc that was needed. It was the perfect place for everyone to go because while some of us worked on the council, others could go work on something that was just as rewarding to them, but completely unrelated to anything supernatural. Magical Creations Catering and Party Planning was already starting to gain recognition in some of Seattle's upper echelon and social circles. I could not have been more proud of my girls than I was seeing them do something that they all loved.

Don't for one second the boys were left out because they would never sit by and let us girls have all the fun. For the ones who were not still in school (Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady) Pack Construction was the second business to be conducted under the guise of keeping the public from getting too curious of what else lay inside of the building. Sam, Jared, Paul, Peter, Emmett, and Jasper mainly did small construction jobs that could be completed in a limited amount of time; so that they still had time for patrolling and the council. Most of the jobs that they had taken up so far had been in Forks, La Push, and some of the smaller towns in the region because of the affordable prices that the company offered. The guys felt a lot better about themselves doing something to help others, while still getting a chance to work with their hands for the betterment of their future families.

The reservation did not offer much in the form of career advancement; and it was nice to know that because of these two businesses and my now inflated bank accounts due to Edward's gracious inheritance he gave me, none of the pack would ever have to worry about money and could live the rest of their lives with financial security. There were not many people our ages, who can say that they never have to worry about money, but we all worked together and it was because of that I could not let any of them suffer just because they had too many responsibilities to hold a steady job at a place that knew nothing of the supernatural world.

There had been a couple of unexpected developments in our family recently; and I was so happy that everyone seemed to moving on and finding the happiness they all deserved. The first surprise came one day when a nomad vampire by the name of Garrett showed up to one of the meetings and almost literally ran into Kate when she was carrying a huge centerpiece of flowers out the door. I could compare it to how we wolves imprint because it was like as soon as they looked into each other's eyes there was no thought of ever looking away. Let's just say that they disappeared together for a couple of days and when they came out of hiding there were huge smiles on both their faces and a new permanent member living at the Cullen's from that moment forward. Garrett was a great guy and real dare devil type, who got on great with the pack and Cullen's. He like Jasper has been in the military prior to being turned, except instead of the Civil War he fought in it was the American Revolution. Just listening to him talk about all that he has seen was just as captivating as Jasper, Carlisle, Peter, or Eleazar; and him and I would often got caught talking for hours on end about everything and anything. It shocked me that he had never found a coven to live with before, but he just said that until he found Kate that nothing ever felt right or felt like home; and now he was just grateful to have somewhere to belong.

The second development was that Sue and my dad officially became a couple. They could no longer deny the attraction they felt and knew that life was too short to deny ones true feelings. Seth and I were happy that they were comfortable in reaching out for their dreams and were completely supportive of their relationship. While I did not want to even think about them being intimate because it was still my dad, I knew that in his younger days he was a real ladies man. My dad sold his house in Forks and moved in with Sue about two weeks ago because Seth was still in school so in made sense for Dad to move in with her and be closer to me in the process.

Sue had been coming over every morning since I went on bed rest to check on me and I had noticed that she was acting a little strange. I made it a point to remember and ask her about it when she came over today. Her smell had slightly changed, but other than that she looked to be in good health. I am sure it was nothing to worry about, but she was hopefully my soon to be step-mom and I wanted her to make sure she was okay. We had actually grown closer over the months because she was really the only one that I could turn to who had experienced being pregnant first hand and so she was like a walking talking handbook full of answers that were not included in any of the pregnancy books I had read. It was nice to have someone like that since my mom was so far away and was unable to come up to see the babies until a few months after they were born because Phil was in a car accident that left him with several broken bones, which made it almost impossible for him to be left alone to take care of himself. It did not bother me because Renee, as much as I loved her, could just no longer relate to my life anymore; and I just felt more comfortable talking to Sue about anything I was worried about.

Paul had patrol this morning and it was a struggle to get him to leave me at any time, but he knew that I could only take so much coddling before I stared my powers started to get the best of me and things started to catch on fire or go flying across the room. If that did not happen I locked myself inside of my shield so that I could some privacy from everyone asking me if I was okay. I tried to remain calm, but at this stage in the pregnancy my back was killing me, my ankles were swollen, I was retaining water so bad that I had to go to bathroom what seemed like every two minutes, and it seemed like at least one of the babies was up and moving inside me every hour of the day making it almost impossible to get a good nights sleep. I was just ready for these babies to be out of me and prayed to god that the labor that I feared most of all would be easy. However, knowing me it would be one of those horror story deliveries you hear about where women are in labor for something like forty hours.

I was just about to get up to take a shower when I heard the door open downstairs and looking at the clock I knew that it was Sue. Sure enough not even five minutes later she came into the room carrying a tray filled with what looked to be oatmeal, toast, fruit, and hot tea. The first thing that I noticed was that her aura was going haywire, shifting from a handful emotions; confusion, worry, joy, love, awe. That wasn't the only thing that I noticed that was different about her she looked like she had a million things on her mind and there was a glow about her that was not present before.

"Good Morning dear, how are you feeling today?" She asked setting the tray next to me before taking a seat in the cushioned chair that was placed next to the bed.

"Okay, I guess I have been having some really bad back pain, but it seems to go away if I move around a little. I am just ready for these little ones to make their appearance, but I have a feeling that they are going to just as stubborn as me and their father; and take their grand ole' time coming out of me." I told her as I dug into the delicious breakfast that she had graciously prepared for me on one of the rare sunny mornings we were graced with in this part of the country.

"I bet dear. Is there anything that I can get for you?" She asked, but seemed preoccupied for some reason and I was going to find out why.

"No, but you can tell me if there is something that you want to talk about? Your aura is going crazy, your smell is different, you seem to have a glow about you, and you act like your mind is not in the room right now. So spill, what's going on?" I tried to give my sternest face, the boys call it the 'mom' face that just dared them to go against me, but hey it got the job done and it was better than yelling at them for hours.

"Oh my, I don't even know where to start Bella. I truly am in complete shock and have no idea what I am going to do." Sue said and she seemed like she was at the brink of tears.

"Sue, what is it? Let me help you for once, please." I sat up and took one of her small tanned hands into mine.

"If I tell you promise that you will not say or think about it until I can make some decisions." She asked and I nodded that I would. I was one of the better ones at keeping thoughts private in my mind when I was phased, but it was not like I was allowed to phase much anyway at this close to my due date.

"I'm pregnant." Sue whispered barely loud enough for my sensitive hearing to hear.

"Hold up. Rewind and repeat. Did you say you're pregnant, but how? Wait, never mind I really don't want to know how, just why you think that you could be? Are you sure?" I asked once I regained the ability to speak. I think that I quit breathing for a few minutes because truly that was the last thing that I thought she was going to say.

"I'm late, like a few weeks. At first I didn't think anything of it because I just thought that I was going into the change and stopping my cycles. I know that I am only forty, but I mean it's not unheard of to start menopause at my age; so I truly never thought about using any protection believing that I could no longer conceive a child. Your father and I never used anything; and now thinking about it I cannot believe how stupid we were for how much life experience we are supposed to have to do something as reckless as not even using a condom or other form of contraceptive." She shook her head like she was ashamed at this news, but her aura was warring with that because joy and awe were the main ones coming through.

"Anyway it was a couple of days ago that I started getting really sick every morning and then again when your father brought home all of the fish he had caught when he had gone out with Billy, the smell just made me immediately sick. I thought I just caught a stomach bug or something, nothing more. It was not until I had to run to the drugstore for some things that I found myself walking down the aisle with the pregnancy tests when everything just sort of clicked into place. I was in denial that I could be, but I forced myself to buy a couple to take when I got back to the house. You father was not home at the time; so I was able to take them without his knowledge. Imagine my complete and utter shock when all three tests I took came out unquestionably positive.

You are the first one I have told, not even you father knows. I just don't even know what to think about all of this. I mean I had my babies when I was in my early twenties and I really thought that stage in my life was over. I was ready to be a grandma to your little ones while finishing the last few years that Seth has until he is an adult and out on his own. Now I will be starting back at the beginning with less energy and more health concerns because of my age. Your father and I never even talked about kids, obviously or we would have been more proactive; so I do not even know how he is going to react. Is this something that he will want or not?" Sue explained and was starting to become panicked the more she thought out the situation.

"Sue, calm down and take a deep breath. If I know my dad, and I like to think I do, he is going to be extremely shocked at first, but once he wraps his head around the idea he will be one hundred percent supportive of you and the baby. Are you happy or not about having another one?" I asked her as I sent her some calming emotions through her aura.

"If you would have told me that I would be pregnant now a year ago with a man who was not my husband of the last twenty years I would have laughed in your face. I was really glad that Leah was out of high school and starting to live her life. Even if she was still heartbroken over what happened with Sam, she was moving forward slowly. Seth was flourishing in his freshman year and Harry and I were comfortable with the idea of being empty nesters in a few years. Now after losing two loved ones in less than ten months I value every blessing that I am given because I now know that it can all be over in the blink of an eye. So to answer your question I am really happy at this unexpected surprise; and even though I know that it will be a huge adjustment and a lot of work it will all be worth it to hold a little baby in my arms that is a symbol of you father's and my love for one another. I just don't even know how to tell him, do you have any suggestions dear?" She told me with a serene smile on her face and I knew exactly what she was talking about because my daughters who would soon be arriving were going to be that symbol of Paul and me and our relationship.

"I would make him his favorite meal and tell him over that. He is a simple guy and would probably respond the best to gestures from the heart and not too over done. I know that he loves you so much, it practically drips off of his aura whenever you are in the same room with him; so I know that he will just roll with the punches and love this new baby as much as he loves me and even Seth. I want you to know that I am always going to be here for you, Dad, Seth, and my new little brother or sister. If you ever need anything or need someone to talk to do not be afraid to ask, okay?" I told her standing up awkwardly and giving her a long hug full of love and support.

"Thank you dear and I promise. At least our children will be close enough in age that they will be able to play together. I need to call Dr. Kent or Carlisle to get checked out and make sure everything is preceding okay. I think that I will tell Charlie tonight because I have never been good at keeping secrets from him and I am sure he will notice if I start acting really weird, but don't tell him why. I am going to go now I have a couple of things that I have to run to. Is there anywhere I can stop for you while I am out?" She asked while she gathered my now finished breakfast tray in her hands.

"Could you run by the supermarket and get me some chocolate ice cream and chocolate chip cookies, please. I have been having a lot of cravings for sweets and especially chocolate." I chuckled thinking of the few times that I have had to send Paul to the store in the middle of the night for one of my sudden cravings.

"Sure sweetheart. I will drop them off as soon as I can. What time is Paul done with patrols today?" Sue asked me.

"Two, but he said that Jake and Sam were going to check in on me around lunch time so that they could report to him on my condition. He is so worried that something is going to happen to me when I am here by myself, but there are people coming in and out of here all the time; so I see a very slim chance of anything going wrong where I would be unable to get in contact with someone." I told her getting a pair of black sweat pants and white t-shirt from my dresser.

"He is a first time father who is just worried about all of his girls. Men are always like that; and it is just something that you have to get used to because he is always going to want to take care of and protect his family." She told me as she kissed my forehead goodbye.

"I know and it is really endearing most of the time. I just think some things are starting to grate on my nerves faster than they ever would before, but I am tolerating it. I am really happy for you Sue and congratulations. I love you." I said meaning every word.

"Thank you dear and I love you too. I will have my cell phone if you need to get in contact with me. Have a good afternoon and I will drop off you requested treats in a couple of hours." Sue said as she left the room.

"Kay" I said loud enough for her to hear before making my way into the bathroom to take my much needed shower.

I stepped into the shower savoring the alone time and hot water as it hit my swollen body in jets of steaming goodness. I thought about the conversation that I just had with Sue and how strange it was. I was twenty year old werewolf slash Moon Goddess who just had a talk to my somewhat stepmother about her and my middle-aged father doing the nasty unprotected, which then led to a pregnancy. I shook my head at strangeness that was my life; and how it could never be predicted. However, that's what made it interesting most of the time. I meant what I said to her too, that I would support her and Dad in whatever happens and love this new little bundle of joy just like a big sister should do. I always wanted a sibling growing up, but seeing as Charlie was a perpetual bachelor until recently and Renee couldn't have anymore children after me due to complication with her uterus not contracting after I was born by cesarean leading to her having to have a hysterectomy; it was just not in the cards. I was actually a little excited at the prospect of my daughters playing with their aunt or uncle in the future. I could just picture it in my head and knew that we were all in for a lot of trouble because these babies were going to have all of us spoiling them from the second they entered this world.

I finished washing up; and I was just reaching for the towel where it was placed on the rack next to the shower when I felt a loud pop and snap run through my body. It was accompanied with an excruciating pain making my body feel like it was being ripped in two. It seemed like my stomach went one way and the rest of me another before I could help it I found myself falling to my knees on the slippery shower floor; all the while screaming out curses at this new development. The pain was so intense that I could instantly tell that something was wrong, but I needed to stay calm and get to a phone as fast as possible. The only problem was that every time I thought about moving I was rendered paralyzed as pain rippled across my stomach.

I was in deep shit and had no idea how I was going to get someone's attention to come rescue me. How fucking ironic that I was just telling Sue that something like this could never happen. I should learn in the future that I am just asking for trouble when I make statements like that. I took a couple of deep breathes before starting a slow crawl on my hands and knees across the tiled floor of the bathroom, still naked and dripping wet.

I was pushing though the pain slowly, but every movement felt like I was being sliced with a razor blade. As long as I was making some progress than I knew I could bare any pain necessary for my babies. They just needed to be safe, that was all that mattered. However, my worst fears seemed to be happening when I started feeling a liquid flow down my thighs and by the distinct smell it was not water, it was blood.

Tears were running down my face by this point because of the pain and fear of what was happening. I did not know what to do, but when a large wave of pain tore through my lower stomach I could not hold off the loudest most horrific scream that I could muster from my throat. I could not stop yelling out because the pain just seemed to be getting worse by the second until I was blinded by spots in front of my eyes from the lack of oxygen. All I could remember was the sound of the front door crashing into the wall downstairs and the sound of heavy footfalls as they ran up the stairs before my body fell limp on the floor and I was faced with a vast void of darkness as it consumed me.

* * *

****I know I am so mean for leaving it there, but it just seemed like the right place to stop. What did you all think about the companies I created for everyone to work at along with the council? Or the large shocker of Sue and Charlie having a baby? I have always wondered what would happen if they did, so that is why I did it because I have never read a story where they have had one before so I just had to be different. Who do you think is coming to save Bella; Sam, Jake, or Paul?**

****Also I know that I promised babies, but they wanted to be difficult and cause Bella as much pain as possible coming so they will be making their debut next chapter. Stay tuned to all of the drama that will come along with that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	49. Chapter 49: Cries

**AN: Here it is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The arrival of the babies. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the names that I picked after a lot of thought. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and left such amazing words of encouragement. They mean a lot to me and really keep me motivated to keep writing great chapters for you all to read. I tried to write back to everyone I could. **

**A lot of you think that it is Paul that is coming to Bella's rescue, well you will just have to read on and see! **

**I do not own anything, except for Selene, and all of the babies! Now enjoy the chapters!!:)**

* * *

Chapter 49: Cries

PPOV

I was on patrol today, but it was really just a precaution. There was a new law in place that there was to be no hunting of humans in the state of Washington. Like the Volturi had in Volterra, where human life was surprisingly kept protected from becoming meals to bloodsuckers in the city of the fallen empire, the council had voted and decided that Washington was a safe zone and anyone caught hunting humans were to be brought before the council for a trial. Not that they would be killed, like the judgment would have automatically been for the anyone caught by the Volturi, but the council would make certain that they were made aware of the law if they had not been informed before or to be punished in some other form.

Bella was extremely against execution, unless it was the last possible option because we felt that no one learned anything from that direction of corporal punishment. Instead if the council felt that someone directly went against the rules set by the council then they would have one of their limbs removed for a certain amount of time. It was painful, but not deadly to the accused. The limb was then to be kept in the safety of the vaults that had been constructed at the new headquarters and was only returned when it was determined that they had paid for their wrongdoings. So far we had been lucky and there had only been one case where it took being threatened with having a hand removed that the vampire agreed to follow the new hunting restrictions of the area and went on their way peacefully. However, he was also let known that Alice was watching him incase he decided to fool us and hunt a human again once he left the building.

Though I knew that everyone had to take their turn patrolling around the area, it was extremely difficult to leave my pregnant wife. I had a sick feeling deep in my chest when I woke up this morning that something was wrong and it has only gotten worse the longer the day has gone on. I made Sam and Jake promise to check on her around lunch time; and then phase to let me know that everything was okay at home. Last week when Bella started having premature contractions that were concerning enough that Carlisle had to stop them with medication I went into a panic; and went on a tangent out in the forest for twenty minuets to blow off my excess fear and rage at the prospect of all of my girls being in danger. It worked; and after tearing five trees from the ground and then pulverizing them into sawdust I felt much better.

That however did not mean that I was not overprotective of Bella and every movement she made now. I made her promise that she would listen to Carlisle and Dr. Kent and stay in bed as much as possible. She agreed and though she has grown aggravated a couple times at me and the rest of the family hovering over her, she knew that we all meant well. I love her so much and I just want everything to go right for the next few weeks. Carlisle thinks that the triplets will be born early, but cannot really give us a timeframe of when he expects her to go into labor.

The nursery was completed last night when the little evil decorating pixie finally left our home at midnight laughing as I threatened to throw paint all over her favorite shoes if she did not finish soon and get out so Bella could get some rest. I wish that I could actually go through with it, but I was indebted to her for forever, after I carried my wife bridal style into the newly finished room and was completely awestruck at the little play land that was created for my little daughters to laugh and grow in. Bella had vetoed pink and purple for colors in the nursery because she said that was what everyone did for girls; and she wanted our daughters to be individuals. So the walls were painted a light crème and were then adorned with pictures of abstract brown, bright yellow and red flowers. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the floor was a dark hard wood that had a couple of rugs on it that matched the flowers on the wall. The valance on the drapes was dark brown with yellow swirls flowing through it, and the drapes were in the same color yellow and went down to the floor. The three cribs were dark wood with bedding that matched the drapes, in that it had the same swirling pattern of yellow and brown. There were also red flower and bow accents as well throughout everything. There was also a changing table and a glider for Bella and me to sit and rock the babies that matched the wood of the crib. It was unique and sophisticated; so much so that it looked like it could be in one of those decorating magazines that Alice and Esme loved to read. Bella was so moved as she looked at all the work that had been done that she broke down in tears. She claimed that it was hormones and that she was just so happy that our little girls were going to be loved so much; and couldn't wait to meet them. I was in complete agreement.

When we left the room I took my imprint into our adjoining master room made sweet love to her. Carlisle said that sex during the last trimester could still be done, but not too strenuous that it wore Bella out, or caused her discomfort. I was a little afraid as her stomach began to grow larger and larger that I was going to hurt the babies while making love to Bella, but eventually with reassurance from Carlisle, Dr. Kent, and Sue that no harm would come I was able to bring pleasure to my wife. It was also beneficial because it usually relaxed her enough to where she was able to get a few solid hours of sleep before being woken up to make one of her many trips to use the bathroom in the night.

Collin and Brady had really picked up the slack around the house when their mother was unable to do some of the cooking and cleaning that she usually did. They knew that their mother and I needed a little more help and they just stepped up to the responsibility without even having to be asked. I was so proud and elated when Jasper and Carlisle spoke to their lawyer in Seattle and pushed through the adoption papers faster than we expected; so I can now I can say that I have two sons that carry my last name as their own. When the papers finally arrived in the mail the smiles and happiness coming from my entire family was palpable in the entire household. They loved being referred to now as Collin Levi and Brady Levi, no longer being separated from their mother and me. They were going to make great big brothers and already loved talking to Bella's rounded tummy every night, telling them about their days at school or patrolling.

The most confusing relationships that had developed with Bella were Embry and Seth. They were constantly coming around making sure that she had everything that she needed and for some strange reason if Bella was in pain they would seem to know about it and show up at our house just to check on her. When I asked them what was up with this new behavior, they just said that they felt drawn to Bella, but it wasn't like an imprint to her or anything similar it was just that they felt this need to make sure she was protected. Bella also seemed to be connected to them, but it was nothing like me and the boys; it was more like she was now their best friend and their constant companionship was welcome. It was unnerving to watch because before this they were close, but not this close; and if I was honest with myself I was a little jealous.

I talked privately to Sam and Billy about this; and they have a suspicion that Embry and Seth are going to imprint on two of my daughters; and that they were drawn to the connection that will be formed once they are born. To say I was furious was the understatement of the year, I did not want two of my unborn daughters to already be betrothed to their future mates before their mother and me have even had a chance to hold them.

I made Sam and Billy promise me not to tell anyone of their theories, especially Bella. I do not want Bella more stressed than necessary and I know that if this were to be brought to her, Embry, or Seth's attention that is all it would bring, extra stress. I will say that even though it has been a few weeks since I had that talk with Sam and Billy it took all my restraint not to kick Embry and Seth in the balls every time they even went to place one of their hands on Bella's stomach when the babies were kicking. I did not want to accept it could happen, but I knew from experience that there was no stopping fate. Also it helped immensely that Quil had imprinted on three year old Claire; so we knew that his feelings were nothing romantic of the sort now, but brotherly and would slowly develop over time into a relationship. If I had anything to say it would be extremely slow building because they were my baby girls; and I had had first hand knowledge of the kind of things teenage boys thought of almost twenty-four seven; hell I myself think lewd thoughts about Bella most of the time. It did not matter that they would never disrespect their imprints by thinking perverted or acting inappropriate until the girls were at least of age; it was just the idea that they would not just be my little girls anymore that made my blood boil.

Just as I was making the loop around the cliffs looking over First Beach there was a searing pain that went through my back and stomach. Also my chest began to constrict in a manner that only meant one thing; my imprint was in pain. My Bella, there was something wrong with her and the pain was continuing to get worse in my lower half was any indication then I needed to get home now. I howled out a command for reinforcements just incase there was more danger than I could deal with by myself while trying to protect Bella at the same time. Within seconds it seemed like everyone of the pack who was not in school were now popping into my head curious as to why I sounded the alarm.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked his voice full of authority.

"Bella, there is something wrong with her!" I screamed out into their minds as the pain intensified and began to burn.

I was getting close to the house and I could hear her screams already; so I pushed myself as fast as I could go; huffing and panting at the extra exertion that was put on my muscles. My imprint and unborn children were in some unknown danger; and I had to get to them. I knew that the others were all making their way from their different locations around the reservation as Sam had also howled out again for the ones from school to know that there was a real danger and that they needed to come to help too. When I was right outside of the forest that bordered our backyard I phased back; and quickly threw on my cut-off sweats, while continuing to run towards the front door.

I didn't even unlock the door, but just ran straight through the wood and metal; making it bang against the wall. It broke into pieces and left a large dent in the wall that I am sure I was going to receive hell for later, but right now I couldn't give a fuck as I raced up the stair two at a time with the rest of the pack hot on my heals.

I couldn't smell any scents besides our families and the only heartbeats that I could hear were Bella's and the babies. I could smell Bella's blood though and that thought alone had my own blood running cold in my veins. She was bleeding and alone. Bella's screams, which had once been growing in volume, had ended abruptly right after the door crashed. It seemed like years passed before I finally reached the top of the stairs and the end of the hallway. The bedroom and bathroom doors received similar treatment as the front one; and then when I finally had reached my destination I desperately wished that it could all just be a bad dream.

My wife was lying passed out naked on the bathroom floor. She was still wet from what I guessed was from her just getting out of the shower. However, the very worst part, besides her being unconscious, was that there was blood running down her legs from her genital area. I rushed over to her and picked her up in my arms to bring her into our bedroom to lay her on the bed; so that I could get a better look at what was wrong. The others came in and saw that she was unclothed and bleeding and gasped at the shock. Jake threw me a blanket to cover her up while I took some vitals.

She was breathing, but her heart rate was too fast; and she was still bleeding all over the comforter of the bed. I could here Collin on the phone to Carlisle and Jake on the phone to Dr. Kent. I was just pushing her wet hair from her forehead and rocking her back and forth in my arms, praying that she and my little ones would be okay. I had tears in my eyes, but I was trying to keep it together until we knew exactly what was going on.

I do not even know how long had passed because my entire focus was on the woman in my arms, but it could not have been more that two minutes before Carlisle was running into the room with the other Cullen's right behind him.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in an ever calm voiced that he used when dealing with any patient, family or otherwise. I think that it centered him so that he could block off all thoughts or feelings, except what was needed to help the ones in his care.

I told him about the pain in my stomach and back and the condition we had found Bella in. The only change that I could see on his neutral face was a couple of worry lines forming on his forehead as he thought about how to proceed with his adoptive daughter's treatment. The others were all mainly quiet, just watching the scene in front of them unfold as their second mother was in peril. Esme had Brady and Collin in her arms as they had tears running down their cheeks at seeing their mom broken and bleeding like this for the second time in a few short months. The first when Victoria, Laurent, and the Denali Bitches made their attack on Bella in Seattle. There are just some things that a child should never see, but I knew that there was nothing that could make them leave their mom's side until ordered to by Sam or Carlisle.

"Okay, let's get her back to the house. We need to get the babies out as soon as possible; so I am going to carry her myself Paul, as I am a little faster than everyone else." Carlisle started to take her out of my embrace and I had to bite back a growl. However, knowing that he was only trying to help her was the only thing that made me loosen my arms so his marble ones could lift her lifeless body into his hold.

He was out of the room and down the stairs not even a second later with the rest of us following. Carlisle, since the death of Edward, was the fastest of the Cullen's and so with each second he gained ground over us, but I tried to always keep him in eyeshot so that I knew that was happening. It took about three minutes to reach the house and he did the same thing I did and the door was left hanging in pieces in his wake. I knew that Esme would have been royally pissed off if had been anyone other than her husband to do the damage and for any reason less than the safety of one of her children.

He immediately took her up to the mock operating room that they had constructed in one of the spare rooms for this very reason. With Bella being a werewolf it is not like she could have delivered at a normal hospital; and now that the babies were going to be premature by a about five weeks they would need some of the more acute equipment that only someone with Carlisle's money and credentials could gather in such a short amount of time. I heard Esme say that she would call Charlie and that Seth was calling Sue to let them know what was going on. I did not really pay attention as I followed them up the stairs to await the vital decisions that needed to be made and soon.

"Carlisle what's going on? Is she going to be okay? The babies?" I asked him trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I am going to try my best Paul. I think that she is having a grade three placental abruption; and that is what is causing the severe bleeding. We need to get the triplets delivered and as soon as possible." Carlisle told me, while he started to set up Bella to the monitors and an IV. I relaxed a little when four heartbeats trumpeted throughout the room, even if they were still faster than normal. I could tell that they were stressed and it was good that soon they would be out here where they could receive the care they needed.

"What in the hell is that Carlisle? Is it serious? Could Bella or my daughters…die?" I chocked out the last word.

"I am going to try my hardest to make sure everything goes in their favor. It is a serious condition where the placenta begins to separate from the uterus. I am not going to lie to you, Paul, the rate of mortality for both mother and any the babies is from forty to seventy percent. While I believe that Bella will be fine after a couple of blood transfusions if needed because of her being a wolf, it is really the babies' lives that hang in the balance right now. Alice and Rosalie have been taking some classes on EMT and since neither Sue nor Dr. Kent is present at the moment they will be assisting me with the procedure and the babies once they are delivered. Paul you can stay, but you have to stay back near Bella's head and you cannot phase no matter what happens because we have to maintain a safe environment for everyone in the room okay, son. Can you handle this?" He asked me while stopping momentarily what he was doing and looking me directly in the eye.

"I am not leaving my family. I want to stay. I will be on my best fucking behavior, just don't let any of my girls die. Please." I begged him and he nodded before leaving the room for a moment to scrub up with Alice and Rose.

It was not even fifteen seconds later all three of them came into the room in scrubs that were covered with yellow gowns, masks, and gloves. I was given a mask as well and told not to touch anything unless given permission to prevent infection. I heard Carlisle say a prayer before announcing that he was going to be making the first incision. I could smell her blood the minute the scalpel sliced through the skin of her rounded stomach. I looked at the eyes of all three of the vampires in the room and was thankful to see that their eyes were still the same golden topaz color as they usually were. It wasn't that I didn't trust them with any of my family's lives because they had proven over and over again that our wolf blood held no desire for them, but it was just a habit to check with fresh blood flowing right under their noses.

I just kept looking at Bella's face and seeing the serene look that made up its perfect features. She had to be okay because I could not raise these babies by myself. I just kept my breathing in sync with hers; even if it was a little fast because I wanted a connection to her. If she was breathing than I was still breathing, but I knew that if she stopped then my body would as well. I did not remove my gaze from her until I heard the first tiny cries ring out through the room. I turned to look at the still bloody baby in Carlisle's arms as he handed her off to Alice; and was in awe at having just having seen her for a few seconds of how much I loved her already.

"Baby A is out and it is a girl. Alice is going to take her and make sure everything is okay." Carlisle commented as he continued on with the operation.

I just nodded and watched as Alice used this blue thing in her nose to clean out off of birthing stuff that was still on her. Then proceed to wrap her up a little to keep her little body warm until more examinations could be conducted once everything was said and done with. I watched for the next five minutes as my two other daughters were born and taken care of in the same fashion as the first. There three distinct cries were beautiful because it let me and everyone downstairs know that they were finally here.

Carlisle was still working on Bella, but he said everything was going to be okay once he got the placenta out and her uterus started to contract and stop the bleeding. He gave her some medicine through the IV that he had put in Bella's arm to help with that, along with keeping her unconscious for until the operation was over. Once Carlisle determined that the bleeding had stopped fully he stitched her up and sterilized the incision with some iodine or something similar that burnt my nose with it harsh smell. He then gently picked her up and told me he was going to take her into her room to rest until the medicine wore off.

While all of this was going on Alice and Rose were taking care of the babies. I walked over to the stations that were set up and got a closer look at the three miracles that we had been blessed with. They all had a skin tone that was lighter than mine, but a little darker than Bella's, but it was a perfect tan complexion. Two of the girls had heads full of dark brown, almost black, hair. The other was almost bald, but there were a couple of wisps of black hair here and there on her head. Unfortunately, their eyes were shut so I could not see what color eyes they would have, but I was guessing brown since it was the dominate color in the genes they would have inherited from Bella, before her change, and me.

"They are all doing better than expected Paul, for being born a little premature. Baby A's and Baby C's breathing is a little labored; so they will need to be monitored closely for awhile. Also because they are multiples and also premature they will have a harder time maintaining their body temperatures; so we will have to make sure that they stay wrapped up in warm blankets, or in the arms of a couple of werewolves so that the do not get too cold. Did you want to hold Baby B? She is the one who is the most stable at the moment." Rose explained to me as she brought over my second born daughter wrapped tightly in a couple of blankets.

I nodded my head as she gently transferred the tiny bundle into my large arms. She was so little, but I could see that there was strength in her. I wondered what her power was going to be that she inherited from the Moon Goddess. Bella and I did not know when exactly their powers would present themselves, but we suspected that it would be soon after they were born. However, Bella told me that they would not likely get to full strength until they reached adulthood. Also we did not know how having two wolves as parents would affect them as well. Would they phase early on in age, or not at all? So many questions, however we had no answers at the moment, but that is fine with me as long as they stay healthy and safe.

"How much did they weigh?" I asked because it felt like she was as light as a feather in my arms, sleepy soundly without a care in the world.

"Baby A was 3lbs. 10 oz and 15 inches long; she had an Apgar score of 8. Baby B was 3lbs. 8oz. and 16 inches long; and her Apgar score was 9. Baby C was 3lbs. 9oz and 15 inches long; and this little one's Apgar score was 8 as well. They all had ten fingers and ten toes. I am positive that they will be perfectly fine, but I know that Carlisle will want to keep them here for a few days, just to make sure. Also I think that with Bella having to have a C-section she is going to need all the help she can get; and with all of us here to assist with the babies she would be able to recover quicker." Alice told me as she finished cleaning up the operating area.

"That sounds good. I agree that I would feel more comfortable here where Carlisle can help if any medical problems arise, especially after what just happened." I answered her question about willing to stay at the mansion.

I turned my attention fully to my little angel that was in my arms. I could see Bella in her mouth, but her nose and chin were defined like mine. She was going to be a looker when she was older and I prayed that I was wrong about the imprinting that could happen as soon as the others were shown the babies. The pain running through my stomach in chest ended when Carlisle finished with Bella; so I knew that she was going to be okay. I was itching to go see and check on her, but from her soft snores coming from the other room she was still sound asleep. Instead I walked over to where my two other girls were sleeping in their isolates. They all had similar features, but I could tell immediately that they were not identical because Baby A had Bella's nose and my fuller mouth. Baby C had my nose and mouth, but Bella's chin and ears. They were all gorgeous and they were ours; symbols of Bella and mine's love for one another.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Alice asked practically bouncing up and down where she stood, and I just had to chuckle at her because she was the most impatient at being left out of the loop for so long on the secret of what their names would be.

"Yes, we have chosen names, but I think that we should wait until Bella wakes up and meets her daughters before everyone is told what they are." I told them and Alice huffed and pouted for a moment before going back and staring in awe at one of the sleeping babies.

Rose looked like she was happier than I had ever seen her; and after learning about her past I could see that she was going to thoroughly enjoy having the opportunity to have some kind of child in her life to spoil rotten. Alice could not remember much of her human life; so she did not miss having lost the chance to bare children, but she loved almost everyone and anything; and these babies would be no different. I knew that Esme would be the perfect grandma; and she was always teasing that Bella and I would have a hard time getting our children back once they were in her hands. My daughters would have strong female role models and I think that is so important in today's society to keep them from going down the wrong track.

I spent the next hour just staring at my children as they slept until I heard Bella whimper a little; so I knew that she was going to be waking up soon. I kissed each of my girls on their foreheads and noses before leaving them in the care of their aunts; so that I could go and be in with their momma before she awoke. I walked into her room with a large smile on my face as I saw my wife alive and still asleep on her bed. I could have so easily have lost them all today and I counted my blessings that it did not go in that direction. I climbed onto the bed next to her and placed butterfly kisses all across her face until the best sound came from the beauty beneath me, her laughter. She giggled as she brought one of her hands behind my head to bring it closer to her lips. We kissed passionately until the need for air was too great. When we finally parted, panting, I was struck dumb at the look of love and relief coming from Bella's aura into mine; and those emotions were also shining brightly in her silver eyes.

"What happened? Are the babies okay?" Bella asked me, her voice a little hoarse still from all of the screaming that she did before she blacked out.

"Carlisle said that the bleeding and pain you experienced were caused by a placental abruption; and that it was serious enough that he had to perform an emergency C-section to make sure that the babies and you survived. It was really touch and go there for a while; and I was so scared that I was going to lose one or all of my girls, but Carlisle was able to perform the surgery successfully. He said once you heal and rest you will be as good as new. The babies are going to be fine also, but need to be monitored for a while. Two of them are having a little trouble breathing, but Alice and Rose believe that it due to the stress that they were under right before they were born and also the fact that they are a few weeks premature. We are going to have to stay here until both you and all three of the babies gets the okay to go home, but compared to how today could have gone it is all good news. They are so beautiful Bella, just perfect little combinations of you and me. Would you like to have me bring them in here so that you can meet our daughters?" I asked her as I wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks away with my thumb.

She nodded her head in agreement and I kissed her once more before helping her sit up gently, with her back against the headboard. She must have been in some pain because she winced and hissed at the small movement, but once she was in place she said that she was okay. I went back to where the girls were being monitored and told Alice and Rose that Bella really wanted to see the babies. They agreed and they put all three of the babies into one of the rolling bassinets so that I could easily move it to where their mother was waiting. I could feel the love, worry, and some pain coming from Bella as I entered the room slowly, making sure not to jostle the cart too much. She smiled brightly when she saw me and I handed her a baby. It was good thinking on Alice's part that she had dressed and wrapped each baby in their own color and had a hat on their heads that had either the letter A, B, or C; so that they could easily be identified.

Bella gasped at seeing and holding her daughter just as I had. I picked up the other two girls careful of the wire monitors that were all over their bodies that were keeping track of their heart rate and respirations. Alice explained that if they stopped breathing for any reason an alarm would sound; so we all would know that they needed assistance. With one in each of my arms I sat next to Bella and we just stared in awe at our family that was almost complete. It was just missing two older brothers who I knew were still really worried about their mom and sisters. I picked up the phone and dialed into the house intercom system, asking the boys to come up and have a chance to meet the girls before the others.

I heard them climb the stairs and then knock gently on the closed door. Bella told them to enter and when they did they came over and hugged their mother as tight as they could; with still being aware that there was a fragile baby in her arms. They looked at their sisters with wide eyes when we offered them each a chance to hold one of them, but as soon as they had them in their arms they were just as captivated as we were. We stayed like that for a while, until the others could not be contained anymore and wanted to meet the newest members of the family. They all came up and filled up the room. I was watching Embry and Seth especially close, but I knew that we would not know if they imprinted or not until they look directly into their eyes, which were still tightly shut as they slept peacefully in our arms.

There were a lot of 'aww's' and 'how cute's' or 'their adorable's'. Everyone came and gave Bella a hug or kiss on the cheek. Her father told her how scared he was that he was going to lose his baby girl; and that he wasn't sure how many more of these close calls he could handle in the future. I noticed that there was something off with Sue, she looked like she was glowing, almost like Bella did when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy; but this was Sue. There was no way she could having a baby, right? I decided that I was only going to give myself a headache and maybe nightmares if I thought about Bella's dad and Sue going at it like rabbits. EWW!

"How are you feeling dear?" Carlisle asked, like the good doctor he is.

"I feel a little sore in my stomach and I am really tired, but the intense pain that I had when I got out of the shower is gone. I am just happy that Paul and everyone were able to get there in time." Bella answered and I gave her a quick kiss in agreement. Carlisle then went and checked her and all the babies' real quick, while the others were cooing at the girls.

"So, can we now know the names? I am dying over here you two." Alice could no longer hold her tongue and we all laughed at the tiny pixie; who was being held in place by her ever-calm husband.

"Okay Alice, since you asked so nicely. Baby A who Charlie is holding is _Selena Alison Levi_, named after Selene and also her Aunt Alice. We are going to call her _Lena_ for short though." Bella spoke and Alice squealed at hearing that one of the babies was named with her in mind. She raced over to where Charlie was standing and took the tiny baby in her arms kissing her all over her little face, with everyone laughing at her exuberant nature.

"Baby B in Bella's arms is _Tala Aleah Levi_, named after her Aunt Leah, may she rest in peace." I said as I leaned over to kiss her little nose. Sue came over and hugged each of us before picking up her granddaughter out of Bella's hands to have her turn at holding the little one named in her daughter's memory.

"Last, but not least Baby C in Paul's arms in _Aurora Rosemarie Levi_, named after her Aunt Rose and my middle name combined." Bella stated and like Alice, Rose seemed shocked that one of her nieces was named after her. I could see that if she had the ability she would be crying at being given this small gift.

"Also each of their names has to do with the prophecy of the Moon Goddess, since we know that they will each inherit some power from her. Selena means moon in Spanish. Tala means female wolf. Aurora means goddess of the dawn. Paul and I thought long and hard over what names to give them because we wanted them to be unique, yet still connected to each other with each of them having an A name also." Bella went on further to explain and there were again 'aww's and coo's' that went out on how perfect our choices were.

After the names were revealed everyone took their turn holding one of the babies. I held my breath as Embry held Lena and then Aurora, but each time it just looked like he was holding his niece, not an imprint. All that changed when Tala was handed over to him from Quil; and he looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time. He had imprinted on my baby, that little fucker. It got ten times worse when I looked over at the same time to see Seth holding little Aurora with the same look that was plastered on Embry's face. They both gasped out in shock, gaining the attention of the rest of the family, including my still very hormonal emotional wife, ah crap!

The others realized what was going on and there were a couple of chuckles from the others in the pack and gasps of shock at Embry and Seth imprinting on the two little newborns, but the sound that really worried me was the loud growl coming from the beautiful goddess next to me. I just hoped that Embry and Seth were not too fond of their balls because if I had to guess at the way she was glaring at them, while clutching Lena to her chest, that they were about to loose them to one very pissed off momma. I had no idea how I was going to calm my wife down, but I knew that eventually we would have to accept that we had two future son-in-laws just hours after we became first time parents. Oh the joys of imprinting!

* * *

****Oh NO what is Bella going to do and what is going to happen next? Did you like the names I gave them? More drama to come in the next chapter, and don't worry about little Lena not imprinting, she will not be left out for long. Any guesses, and no it is not Sue's baby. Sorry for another Cliffy, but it was necessary for the next chapter. **

****There is pics of the nursery and the babies on my profile. Check them out if you want. **

****I would love to get to 790 reviews for this chapter since it is my longest one yet. Thanks**

**We're almost done, I am thinking only three or four chapter left. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	50. Chapter 50: Can I Handle This?

**AN: Hello Again! Here is the next chapter and I know that many of you were worried that Bella was going to forget what it was like to imprint, but as you read below she is just having a little melt down, but all will be worked out in this chapter. Also many of you wondered who Lena's imprint could be; and I will give you a clue it is hinted at in this chapter, but will not be fully revealed until the next one. **

**I loved all of the reviews that I recieved and I was glad that you like the names I chose. The origins and meanings behind the names were researched and found on ****www(dot)babynames(dot)com for anyone who was curious. **

**Okay, to everyone else this chapter is a little OOC from the Bella we have come to love, but you will understand why as you read on.**

**I do not own anything recognizable, but the babies and Selene are mine. Now Please Enjoy**

Chapter 50: Can I Handle This?

BPOV

I was sitting in the wood rocking chair that was in the babies' nursery at the Cullen's. It was an exact replica of the one created at our house on the reservation because we wanted the girls to be feel a sense of familiarity no matter where they were staying the night. I was holding Lena in my arms as she drank greedily from the bottle of formula that Esme thankfully had prepared for me down in the kitchen. Since with my incision barely hours old I could not go up and down the stairs yet without experiencing pain. My breast milk hadn't come in as of yet, and with three babies Carlisle wasn't sure if I would be able to produce enough to feed all three girls enough in order to keep them all healthy. I had no problem supplementing with formula because I felt that they then got the best of both worlds; the nutrition and antibodies from the milk my body created and also the extra volume from the formula. Plus with the formula anyone could feed the babies, and since there were three of them my body would not become exhausted from round the clock feedings that only breast feeding would do. It was a win-win for everyone involved.

I just stared at my angel as she suckled on the nipple that was providing her the nutrient rich liquid she desired; and let my mind wonder back over the last twenty-four hours. What a cluster fuck day it has been, but in the end I would go through everything thousands of times, if they all ended the same; with my three angles here in this world and healthier than expected.

The thought of endangering them was the only thing that kept me relatively sane when Embry and Seth imprinted on my babies. I was all ready to rip them to shreds for doing that to my little girls. I even growled at them when I first noticed what was happening. My growls of rage and fear continued as I tried to get my beaten and broken body off of bed to take my daughters out of their clutches forever, but I was stopped by Carlisle and Paul who told me that I had to stay in bed. I only relented when Lena started to cry and fuss because she had been jostled when I moved. I cooed at her and rocked her back and forth until she quieted down, all the while barely keeping a scowl off my face at the two little fuckers across the room, who still had a hold of their respective imprints.

To my surprise Paul did not seem as upset at this development as I would have thought he would have been. Where was his growling or phasing into a giant silver wolf in the middle of the room as he flew towards his daughter's imprints in order to protect their honor? Huh, where was it; because I have to tell you I was feeling more than a little confused and betrayed that he was not acting like I was, at this strange and scary development in the lives of two of his children. He was calm as be, even though I could see there were a few worry lines on his face and his lips were in a tight line, but that was all the impact of this news was on Paul's body posture. Paul kept a strong arm around my shoulders, restraining me to the bed just incase I tried to make a move towards the other side of the room. If I did not have baby in my arm, I would have been all to willing to do just that no matter what the pain it cost my body. There was no reasoning with my overloaded emotional state right now. I had a usually high tolerance level for drama, but this had finally tipped the scales and I was in full freak out mode right at the moment.

It took me a couple of minutes, but I eventually came to the conclusion that in order to even try and calm myself I had to accept Jasper's influence on my emotions and just allow them to relax me. It took a few minutes, but once I had settled back into the bed Paul released me and slowly raised off of the bed and tried to take the girls away from Embry and Seth. However, every time he tried to pick either of the two out of their arms Tala or Aurora would start to wail in protest, until they were placed back into the comfortable hold of their much older imprint. It was at that point that even Jasper's influence could no longer work on me and I broke down into tears and sobs so loud and body racking that Carlisle had to take Lena out of my arms because I was shaking so hard at the force of my tears.

I literally fell onto the bed and curled into a ball, as my tears continued to fall and stain the pillow beneath me. Carlisle had Embry and Seth put Tala and Aurora into the bassinet beside their sister before they all quietly left the room, while Paul came back over to my side to try and console me. I could not even see out of my eyes because they were so full of the salty tears, but as soon as my Paul pulled me into his arms I felt safe and loved.

Soon I quieted down enough to where I was able to talk through the tears. I expressed to him how I felt that we had just lost our babies. They didn't even want their own father to hold them anymore. I think that is what hurt the most, was to hear them start crying when their own father tried to pick them up. How was I going to raise two babies who would rather be in the arms of their imprints, than their own parents? I felt that they would never love us because they had their safety and love covered completely by Embry and Seth. I was scared the Embry and Seth were going to take them away from us. I was also worried that they would not get to have a normal childhood, besides the powers they would inherit, because their choices had been taken away from them.

Paul just listened like the most supportive husband he was before he began to speak, after I asked him why he wasn't as upset at this development as I was. He told me about his suspicions and that Billy and Sam agreed that it was a possibility. That sent me crying again, at the thought that he didn't trust me enough to tell me this. I felt like I was a foreigner in my own body and I could not get control of my emotions or my hormones. I knew that part of my mind was making up shit where it didn't belong, but I could not make that part take over fully because I was exhausted and in pain. I eventually understood why Paul hid this from me because he didn't want anything to go wrong, when at the time it was all just speculative anyway.

As he held me as I tried to calm myself again I thought about my own experience with imprinting, but there was a major difference between the two instances. I was an adult, who had already formed relationships with my parents. I had also lived and loved before I was brought into my relationship with Paul. I knew that I was being selfish and that I would have to accept the inevitable, but was it bad of me to want my little family to stay just the babies, the boys, Paul, and me for a little while longer. I didn't think so, but like any mother I wanted the best for my children and if the fates saw the Embry was best for Tala and the same for Seth and Aurora then who was I to go against destiny.

I also knew that Seth and Embry would take good care of them and love them forever, if it was as brothers or in the far distant future as lovers, they would become anything that those girls would desire. What mother doesn't dream of that for their children; so I clung to that idea as I tried to gain some control over my body and mind. I loved that I imprinted on Paul; and I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. Also these were my pack brothers, who I could get into their heads anytime that we phased in order to see exactly how they fell toward their imprints. I was glad that we all had Quil and Claire as an example of how to handle this sort of relationship; and the unique circumstances that come with it. I would not fight the imprint, but Paul and I were going to have a nice long heart to heart with the boys over what is going to happen in the future and what we expect from them in return for being allowed near the girls.

After about two hours of talking and crying I finally felt like I was able to face my daughter's imprints and fellow pack members without bursting into tears or trying to rip them limb from limb with my razor sharp teeth like I did to Victoria. However, before I did that I first wanted to hold my daughters one more time. I wanted to feel them warm and soft in my arms; and try and dispel this irrational fear that they would not want me to hold or love them. I just wanted to be a mother to my girls, but for some reason I could not stop that little part of my heart that had already hardened, stating that my girls were stolen from me and nothing I did was going to create that mother daughter bonded relationship that I longed for with my girls. It was something that I really never had with Renee, but always dreamed of creating with my daughters. I was left wondering if that dream was already broken before I really even had a chance to grasp a hold of and cherish it.

Paul told me that I was being irrational and over emotional, but understood my fears. He said I was a great mom and there was not doubt that all three of our girls would love and adore me. I felt like he was placating me, but that was okay until I was proven wrong. He kissed me chastely one last time before going into the next room and rolling the bassinet back into where I was still recuperating. It was getting close to their second feeding; I was still asleep for the first one; so Rose had made three bottles already made.

This time when Paul picked up Tala she did not cry, but curled into his arms; seeking the warmth that radiated from him like the sun. That made me smile a little for the first time since everything went crazy. He handed her to me before going over and getting the other two. Aurora, like her sister, did not cry at the absence of Seth, but was wide awake looking with her father in wonder, with her almost black eyes. I had tears in my eyes again, but unlike before they were happy tears as I fed my babies for the first time and watched their tiny mouth work at getting the formula out of the nipples. I felt like I was going crazy for thinking that my babies would not love me, but really how was I to know for sure? It was the first acts as parents of newborns that we did together; and with every minute that passed with just their little grunts and slurps I felt my worries slip farther and farther away.

Once they had finished eating and we had burped them. Paul brought over some diapers and I taught him how to change a one. It was hilarious watching him trying to get the small pieces of adhesive to stick to the other side of the diaper with his large hands, but eventually he got it, with a look of pride written all over his smiling face. All the drama was forgotten for a small moment in time and we were just a family, which consisted of two first time parents of newborns; who still were a little cautious in our movements and scared of their tiny bodies as we held them in our hardened steal arms.

When I took Aurora into my arms she opened her eyes and for a moment I could swear that there was intelligence deep with her that was far wiser than her young age. She blinked her onyx and I suddenly gasped out at the pure love and content that was pushed into my aura from someone other than me. Jasper was nowhere near, so I knew that it could not have been his influence. Paul was immediately concerned, but I could not say anything for a moment, having been shocked into silence at the realization that the little girl in my arms had purposely pushed those emotions into me because she had felt my depressed ones still simmering underneath my happiness of being with my loves. She was already so powerful and I was in awe of my little one.

"Bella, what is going on?" Paul started to panic and again sensing her daddy's emotions taking a negative turn, Aurora took the initiative on herself and sent a wave of love and calm towards him. I could see her transforming his aura with each added emotion; and it was truly inspiring to see her advanced ability to understand complex emotions enough to manipulate them at will.

"That's her Paul. Her gift is showing already. She can sense and manipulate emotions through a person's aura. She is so smart and so powerful already. Mommy loves you too my precious daughter and she is so sorry for being upset." I cooed into her ear before placing butterfly kisses all around her face.

"What?" Paul was finally able to speak, after receiving the latest shocking development.

"The powers from the Moon Goddess I told you were going to be passed to the babies, but I did not know when or how they would be distributed. It looks like little Aurora picked up the ability dealing with emotions; and really it is not surprising seeing that was the first one to develop since it was the fist one that I came to me as well." I told him and he was just staring at her and gasped out loud again when he felt the extra push of understanding and love she sent him.

"Wow, I can't believe only hours old and she is already capable of understanding so many emotions and has enough thought process to know how and what emotions to send to others. I wonder when the other two will get their gifts." Paul spoke out loud while he sat back against the headboard with Lena and Tala in his arms sleeping soundly.

"I don't know, but if they are anything like mine they will come fairly soon since once the energy from Selene was released in me, I developed them pretty quickly. I think that we should be prepared for anything at this point." I said as I took a couple of breaths in preparation of calling the two boys into the room with us; so that we could talk in private.

"I think that we need to have Seth and Embry come in here; so that we can all talk about what happens now, and set up some ground rules." I stated to my husband.

"What do you want to happen Bella, I mean how are we going to handle this?" Paul asked me.

"You know honey, I don't even know. I want to make sure that we keep our family safe. That the girls know that we are their parents and that we make the decisions in their lives, at least until they are old enough to. Also I know, after having my little breakdown, that Embry and Seth will respect our wishes and whatever boundaries that we set up; so I am not worry that they will overstep the two of us. I want the girls to be protected and loved; and I believe that we all can do that as long as we keep the communication open and there are no secrets. I am thankful that I have been in Quil's mind enough that I know that it is purely brotherly love he feels for Claire at this point in her life; and that as Tala and Aurora mature into women that their relationships will evolve into friends and then when they are our age one if a more romantic nature." I tried to compose my thoughts the best I could, but I was still a little frazzled at everything that had happened in such a short period of time.

I am sure a lot of it was directly because I was still weak and tired from the loss of so much blood hours earlier and also my hormones were going crazy with the emotions of not only myself, but everyone around me. All I wanted was to curl up on this bed for a couple of hours while the babies slept and get a little rest; and luckily Paul promised me that as soon as we talked with Seth and Embry and then said gave a quick talk with the rest of the family I could do just that. Paul called through the intercom system again for the boys and within seconds they were up in our room. The look of pure happiness and brotherly love that one could see shining through their faces and auras as they looked at their imprints in our arms made the last residual weariness fade into the background.

Over the next hour we talked about what we expected now and in the future. Seeing as they are newborns they do not need Seth and Embry around all day, everyday so we decided that they would be allowed to come and see the girls for two hours everyday after school, and then four hours on the weekends. We also said that they would be allowed to watch the girls when Paul and I were needed at the council, but that would also be alternated between Rose, Carmen, and Esme who were had already been lined up as babysitters. We also told them that every six months we want to sit down and talk about the babies and what how we think their relationship is doing. As I stated to Paul earlier communication was going to be key. These were still our children and Embry and Seth would follow our rules and instructions on what the girls can and cannot do; even if the imprint states to give into whatever their girl wants they still have to have common sense that as the older figure they have to listen to their parent's wishes.

Paul also stated that they were to not even think about starting a romantic relationship until they are at least eighteen, but can start to go on group dates at sixteen. The reason that he put the age limit on is because technically on paper Seth and Embry will be fifteen and seventeen years older than the girls; and we want the girls to be legal adults before they get physical with them. Embry and Seth seemed eager to accept any restrictions that we set up and were just pleased that we were not going to keep Tala and Aurora away from them.

I apologized for growling at them earlier and they held no blame saying that after everything that had happened with the delivery and then to find out that two of the three were already destined to be with people that I considered brothers was completely understandable. They each gave me a hug and then politely asked to hold their imprint; to which Paul and I handed the still sleeping newborns over, without any hesitation. I silently watched them kiss the foreheads of the babies before just staring at the tiny figures that were in their arms with pure joy. Lena was still in my arms; and I asked Paul to carry me downstairs so that I could say thanks to everyone for supporting and helping to rescue me. He agreed and gently picked the two of us up in his arms before slowly making his way down the stairs, careful not to jostle me too much. Seth and Embry followed silently behind us. Just as we made it to the bottom of the stairs I could hear some commotion from the group that was gathered. It sounded like Sue was crying and Carlisle was taking vitals over a passed out figure. It took me a few seconds to realize that the person who was out cold on the Cullen's hardwood floor was my father. At my gasp everyone turned their attention to us, except for Carlisle and Sue.

"What happened?" I asked, already feeling the sting of the salty tears as they made their way to the corners of my eyes. I do not think I could handle anything more today, or I might as well have Carlisle book me into one of those nice mental institutes so that I can recover from an overload of the compounding emotions and drama.

"Charlie asked me if I was okay after I had smelled something that Esme was cooking and had run to the bathroom to be sick. I told him I was fine, but he wanted Carlisle to check me out. When I refused saying that now was not the time, with everything else that was going on, he demanded to know what I was keeping from him. I got so flustered with him worrying over me, Seth upstairs with you dealing with his imprinting, and the health of you and the babies that I just sorted blurted out that I was pregnant. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he just blacked out." Sue explained through her tears and the only ones to gasp at this new piece of information were Paul, Seth, and Embry since they were with me upstairs; and obviously I and the ones downstairs were already privy to this little slice of hot gossip.

"Mom…you're going to have…a baby!" Seth eventually choked out from his shocked stupor.

"Yes, sweetheart; Charlie and I are going to have a baby. This is not how I wanted everyone to find out. Bella knew because she cornered me this morning and pried the news from me. I am so happy; and I think that this is just what I needed in my life after everything that has happened with your father and sister. I love Charlie and I want to give him something that he always wanted, but never thought he would have after Renee left with Bella; another child. Are you okay Seth, you look a little like Charlie did before he dropped?" Sue stood and walked over to her son as she spoke and took the Aurora from him right before he sat quickly to the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. This is just a lot to take in. I am happy for you; and I will love my new baby brother or sister just as much as I loved Leah and love Bella as my siblings. I love you Mom." Seth explained after a few moments.

"I love you too, sweetheart. It makes me feel so much better that you and Bella are okay with this and will support this pregnancy." Sue kissed her son's cheek and then went and back to a still unconscious Charlie.

While they were talking Carlisle had picked my dad off the floor and stated that he should be fine, but just had to let his mind work itself through this before he would wake up. The rest of the family sat back around the living room as Paul placed me on the sofa gently before sitting at the other end, bringing my legs onto his lap. Collin and Brady came and sat on the floor in front of me, after giving me another long hug. I knew that I had scared them earlier. Collin was especially sensitive to anything happening to me and I could tell by the death grip at which he held my hand that my earlier condition had really shaken him. Brady, while the more laid back and jokester of the two held my other hand just as hard. He didn't express his emotions as outwardly as his twin, but to me he would always tell me what was bothering him. I am just grateful that my two boys were strong and capable of dealing with all of this as adults, but still had enough child-like nature in them that they needed to be close to their mommy at times like this, just for the comfort and reassurance. Alice came up and took Lena from me; and began cooing at her with Carmen, Kate, and Angela.

Rose took Tala from Embry and was looking that the baby with soft eyes of wistfulness. I knew that being around the babies would be hard because it would remind her of everything that was just out of reach for her, but something that she longed desperately for. I hoped that by getting the chance to be in a child's life from the beginning it would be an acceptable substitute for her; and I would never deny her the opportunity to take care of one of the babies anytime she desired. I loved Rose and wanted to see her happy and less haunted at what was taken from her when she was tragically turned into the beautiful stone form she was now and would always remain. I could see Emmett looking at his wife, as she rocked her niece in the rocking chair, with loving eyes. He turned his gaze towards me and mouthed the words 'I love you baby sis and thank you', I returned it with a large smile and blew a kiss in his direction. He had no reason to thank me, but I could see that making Rose happy and content with this life was something that he was never fully able to accomplish. I mean don't get me wrong Emmett and Rosalie loved each other fiercely, but there was always some regret behind both of their eyes. Emmett regretted that he could not give his wife the one thing that she desired most; and Rose regretted longing for something that would only bring her pain if she continued to covet the unattainable. I could already see that these babies were only going to bring good things to this family.

"Well while were all gathered, anyone else have anymore big announcements they want to tell us?" Peter asked as he kissed Charlotte on the forehead.

"Um…well, since everyone else is coming clean I guess Sam and I can too. We're also expecting." Emily quietly announced; and there were gasps and cheers of congratulations throughout everyone.

Of course I could not get up and move, but Sam and Emily were each gracious enough to come and give me hugs and kisses as I congratulated them. The group was truly blessed and it seemed like all of the troubles that plagued us a few months ago were a thing of the past. Esme brought me some soup and I ate it slowly as we all talked quietly about the babies; and Carlisle stated that he would be honored to be their doctor when both Sue and Emily asked him. Paul and I also told them about Aurora's power and that set off a whole other set of questions and theories from Carlisle and Eleazar.

It was only about thirty minutes later that my dad started to come around. Carlisle went over with smelling salts to help him come to fully and when he did his eyes looked a little wild with shock and confusion. Upon seeing Sue he got up, a little too quickly and had to he steadied by Jasper and Carlisle, to go to her side.

"Is it true? I am going to be a father again?" He whispered staring into her eyes with awe; she just nodded in confirmation.

"We're having a baby!" He turned to yell at all of us in a jovial voice, after kissing Sue a little too passionately for what I felt comfortable seeing my father doing in front of me.

We all laughed at him because it was completely unlike Charlie to be anything less than quiet and stoic in his behavior. I do not think I have ever seen him this excited and happy in a long time. He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek while whispering that I would always be his number one girl and that he loved me. I told him I loved him too and that I was so happy for him and Sue.

Things quieted down after that; until there were three tiny cries coming from my babies, indicating that they were hungry. Paul, Esme, and I fed, burped, and changed the triplets diapers before they fell back to sleep in the arms of different family members. By this time I was fading fast and could barely keep my eyes open. Carlisle gave me another pain pill and had Paul take me back upstairs to get a little rest; stating that the others would watch the girls. Paul cuddled up with me in his arms as I drifted off to sleep. I would remain in that state for the next six hours until I was awoken by the cries from the babies in their nursery; which brought the days events full circle.

It still shocks me how so much can happen in such a short amount of time, but I could not be happier. My babies were perfect and in a few days would be healthy enough for my husband and me to take home. I was going to have a new baby sibling and a niece or nephew in a few short months. My sons were flourishing; and the rest of my family was content at where life was taking them. I knew that not everything would be easy, but I knew that as long as I kept love in my heart and remembered how easily it all could have been lost, Paul and I could get through the long sleepless nights and colicky fussy babies. I could handle this because that is what moms do; they always somehow manage to get through whatever is thrown in their direction, for the sole purpose of their children. I just wondered what was going to happen next in my life, because it always seemed like there was always something on the horizon for my life.

****So What did you all think of this chapter and the little emotional roller coaster that Bella went on in such a short time. I hope that you can better understand that her body was still reacting from the delivery and her hormones and emotions were not normal, like most woman after having a child it take awhile to adjust and with the imprinting it just sort of was too much for her to handle all at one time.**

****Also Can anyone guess who Lena's imprint is now? ;) Also Charlie now knows he is going to be a dad again and I personally loved his reaction. Also the first Power developed in the triplets and more will be seen and explained in the next chapter. **

*****The next chapter we will be time jumping a few years into the future. There are only a couple of chapters left so please leave me some love and review this chapter to let me know what you think of how I am doing. I would love to get past the 800 mark!!! **

****Pretty please with a cherry on top and I might even include a lemon in the next chapter between our lovely couple! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	51. Chapter 51: Time in a Bottle

**AN: WOW! I was blown away at the amount of reviews that I recieved for the last chaper. As promised there is a lemon in this chapter; as thanks. Many of you guessed that it was Sam and Emily's baby that is Lena's imprint and the answer is revealed below. **

**This is my longest chapter at 16 pages and over 9,000 words, without the AN's. I am really trying to wrap up not only Bella and Paul's past few years, but every one else.**

**There is a very important EN at the bottom, but first enjoy the chapter. **

**I do not own anything recognizable, but Selene and all new babies are mine. **

* * *

Chapter 51: Time in a Bottle

BPOV

_Seven Years Later_

How can I even begin to describe the last seven years of my life. There have been ups and downs, but for the most part it has been a time for change. The world was no longer the place it was when the battle with Victoria and the Volturi occurred. It was now a peaceful place for not only werewolves, or shape-shifters as we now classify ourselves due to the fact that real full moon howling; silver bullet killing werewolves have now joined the council, but also vampires. Vampires that once lived in hiding of the Volturi are now living a life free from persecution for not wanting to bow down to the fallen kings.

The Romanians were leaders before the Volturi destroyed their castles and killed most of their numbers off, but since the council has been in the leadership role they have come out of hiding and offered to help with some of the older vampires that they know about; and help them get transitioned into a world that has advanced around them while they lived in caves or underground. Stefan and Vladimir were greatly appreciated because of their knowledge of the Volturi, even more so than Carlisle or Eleazar; and they were able to help decipher some a lot of the history books and records that we had brought over from the castle in Volterra.

We had decided to keep the castle, because I mean who doesn't ever dream of one day owning one; so it was used as a headquarters whenever the council had business that needed to be taken care of in Europe. Esme and Carmen had especially enjoyed renovating it and the boys made sure to make it modernized, with all the latest technical gadgets they could find. Men and their toys! Of course the girls all loved to shop and visit the different cities of Italy and Greece. We always made it a family trip whenever we had to fly over there, since over half of us were on the council it just made sense for us all to go and enjoy some time away from home.

The outpouring of new mythical creatures to reach out to the council was astounding. I truly believe more and more everyday that the Volturi were the closest things to pure evil to ever roam this planet because all of these creatures that humans write and claim to purely exist as myths are real, but have been hunted down to near extinction or have kept such a low profile that even the Volturi did not know they existed. As of right now the council has grown from just me, the one and only Moon Goddess, vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves, sirens, banshees', valkries, nymphs, elementals, elves, gnomes, pixies, wendigos, changelings (which are different from shape shifters because they can transform their bodies into anything they desired, it is not limited to only one form as it is with our pack or even some other Native American and Ingenious tribes around the world are limited to), and tritons. The biggest shocks were all of the water creatures that had heard about the Volturi being destroyed and decided to seek us out. Those meeting were some of the strangest because it was usually Carlisle or one of the vampires who conducted them and then would report to the rest of us because we obviously could not breathe underwater long enough to reach their hidden cities and buildings deep beneath the surface of the oceans and lakes.

It was fascinating meeting and learning about all of these different creatures, but I think that Carlisle and Eleazar were truly the ones that were filled to the brim with curiosity. With every new species that would make their appearance they would literally be acting like a bunch of teenager's full of excitement. It was actually kind of funny to see our patriarchs acting so young, but I was happy that they could fulfill their positions with so much joy and passion.

We had only had a couple problems, usually a vampire who still had problems with authority, but both times it only took getting one of their arms amputated from the rest of their body for a year to make it known that while we do not want to take these drastic measures. We will if one deliberately goes against the few restrictions that we have put into place, but the council is not going to go out looking for trouble. I have been blessed that in my time as leader of the council that I have never had to sentence someone to death; and I pray that never happens. I am realistic and know sooner or later it will; and when it does I will just have to rely on my family for support.

Even though killing Victoria and the Volturi did not cause me any problems, there were still times that I felt survivor's guilt when it came to Edward and Leah. Whenever I get a little down I go to the meadow, which now has a small monument placed there right in front of the lake; and I just remember all of the good and bad times we had with each other. The headstone has their names on one side, with a picture of each of them encased in glass along with the dates they were born and died, so that they can be forever immortalized to the few people who are blessed to happen upon this small piece of heaven. On the other side there are two angel wings surrounding a crescent moon, with the inscription "Let children walk with Nature, let them see the beautiful blendings and communions of death and life, their joyous inseparable unity, as taught in woods and meadows, plains and mountains and streams of our blessed star, and they will learn that death is stingless indeed, and as beautiful as life- John Muir," underneath it.

Every anniversary of the battle everyone comes to it and we just sit around and tell stories about Leah and Edward; and the kids love hearing anything about their aunt and uncle. I miss Leah and Edward so much sometimes. I can now look back on everything with nostalgia and good feelings, instead of the world wind of confusing emotions that surrounded my life during that short time period. They have not come back to visit me in my dreams since that night after the battle, but I know that one day they will when the time is right. They are still in our hearts and I kept my promise that not one of the new little babies born went without being told about the pair of guardian angels; who are always watching over them and all of us.

Speaking of additions there has been a baby boom happening in La Push, but I would not have it any other way because I love the sound of children laughing and playing together in all of our houses. The reservation has new energy about it; what with the new school, small hospital, youth center, and social hall all being constructed with the assistance of the Cullen's and my bank accounts. Hope for a brighter future has never looked so good for this small band of proud people; and our tiny community.

Jacob and Angie married five years ago and it was at that time that he officially took over as Alpha of the pack. Sam stepped down to the beta position, but still maintains his role on the council. It was a year later that _Jacob-William 'JW' Nathaniel Black _was born weight a whopping ten pounds, nine ounces and was twenty-two inches long, poor Angela. Eighteen month later little _Sarah Isabelle Black _joined the family, but she was nothing like her big brother being born three months early. Sarah had to be kept in the hospital for over two months until she was stable enough to come home. It was a hard time for them, but we all tried to step in and help them with whatever they needed done, whether that was with the house, 'JW', patrolling, work. We made sure that everything was taken care of; so that all that they had to worry about was taking care of that beautiful little girl, named after Jake's mom my Aunt Sarah. Once she was able to come home she grew like a weed and has been healthy ever since. Those two were just like their parents, with 'JW' being like a mini Jake with his big kind personality and infectious smile; and Sarah was quiet and enjoyed reading or coloring by herself like Angela's personality was when she was a child according to her.

Jared and Kim got engaged about three years ago, but before they could walk down the aisle they welcomed twins _Alexander 'Xander' Jared Thompson_ and _Adam James Thompson. _They are also expecting a little girl in the next couple of months. The twins were not that much younger than our boy; so we often had play dates together.

Quil and Claire were in the best friend stage with her being close to turning eleven. They were thick as thieves and enjoyed playing pranks on the other members of the family. It was cute to me because they had learned that momma wolf does not like to have her hair dyed green when her shampoo gets tampered with, but to every one else they did not seem to see the humor in their tricks. When they did pull that one over on me they were in so much trouble that I think that all of La Push knew I was pissed when I screamed out their names after getting a look at myself in the mirror. Thankfully I had Alice, Charlotte, and Rose who had my hair back to its original shade by the end of the day, but both Quil and Claire still had to come a work at the party planning business doing dishes, cleaning bathrooms, and taking out the trash for two weeks; after that they never once thought about doing anything like that to me every again.

The largest change was with Sam and Emily. When they announced that they were having a baby right after the triplets were born, we had no idea that it would be one of the most important things to happen in the lives of our daughter. Lena was the first to phase; and it was when she was just eight months old. I literally almost fainted when I walked into the nursery to see a little white wolf cub with silver paws sleeping soundly in her crib. I called an emergency meeting where we tried to determine why she phased so early and how we were going to get her to phase back. The Elders had no clue and Carlisle and Eleazar were just as stumped at her ability.

Also the two other girls were looked at and showed absolutely no signs of phasing; and at the time we did not know if they all three would phase or not. As it turned out when the girls turned five Tala phased for the first time, but Aurora still has not. We are hoping that she doesn't because her gift for sensing and manipulating everyone's emotions has been hard for her to deal with through the years and the added responsibility of being a wolf would be too much for the little girl.

I phased when Lena woke up and started to whimper. It was one of the most amazing experiences in my life, getting to see into the mind of my daughter. She could not form words or talk, but it was the pictures of me and her family that popped into her head the most. Also she showed me her bottle if she was hungry or a diaper if she needed changed. She was very intelligent, but still had the thought process of an eight month old child. It took some time to get her to understand what I was saying through our mind link and phase back, but after that she was incredibly controlled for her young age. Within a few days she would only phase when she got really upset about something, but was able to calm herself down in order to change back human again in only a couple of minutes. Everyone did not think anything about it and just sort of thought that her phasing so early had everything to do with both of her parents being wolves; that was until Emily went into labor two weeks later. After twenty hours of labor _Samuel 'Sammy' Joshua Uley Jr._ was born.

When we went to go and see the new addition we brought the three girls with us; and when Lena looked at baby Sammy she immediately phased and trotted over to where he was and licked his face. At first we did not know what was going on, but thought it was cute none the less. However, it all became crystal clear that my daughter had imprinted on Sam and Emily's son when we tried to take her away from him when it was time to leave. She started howling and growling at us trying to protect her imprint the best way she could with her eight month old mindset. To say that we were shocked was an understatement, but once we all began breathing again we had to discuss how we were going to be handling this new situation.

We called the elders and members of the council over to the house again; and they decided that we needed to try and get Lena to understand that we were not taking Sammy away from her, but that he needed to stay with his parents. That conversation did not go over very well with her when she tried to bite Paul's fingers when he went to go pick her up. It took me phasing again to see her thoughts on the imprint. From what I could understand from her thoughts, they centered on the baby and all she knew was that she had to be near him and to protect him, but did not know exactly did not know what was going on. I kept trying to tell her that he was safe and that we were not taking her from him for forever, but just like she had to stay with us at our house, he had to stay with his at theirs. She whimpered, but let me come near her position on the bed where she nuzzled against the crook of my neck searching for her momma's comfort.

We stayed like that for over an hour with me reassuring her that no harm was going to come to Sammy and that we all loved him. I also told her that we would visit him as much as we could and that he could even come and stay at our house when he was a little older. For her young age she could comprehend what I was saying enough to phase back human, though she was crying in my arms for the next twenty minutes; still not wanting to leave.

Once we got her calmed down I asked Sam and Emily if it was okay if I brought Lena over for a few minutes every day so that she could see Sammy. They agreed and because they knew the pull was so strong in new imprints they were happy to even have Lena stay the night one night a week at their house so that the kids could be together. Paul and I agreed that since Tala and Aurora's imprints were at our house so much that it was only fair that Lena got to spend the same amount to time with hers; so every Friday night Lena was shipped off to Sam and Emily's and Tala and Aurora went to the Cullen's or Sue and Charlie's for a play night. Sometimes Lena and Sammy would join the other two; so that they would not miss out on time with anyone. Sam and Emily have even added a little girl to the mix _Gracelynne 'Gracie' Nicole Uley_; she was like a mini Emily with trying to take care of all her baby dolls like her mom does with the pack. It was cute to watch Gracie talk to them with the same patient phrases that Emily uses when she is trying to get the pack to behave.

With this small amount of time to ourselves we had no trouble increasing the size of our family with the arrival of our son, _Whitley 'Whit' Masen Levi_, almost three years ago. He is named after his Uncle's Jasper and Peter Whitlock and Uncle Edward Masen. He is the spitting image of his father with deep tanned skin and jet black hair. His personality is like mine though; very quiet and soft spoken until mad or upset and then he has no trouble speaking his mind. He loves to go over to the Cullen's and wrestle with his uncles. Jasper, Emmett, and Peter have even taken him camping for a boy's only weekend a couple of times; he had a blast.

Seth and Embry were doing great and working at the construction company that was set up in the council's building. We still have the same arrangement; and they seem happy with the time that they are allowed with their imprints. The girls absolutely adore the boys and enjoy making them play games or dress up all the time. They know about imprints because we had to explain it to Lena when she asked why she had these feelings of love and protectiveness towards Sammy, a couple years ago. We told them that it is a connection that is special only for them and it allows them to have the best brother or best friend that they will ever have; and that they will always have their imprint in their life. We did not tell them anything about them being soul mates or the possibility of their relationships becoming romantic in nature later on down the line because we wanted to wait till they are older and leave the choice up to them if they want to pursue that side of the imprint or not.

Collin and Brady were now almost twenty and no longer my little boys. I cried like a baby when they graduated from high school, but was so proud of them for completing it, when they had so many more added responsibilities then the average teenager. They each had a couple of casual girlfriends here and there, but nothing ever serious. They both had told me that they did not want to get involved with someone who was not their imprint because they saw what that did to Leah; and never wanted to be the cause of so much pain for another girl. Did I mention how smart my sons are? They are attending college in Seattle right now; and I was sad to see them leave, but I am in Seattle enough for the council that I see them all the time.

They come home two weekends a month and eventually I know that they will be returning to La Push or Forks because they claim that it is their home and they never want to live anywhere too far away from their family. Collin was premed, studying to become a doctor, like Carlisle; so that he could take over for Dr. Kent when he retires in a few more years as the doctor at the reservation hospital and resident pack doctor alongside Carlisle. Brady was getting his degree in public relations and foreign policy; so that he could help all three companies with issues that arise where there needs to be any involvement with press releases or anything else of that nature. Right now we were hiring a vampire named McKenna to do that, but it was made clear to her that it was a temporary position until Brady graduates from college and can follow her around for a year or so to learn everything needed for each company. Both Paul and I were so proud of our boys and the goals that they have set for in their lives.

They did have a rough patch though, about two years ago when their biological father showed up at our doorstep. He was completely wasted and at the time the boys were just getting ready to leave for college so I was home alone with the triplets and a toddler. I could take care of myself no problem, but when tried to grab my son out of my arms, while at the same time trying to stab me with the hunting knife that he had in his other hand that I went in momma wolf mode and finally got justice for all of the damage that he did to my sons all those years ago. Let's just say that to local authorities he has gone missing with absolutely not a trace of evidence to his whereabouts, but to the pack and vampires in the area they all know where I buried the body. I placed him where all the other villains in my life were entombed for eternity, the sight of the battle. His rotting corpse, the ashes of the newborns, Victoria, Maria, and of course our good old friends the Volturi are mixed together in that field, hidden in the middle of the forest.

Even though I was had severe reservations against taking a life, that man did not deserve to live and corrupt this world one second longer. The boys were not upset with my actions, but in the wake of his reappearance it dredged up all the memories of the horrific time that they spent in his presence. Jasper and I had to help them deal with their emotions and work through the depression that they felt from the torture that was inflicted on their bodies and their minds from the time that they were born till I rescued them. It took a few months for them to return to their old normal teenage selves, but I think that knowing that man was never going to come lurking around them again gave each of them the peace of mind to fully let go of the past and move into the bright futures that awaited them.

Today all of us were actually going to be going over to my dad and Sue's house because they had just welcomed twin girls a few days ago; and Paul and I had been watching their six year old son _Bryce Harrison Swan _while they were getting settled at home. If we thought their first pregnancy was a complete surprise and shock to everyone, this one came completely out of left field, but now that these little girls were here it was perfect. Dad said though that they were done and had gone and had gotten a vasectomy because they were not getting any younger and wanted to give their three children, Seth, me, and all of their grandchildren as much time and energy as possible. _Gabriella 'Gabby' Destiny and Susanna "Susie' Faith Swan _were the little sisters that I always wanted and would love just like I loved my little brothers, Seth and Bryce.

Dad and Sue married about three months after she announced that she was pregnant with Bryce, in a small ceremony in the Cullen's backyard down by the river. They even accepted mine and the Cullen's combined wedding present of a new house, built on an unused part of the Cullen's property by the pack's construction company. It was a five bedroom, six bathroom log cabin, with a gorgeous view of the mountains and a small lake that butted up to their backdoor. Charlie specifically enjoyed fishing out there on his time off; which was more now since he retired from being the police chief. He was still a member on the council; and to bring income in he was made director of security at the party planning business. It was a great position for him because he no longer worked those long hours at any time of the day; and he was able to spend nights, weekends, and holidays with his family. The larger house was defiantly needed now because Seth still lived at home to be close to Aurora, and Bryce, but these two new little ones to fill all of the rooms.

It was nice because then they were close the Cullen's, and have really formed a great bond with them over the years. Paul and I spend so much time over at the Cullen's house anyway that it is nice to only be a short walk down the dirt path to my dad's. I love going out there because even though our house is located on the reservation, and only a short distance from the girl's school it still is sometimes limiting on who we could have come to visit us. Between the girls phasing and their powers, the treaty was still in affect for most supernatural species. The treaty was null in void for the Cullen's, who had added Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte to their mix when they decided not to go back to wherever it was that they usually lived and wanted to be part of this large multi-species family. However, for everyone else we decided that to keep La Push a normal as possible and to not have too many people get suspicious of new and strange looking people suddenly coming to visit us, it was just easier to have a no cross zone. We would meet up with visitors who wanted to come see us in a less formal setting than the office of the council provided go to the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were doing the same. The girls were enjoying working with the parting planning business; and even Jasper, Emmett, and Peter would help out every now and then. I now considered Peter and Charlotte as siblings just like the rest of them; and they had even changed their diet to animals in order to stay with the Cullen's. Kate and Garrett married two years ago and it was a huge celebration with vampires coming in from all over the world for the ceremony. Carlisle was still working as a doctor, but had chosen to work in Seattle since it was close to the council headquarters. I think that this was the happiest and most content the entire family had ever been.

I was pulled out of my thoughts over how our lives have changed in the last few years by a pair of strong arms snaking around my stomach; and open kisses being placed on the back of the neck and down my shoulders. I was standing in front of the closet as I had just picked out clothes for me to wear today, while Paul had been downstairs getting the kids breakfast.

"How are you feeling today baby?" Paul whispered in my ear with his deep voice that sent shivers through my body.

"Better now, I was nauseas earlier. This little one is just like its siblings; and likes to make me run to the bathroom first thing in the morning." I stated rubbing my barley extended stomach.

I was only three months along and we were ecstatic because we wanted as many children as we could have. It was not like we could not afford them and the possibility of creating another life with my wonderful husband was something that I could not wait to do. We did not have a set number of kids that we wanted, but figured that since we would live for forever it was not something that we could really put a number on anyway. Paul and I had not told anyone yet, besides Carlisle since he was my doctor, because with all the new additions we wanted to keep our special news to ourselves for a little while longer.

"Well I am sure that it won't last that much longer. With Whit it was around this time that your morning sickness began to decrease; so hopefully that will be the same with this one." Paul stated continuing his kisses.

"Yeah, me too. We have a little time before we have to take Bryce back to dad and Sue's." I suggested with a little moan as he nibbled on a sensitive spot behind my right ear.

"Really, well what did you have in mind Mrs. Levi?" He asked back with a deeper husky voice.

"Well the kids are all playing downstairs and the door is locked; so we are all alone for as long as they remain entertained. If our luck holds we may get another half and hour or so?" I turned my head so that he could get better access to my neck.

"Is that so, well then we better not waste any more time now should we?" Paul said as he lowered his hands until he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

****Lemon Starts Here****

"Mmmhmm," was all I could moan out as he began to message my breast through my lacy blue bra.

I reached around and unhooked it; so that it could fall off of my shoulders and onto the floor by our feet. He messaged both of my breasts with equal attention before pulling the nipples between his thumb and forefingers until they were hardened to stiff peaks. All the while he was continuing to kiss down my neck and shoulders, creating a wake of electricity from his sensual touch. After a few more moments he slowly traced one of his hands down my bare stomach to the edge of my sweatpants and pulled them down, along with my panties, to the ground to join the rest of my clothing. I tried to reach around to pull his jeans off, but needed his assistance to undo the zipper and button with my position of being locked in front in him.

Once he was free of his jeans and boxers I could feel his erection grinding into my butt a little harder; and I decided that I did not want to waste anymore of the small amount of precious time that we had to be together with foreplay. It was rare with our busy schedules and having four kids living in the house to have time just to be intimate with each other during the day, now nights were a different story. Once I was face to face with him I grabbed his lips with mine and kissed him passionately. Our tongues were battling for dominance and after a few minutes he gave in and allowed entrance into his mouth. I loved that we were equals in everything we did, including sex. Sometimes he was in control and others I was, but no matter what there was always a level of respect and love flowing through every position or game we decided to try to spice up our love life.

While we were kissing I jumped up so that my legs could wrap around his stomach and my core rubbed against his hardened member. I was already slick with my juices and with one quick motion he thrust his entire length inside of my opening. We groaned at the sensation.

Paul was holding me up with both arms; and he backed us up until my back hit the wall next to our closet as he began to thrust in and out of me with a fast and deep rhythm. There were moans and grunts coming from both of us as we continued to move together. He was looking me straight in the eyes and I could swear that he could see straight into my soul, just as much as I could as I stared back into his.

His movements began to become more erratic and I could tell that he was getting close to letting go because so was I.

"Touch yourself for me baby. Get yourself off and come hard as I thrust my cock deep into your dripping hot pussy." Paul grunted and I just about let go completely hearing him talking dirty to me.

I did as he said and moved one of my hands, where it had been in his hair, trailing a path down my breast making sure to tweak my nipples before moving down to my swollen clit. Paul was watching my little show and grunting and hissing as I circled my fingers around my bud and then down my slit to feel where we were joined. I loved feeling him move in and out of me; and within moments I could feel the coil in my abdomen begin to tighten.

"Paul…so close…come in me baby…oh…fuck." I moaned out as one of his hands joined mine at my clit.

"Me too…shit…let go babe…now." Paul hissed and almost instantly I fell over the edge into my orgasm when I pinched my button.

He captured my lips back with his so that we could try and be as inconspicuous as possible as we rode out our climaxes. Paul continued to thrust until our highs had begun to wane and then pulled out of me. As we continued to kiss I knew that sex with this man was never going to be boring or get old. I mean with just one look from his perfect face I could be wet for him in a second, even after eight years of marriage. We kissed and caressed each other for a few more moments, just salivating in the others body pressed against one another.

****Lemon Ends Here****

When we did finally separate and get dressed in the clothes that had been left on the floor on the other side of the room, it was not moments later that we heard two exact yells come screeching through the walls.

"MOM," Lena distinct voice yelled for me.

"DAD," Tala's called for her father.

We each looked at each other and just shook our heads at our daughters. Out of the three of them Lena and Tala got into the most arguments, but I think it was because they were complete opposites in everything so they just rubbed each other the wrong way in almost anything they did. Tala was quick tempered like her father and was a real daddy's girl. She loved getting dirty climbing trees or running through the forest with us. Lena was just like me quiet, selfless, and loved reading, but if she got mad enough she was a force to reckon with. Aurora was our peacemaker, she was just an easy child with really no temper and she tried to avoid any of the conflicts that arose between her sisters at all possible. It probably stemmed from her gift with emotions and she wanting to try and calm everyone around her when she felt them distressed, she was a lover not a fighter. We sighed as we left our little bubble that we had been graced with for that short time and went to see what our two hellions had done now.

When we got downstairs and into the family room I could see Aurora off coloring with Whit and Bryce; so I knew that they were not involved in whatever what going on. However, if the yelling and screaming coming from the other side of the room were any indication this was just a normal fight between her sisters, but at least there was no storm raging in the middle of the room yet; yeah those are always fun experiences. Really they were good girls and I loved them with my whole heart, but when they got going with each other there was no stopping their powers from taking over sometimes. Their powers had all came into full effect by the time they were two years old, with Lena being the last to develop hers.

Tala was around a year when her gift emerged. She was throwing a tantrum about something and while she was crying and throwing herself on the floor a severe storm began brewing outside. As she continued to be inconsolable the lightening and wind became worse as well; and nothing I did with my powers would counteract it until I determined that it was not a normal storm. Once I figured out that it was Tala that I had to calm down to get the storm to come to stop it was easy for everything to go back to normal. However, after that we had no control of when or what she was going to do next. As I mentioned she was triplet that was very high strong and hot tempered; so in a drop a hat a mini tornado would appear in the backyard or a piece of paper or furniture would catch fire. We had to make sure that we always had plenty of fire extinguishers around the house in case something like that happened, but eventually with my guidance over the years she was able to gain control over her abilities. Now things only went a little crazy when she got angry too fast; and then it was either her power went a little wonky or she phased.

Lena was the last to develop her power at around eighteen months. She was playing with his sisters outside in the sandbox, but when Tala went to steal one of her toys she put it and herself into a thick blue shield. It took a little coaxing, but eventually she let it fall; so that I could get to her. With her quiet nature and willingness to learn anything it was not much of a surprise that even at her young age she was able to master it with precision in no time at all. Half of the arguments that Lena and Tala get into is that Lena will lock something that Tala wants inside of a shield and not let her sister have access to it. We tried to get them to play nice with each other, but like most sisters some days they were the best of friends and then others the worst of enemies. I guess today is the latter of the two.

I could see Lena inside of her bubble holding what looked to be a piece of paper. Tala was pounding her clenched fists against the shimmering blue sphere, but making no progress against her sister's power. They were all equally powerful in their own right, but it was when they were working together, which was rare at this point, that they were at their strongest. I retained all of my powers; however, they had lessened a little, but nothing that I noticed too much. I was glad that I still had them though, especially when the girls started gaining their at such a young age I was there to help them understand what was going on and how use what was given to them for good and not just for personal and selfish reasons. Having so much power comes with responsibility and even at their young age they needed to learn that because people could be seriously hurt physically as well as emotionally if they used them in the wrong way. It was only dealing with each other or one of the other members of the family that they really ever got a change to show their abilities; so we were lucky that no one had ever noticed anything different about them and they were able to enjoy their childhood as much as it was possible for them to do.

"What is going on in here?" I asked in my mom voice, that most of the pack even shuddered at.

"Mom, get _Selena _to give me my note back, its private!" Tala yelled continuing to slam her hand as she spoke.

She knew that her sister hated being called by her full name; so I was not surprised when Lena retorted back calling her sister the one thing that was guaranteed to cause a serious outburst from Tala.

"Why _Tally _are you afraid that they will learn what is in this little love note to Seth?" Lena said with her father's smirk plastered in her face.

Tala flipped and I could feel the energy in the room begin to change as a swift breeze swept through the room and lightening and thundered could be seen and heard outside, but I knew that if I did not nip this in the bud soon it would move indoors and we did not need the little ones to be scared.

"You have no right! It is mine!" Tala was screaming and I could see tremors beginning to flow through her body. Luckily Paul did as well and went up to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her as much as possible.

"Stop this insanity right this second you two. I have just about had enough of your constant fighting with each other. You are sisters and I understand that you will not get along on everything, but these little arguments that you two have is scaring your little brother; and has done enough damage to this house. You are both old enough to know how to behave and this right here is not the way. Lena, take your shield down and hand me that note. Tala you will calm down; and then both of you will sit on couch while we discuss this further. Now!" I stated in a steely calm voice that showed them that I meant business.

Lena dropped her shield immediately and handed the note over to me without much resistance because she knew that it would work better in her favor to listen to me. Tala was not so smart and began screaming the second the piece of paper was in my hand; and I had to admit I was curious as to what was in this note. Embry had not crossed any lines; and from being in his head we could see that he still thought of Tala as a best friend or even a little sister still. Could something have changed; if it had we would be having a talk because she was only going to be eight in a month. I swear it seemed like sometimes I was raising teenagers, but that was probably because of their advanced maturity, though they were certainly not showing it right now, and higher than normal intelligence. Eventually Tala was able to calm down after I began sending her some serenity and calm through her aura; and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Lena with a huff.

"Aurora, sweetie, could you take Bryce and your brother upstairs and get them a snack from the pantry while we have a little talk with your sisters?" I asked my daughter, where she was watching curiously, still stationed where she had been coloring. The boys were used to these occurrences and were still engaged in their activity; like the good little boys they were.

"Sure, momma. Come on lets go get some of the cookies we made last night," She stated to the two younger boys; and helped them up the stairs. Once they were gone I turned to the two troublemakers of the moment.

"Young ladies which one of you would like to explain to me how this disagreement first started?" I asked both of them; and Tala raised her hand immediately like I knew she would because she was always the most assertive of the three.

"Lena just had to stick her nose in where it doesn't belong; and while I was minding my own business she came in and took my note right out from underneath where I was writing it. This is all her fault." Tala stated with a huff and glared at her sister.

"That is so not true Tala and you know that. You were going on and on about your Embry; and how much you love him and how he is so much more fun to be around then my Sammy. I got fed up at listening and took the note so that you would shut up about him. I swear you are worse than Aurora and me when it comes to our imprints in thinking that you are better than every one, but all our connections are just as strong. You need to get over yourself and learn that the world does not revolve around just you and your imprint." Selena ranted and I was shocked to say the least at her little outburst. Looking over at Paul I could see that he was also because Lena never spoke like this.

"Okay, okay we need to calm down and figure this out. Tala, I am asking you first; is there anything in this note that I should be worried about?" I asked her first, since this note seemed to be the center of everything.

"No, it's just a private letter, but since you are going to read it anyway it just about Embry and me. This is so unfair." She said staring down at her hands while she mumbled the last bit, with embarrassment flowing from her strongly. I nodded and opened the note, reading it quickly before passing it over to Paul; so that he could read it as well.

The note seemed harmless enough, just Tala stating how much she enjoyed spending time with Embry and how he was her best friend. Also that she wished that they could spend more time together. However, I could detect that there was a slight case of puppy love, literally, flowing through the wording. She was growing up and even though she was way too young to have romantic feelings for him in a serious manner yet, she was starting to notice boys and had what I would consider a crush on Embry. I remember being her age and having the same silly crushes on boys from school. It's a time when a girl is too old to play baby dolls and dress up anymore, but was still a child in everything else. She was close to being considered a preteen; and I knew that we had reached an age where Tala and Aurora's feelings for their imprints would be changing as the next few years progressed, but nothing could come of it until the specified age that we had agreed upon with Embry and Seth.

"Okay first let's talk about the respect for personally property. Lena, I know that your sister can get on your nerves a lot of the time, but that does not give you the right to take something personal from her. I know that if she did the same thing to you, you would feel just as violated as she does. You are both getting older and respecting each other is part of that; so I want you to apologize to Tala for taking her note." I said to my oldest daughter in a voice leaving no room for argument. She was silent for a moment before turning a tiny amount toward the other half of the couch.

"I'm sorry for taking your note; and I promise to try and refrain from doing something like this in the future." Lena very maturely stated.

"Thank you Lena, that is very grown up of you to say. Is there anything you want to say Tala?" I asked her nicely, seeing if she would take the high rode like her sister.

"Sorry, I should have not egged you on about Embry. I'll try and be more respectful." Tala barely whispered out, but Lena heard it because she nodded.

"That's good Tala, I proud of you for saying that. Alright, secondly, this using your powers against one another has got to stop. It is becoming increasingly violent and with your brother in the house we can not take the chance that something could go wrong he get injured. I get that you two fight and argue, but there are ways other than using your powers. If this continues to occur your father and I have decided that punishments will be dealt out because you are both old enough to know how to behave. It is a responsibility to have these gifts and using them against your sister is not the right thing to do," and I spoke, they at least the decency to look ashamed of their actions. They both mumbled out apologies.

"I think that a group hug is in order." I said as I gathered my girls into my arms with Paul crushing us into his larger ones. Both Lena and Tala giggled before hugging each other on the own and sitting back down.

"Okay, next I thing that we need to have a little talk to about what it is to be an imprint; and since Lena, you and Sammy, are the same age with the same feelings toward each other this conversation does not concern you at the moment. Would you mind going upstairs and send your sister down here." I kindly asked her and she did made her way up the stairs.

During the few seconds that we were alone I looked over to Paul and it was like we were communicating silently with each other. We always presented a united front when dealing with the kids, but I was usually the more vocal parent during our talks. Paul was there for support and would chime in when he thought that there was something that I had not covered. We never did the good cop bad cop thing, instead just let them know that while I might do the talking we were a team effort; and talked through everything our children did. It was not long until our most quiet child was sitting in front of us looking like she was about meet her executioner.

"Aurora, it's okay sweetheart, we just want to talk to you two about Embry and Seth." I stated and she visible relaxed at the mention of her imprint's name.

"Your father and I both know that you are both maturing and starting to notice boys, you are only going to be turning eight here soon, but because of your powers you are matured mentally years ahead of your physical age. This however, does not mean that you are anywhere ready for romantic feeling or relationships between you and your imprints. Take the time to enjoy childhood and all the fun silly adventures and trouble that you can because it only lasts for a short time. I know that this is something that every parent tells their children at some point, but with our unique lifestyle decision have already been decided for you and we just do not want you growing up and doing things before you are capable of dealing with them. Now don't look at me that way Tala, I am not lecturing you because I think that you and Embry have done anything wrong. I am just telling you that just because you have an imprint that is older than you that does not mean that you get to act older than you are. We have an agreed upon age for which you can all start dating, if it is not your imprint then that is fifteen, but because they are older then you by quite a few years if you choose to move your relationship with Seth or Embry into something other than friends then that age is sixteen in private with the family as a couple and eighteen for the rest of the world. Enjoy you childhood, the rest will happen when it is meant to. We love you and want the best for you." I told them and went to kiss their foreheads before asking them if they had anything to say.

They just nodded their heads and said that they just though of their imprints as friends, or in Aurora's case an older brother. They also said that boys were okay, but nothing more than crushes. We only talked for a few more moments about what was going on with Seth and Embry; and it was interesting to hear them talk about just sitting and playing a game or watching a movie together; and in Tala's case playing pranks. I was glad that we connected with them again because as they got older it was important to remind them of the boundaries that they had for at least a few more years.

The joys of being a parent meant that one minute you want to sell them off to the highest bidder because of they are making you want to tear your hair out and the next you just want to hold them in your arms as tightly as possible and never let go. Life was just in a constant motion that I for one was going to enjoy everyday for the rest of eternity with the ones I loved.

We went upstairs and gathered everyone to go to dad and Sue's house. Bryce was especially excited about his sisters, though at first he had really wanted brothers until Collin and Brady told them how much better it was to have baby sisters because then he would get to be the superhero and protector for them as they grew up. It was cute watching him act like Spiderman or Batman claiming he was going to let no one harm his little sisters; and of course this made Whit want a baby sister of his very own. He would have to wait a few months, once we told the family of the pregnancy, to see if his wish would come true, but I had a feeling that it was another boy.

The drive out was nice and fairly quiet except for the silly singing that the girls, Whit, and Bryce did to some new kid pop sensation. Once we got there I hugged my Dad and congratulated him on their new bundles before heading to the nursery to see Sue. My baby sisters were cute and I could see myself in the eyes; a trait that we all shared with Charlie. We spent a few hours with them, with me spending most of the time in their kitchen preparing them dinner and a few freezer prepared dinner for either Sue or Charlie to pull out when they are too tired to cook. My Dad still could not cook, but even he could manage to put something in the oven. We said our farewells shortly after dinner and doing the dishes; and by the time we got home it was time for baths and bedtime. Once the lights were out and everyone was tucked into their bed Paul and I made our way to our room where we could cuddle into each others arms, until another day arose with the morning sun.

* * *

*****So what did you think of this chapter? I really liked it because it summarized their lives and a little of what they go through on a daily basis. Did you like the girl's powers? So Sammy is Lena's imprint and I thought it was cute how she imprinted on him. **

**I know that there were a lot of new names of babies and such in this chapter, but do not worry about keeping everyone straight at who they belong to because at the end of the story I will be posting a family tree with everyones children and imprint on them. **

*****Okay now the BIG question. Some of you have asked me if I am going to be doing a sequel and my answer has been no, BUT if you all would like me to I will. I need you to let me know in a review or in a PM because I will try and set it up in the last chapter or the epilogue. It is all up to you if you want me to continue on or not. **

**I would love to reach 840 reviews, since we are getting to the end, with only one chapter and the epi left. I love reading them all and try and answer any questions that are asked through them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, especially to let me know about the sequel!**


	52. Chapter 52: Twin Souls

**AN: Here is the Last chapter! The epilogue is almost done and should be up in the next couple of days. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and let me in on your thoughts on if I should do a sequel or not; and I am happy to report that I am going to be doing a sequel to this story. I am still working on the plot, but it will still be centered around Bella and Paul, but have the kids and imprints in it as well. I know that it will also have a lot of magical twists and turns. So stay tuned. **

**I do not own anything, but the plot and baby names! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52: Twin Souls

_Ten Years Later_

I hate being pregnant! I swear the next time that Paul even thinks about knocking me up; I am going to take one of my paws to what he considers his most important body part. We just had to get drunk after my birthday party last year and not use protection. Paul and I had agreed that with six kids still living at home for at least the next year it was best to wait until the girls were off at college to see if we even wanted to have anymore. Well that idea ended real fast when those two little lines appeared on the pregnancy test nine months ago. However, the best news was yet to come when Carlisle performed the ultrasound a couple of weeks later when I started spotting and discovered that we were having twins, and the reason for the spotting was because my uterus was expanding to make room for the multiple pregnancy. I mean come on, ten kids and eight of those being biological. I swear no more after this for at least twenty years, if even that. I so hate my husband right now.

I love all of my children, don't get me wrong, but it was just that, like with every pregnancy, when I reached the last trimester I turned into a total bitch that was avoided by almost everyone. Besides the triplets and Whit, Paul and I had added another son _Kody Cullen Levi_ named after his grandpa Carlisle Cullen;and a daughter _Charleigh Emmaline Levi _named after her grandpa Charlie and Uncle Emmett. Kody was nine and Charleigh just turned three; and they certainly added new dynamics into our crazy bunch. Kody was like Collin, Lena, and Aurora with his quiet nature; and tended to avoid the rough-housing that his brothers and uncles got into. Charleigh, or as Dad and Emmett liked to call her _'Jr.'_, because they loved the fact that she was named after them; well she was our true tomboy. Charleigh loved to get dirty and be outside; and was especially close to Brady, Tala, and Whit because they shared the same competitive and extroverted personalities.

If I thought the baby boom for our pack was over when I was pregnant with Kody then I could not have been more wrong. Jake and Angela had another daughter _Caroline "Carly" Joy_, who just a couple of months older than Charleigh. Sam and Emily added two to their brood, _Zachariah "Zach" Michael_, who had just turned seven, and _Mackenzie Hope, _who was only six months old. Jared and Kim were going at it like bunnies, just like Paul and me, and had three more besides their twins. They had two daughters _Gillian Emilia,_ who was ten; and _Georgia Elizabeth, _who was close to turning five. Kim also just gave birth to their youngest son, _Andrew "Drew" Joseph, _three months ago. The last couple to enter the parenting world was Quil and Claire with the birth of their son, _Nolan Christopher Ateara, _two years ago. Quil and Claire were married a little over three years ago, on Claire's nineteenth birthday. It was a beautiful ceremony in the woods, with a reception following near where Paul and I had ours on First Beach.

Lena, Tala, and Aurora were going to be turning eighteen in a few months and then they would be headed off to college next year. Their personalities had not changed much as they grew into teenagers and every now and then Lena and Tala would get on each other's nerves over something, but as they matured they all sort of grew out of the constant arguing and learned to be friends. Aurora phased into her wolf when she turned thirteen and it was a complete shock to all of us because we thought that she was not going to since up until a day before she transformed she showed no signs. She was happy that she could have that connection with the her sisters; and I think that was really one of main reasons why they all started getting along better because now they could all talk to each other through the mind link.

At sixteen all three of them began dating their imprints, though since Lena's Sammy was only fifteen at the time it was still not as serious as the other two. We made them keep it to group dates with all of three of them going and doing something together, but now that they were getting close to eighteen we were beginning to lighten up on them. However, until they were legal it made it easier if Embry and Seth took the girls to a larger city for a date because we did not want to raise any questions or concerns from our small communities of La Push and Forks. The girls were going to be attending UW next fall in Seattle; and Seth, Embry, and even Sammy were going to be attending with them. Sammy was in the same grade at the girls because of his birthday; so it made it easier that all three of the couples could have the college experience together.

Collin and Brady were back in La Push/Forks. Collin worked at the reservation's hospital; and also in Forks when they needed a doctor to fill in. Brady took over the position of public relations for the council, party planning business, and Pack Construction Company in Seattle. He made the commute with me, but running through the forest took less time than driving would; so it was not that bad. The two of them lived in the Cullen's house in Forks with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte. They still had not imprinted, but both Paul and I had noticed that they were becoming extremely close to me as my current pregnancy progressed; and since they were acting just like Embry and Seth did when I was pregnant with their imprints we were guessing that these two girls were theirs.

At first we were really upset at this because it just seemed wrong that ours sons would probably find their soul mates in their sisters, but after some thought and conversations with Carlisle and the tribe's elders we calmed down. We just had to remember that Collin and Brady had absolutely no blood relation to either Paul or me; so there was no incest even possible. I know that it was not going to be conventional, but my whole life is unconventional. From learning more about imprinting from the triplets I know that they will truly think of the babies as their little sisters for a long time, but it will just be a stronger bond. We had told the boys of our theories of what might happen when they meet the babies; and at first they were just as shocked and worried as we were at how to proceed with this information, but soon they warmed up to the idea. They even told me that maybe this is the whole reason that I was the one who had to rescue them all those years ago; so that I could provide them a good home filled with love and I that would lead them to their imprints.

They were such smart boys and when they said that I could see what they were saying; and could not agree more because who knows where my sons would be now if I had not rescued them and then they would have never had a chance to have a family and now possibly have imprints to love. I shuddered at the very thought. I also did not care what anyone else said about it because there was nothing wrong with the whole thing; seeing as, yes, they were my sons, but I did not give birth to them and for that reason I saw nothing different between these imprints and the one between my step-brother, Seth, and my daughter. We were just your everyday modern mythical family.

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen had to move to Seattle because it was becoming apparent to the citizens of Forks that they were not aging, and since they were playing the part of being quite a few years older then their adopted children it was an unfortunate necessity that made them have to move. We still saw them all of the time because of the council and businesses, and plus they could not stay away from their grandchildren for long. In fact every single one of the packs kids called Esme and Carlisle grandma and grandpa because of the connection that they all seemed to form between them.

Dad and Sue were still going strong; and their kids were growing like weeds. Bryce started showing signs of phasing about a year ago, it was almost a given considered he carried the gene from Sue and also with all the time that he spends around vampires. When he did finally phase we all helped him through the transformation and he was now the newest wolf that we had in our pack. He was doing just fine with being a mythical creature, seeing as he was raised with it all around him. Susie and Gabby were only ten; and followed Rose and Alice around like their shadows. Susie loved cars and Rose was all too happy to teach another girl everything she knew. Gabby was the same with Alice, who had just as big of shopping addiction as the pixie.

Of the packs kids only Sammy, JW, Whit, and the girls have phased. Sammy was thirteen the first time and it was an easy transition for him because he has his father's calm need to lead type of personality. He helped JW when he phased less than two months later, but then beat him up when JW went and immediately imprinted on his little sister, Gracie. After the usual warnings about treating her right, they went back to being the best of friends. Whit phased about two years ago and we all knew it was coming because he started developing the signs well before it actually happened. He loved it and was a natural. We were all watching Kim and Jared's twin boys who were about to reach puberty and were the next candidates to join the pack.

It was not all good times for our large family as we lost Billy two years ago. He died from a pulmonary embolism, which was a result of being immobile in his wheelchair for so many years. Jake was heartbroken with the loss of his father; and I even had a bought of depression at seeing my uncle no longer part of our lives. However, we all banned together and remembered him for the life he led and the love he shared with us. It also helped to know the Edward and Leah were there to greet him on the other side.

Edward and Leah have still remained silent, but recently I have noticed something strange going on with my dreams. For some reason I think that they are trying to warn me about something. The dream always starts out in the meadow that holds their memorial and the waterfall, but just as I think that they are going to appear in front of me, a dark shadow appears before me instead. Even though there is no form to the shadow, I know somehow to fear it. No matter how hard and fast I run, it follows me; and it is not until a sudden burst of light erupts around me that it disappears and I am able to wake up. This unknown being is haunting me almost nightly, but for what reason I do not know. I have not told anyone of this recurring dream because something inside of me is telling me to keep it to myself for now, at least until I can figure out more.

It was not until a couple of days ago that I felt that someone or something was following me in the woods. It was always when I was alone and usually when the sun was just going past the horizon and the first spots of night's darkness took over the landscape. However, no matter what I did none of my powers could sense a heartbeat, scent, emotion, or any other marking of an unknown being lurking in the shadows. I was becoming more leery about going out into the forest at that time by myself, but again just like the dreams I had no idea why. Paul noticed one day that I was a little more frazzled upon returning from home, but for some reason my mind was blocking me from telling him anything. I eventually just told him that the babies were really pressing on my back and causing me some discomfort, luckily for me he bought the story. Besides I didn't really know what I could tell him because it was like no matter what my mind kept telling me that that I was suppose to figure out on my own; and that whatever it was, it was going to be life changing.

I suddenly felt a wet substance start to run down my leg; and when I looked I could see that I had not spilled anything on myself. It took me a minute to realize my water had broken; and that I was going into labor. It was lucky for me that since I was so close to my due date that everyone was staying as close as possible to me, for just this reason. I picked up my cell and called Paul and told him to come home immediately from helping Sam repair their back deck from where the younger wolves had been wrestling around and destroyed some of the boards. He told me that he would be there in two minutes. After we hung up, I called Carlisle and told him to be expecting us shortly. I had delivered all of the kids at the Cullen's because it was really the only place that I could go. Even with Carlisle and Esme living in Seattle they had kept the medical room set up for just these occasions; and also for any other medical needs the pack might need. I also called Alice and Rose to come and look after Kody and Charleigh, since Whit was out with Sammy, JW, and Bryce and the girls were out with their imprints.

It was not but a few seconds after I put my phone into the bag that I had packed earlier that Paul came bounding into the house and giving me a passionate kiss.

"You better watch it mister, this is how me got into this situation in the first place." I jokingly warned him.

"What? You cannot blame this all on me. You are just incapable of resisting my sexy charm." He said to me with his panty dropping smirk on his face.

I was going to retort back with something witty I'm sure, but before I could open my mouth an intense contraction punched its way through my body. I groaned out, holding onto Paul's shoulders; trying to breathe through the pain. He just rocked me back and forth, while rubbing my back with soothing circles. Besides the triplets every birth following had been normal and routine, but that did not mean they were any less painful. The contraction only lasted about forty-five seconds and as soon as it passed Paul helped me get dressed in a new pair of pants. When Alice and Rose arrived five minutes later Paul and I both kissed our two little ones and left for the white mansion.

Carlisle was waiting for me upstairs; and after checking me, determined that I was four centimeters dilated. I had received epidurals for all the labors from Whit on; and after a couple more hours of labor Carlisle proceeded to give me one for this delivery as well. It was one of the weirdest sensations because I could feel the pressure of the contractions, but no pain. My legs felt like heavy pieces of gelatin; and I really had no control over their movements. Paul stayed with me through everything and as the hours progressed all of my older children and remaining Cullen's who lived there came into see me.

The girls were excited because they truly loved babies, but Paul made sure to make their imprints fear the wrath of him if they knocked up one of his babies for at least the next three years. We figured that we had them at age twenty and that we would be hypocrites if we became angry at them if it happened to one of them at that time. However, we made sure to tell them that it was not all roses and rainbows. Kids were hard work; and there were no days off or sleeping in. If they wanted kids they had to be able to handle the responsibilities that came along with it because there would be no dropping off the kid at its grandparent's house for them to go out and party. I know that it if just hypothetical, but we wanted them all to have the knowledge that life was messy; and the bad days sometime outnumbered the good ones. We were not going to sugarcoat anything because they were soon to be adults and plus their world was surrounded by too many threatening and dangerous things that they had to be more aware of themselves and their surroundings more than the average teenager.

My labor progressed over the next few hours and when it was finally time to push, it did not take but a couple each for cries to be heard from each of my new daughters. _Iris Renee Levi _was named after Paul and my mom's; and _Willow Esmeralda Levi, _whose middle name was after Esme.

Once everyone came in and saw the baby girls our suspicions were confirmed when my adoptive sons imprinted on my biological daughters; Collin on Iris and Brady on Willow. There were a couple of gasps, but once we explained the theory Collin and Brady had come up with it was accepted like any other imprint in the pack. I was so happy to see the look of pure joy and contentment on my sons faces. I knew that nothing about this was wrong because it was obvious that fate had destined these pairs to be separate halves of one whole. I knew that connection, and it was powerful, but one that I would never give up for anything.

Soon Alice and Rose brought Kody and Charleigh to see their new sisters and both Paul and I could not remove the large smiles on our faces when we saw our three year old daughter look at her new sisters with awe.

"Mama, that two babies?" She stated pointing at their little faces.

"Yes, baby these are your two little sisters. Can you say Iris and Willow?" I said to my little one.

"Iwis, Wiwwo. They're pwetty mama." She stated giving them each a kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the room chuckled at her antics.

"Very pretty baby girl. Are you going to okay staying with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice tonight?" I asked her. Sure the triplets would still be there if something should happen, but it still made both Paul and me feel better to have an adult in the house; just in case.

"I lwuv Aunty Awlice and Aunty Rwose. We going to watch movies and eat popcorn all nwight." She said happily, all the while nodding her little head up and down making her curly hair bounce with the movements.

"That sounds like a great time. Now Charleigh, I want you to promise me that you will be good and listen to your Aunts and sisters until I come home, okay?" I asked her, because she was known for using her puppy dog eyes and cute little pouts to get what she wanted from various members of the family.

"I prwomise mama." She crossed her heart; and again everyone chuckled.

"Okay baby, now give me big hugs and kisses before you leave." I asked her and she flew into my arms, but I made sure that baby Willow was safe tucked into my side. She kissed me on the mouth three times before doing the same with her daddy.

"Kody come here baby, are you going to have fun over at Uncle Jake's tonight?" I asked my son.

"Yeah, JW said that Whit and I could play all of his new games that he got for his birthday. It is going to be great!" Kody enthusiastically stated.

"Well have fun okay, but if you need to go home call one of your Aunts or sisters to come get you." I kissed him and ruffled his short spiky hair.

"I'll be fine; you worry too much, but I promise. I love you mom." He hugged me back, he was always the child that loved to cuddle with me, and ever since he was a baby it was something that we did.

"I love you baby." I kissed him again before he said his goodbyes to Paul.

Soon after everyone had departed for the night after congratulating Paul and me again on the twins. I was lying down in the arms of my husband once the girls had fallen asleep and had been taken downstairs for the night; so that I could get a good nights rest. I was content with where my life had taken me so far, but I could feel again that something was coming. There was a minor shift in the atmosphere around me; and I just wished that I knew if what was waiting around the corner was good or bad. However, I had no answers at this time; so I was just going to keep on living and enjoying my life with my husband and my children.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of the last chapter! I told you that I would not leave out Collin and Brady and they finally have their imprints, but I do not want to recieve any flames on who they are because they do not share one ounce of blood with Bella or Paul. Also I know that there are a lot of children names, but I will be posting a family tree after the epilogue so you can keep everyone straight. Also they will be important for the sequel! **

**Again the epilogue will be up in the next few days, but I would love to hear what you thought on this chapter. I would love to reach 875 reviews. Love every single one of them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	53. Epilogue: Finally Found

**AN: This is it for Searching for the Moon! This has been a long journey and when I started this story almost a year ago I had no idea that it would be this long or in depth; and also with this many loyal readers and followers. I want to thanks everyone who has supported me on this story and I have loved reading every single review or PM that has been sent to me. I hope that everyone will follow me onto the sequel which should be begining shortly. I am having a hard time giving these characters up and I have so many great things planned for our large supernatural family; and a little is revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and will review one last time on this story to let me know your thoughts. **

**I do no own any recognizable characters, but anyone new and the plot are mine!**

* * *

Epilogue: Finally Found

The entire family was gathered at our house for the triplet's graduation party. I don't think that I stopped crying through the entire ceremony because my little girls were all grown up and soon wouldn't be living with Paul and me anymore. The girls were smiling at their accomplishments; and really they had so much to be proud of, with all three of them being at the top of their graduating class. Embry, Seth, and Sammy were standing around them looking at the three of them like they hung the moon, but that is how it should always be.

"Can you believe that just a few years ago they were constantly fighting every chance they got; and we couldn't wait for them be old enough to leave the house?" Paul said to me after wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Seems like a lifetime ago. I am going to miss them so much when they leave for college in a few months. The house is going to seem so empty without them here." I said into his chest, trying to again to stop from tearing up again.

"Really you think the house will seem that empty with five kids underfoot; and two of them still in diapers?" He asked with an amused tone; and I just nodded.

"Well don't worry so much we'll still see them plenty, what with us being in Seattle most of the week; and I am sure that they will come home on weekends. Also they're not going to be leaving us for forever, but just like Collin and Brady they need this time to have some life experiences. And I am pretty sure that if you get too lonely I can come up with someway to satisfy whatever needs are not being met." Paul whispered in my ear before nipping at it.

"You perv, I swear the older you get the more sex craved you become. You're almost worse then a teenager; and I know that we will see them plenty, but I am just a mom. I am supposed to get emotional on days like today, so just let me be." I stated slapping him playfully on the arm; as Charleigh cam barreling into our legs running away from her Uncle Emmett as they played.

"Em, what are you doing to my poor baby?" I asked him as I sent him a joking glare while picking up my little girl into my arms, trying desperately to keep myself from laughing at their antics.

"Ah, Baby Bells don't ruin our fun. Jr. and I are just playing a game of tag, now hand over the little munchkin and no one has to get hurt." Emmett said as he stalked towards us while trying to look intimidating.

"Oh no, what do I do, hand over my little defenseless baby or face the wrath of the big bad vampire?" I played along, looking like I was thinking about which option I was going to take for a few seconds, before I held Charleigh tighter in my arms and ran with her to the other side of the yard, without the others even noticing that I had moved. Both my daughter and I were laughing hard at the comical look on Emmett's face at our quick escape right under his nose.

As soon as he got over his shock he began stalking us, but I encased him in one of my bubble shields, so that he could not lunge and capture us. Charleigh was giggling at her uncle trapped in the shimmering blue orb and just waved her little hand at him to egg him on. He playfully growled at her and she tried to do a growl back, but it just came out sounding like a little kitten. She was so adorable. I kept Emmett behind my shield for a few minutes, while I told Charleigh to go run and hide; so that she could have a head start; even though I knew that it wouldn't really matter how far ahead her little legs carried her because Emmett would catch up to her in a second. With Emmett's simple and childlike personality it was nice to see him be able to fully immerse himself into playtime with any of the kids, no matter if it was play video games, tag, or wrestling; he was the perfect uncle. I watched them continue to play for a few more minutes before going over to where my dad was holding now nine month old Iris and Willow on his lap, reading them a story.

Iris and Willow were probably our easiest ones so far. They only cried when they were hungry or needed changing, but other than that they just loved to be held and talked to by anyone willing. They also loved to be as near as possible to each other; it was like they were attached at the hip. With the triplets they never acted like this at that young of age, so it was kind of refreshing to see such a strong bond already formed in the twins. I also could swear that they were communicating telepathically with each other sometimes. It was just little things I noticed on how they played together where one would hand the other a toy that neither one was playing with; like she knew that the other one wanted it. Or if one was upset about something the other would grab the one who was crying by the hands, look in their eyes and be able to calm them without any adult having to interfere. It was spooky sometimes, but I just added it to the long list of the weird and amazing shit that my children could do.

"Hey Dad, how are the girls behaving?" I asked him after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"They're fine Bells, they love spending time with Grandpa. Don't you girls?" He asked them, while making them laugh as his mustache tickled their cheeks. I swear with those two if they weren't in the arms of their imprints they only had eyes for their Grandpa Charlie if he was in the nearby; and Dad didn't seem to mind the favoritism from his latest grandbabies.

It brought a smile to my face to see how my dad had loosened up so much from when I first came here to live in Forks. At that time we did not show our emotions very well to each other, but now I made sure to tell him every time I see him that I loved him. I know that might sound mushy to some, but he is my one and only dad and I know how quickly life can end; so I never want any doubts in his mind on how important he is to me. He has always been my rock, a steady place that I could always trust to stay solid, no matter what. It was a nice thing to have, when Renee was the complete opposite.

Renee and Phil were still down in Florida, but he had long since retired from playing baseball. I know that Renee suspects that Paul and I are not normal; and that maybe the stories she heard the elders telling at bonfires when she was a child might actually be true. She has never come right out and asked why neither Paul nor I have aged a day in nearly twenty years, but I always make sure that if she is getting too curious to influence her emotions onto a different subject. It is just safer for both her and Phil to stay in the dark on the entire mythical world that surrounds them. With the money that he made once he was drafted into the majors it gave them the freedom to travel a lot. They come up to visit us a couple times a year; and then every summer we go down there to see them. It always nice to go to a beach where one does not have to have our extremely elevated temperatures to enjoy it. The kids' love sun bathing and swimming in the crystal blue ocean water, a luxury that is never a possibility here, but even they have to admit that the Pacific Northwest is their home. There is nothing like the tall trees covered in thick green moss to make the forests that surround our homes feel like we live on another planet, but I would never ask for anything different. That still shocks me sometimes to think that when I first moved up here from Phoenix I was sure that I was going to hate the rain and cold of this sleepy little town, but now over twenty years later I truly could never see myself living anywhere different full time.

I sat back and just looked over the backyard; thankful though that at least for the moment it was just cloudy. I could see my entire family from this vantage point. Whit, Sammy, JW, Bryce, Kody, Xander, and Adam were playing a game of football against Jake, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. The girls were mingling with the rest of the family, but still kept an eye out for their imprints in the game and would cheer when one of them scored or took down one of their opponents. Charleigh was now playing with Peter and Jasper as they helped her escape Emmett once again. Paul was talking to Sam, Jared, and Garrett over by the grill, as Emily, Kim, Angela, and Claire continued to bring more and more food out to the tables for everyone to eat once the meat was done cooking. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar were playing some kind of card game. Alice, Rose, Kate, and Charlotte were playing Barbie's with most of the little girls. The other little boys were sitting on the side lines cheering or booing, depending on whose team they were for, at their dad and brother's. It was the perfect family get together, yet why did I have this feeling it was all about to change.

These feelings had been occurring more and more since the twins were born. If I thought my dreams were bad before they have recently gotten ten times worse because I think that the shadow creature, as I call it, is actually following me in real life as well as in my slumber. I can't prove anything because it only happens when I am alone; and again only once the sun has begun to set. During the daytime I have no problems, but as soon as the first shadows can be seen moving across the ground I develop the same fears that occur in my dream as I try to outrun this mysterious presence. Paul knows that something is up, as I refuse to go into the forest any longer at night by myself, but he has not demanded anything. He is also not blind to the fact that I am not sleeping well, and it had become even more apparent to him since the twins now sleep through the night. I know he understands that I will tell him when I am ready, but like it has been since the beginning of these dreams something inside of me is telling me that I should not tell anyone anything yet.

I have to let the answers come to me, but one thing that I have determined about everything is that the bright light that appears in my dream is good. I sense only positive emotions when I see it; and it reminds me of sitting out in the sun and just being filled with love and warmth. I wished that I could thank this ball of concentrated light for saving me in my dreams, but again I do not know how. I shook my head at that thought. I was so confused at what was going on, but I knew that I had to keep a tighter control over my conflicting emotions because Jasper and Aurora were beginning to look at me with concern every now and then. I would just shrug my shoulders and tell them I had something on my mind, but nothing for them to be worried about. I knew that they didn't fully believe me, but they left me alone so that I could keep my thoughts to myself.

Paul and I had moved into a brand new house in the woods, one that could accommodate our larger family better, about a month ago. I loved being out here because it was so quiet and serene. It was actually located closer to Dad and the Cullen's places; the travel time with babies in tow is significantly less. It was a large log cabin with all the modern amenities that we needed for our daily lives. Nine bedrooms, ten and a half bathrooms, made it almost as big as the Cullen's, but with so many of our own children, not to mention all an entire pack that just kept on expanding as well, the space was defiantly needed. We also had amazing views of the mountains and our own private lake that was fed by large waterfall. It was absolutely breathtaking, and the kids loved playing where they could use their powers or phase without having to be conscious of the neighbors. The only way in and out of here for the non-mythical beings was a narrow dirt road that one had to have knowledge of its existence or they would never be able to find it. We loved all this privacy; and the extra space was needed with Collin and Brady practically moving back in with us since they imprinted on the twins, but that was okay with me because I loved having my boys back at home with me.

Somehow I had spaced out again thinking about the changes my life always seems to be under and did not see Paul come up and squat down right in front of where I was sitting. He looked at me with concern in his eyes; and I knew that he was worried about my recent behavior. Instead of letting him ask me for the hundredth time if I was okay, I bent forward and captured his beautifully rugged lips with my own. Still after twenty years there was nothing more perfect then kissing my husband, my imprint. Our movements were done with such passion and precision that for a moment I forgot to breath. We broke apart panting, but the look of love and complete devotion I was sure could be seen in both of our eyes. We were caught in a trance with each other until I heard the door bell ring.

That was strange, as we never received unexpected visitors. Also, I did not hear any vehicle come down the dirt and gravel road; and that was saying something with my enhanced hearing. I always knew well ahead of time when someone was approaching the house. I could see the look of confusion on not only Paul's face, but every vampire and member of the pack as well, it was not often one could surprise the supernatural. I tried to advance my senses out to see if I could get a reading from whoever was at the door, but there was no new scent or even a heartbeat coming from that direction. The emotions that were being emitted were relief, anxiousness, love, and a little bit of fear. How unusual, was the only thing that I could think as I made my way to answer the door.

When I opened the door I saw one of the most beautiful woman, or young girl I should say, I have ever seen. She was around five foot seven, weighing about a hundred and ten pounds, and she had long blond hair that was flowing down her back and shoulders in curls. She was pale like a vampire, but by the black and silver color of her eyes I knew that she was not of that species. She appeared to have some similar features that Selene and I have, like in the unique body structure and facial features that I have only seen elsewhere in my own children. She was dressed in a flowing bright white dress with small yellow flowers on it that fell to right above her knees, and white ballet flats. Her whole aura screamed love and warmth, exactly like the light in my dream; and she even seemed to emit a soft halo of light around her entire body as she stood there smiling a large smile at me. The strangest part about everything was that I felt that I knew her, but that I just couldn't remember how. After staring at her for a few moments I remembered that I had not said anything.

"I'm sorry. Hello, can I help you with something?" I asked her politely.

"Wow, you look just like I remember." I heard her whisper to herself before she addressed me.

"Yes, I have been searching for you for a long time, or should I say we have. Let me start by saying that you are one hard person to find when you want to be; and I was for sure that time was going to run out before we got the chance to find and warn you." She was rambling to herself, not making any sense, in a beautiful voice that reminded me so much of Selene's musical one.

"Excuse me; you are not making much sense. Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my impatience of this stranger's ramblings to a minimum.

"I am so sorry. I tend to babble when I'm nervous; and I knew that you would not remember me; but I was hoping that just seeing me again would trigger something in your mind so that you would remember. I guess I was wrong. My name is Hemera, or Mera as everyone calls me. I along with my brother, Aether, and sister, Nyx; who should be here shortly, have been searching for you for the last hundred thousand years." She stated and I was in shock at her statement.

"What?...Why would you be looking for me that long?...How do you even know me?... I am so confused, why would you need to warn me?" I was eventually able to chock out from my vocal chords; very aware that the entire family was now standing behind us watching and listening to every word with complete shock and confusion as well.

"Oh, that's easy to answer. You're our mother, or should I say Selene is. And you carry her soul inside of you; so that automatically makes you our mom now. I have come here to warn you because you are in grave danger from my father, your first husband, is close to finding you and bringing you back to live with him, even if it is by force." This blonde goddess stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could hear gasps and growls ring out from everyone in the room; and I could feel Paul come closer to me as his protective urge to protect his imprint was triggered with her words. Just as she finished speaking there were two strikes of lightening along with small black tornado that suddenly appeared in front of us. They disappeared as soon as they materialized, but in their place were now a man with short almost white blonde hair and striking silver eyes and a young woman that looked exactly like Hemera, but with long brown hair and completely black eyes. The man was dressed very posh in an expensive looking black suit with matching tie. The girl was a complete opposite with tight black leather pants and a deep-v crimson shirt that showed her ample cleavage; she also had red pumps to complete the look. Again, like with Hemera they seemed oddly familiar, but I had no memory of ever having met them. They stared at me with so much love and relief as they began to approach the strange girl standing right in front of me. I could only assume that these two were the siblings that she was talking about; and if she was telling the truth my children.

I was only able to whisper a slurred "Come again?" before the darkness took over, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I fainted onto the floor hearing the sounds of scared yells from my family members as they rushed towards my falling limp body.

"Three things that cannot be hidden long; the sun, the moon, and the truth.

Hindu Prince Gautama Siddhartha"

* * *

**EN: I know some of you are probably really hating me right now for ending it right there, but I had to for the sequel to start off at a good spot. So let me in on your thoughts of the new visitors and what you think is going to take place in the sequel. Also I am going to be posting the family tree next; so take a look if you want. **

**I do need your help in picking a title for the sequel. The choices are**

**1. The Shadows of the Moon**

**OR**

**2. Shadows of an Eclipsed Moon**

**OR **

**3. Lunar Shadows**

**Let me know which one you want. Again the first chapter should be up in a week or so, but in the mean time let me know you thoughts on this chapter and the whole story one last time. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	54. A Family Tree: Kids and Imprints

**AN: This is the family tree for the pack and it includes kids that are not born yet or have not imprinted, but I thought that I would get it out of the way; so that the sequel can move along a lot more faster because we know who is going to be with whom. I hope you like all of the names that I have chosen and also the pairings. If you will notice there are a couple same-sex imprints; and I figured that there were so many imprinted couples to carry on the next generation that the compulsion to imprint is not solely based on reproducion purposes, but to make the wolf happy after all that they have to give up in their lives to be a protector. I hope that this does not bother you too much, but if it does too bad. The main imprints for the sequel will mainly be Paul and Bella's kids, but as they are all intermingled amonst each other they will all have a part. I hope you enjoy the story and stay tuned for the sequel. Please Review!**

* * *

**A Family Tree: Kids and Imprints**

**Bella and Paul Levi's family**

1_.*Selena Alison "Lena"_ {moon} named after Selene and Alice— Samuel "Sammy" Uley Jr. (Sam and Emily's son)

2.*_Tala Aleah_ {wolf} named after Leah—Embry Call

3.*_Aurora Rosemarie_ {goddess of the dawn} named after Rosalie and Bella's middle name—Seth Clearwater

4. _Whitley Masen "Whit"_ Jasper's last name as a human and Edward's last name as a human—Nayeli Ateara (Quil and Claire's daughter)

5. _Kody Cullen_ named after Carlisle's last name—Gillian Thompson (Jared and Kim's Daughter)

6. _Charleigh Emmaline_ named after Charlie, Bella's dad, and Emmett—Andrew "Drew" Thompson (Jared and Kim's son)

7. **_Iris Renee_ named after Paul and Bella mom's—**Collin Thomas Levi

8. **_Willow Esmeralda_ named after Esme —**Brady Jonathon Levi

* * *

**Sam and Emily Uley's Children:**

1. _Samuel "Sammy" Joshua Jr_.—Selena "Lena" Levi

2. _Gracelynne "Gracie" Nicole_—Jacob-William "JW" Black

3. _Zachariah "Zach" Michael_—Adam Thompson (Jared and Kim's son)

4. _Mackenzie Hope_—Quil Ateara IV (Quil and Claire's Son)

* * *

**Jacob and Angela Black's Children:**

1. _Jacob-William Nathaniel "JW"_— Gracelynne "Gracie" Uley

2. _Sarah Isabelle_—Alexander "Xander" Thompson (Jared and Kim's son)

3. _Caroline Joy "Carly"_—Ashlyn Ateara (Quil and Claire's Daughter)

* * *

**Jared and Kim's Thompson Children:**

1. **_Alexander Jared "Xander"_—Sarah Black

2. **_Adam James_—Zachariah "Zach" Uley

3. _Gillian Emilia_—Kody Levi

4. _Georgia Elizabeth_—Nolan Ateara (Quil and Claire's son)

5. _Andrew Joseph "Drew"_— Charleigh Levi

* * *

**Quil and Claire Ateara's Children:**

1. _Nolan Christopher_—Georgia Thompson

2. _Nayeli Catherine_—Whitley "Whit" Levi

3. _Ashlyn Chloe_—Caroline "Carly" Black

4. _Quil Caiden IV _—Mackenzie Uley

* * *

**Charlie and Sue Swan's Children:**

1. _Bryce Harrison Swan_ (Bella and Seth's half brother)

2. **_Gabriella "Gabby" Destiny Swan_ (Bella and Seth's half sister)

3. **_Susanna "Susie" Faith Swan_ (Bella and Seth's half sister)

***=Triplets**

****=Twins**


	55. PART TWO INTRO

**This Story is going to continue directly onto PART TWO of this story! **

**I had the sequel posted and did not like having to move through the archive to find both my stories, so to make it easier to follow along I am just going to post what was the sequel and now called PART TWO from the original story. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed the sequel for the few days that it was posted and I hope that you will continue to do so now. **

**Just HIT the next botton and it will take you to the first chapter to PART TWO**

BriyerRose


	56. PART TWO: Chapter 1: Doors & Memories

**AN: This is PART TWO of Searching for the Moon! It was originally the sequel, but I when I went over it more and more in my head it just made more sense to me to have this be just added on to the original story just as a second part. Also I wanted to keep the story together so that everyone who wants to read it can just do it all in one shot instead of going and trying to find the next edition in the archive. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys this and I will state that this chapter is a little darker and confusing, but there are answers coming and I think that this will be an awsome journey. There are pics of the three visitors and Bella/Paul's older children on my profile so check it out. **

**As always I do not own anything created by SM, but the plot and all new characters are mine. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

PART TWO: Shadows of an Eclipsed Moon

Chapter 1: Doors and Memories

Bella POV

I was in a sea of swirling black; and I could not tell what direction was which, as I tried to focus my eyes on the small amount of light that suddenly appeared far ahead of me. It was like I was stuck inside of a tunnel and the light could only be reached after a long and exhausting trek. Unfortunately for me, I didn't seem to have any motor functions that allowed me to move at all. It was frustrating having no control over my body; and I tried to imagine myself taking a couple a large deep breaths in order to help me calm down and try and figure out what was happening. Being crazy and flustered was not going to help anything. It was only a short while after I started my meditative breathing that I could see the light move towards me, of its own accord. I just continued to stay calm and let whatever was going on around me proceed without my interference because I was hoping that once everything had ran its course that I could get back to my home and family; even if it was kind of crazy right now with these three new visitors and their proclamations of me being their mother.

The black was lessening with every second, but I still could not make out anything beyond the bright white. I was wondering if this was one of those out-of-body, near death experiences that you hear and read about. Trying to keep calm as possible; but just as I took yet another calming deep breath the light surrounded me completely and I was suddenly standing in some sort of white room with no windows or doors; the only thing that was placed in the room was a large mirror framed with twisting metal that flowed around its structure like rays of the sun. I looked down and was happy to see that I did still have a body attached to me, that I was unable to see in the black darkness in which I just escaped. I again looked around to room hoping that I had missed something on my first inspection, but there was nothing but that large mirror. Squaring my shoulders I walked slowly over to the reflective surface until I was standing directly in front of it; and looking at my reflection. Only now there were subtle differences in certain areas of my appearance. I looked more like how I remembered Selene looking, with hair a touch darker and skin tone a little lighter. Strange, but I still felt like my normal self. I lifted my hand to the mirror, but the figure on the other side did not copy my movements. I jumped and yelp in fear of what was happening because mirrors to my knowledge always followed the movements of the person standing in front of it. Had I fallen down the rabbit hole somehow and ended up in my own version of Wonderland?

I took a couple of steps back, but continued to watch as the person in the mirror began to touch her face and neck; and it was when she moved her long hair away from her shoulder that I could see the deep purple bruise in the shape of a large hand upon her skin. I gasped in shock, but could not turn my head away from the woman as she proceeded to remove her long flowing white dress. It was with horror that I saw each new bruise come into view as the cloth fell to the floor. Her entire body was covered not only in bruises in various stages of healing, but I could see the outlines of deep cuts, burns, and whip marks on every inch of skin.

"What happened to you?" I whispered out to no one, knowing that I would not receive an answer.

The woman looked back up at me, unashamed to have me looking at her naked scared form and put her hand up to the glass, but when I figured she would touch the smooth surface the mirror, her hand kept going until it was actually through the glass. She held her hand out to me as if she wanted me to take it and follow her. The thoughts running through my head were that this is the part in the horror movie where the girl does the stupidest thing and ends of being killed in the end because she did not think with her head. However, the curiosity that was flowing through me as I continued to stare at her, and the belief deep within my soul that I needed to see whatever she was going to show me allowed my feet to move forward inch by inch until I was able to grab onto her boiling hot skin. She smiled and pulled her hand, laced with mine, back through the reflective surface until I my body no longer in the white room, but sanding next to this me look-alike in a room that appeared to be made out of stones. The furnishings were bare and basic; and I could tell that this woman was not from a time period I was familiar with.

As I was looking around my surroundings she pulled her dress back up her body and once my attention was back on her she placed her hand directly above my beating heart. She made no attempt to speak and every time I opened my mouth no sound would come out. She smiled at me and shook her head; and I took that to mean that we would not be able to communicate with each other. We stared at each other for a few more seconds until the loud sounds of cries rang through the room, amplifying in volume due to the quiet stillness that had surrounded us so far. She looked towards the door on the other side of the room and took the hand that was on my chest and brought it to my hand where she laced it with hers in a tight grip. We began moving towards the door, as the yells and cries began to intensify.

After the door was opened and we were through it, we seemed to appear in a large room; again looking like it was made out of stone. Maybe this was a castle of some kind? The light in the large room was dim with only a fire blazing in the large fireplace located in the center of the wall to our right. However, all of this was in the back of my thoughts because there in the center of the room was a man facing away from our position dressed in all black. My mouth was hanging open; and I knew that there were tears running down my cheeks as I witnessed the horrific atrocity that was taking place not even twenty feet in front of me. There on the ground was a woman, who appeared to be the exact same one as the one next to me, again with no clothes on kneeling on front of this mystery man as he continued to whip her over and over again, not caring as each lash across her body caused her to scream out in pain or as the blood ran down her body from the newly opened wounds.

I tried to make my way over to help this woman who was being to brutally abused, but no matter how many steps I tried to take I was stuck in the same position watching the horrors continue. I looked to woman next to me and tried to get her to somehow explain what was going on, but she just grimaced at the sight and then turned her body and began to pull me away in a different direction. I did not want to leave this poor defenseless woman in the hands of such an evil and vile creature. I abhorred violence towards woman and children; and it went against all of my beliefs to leave her there, but my look-alike was stronger than me at the moment and soon we were no longer in that room of horrors, but in a small dark room that had a large window in it where I could see the nights sky with its full moon shining into the space and illuminating all of the corners of my new surroundings.

This time there was the same woman as before only now she was smiling down at something, in what looked to be a crib-like structure. We moved over to see what she was so happy to be watching; and to my amazement in the crib were two little baby girls. They looked to be around the age of one or so and were sound asleep without a care in the world. The must have been twins, but they could not have been more different in appearance as one had dark brown hair and the other almost white blonde. The woman who held my hand squeezed it, gaining my attention back. She motioned to her stomach and the to her heart and I knew that she was telling me that these were her children and that she loved them dearly, just like every mother should. She smiled at me and again pulled me out of the door towards our next destination.

The next room we walked into appeared to be a primitive kitchen and there at the long wooden table was a family of three children, two I recognized as the baby girls we just saw seconds ago, only now they appeared to be around the age of seven or so. There was also a little blonde haired boy around the age of three. The mother was laughing and playing with her children as they prepared some kind of dish, but the mood suddenly changed as a hot breeze swept through the open door way as the same man in black walked into the room. I could still not see his face, but from the emotions I was receiving from him were pure evil and sick satisfaction at seeing the fear in not only the mother's eyes, but the children's as well. The man forcefully grabbed the woman by her arms and dragged her out of the room as all three of the children silently cried at the loss of their mother. Again I could hear the yells and screams of pain as the drifted in from the other room. My look-alike just stared at her children as they tried to comfort each other while listening to their mother being tortured, by I can only guess is their father. With one last painful look she turned away and pulled me towards the doors in which led outside of this castle-like structure.

When we were outside the world that surrounded us was nothing what I was expecting. It looked like we were in the North Pole or something because every available surface was covered in snow and ice. I did not feel the cold, but that is not unusual with my elevated temperatures; and it appeared that the woman did mind the weather either. I was really beginning to think that this woman was Selene, but the one thing that I could not get passed was that when I met Selene in that meadow almost nineteen years ago she did not have any scars on her body that she does now. What happened and how do I not remember any of this if I am supposed to have all of her memories? I felt a hand under my chin and I looked up into the worried eyes of the woman in white. She nodded her head in the direction behind us and I turned to see the three children all grown, and appearing just like the three visitors that came to knocking on my door did. They were all hugging the woman in white tightly; and all three of them had tears coming down their faces. When they broke apart the woman took a deep breath and then with a twisting cloud of wind and ice disappeared into nothing, leaving the three children standing alone.

I was so confused on why she would just leave her children and when I looked towards the woman she just shook her head. I guess that meant that I was not meant to know right now. She again put her hand on my chest above my heart only this time I could feel warmth of electricity begin to move from her hand into my body. I was filled with so much love, hope, and joy that I gasped at the strength of the emotions. She smiled and removed her hand. With a snap of her fingers I was back in the white room staring at the mirror, only this time it was my reflection staring back at me. There was no sign of the woman and I was sad at the thought of being alone again without learning more about her. When I turned away from the mirror I was faced with one last door. I took a deep breath and opened it. As I walked through it I could feel the darkness take over my body again, only this time it only lasted for a few seconds before my eyes were able to open and I was faced with the worried and loving gaze of my husband and imprint staring down at me. I reached up and traced my hand across his creased forehead before sitting up a little and kissing him passionately reveling in the true peace that came with our connection.

I had no idea what just happened, but I had a feeling that the three new visitors would be able to shed light of these strange memories or visions that I just experienced. This was the start of the change that I had been dreading for the past year; and I prayed that when everything was said and done that my family remained intact and full of love for forever.

* * *

**EN: I know that there are a lot of questions that you all probably have, and the next chapter will answer some of them. Thanks to everyone hanging in there with me and following this story and the changes that I have done by combining the first and second parts. Love it, hate it, any questions or concerns leave a review and I will try to answer anything that does not give anything of the plot away too much. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. PART TWO: Chapter 2: The Visitors

**AN: Okay I know that the first chapter was a little dark and a lot confusing, but it had to be that way. This chapter holds a lot of answers that should clear up a lot of questions on what was going on with Bella and who these visitors are. Not everything is revealed because where is the fun in that, but a there are several plot details that can be found in this chapter. **

**There are pics on my profile for those who are interested!**

**As always the characters created by SM belong to her, but everything involving the plot of this story and new characters belong to me! Not Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Visitors

Paul's POV

I watched as the love of my life fell towards the ground and move as fast as my legs would go to catch her, screaming her name along with the rest of the family as we watched her body go limp. Once she was in my arms and secure I turned towards these creatures that came in here and harmed my mate by claiming such idiotic things. I glared at the one male and two females while making sure that they were not doing something to Bella that would have caused her to pass out. They were just looking at her with such longing and love that I had to turn away and tend to my wife first. I walked towards the couch in the living room, sitting down with her in my lap; I left the Eleazar to deal with the visitors. Carlisle was next to me as soon as I sat down taking Bella's vitals and I could tell when he sighed with relief that she was okay, just the recent announcements had gotten to her.

Over the next couple of minutes the family began to tickle into the room with worried and shocked looks on their faces. It was not everyday your wife has her long lost children come to the door claiming that their father and my imprint's first and forgotten husband was after her. I felt a large shot of jealousy rush through me at the thought of another man coming to claim what was mine and would always be mine. Bella was my wife, my imprint, the mother of my children, and the love of my life; and I was not going to let anyone take her away from me or our family. I would die trying.

Esme and Carmen ushered all of the little ones out because we did not want them to see Bella like this; and plus I could tell that most of the members of our family did not trust these three, who were currently standing now inside of the closed door. Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and most of the pack took up a perimeter around Bella to shield her view from them.

"My name is Eleazar, and I am one of the members of the Supernatural Protection Council. Can I please get your names again and what species you classify yourselves as?" Eleazar asked in a much too diplomatic tone then I thought was warranted at the moment with my wife still unconscious. This time it was the man who came forward to speak.

"My name is Aether; and these are my sisters Nyx and Hemera. We are Protogenos', or primordial gods, the same as our mother." He stated in a calm cool tone.

"She is not your mother, she's ours!" Tala screamed out as she tried to attack him. She was fiercely protective of our family.

"Tala, sweetheart, please calm down." Carlisle asked pulling her into a gentle hug that was also restraining my daughter from moving or phasing.

"I apologize; Tala is just emotional with Bella in her current state." Eleazar stated as he turned his attention back to the three. They all nodded in understanding before Eleazar continued.

"I have never heard of Protogenos' actually existing; why is it now that you are coming forward if you claim that you have been around for millennia?" He asked.

"We do not like to show ourselves because like the woman you call Bella, or as we called her Selene, we are being hunted by our father as well. We only use our powers when it is absolutely necessary because with every use he can track the surge of energy. We do not want to lead him to our location and especially not our mother's." The woman indicated as Nyx spoke out with an almost dead tone.

"Who is your father?" Jasper asked the trio, while I continued to rub circles on Bella's lower back in trying to provide her some form of comfort.

"His name is Erebus, and he an extremely dangerous and volatile creature. His power deals with darkness and shadows, but ever since he first met Selene he has been trying to get her to give over her powers to him. Selene, or Bella, is one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist on this planet, and I will go into that more once she wakes up from the journey that she is on right now." Hemera explained.

"What do you mean journey?" Rosalie asked, looking at the three with distrust.

"She is on a journey of rediscovery. As Mera said we will explain more once she has awoken, but all you need to know right now is her mind is beginning to remember a life that was lived a long time ago; and hidden behind a powerful binding spell. She will not remember everything, until she can figure out how to undo the spell completely; and yes before you ask she is the only one who knows how to. The mind is a lot more complex then anyone realizes and even though the person in front of us has never personally lived as our mother, her soul has and now that we have connected again with her it will reach out through her mind to help her remember us and her TRUE life as Selene. Even if she thinks that she knows the life of Selene, she was fooled because of the binding spell, but it was important because the spell allowed her protection and anonymity. The longer the spell holds the more time we will have before Erebus can completely locate her position. However, the sooner that she remembers completely the better prepared that all of us can be when he finally does arrive; and he will come don't doubt that because he is ruthless in his pursuit of Selene. There is not a single ounce of love or compassion in his soul; so when the time comes there will be no reasoning with him. He will have to be terminated and sent to the spirit world for judgment if anyone in this room, including us, wants to have any chance at living a life free of persecution for what he will see as us standing between him and ultimate power." Aether explained and I could literally see everyone's mouths fall open with shock.

"How do we stop him?" Jasper asked, slipping back into his military mindset.

"The only way to kill a Protogenos is with a dagger that was forged at the beginning of the universe. However, this dagger has been lost to us since Selene had the spell placed on her and it is believed that she is the only person who knows where it is. We will need her to remember where its location is; and then once it is retrieved he will have to be stabbed in the chest, directly in the heart. However, here is where the difficult part comes into play, Erebus is extremely powerful in his own right and Selene is the only other known Protogenos' who is capable of defeating him. He will be heavily guarded by other powerful Protogenos', but with us all fighting alongside her that will be no problem. No the problem lies with the decades of psychological and physical abuse that he put our mother through that will cause us the most difficulties. He will play on those weaknesses and will do anything to make her feel like the same weak girl she was when she was under his control, before she escaped." Hemera explained and growls erupted from everyone in the room, with mine being the loudest, at the mention of my darling wife being abused.

I held Bella tightly to myself trying to keep myself from phasing with the strong emotions flowing through me right now. Trying to take in as much of Bella's beautiful scent as I could I calmed down a little, but it was not until Jasper and Aurora sent peace and calming vibes through the room did I truly relax my tight grip on my imprint's body.

"Okay, everyone needs to take a couple of deep breaths. I also think that the rest of this conversation can wait until Bella can be involved since most of this deals with her. Why don't we all get something to eat and relax until Bella wakes up?" Carlisle asked and everyone reluctantly agreed.

As the family moved back out to the backyard where the younger children where still pretty oblivious to what had been going on inside, I tried to focus all of my love onto Bella trying to get her to feel me through our auras, in an attempt to get her to awaken. Aurora, Tala, and Lena all took positions around the floor with Collin and Brady sitting next to me, taking Bella's legs into their laps. Whit leaned across the back of the couch and took one of Bella's hands inside of one of his. We were a family all gathering around our matriarch. Without her our family would not survive. She was the light and love that made all of our days on this Earth filled with joy and happiness.

It was a little over an hour later that Bella began to awaken a little and I think all of us released the breaths of air that we didn't even know that we were holding. Lena called everyone back into the room and we all just watched and waited for the Bella's eyes to open.

"It should be any moment now." Aether stated.

"And how would you know?" Charlotte asked, with a slight edge to her voice. Char always liked to know what was happening, it was just part of her, Peter, and Jasper's upbringing, that now being surrounded by unknown beings I could tell was getting on her nerves.

"It is part of my power to know." He answered her, but before he could elaborate any further on the subject Bella gasped out and I looked down to see her eyes slowly opening.

She looked a little confused, but soon relaxed when she focused on me staring down at her with worry and love. She shocked me even more when she pulled me down until our mouths connected in a fiery kiss. We battled for a second until I let her have dominance as her tongue invaded into my mouth. With passion and love I was home in the arms of my love and I would do whatever I needed to make sure that she stayed right here for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of the Protogenos' and their announcements of what is going to happen with their father? Any thoughts on what Bella will do or how she will break this spell. Whoever guesses right will have a chapter dedicated to them! (hint: Think back to Searching for the Moon and the spirit world) **

**I know it was short, but it seemed like the right place to end so that Bella can join in the discussion of what is going to happen in the next chapter. Also I am thinking that a lemon is in order for our couple.**

**Will try to update as soon as possible, but like always the more reviews I recieve the faster I will try to get a chapter uploaded. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	58. An: On HOLD!

ON HOLD:

I am putting the Sequel/PART TWO of Searching for the Moon on hold for the moment. I have had extreme writers block with moving forward in this story and there are also some things that have happened in my life in the past week that have made my desire to write decrease. There is a larger explanation on my profile if you are interested. I am sorry for all of you have been kept waiting for so long, but at this point in time I am just going to mark this story complete because the truth is that PART ONE is complete; and the sequel was just getting going. I will leave the first two chapters of Part Two up so that those who are interested can read them and get an idea of what is going to happen when I pick this story back up.

This is not goodbye for forever, but just a vacation for me to take a little break and come to grips with a very hard loss. I love writing and I will most defiantly be back and will finish this story.

On my profile I have gone through all of the pictures of things mentioned in the chapters and have removed the links if they are no longer available.

I have also updated the pictures of how I see people so if you want a refresher of how I envision these characters looking as you read then feel free to take a look.

Thanks to all my amazing readers who have put this story on their favorites and/or alerts. It means a lot to me. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and left comments or asked questions. I love hearing from all of you and if you feel like leaving more or what to PM me to ask question feel free to do so.

I will be back; I just do not want this story sitting out their in in-progress mode at the moment when it can be marked as complete.

Thanks again and until next time kisses and hugs to everyone.

BriyerRose


End file.
